Tout le monde peut changer
by Magic-DraMione
Summary: On dit que les gens peuvent changer, oui ils peuvent, mais certains resteront à jamais ce qu'ils ont toujours été. Mais on a parfois d'énormes surprises, des changements s'opèrent chez des personnes qu'on aurait jamais soupçonné changer. Cette année sera
1. Prologue

Prologue

On dit que les gens changent, oui ils peuvent changer, mais certains resteront à jamais ce qu'ils ont toujours été, mais on a parfois d'énormes surprises, des changements s'opèrent chez des personnes qu'on aurait jamais soupçonné changer. Cette année sera plus difficile que les autres pour les sorciers, Dumbledore est mort, et Voldemort prend de plus en plus de puissance. Seul l'Elu pourra le détruire, mais le pourra t-il vraiment ? En plus des Aspics des ASPICS à la fin de l'année, la tension monte vite dans Poudlard, entre le peu d'élèves présents. Trahison, changement, amour, mort, bataille, cette année ne sera pas comme les autres.


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout le monde peut changer.

Chapitre 1

[PDV Hermione]

Je venais de transplaner à deux rues de King Cross avec ma valise, et Pattenrond dans sa cage. J'allais faire ma dernière année à Poudlard, à cette pensée, mon coeur se serra, et il se serra encore un peu plus quand je pensai qu'à la fin de cette année, Harry ne sera peut être plus là. Je chassai vite ces idées. J'hâtai le pas, si je continuais à traîner j'allais être en retard. J'aperçus enfin le pilier entre les voies 9 et 10. Je marchais tranquillement puis le traversai.

Le quai était presque vide, pourtant je n'étais pas en retard, le train était encore là. Mais pourquoi y avait-il si peu de monde ?

J'aperçus au loin deux têtes rousses ainsi qu'une brune. Ils étaient en train de regarder dans tous les sens, pour savoir si j'étais enfin arrivée. Je m'approchais d'eux en leur faisant un grand sourire. Ginny fut la première à me voir, elle se précipita dans mes bras. Puis se fut au tour d'Harry et de Ron.

Mione, tu m'as manqué.

Oui, vous aussi.

Allez les filles, il faut monter dans le train, il ne va pas tarder à partir.

On suivit Harry qui nous trouva un compartiment vide, d'ailleurs il y en avait plein de libres.

Pourquoi y a t-il si peu de monde ?

Tu n'es pas au courant Mione? Ça a fait le tour de la Gazette.

Non, Ronald, sinon je ne poserai pas la question.

Ahh ouais.

Les mangemorts ont essayé d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans Poudlard la semaine dernière, mais il y avait des professeurs et des aurors. Ils se sont battus et il y a eu des morts.

Oui, mais...

Et les parents ont peur, ils ne veulent pas risquer de perdre leur enfant.

Oui c'est normal.

Et vos parents ont bien voulu ?

ça était dur de les convaincre, mais on a réussit.

On arrêta de parler pendant un petit instant, puis le train commença à avancer. Nous étions parti pour notre dernier aller à Poudlard.

Harry et Ginny, étaient tous les deux sur la banquette, Ginny dans les bras d'Harry. Ron, lui, était déjà en train de dévorer des chocogrenouilles. Moi, je regardais le paysage défilait en ne pensant à rien.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour laisser place au professeur McGonagall.

Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes trois amis, ils avaient l'air aussi surpris. Je sortis du compartiment et suivis mon professeur de métamorphose.

Professer, où va-t-on ?

Dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs.

Quoi ? Je suis préfète en chef ?

Oui, vous n'avez pas reçu notre hiboux?

Euh, non professeur.

Bizarre.

On arriva devant la porte du compartiment, il était vide pour le moment, mais mon homologue ne devrait pas tarder d'après la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Je m'installai sur la banquette. Je n'avais même pas pris un livre pendant le trajet. J'allais m'ennuyer. Je m'allongeai sur la banquette, puis ferma les yeux. Perdue dans mes pensées je finis par m'endormir.

[PDV Drago ]

J'étais tranquillement installé sur ma banquette, accompagné de Pansy et Blaise, quand la vieille chouette me demanda de la suivre.

Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait, professeur.

Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pou vous réprimander cette fois.

Bahh alors pourquoi dois-je vous suivre?

Vous n'avez pas non plus reçu votre hiboux?

Euhh non.

Vous avez été choisi pour être préfet en chef.

Ok.

Préfet-en chef ? Ehh bah, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'aurais pensé à la Belette ou encore l'Elu. Par contre j'étais sur à 100%,même plus; que mon homologue serait Granger. A tout les coups, ça allait être elle. On arriva devant le compartiment, il était beaucoup plus grand que le précédent. McGonagall ouvrit la porte, puis me demanda de rester là jusqu'à l'arrêt du train. J'entrai, puis la porte se referma.

Granger était déjà là, en tain de dormir. Elle avait un peu changé pendant les vacances, un peu plus grande, avec des formes en plus. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux. Mais c'était toujours la même. A cette pensée je fis une grimace, puis m'installai en face d'elle.

Je m'ennuyais profondément, il n'y avait rien à faire, et comme je croyais que McGonagall allait m'engueuler pour avoir éjecter des premières années, je n'avais pris aucune affaire. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à droite, Granger dormait toujours. J'avais envie de lui faire un sale coup. Ma baguette me démangeait, oui, j'allais lui jeter un sort. Je formulais à voix basse un sort, et ris tout seul dans le compartiment.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je papillonnais plusieurs fois des yeux, puis les ouvris. Au début, je ne reconnus pas le lieu, mais ma nomination en tant que préfète me revint en tête. Je me levai grâce à mes coudes, puis me stoppai. En face de moi, se tenait Malfoy, assis, en train de me regarder.

Dis moi que je rêve !

Ahhh je savais que tu rêvais de moi Granger, toi aussi tu n'échappes pas à ma beauté.

Non, non, je fais un cauchemar, c'est pas possible.

Et pourquoi pas un rêve?

ça serait un rêve, tu serais mort Malfoy.

Il me lança un regard noir, qu'est-ce que je pouvais le haïr.

T'es donc l'autre préfet?

Perspicace Granger.

La ferme.

Il me regarda puis rigola.

Je sors.

Il rigola encore plus, puis je sortis en claquant bien la porte. Je devais aller au toilettes, pour me changer les idées et après j'irais voir Harry, Ginny et Ron. Je traversai les couloirs, plusieurs élèves me montraient du doigt en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais? J'avais peut être les cheveux en pagailles, je venais de me réveiller. J'ouvris la porte des toilettes, puis m'arrêtai brusquement devant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais le visage tout bleu, pire que les Schtroumpfs. Ohhh l'enfoiré, Malfoy, il allait me le payer. Je me précipitai vers le lavabo, pris des mouchoirs et essayai d'enlever le bleu, mais rien à faire. Rien ne partait. Il allait vraiment me le payer.

J'étais vraiment en colère contre cet abruti décoloré. Je sortis en trombe des toilettes, et revint sur mes pas. J'irais voir mes amis toute à l'heure. J'accélérai le pas devant les rires des autres élèves. Je brandis ma baguette et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, ce qui fit sursauter Malfoy. Puis je lui lançai un sort qu'il n'évita pas.

[ PDV Drago ]

Granger venait de me lancer un sort, elle était vraiment en pétard. Je me sentais bien, mais que m'avait-elle fait.

-ça,c'est pour m'avoir coloré le visage. Je ressemble à un Schtroumpf.

Ahh un quoi ?

Laisse tomber Malfoy.

T'es vraiment bizarre, on dirait Lovegood.

C'est un truc moldu, t'es pas assez intelligent pour connaître.

La ferme sang-de-bourbe. Et c'était quoi le sort que tu m'as jeté ?

T'as qu'à te regarder dans un miroir.

Je lui lançai un autre regard noir, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait? J'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas abîmé mon joli visage. Elle me tendit un miroir, que je lui arrachai des mains.

Ohh mon dieu.

Granger explosa de rire, elle allait me le payer. J'avais les cheveux roses, et le visage vert. Mais comment j'allais enlever ça? ça n'allait jamais partir! Mes pauvres cheveux ! Mon pauvre visage !

Tu vas me le payer, je te le jure Granger !

Pour seule réponse, elle explosa de rire une seconde fois, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Je voulus lui renvoyer un sort, mais le train venait de s'arrêter. On allait devoir sortir devant toute l'école comme ça. J'imagine la tête de la vieille bic.

[PDV Hermione]

Le train venait de s'arrêter. On allait devoir supporter le regard de tous les élèves. Et celui de McGonagall. Elle allait surement nous engueuler. On sortit en même temps du compartiment, le couloir était vide, mais dehors on entendait le brouhaha des conversations. On devait rejoindre McGonagall à l'avant du train.

Malfoy passa devant moi en me poussant, je lâchai un juron, il avait failli me faire tomber. Je le suivit puis on attendit le professeur.

Mr Malf...

McGonagall venait d'arriver, on se retourna vers elle, mais quand elle nous fut, elle se tut.

Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille ? Vous êtes obligé de vous conduire comme des enfants.

Mais professeur, c'est Malfoy qui a commencé.

Et alors ? Vous n'auriez pas pu faire une trêve? Vous allez passer la plupart des soirées ensemble, vous avez intérêt à changer d'attitudes jeunes gens, sinon je trouve d'autres personnes pour accomplir vos devoirs. Maintenant suivez-moi, nous avons assez perdu de temps avec vos gamineries.

Je baissai la tête puis la suivit. On devait monter dans une calèche pour rejoindre le château. Bien sur, le professeur nous laissa, je me retrouvai encore une fois seule avec cette sale fouine blonde.

Le trajet se fit en silence, j'appréhendais le moment où on allait entrer dans la Grande Salle. On allait se moquer de nous, la honte.

La calèche se stoppa, Malfoy, en parfait gentleman, passa devant moi. On était la dernière calèche, donc les derniers à entrer dans la salle. On arriva devant la Grande Salle. Les portes étaient encore ouvertes, signe que la répartition n'avait pas encore commencé. Malfoy entra le premier, pour une fois il baissai la tête, Monsieur avait honte. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, mais il disparut vite, moi aussi il fallait que je rentre dans la salle. Je passerai un peu plus inaperçu que Malfoy, j'avais toujours ma couleur naturelle.

Je fis quelques pas puis baissai ma tête autant que je pouvais. Au fil, que je passai entre les tables, quelques personnes rigolaient, mais c'était moins voyant que Malfoy. Je repérai enfin mes camarades puis allai m'installer entre Ron et Neville. Je levai la tête, Ginny avait de gros yeux, Harry avait arrêté de parler avec Ron, et Ron se retenait de rire.

C'est Malfoy qui t'a fait ça ?

Oui, mais je me suis vengée.

Oui on a vu.

Ron lui, était mort de rire, il était devenu rouge comme une citrouille, et quelques larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

RON ! Ce n'est pas marrant.

Mais rien à faire, il rigolait toujours.

[PDV Drago ]

Ce crétin de la Belette, n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. J'allais la faire payer cette Sang-de Bourbe. Personne de ma maison ne s'était moqué de moi, un seul regard les avait fait taire.

La répartition commença, il y avait très peu de nouveaux élèves. 5 à Serpentards, 4 à Gryffondors, 2 à Pouffsouffle, et 3 à Serdaigle. Mais il y avait aussi très peu d'anciens élèves. Plus de la moitié étaient restés chez eux, les parents avaient peur pour eux.

Je souriais, les Serpentads étaient au complet, on allait pouvoir faire ce qu'on voudrait.

Le repas passa vite, je sortis de la salle et vit Granger qui attendait elle aussi McGonagall.

J'espère que t'es contente Granger, tout le monde s'est moqué de moi.

Et moi aussi.

Oui, mais toi on s'en fout.

Alors toi ..

Elle sortit sa baguette, mais au même moment la directrice sortit.

Miss Granger, veuillez ranger votre baguette.

Bien, professeur.

Donc, demain matin, vous irez distribuer les emplois du temps aux différentes maisons. Mr Malfoy pour Serpentard et Serdaigle. Miss Granger pour Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle. Ensuite, le Lundi soir, mardi soir, jeudi soir,vendredi soir et samedi soir, vous effectuerez des rondes ensembles, j'insiste sur ENSEMBLE. Si je vous surprend seuls, vous aurez des retenues, des points en moins, et serez déchus de vos fonctions. Vous avez le droit de retirez des points.

Ahhh ça c'était bien, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Mais Mr Malfoy, si c'est injustifié, j'en enlèverais à Serpentard, et le double de ce que vous aurez enlevé. Voilà, le principal est dit. Ce soir, exceptionnellement, vous n'effectuerez pas de rondes. Allez rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Au revoir professeur.

On lui tourna le dos, puis commença à monter les escaliers, quand la vieille nous reparla.

Et tentez d'enlever les couleurs sur vos visages. Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans un cirque. Bonne nuit.

Ahhh, elle commençait bien cette rentrée. Granger allait morfler, j'allais me venger.

Je rejoignis les cachots, me dirigeai vers ma chambre, ehh oui, être le fils d'un puissant et riche homme avait aussi des avantages. Puis je me couchai, en essayant de trouver une vengeance pour Granger.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

[PDV Hermione]

J'ouvris les yeux, il était 7h30 ! J'avais une demie-heure avant mon premier cours, et seulement 15 minutes pour être prête pour aller déjeuner, et distribuer les emplois du temps. Je sautai du lit, et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain commune. Il n'y avait plus personne, je pris ma douche en 5 minutes, puis enfilai mon uniforme, brossa ma crinière qui ne voulait rien savoir ce matin, et finit par enlever tout le bleu qui me restait sur le visage. Puis je descendis en trombe les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Il n' y avait personne également, j'étais en retard. Je sortis de la tour des Gryffondors puis descendis tous les étages en courant.

J'arrivais enfin au Rez-de-Chaussée. Je me posai contre un mur, pour reprendre ma respiration, quand McGonagall passa devant moi.

Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger.

Je suis désolée Professeur.

Au moins, vous avez réussi à enlever le bleu sur votre visage.

Oui mais ça a pris du temps.

Tenez les emplois du temps de Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle. Mr Malfoy a déjà distribué ceux des deux autres maisons. Dépêchez-vous Miss.

Très bien.

McGonagall me donna les emplois du temps et je rentrai dans la salle.

[PDV Drago]

Granger venait de rentrer dans la Salle. Elle était en retard. Elle tenait les emplois du temps, puis elle les distribua. Je la regardais en lui lançant des regards noirs, mais elle ne les remarqua pas.

Ehh Drago, arrêtes de regarder la Sang-De-Bourbe !

Mais j'y peux rien Blaise. Je la hais à un point. Et puis je dois me venger. Je ne vais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Et t'as déjà trouver des idées?

Non, j'y réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit, mais rien du tout. Mais je trouverais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je la regardais avec un sourire mauvais. J'allais la faire souffrir Granger.

Blaise on commence par quoi ?

2 heures de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

Ça va être long.

Oui.

Je déplaçais mon regard sur les autres tables, chez Serdaigle, ils étaient une vingtaine, Pouffsouffle un peu plus. Et chez les Gryffondors 30 à tout péter. On était vraiment peu. Ils avaient peur de la Grande Bataille qui se préparait. Pff pathétique ! De toute façon ils mourront bien un jour.

[ Pdv Hermione]

Je venais de finir de distribuer les emplois du temps. Je m'installai entre Harry et Neville.

Salut les garçons !

Salut Mione, bien dormi ?

Oui, mais je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, donc j'étais un peu en retard. On commence avec quoi ?

Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Pouffsouffle.

Cool ! Et normalement, on a un nouveau professeur.

Oui, mais on ne l'a pas encore vu à la table des professeurs. Je me demande qui ça pourra être. Ron a parié 5 gallions que c'était un homme, et moi une femme.

On s'en fiche si c'est une femme ou un homme, tout ce qui conte c'est qu'il ou elle enseigne bien, pour pouvoir avoir nos ASPICS facilement.

Roohhh Mione, nos aspics sont à la fin de l'année, on a pas encore commencé les cours. Arrêtes de stresser,en plus tu vas les avoir. Allez manges, on va être en retard.

Je ne répondis rien, et avalai 3 muffins aux chocolats et un verre de jus de citrouille puis on se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous le regard bleu acier d'un jeune blond .

Mione, il faudra que tu fasses attention, Malfoy n'arrêtes pas de te lancer des regards noirs.

Oui, je viens de le remarquer. Il doit m'en vouloir de lui avoir colorer ces si beaux cheveux.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent devant mon imitation de la fouine.

Mais fais attention quand même Hermione.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je sais me défendre.

Oui, mais Malfoy est tout de même mangemort.

Oui oui, bon allez, dépêchons, on va vraiment finir par arriver en retard.

[ PDV Drago ]

Drago dépêches toi, McGonagall est déjà entrer dans sa salle.

Mais t'inquiètes pas.

Elle va encore nous enlever des points.

T'inquiètes, je gère, je vais lui inventer un truc.

Mouais.

On arriva enfin devant la porte de classe de la vieille directrice. Blaise toqua puis on entendit des bruits de talon. Blaise me regarda un instant, puis regarda le professeur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, vous avez 10 minutes de retard. Puis-je en connaître la raison?

Blaise me regarda, puis je m'avançais vers elle.

Professeur, avec Blaise on a du séparer deux élèves de 1ère qui se battaient... pour... des cartes de Quidditch. J'ai du les réprimander et leur enlever des points.

Bien sûr Mr Malfoy. Vous devriez ne pas mentir à un professeur.

Quoi ?

Je vous ai vu traînez dans le couloir. Tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés.

Ohhh !

Blaise me regarda affolé, il voulait vraiment gagner la coupe cette année.

Vous serez coller tous les deux ce soir pendant 2 heures. Ça vous apprendra à prendre votre temps pour arriver en retard, et mentir à un professeur. Et je vous enlève également 20 points chacun. Maintenant à vos places, et faites vous discrets.

On se dirigea dans le fond de la salle, pour écouter la vieille pie parler pendant 2 heures.

Pffff qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier !

Tu m'étonnes, et puis grâce à toi, on commence bien l'année.

Rohh ce n'est rien. 40 points en moins, et 2 heures de colles, ça pourrait être pire.

Mouais.

Mais c'est rien Blaise.

Mais ça fais chier, devoir supporter deux heures de plus c'te prof!

Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, sortez de mon cours immédiatement. Vous avez le culot d'arriver en retard, de trouver une excuse bidon, de mentir, et vous ne suivez pas mon cours et le perturbez. Vous serez également collés deux heures demain soir, et encore 40 points en moins pour Serpentard.

Blaise soupira, puis on prit nos affaires et sortit de la salle.

Oui, maintenant c'est pire. On se tape 4 heures de colles, et 80 points en moins, et ça en à peine deux heures.

Ça pourrait être pire Blaise.

La ferme Drago.

Je souris, Blaise était à cran.

[ PDV Hermione ]

ça faisait deux heures que l'on attendait le professeur de DCFM devant sa salle. Il n'était toujours pas là. Certains avaient désertés et s'était retrouvés dans le parc à profité de la chaleur du début du mois de Septembre. Harry et Ron voulaient eux aussi y aller, mais j'avais réussi à les convaincre du contraire, que le professeur pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

-Bon Hermione, ça va sonner, il ou elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, on peut redescendre, en plus après on a botanique, on sera déjà presque sur place.

Bon d'accord.

On descendis les quelques marches puis on sortit en direction des serres. Le professeur Chourave était déjà en train d'installer les différentes plantes sur les tables. Cette fois on était mélangé avec les Serdaigles.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un test pour fixer vos connaissances sur tout ce que l'on a fait depuis la première année. Prenez juste une plume et installez vous.

Tous les élèves rouspétèrent.

Dès que le professeur Chourave me donna le sujet, je lus les questions rapidement. C'était facile, je connaissais presque toutes les réponses. En plus , j'avais relu tous les manuels une semaine avant. Je finis en une heure de temps alors que ça devait durer deux heures.

Miss Granger, vous avez déjà fini ?

Oui professeur.

Dans ce cas, remettez moi votre copie, et vous pouvez sortir.

Je pris mes affaires, jetai un coup d'oeil à mes amis, Harry était en train de gribouiller sur sa feuille, et Ron était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. Puis je sortis des serres, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'école. Il y avait peu d'élèves dehors. Je rentrai, puis me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. Dans dix minutes, la cloche sonnerait, et je retrouverais Harry et Ron pour déjeuner.

Je me servis, puis m'installai sur le banc. Je sortis un livre de mon sac, et le parcouru des yeux tout en dévorant la nourriture.

Ça faisait dix minutes que je lisais, Harry et Ron ne devrait pas tarder, la clocher venait de prévenir que le cour était terminé. J'étais en train d'engloutir la dernière cuillerée de mon gâteau en chocolat, quand une boulette de papier atterrit sur mon livre. Je levai les yeux et inspectai les alentours, tous les élèves étaient en train de manger. Je dépliai le papier, et lus:

Granger, McGonagall m'a rappelé de te dire que ce soir nous devons effectuer une ronde, sois pas en retard, on ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy. Et attends toi à souffrir sale sang-de-bourbe, je vais me venger pour l'affront d'hier.

Je soupirai, Malfoy, Malfoy,Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer.! '' On ne fait pas attendre un Mallfoy'', il se prenait vraiment pour le nombril du monde. Je sortis la plume de mon sac, et écrit en dessous de son mot.

[PDV Drago ]

Je regardai Granger, elle était en train de me répondre. J'avais beau cherché une vengeance, je n'avais pas trouvé. Blaise n'avait pas d'idée non plus. Mais ça pressait pas, j'avais toute l'année pour lui trouver des vengeances, en plus certains soirs on sera ensemble, sans ses deux amis Bouffondors pour la protéger.

Granger me renvoya le mot, qui atterrit dans mon assiette au milieu des pâtes. Je le dépliai, en lançant un regard noir à Granger.

Merci Malfoy, je m'en souvenais. Toi non plus ne sois pas en retard, et je n'ai que faire de tes menaces Malfoy, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur d'une sale fouine.

Stupide courage Gryffondoriens. Elle n'allait pas s'en ventait longtemps. Il fallait que je lui trouve quelque chose de bien. Elle allait s'en souvenir.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, je lui fis un de mes sourires, mais elle me tourna le dos. Ses deux bouffondors d'amis venaient de rentrer suivit de la petite belette. Je devais réfléchir à un plan. Un très bon plan.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

[PDV Drago]

L'horloge venait de sonner 18 heures. Les heures qui allaient suivre allaient être très longues. J'avais, avec Blaise, deux heures de colles avec la vieille chouette. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on allait faire, mais je m'en fichait pas mal, il fallait que je me dépêches, sinon j'allais être encore en retard, et je voulais pas me taper encore plus d'heures de colles avec elle.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de sa salle. Je toquai puis entrai.

-Monsieur Malfoy, la ponctualité n'est décidément pas votre fort.

Je suis désolée professeur, mais je...

Taisez-vous, pas la peine d'inventer un autre mensonge. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, et vous serez collé samedi matin.

Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas! C'est le premier jour, et vous m'avez déjà collé 4 heures. Je vais en parler au professeur Rogue, c'est injuste.

Ça suffit Monsieur Malfoy. Ça ne concerne en aucun cas le professeur Rogue, et vous l'avez amplement mérité. Maintenant, vous vous taisez, vous vous asseyez à côté de Monsieur Zabini. Si je vous entends encore une fois râlez ou parlez, je vous enlève votre fonction de Préfets-en-chefs, et je vous collerez tous les samedis s'il le faut. Maintenant, vous allez recopier les pages du livre qui concernent le cour que vous avez manqué ce matin messieurs. Pages 300-301-302-303-304 et 305.

Je me retins juste à temps de soupirer. Super, je commencez bien la rentrée.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il était 18heures 15, Harry et Ron étaient partis s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dans moins d'une semaine, auraient lieues les sélections. Harry était encore le capitaine, mais il devait quand même s'entraîner. Je n'avais pas voulu les accompagner, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait pendant ce temps ? Je détestais ce sport, je me serais ennuyer. Je m'étais dirigeais vers notre salle commune. La Grosse Dame était toujours sur ce portrait, en train de discuter avec une autre femme. Je me plantai devant elle, attendant qu'elle daigne se retourner vers moi et me demander le mot de passe.

Mot de passe ?

Fariboles.

Le tableau pivota, puis je pus enfin retrouver notre salle commune. Il n'y avait personne, la plupart des Gryffondors étaient partis admiré Harry entrain de s'entraîner. Quelques premières années étaient encore là. Je m'installai à une table seule, puis commencer à m'activer sur mes devoirs. Certes c'était le premier jour, on en avait pas, mais il fallait que je relise des manuels, pour connaître parfaitement mes leçons sur les prochains cours.

Je restai deux heures assises à lire le manuel de niveau 7 de métamorphose. Je le connaissais presque par coeur, mais j'adorai le relire. Il était 20h30 quand je me décida à aller diner. Dans une demie-heure, je devais effectuer ma première ronde avec Malfoy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser. Il avait dit dans son mot qu'il allait se venger, le ferait-il ce soir ? Et quel type de vengeance?

Je chassai la fouine de mes pensées puis quittai la salle commune. Je descendis plusieurs étages, puis arrivai enfin devant la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron étaient encore là, avec Ginny.

Je m'installais à côté de Ginny, puis je commençais mon repas.

Les sélections de Quiddicth auront lieues mercredi Ron.

Ok, donc ce week-end je m'entrainerais un peu, mais tu vas me prendre Harry ? Hein ?

ça dépend s'il y a d'autres postulants.

Mais Harry ! J'étais super l'année dernière.

Et Cormac il ne se représente pas ?

Non Mione, il a postulé pour un autre poste, il veut être poursuiveur.

Haaaaaarryyyyyy tu vas me prendre dis?

Surement, on est peu à Gryffondors, et il y a toujours très peu de personnes qui veulent être gardiens. T'as de grandes chances, mais j'te le redis, on verra ça mercredi.

Pour seule réponse, Ron avala goulument sa cuisse poulet.

-Et Hermione, c'est ce soir ta première ronde avec Malfoy?

Oui malheureusement.

Fais attention Mione, il est dangereux ce type.

Oui je sais Harry.

T'façon Mioche, s'ich che pache quechose,t'nous dit. Harry et moi, on ira ch'lui cacher la geulche.

Euhh ! Merci Ron.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne entente. Il était 21 heures, heure à laquelle je devais commencer la ronde avec Malfoy, mais seul problème, il n'était toujours pas là. Pffffff j'aurais du m'en douter, on ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy, mais un Malfoy sait se faire attendre.

[ PDV Drago ]

Cette vieille bic nous avait retenu une heure de plus, pour nous éviter d'avoir une heure de colle samedi matin. Il était 21 heures, et je crevais de faim. Elle nous lâcha enfin, et Blaise et moi, on se dirigea rapidement vers les cuisines, pour demander à manger aux elfes. A cette heure là, la Grande Salle devait être fermée.

On patienta 5 minutes sur une table, puis Dobby, nous apporta nous repas.

Non mais quelle vieille conn* cette prof. Nous faire recopier des pages alors qu'elle nous a viré de cours.

Ouais, elle est énervée contre nous.

Si mon père ne serait pas si occupé avec le maître, je lui demanderais bien de la virer. Et voir même de l'enfermer, et de la faire torturé par ma très chère tante.

Arrêtes Drago.

Tu n'échapperas pas tout le temps à la marque Blaise. Un jour où l'autre, tu ne pourras plus te défiler devant tes parents et le maître. Moi aussi, je les fait patienter avec '' c'est encore trop tôt'';'' je ne me sens pas encore prêt'', mais regarde, ils m'ont bien affligé cet horrible tatouage alors que je ne voulais pas être mangemort.

Mais tes parents sont tous deux mangemorts, ma mère ne l'est pas.

Et alors ça ne changera rien. Ton père l'est, le maître en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois à ton père. Tu le deviendra et le maître te donnera une mission à exécuter. Comme moi avec le vieux fou.

Mais JE NE VEUX PAS.

Tu n'as pas trop le choix Blaise. Moi aussi je ne voulais pas.

Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Je ne sais pas moi !

Le seul moyen, ce serait de rallier l'autre camp, le camp de Potter. Mais c'est dangereux Blaise. Si tu le fais, dès que les Serpentards, le maître, et tes parents le sauront, ils ne te lâcheront pas. Ils te puniront pour cette trahison. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Je pense. Pour moi en tout cas. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un meurtrier, être sous les ordres d'un homme égocentrique,sadique et diabolique. Je veux vivre une vie normale.

Ouais, je sais.

Euhhh Drago. Il est 21h30.

Et alors ?

T'es en retard.

Pour le couvre-feu ? Mais non t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne me dira rien, je suis préfet-en-...

Je finis pas ma phrase. Je venais de comprendre où voulait envie Blaise. Ma ronde avec Granger. Ehh mer*e.

Désolé, faut que j'y aille.

Je sortis en courant des cuisines, en cherchant Granger au Rez-de-chaussée. On s'était donné rendez-vous devant la Grande Salle. Elle n'y était pas. En même temps, j'étais en retard d'une demie heure, c'est normal qu'elle ne m'ait pas attendu 30 minutes ici. Elle avait du commencer sans moi. J'allais me faire allumer si la vieille McGonagall passait dans le coin. Je montais l'escalier quand j'entendis des fragments de conversation qui venait de l'étage. Des élèves n'étaient toujours pas couché alors que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis 30 minutes.

J'espérai que ce soit des Gryffondors, que je leur enlève un peu de points. Je tournai à l'angle du couloir et aperçus McLaggen discuter avec une fille, d'une tête plus petite que lui.

Oui pas de soucis Cormac, je t'aiderais.

Merci beaucoup Hermione. Je patauge carrément en histoire de la magie, et je n'ai pas envie de rater mes ASPICS à cause de cette matière.

Ok, on se donne RDV samedi à 2 heures à la bibliothèque ?

Ça marche. Bonne nuit.

Je m'approchais d'eux, ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué.

Alors McLaggen, on ne respecte pas le couvre-feu?

Malfoy ? Et toi ?

Moi je suis préfet, ça change tout. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondors.

Quoi ?

30 points en moins pour Serpentard.

Granger, pourquoi tu me retires des points?

Parce que t'es en retard Malfoy.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

J'm'en fiche complétement Malfoy. Maintenant on continue notre ronde.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je lui lançais un regard noir, puis passai devant Cormac en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. On tourna dans un autre couloir quand Malfoy m'attrapa par le poignet pour que je lui fasse face.

Qu'est-ce que t'as Malfoy ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens de m'enlever 30 points.

Oui, parce que tu es arrivé en retard. Toi t'en a bien enlevé à Cormac.

Oui mais lui il n'avait pas à être là.

Pfff Malfoy, il est préfet de Gryffondor, il doit faire des rondes une fois par semaine, et c'est aujourd'hui.

Ohhh, oui peut être. Mais t'avais pas à m'en enlever. J'ai étais retenu par la vieille chouette, elle m'a rajouté une heure de colle.

Et alors c'est pas mon problème. Tu rajoutes 30 points à Gryffondor et j'en rajoute 30 à Serpentard.

Non hors de question.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que! Granger si tu me rajoutes pas 30 points je continue à enlever des points à Gryffondors.

Ahh oui, et pour quelles raisons ?

20 points en moins pour Gryffondors, car tu... tu ne m'as pas attendu.

Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas bien. T'avais une demie heure de retard, j'ai commencé sans toi.

Oui, ehh bahh c'est dommage pour toi.

T'es qu'un sale con Malfoy.

Tsssss, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondors, pour insultes contre préfet.

Je suis aussi préfet Malfoy.

Et alors, on n'insulte pas un Malfoy.

Rahhh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là ! Fallait que je riposte, que je trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher pour pouvoir enlever des points.

Alors Granger.

Fermes-là sale fouine.

20 points en mo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ma main venait d'atterrir violemment contre sa joue.

[ PDV Drago]

Elle avait osé ! Osé lever la main sur un Malfoy. Elle allait me le payer cette sale sang-de-bourbe.

Tu vas me le payer Granger.

Change de disque Malfoy, depuis hier tu me dis ça.

J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondors.

Tu sais faire que ça Malfoy ? Enlevez des points pour te défendre. ?

Non, je sais faire aussi ça.

Je lui renvoyai la baffe qu'elle m'avait foutu. Elle tomba sous le choc, en se tenant la joue.

Je m'accroupis en face d'elle.

Saches une chose Granger. On ne frappe pas un Malfoy.

Tu ne me fais pas peur sale fouine.

Tu devrais.

Et pourquoi ? Parce que t'as la marque ? Parce que tes parents sont mangemorts ? Parce que t'as failli tuer quelqu'un ?

Je sentis mes points se crisper, comment savait-elle que j'avais failli tuer Dumbledore ?

Comment tu sais ça ?

Tu crois peut être que je vais te le dire ?

Je l'empoignais par ses cheveux, puis la tira pour qu'elle soit debout. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèves.

Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne me répèterai pas.

Elle mis sa main dans sa cape et en ressortit sa baguette. Je fis de même, puis le combat commença.

Elle me lança un stupefix que je réussi à éviter. Au bout de 5 minutes, aucun de nous deux étaient touchés, elle était assez douée cette sang-de-bourbe.

On se renvoya quelques sorts, qui furent déviés et allèrent s'écraser contre les vitres, qui explosèrent en milliers de petits morceaux.

Elle était tenace la Granger.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI?


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

[ PDV Hermione]

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI?

On tourna la tête vers le couloir, et on vit McGonagall suivie de Rogue. On était mal, très mal. Tout ça à cause de cette sale fouine, je suis sure qu'elle allait nous enlevé le rôle de préfet-en-chef. J'espérais que non, depuis ma première année ici je rêvais de ce rôle.

QUELQU'UN PEUT-Il ME REPONDRE ?

Malfoy regardait ses chaussures.

C'est à cause de Malfoy professeur.

Quoi ? Non mais, c'est pas vrai professeur.

Arrêtes de mentir, t'as enlevé des points injustement à Gryffondor.

Est-ce vrai Monsieur Malfoy ?

Moui, mais je ne savais pas que McLaggen était préfet. Je l'ai vu dehors après le couvre-feu. Et puis Granger aussi m'a enlevé des points injustement.

Miss Granger ?

Oui c'est vrai, mais il est arrivé en retard d'une demie-heure pour la ronde, j'ai du commencer toute seule.

Mr Malfoy ?

Oui c'est vrai.

Malfoy me lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur ses chaussures cirées.

Et ensuite, il a enlevé d'autres points à Gryffondors.

Il releva la tête, me relança un regard noir puis regarda notre professeur de métamorphoses.

Monsieur Malfoy, vous comportement est indigne d'un préfet-en-chef.

Si je puis me permettre Minerva...

Non Severus, Mr Malfoy vous serez collé 4 heures de plus, et 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Quant à vous Miss Granger, vous serez collé également pour cette bataille dans les couloirs de l'école.

Quoi? Professeur, je ne faisais que me défendre.

Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous viendrez demain soir, samedi matin et après midi Monsieur Malfoy, quant à vous Miss, vous viendrez deux heures demain soir. Maintenant rejoignez vous dortoirs. C'est la dernière fois, la prochaine fois, vous serez déchus de vos fonctions.

Bien professeur.

D'accord Professeur.

Severus, Pouvez vous raccompagné ce jeune homme à son dortoir?

Oui Minerva.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Malfoy et le tira par le bras. McGonagall me regarda une dernière fois puis fit demi-tour. Je fis de même et rejoins mon dortoir silencieusement.

[ PDV Drago]

Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir?

Je l'ai déjà dit professeur.

Vous vous êtes battus juste parce que vous avez enlevé des points à Gryffondors?

Non, elle était au courant pour l'année dernière avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et j'ai voulu savoir comment. Et j'ai été... un peu.. violent...

Et donc Granger s'est défendue. Faites attention Drago, plusieurs professeurs ont des doutes sur vous.

Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est …

Je regardais de gauche à droite pour voir si personne nous suivait.

C'est vous qui l'avait tué.

Fermez-là! J'étais bien obligé, vous ne vouliez pas le faire.

Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un.

Ahhh Bon ? Et alors pourquoi avoir rejoins les mangemorts dans ce cas?

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon père m'a forcé. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un monstre.

Faites attention, si ça se sait, vous passerez pour un traître Malfoy. Et vous passerez de sales moments.

Serez-ce des menaces professeur?

Rogue avait toujours était là pour ma mission, mais maintenant qu'il sait que je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un mangemort, va t-il le répéter au maître ?

Non, je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez que je suis.

Il accéléra le pas, tourna dans un autre couloir. J'étais resté immobile, ça signifiait quoi ça ? J'avais pas trop compris. J'haussai les épaules, mis les mains dans mes poches, puis me dirigeai vers les cachots pour rejoindre mon lit.

[ PDV Hermione]

Bip Bip Bip Bip BIIIIIIIIIIP.

Fichu réveil sorcier. Il était obligé de gueuler aussi fort. Je pris ma baguette et l'arrêta. 7Heures, j'avais une heure pour me préparer. La plupart des filles dormaient encore. Je me levai, pris mes vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain, où je restai 30 minutes. Je me contemplai dans le miroir, Malfoy y avait été fort hier soir. Ma lèvre était gonflée et avait une couleur bleutée.

Pfffff.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, de la chambre. Il y avait personne dans la salle commune. Je descendis les étages et traversai la Grande Salle. Je repérai vite Harry et Ron. Ginny n'était pas avec eux, elle était à côté de Dean. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble ?

Salut les gars.

Chalut Mione.

Salut.

Pourquoi Ginny ne mange pas avec nous ?

Elle re-re-re-re-re sort avec Dean.

Encore ? Mais Harry pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Lui dire quoi Harry ?

Ron, regardes, ils ont remis des pancakes. Dis-je en montrant du doigt un plat qui venait d'apparaître.

L'effet fut immédiat, il se leva et courut à l'autre bout de la table, pour s'assoir juste en face du plat, et menacer du regard tout ce qui s'approcher trop près de ses pancakes.

Alors Harry ?

Je ne veux rien lui dire pour le moment. Je vais devoir partir pour tu sais quoi, et puis il y aura la Bataille et ça se trouve .. je …

Arrêtes Harry. Il faut que tu profites pour le moment. Dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Moui, j'sais pas trop.

Essaies. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aime pas plus que ça Dean. Ils ont du rompre presque une dizaine de fois pour se remettre ensemble. Il faut que tu lui dises, je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à ton charme, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit puis reporta son regard sur une certaine rousse.

Oui, t'as raison, je lui dirais Mione. Et tu sais pour les … Hor...

Oui...

Je suis désolée, encore une fois, mais je veux vraiment y aller seul.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends. Mais si t'as un soucis, on sera là Harry.

Oui je sais. Merci.

Mais de rien, c'est normal.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, pour me sourire.

Hermione, pourquoi ta lèvre est violette ?

J'aurais espéré qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais non.

Ce n'est rien. Je … je suis tombée.

A d'autre Mione. C'est Malfoy ?

Je ne répondis rien et regardai mon assiette.

C'est lui?

J'hochai juste la tête.

Pourquoi il t'as fait ça ?

Je l'ai baffé, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, et il m'en a remis une en retour, avant qu'on se batte.

VOUS VOUS ETES BATTUS?

Chuut Harry. Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Il m'a dit que je devrais avoir peur, et je lui ai répondu, et ça lui a pas plu. Et on s'est battu.

Il tourna la tête et regarda la table des verts et Argent. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une tête blonde.

[ PDV Drago]

Je remuait ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales, quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je relevai la tête et examina la salle. Potter et Granger me regardaient. Potter avait un regard haineux, Granger avait du lui rapporter notre petite altercation.

Drago qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Moi rien ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Parce que Potter te regardes, comment dire ? Pas très gentiment.

Ahhh ça.

Roooooh qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Je me suis battu hier soir, et il vient de l'apprendre.

Blaise regarda Potter puis ceux qui se trouvaient à côté. Londubat et Granger.

Et c'est avec Granger je suppose.

Exact.

Et pourquoi ?

Au début, on s'est juste pris la tête à cause de point enlevés, mais bon après j'ai fait un peu le con. J'ai enlevé pas mal de points a Gryffondor pour rien.

Continue.

Elle m'a giflé, ça m'a énervé.

J'imagine.

Ensuite, je l'ai giflé en retour, mais un peu fort.

Ça m'étonne pas.

La ferme Blaise, sinon j'arrête.

Ok ok ok. Continue.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi, d'un mangemort, qui avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Et j'ai voulu savoir comment elle savait tout ça. Donc je l'ai un peu... juste un peu … violentée. Et quand elle s'est relevée, on a engagé le combat.

Rohhhh. Je suppose que vous vous êtes fait prendre?

Ouais. 4Heures de colles en plus et 50 moins en plus.

8 Heures de colles et ce n'est que le deuxième jour? T'as fais fort Drago.

Ouais.

Et j'te parle même pas des points.

Oui, bah c'est bon, j'ai compris. Merci.

Potter et Granger continuait de me regarder, je leur lançai un regard noir, puis tourna la tête.

[ PDV Hermione]

Ce matin, nos cours de DFCM avaient été annulés, le professeur n'était toujours pas là. Nous étions vendredi, et MacGonagall a affirmé que le nouveau professeur serait là lundi. Nous avions une matinée sans cour.

Harry et Ron avaient décidé de s'entraîner au Quiddicth, j'étais venu parce qu'Harry m'avait forcé, mais il avait quand même accepté que je prenne un livre.

Je les voyais tournoyé dans le ciel, sur leur balais. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

[PDV Drago ]

Pffff il n'était que 10h30, plein cour d'histoire de la magie, et je me faisais déjà chié. Le cours avait débuté y a une demie-heure. La prochaine heure promettait. Ma journée allait être très longue. En plus j'avais deux heures de colles ce soir avec ma chère '' collègue''. Journée de *erde.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

[ PDV Hermione]

La journée était passé vite, il était déjà 17h50. J'étais dans le château entrain de me diriger vers la salle du professeur de métamorphose. J'avais 5 minutes d'avance, et à mon grand étonnement Malfoy aussi. Il était debout contre le mur, avec un pied posé dessus. Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

Jolies lèvres Granger.

La Ferme Malfoy.

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de me lancer un regard noir. McGonagall arriva enfin et nous fit entrer dans sa salle.

Asseyez-vous. La seule punition que j'ai trouvé pour vous Miss Granger, est de ranger tous les livres qui sont posés sur ces 3 chariots, par ordre chronologie.

[PDV Drago]

Granger se dirigea vers les chariots et commença sa besogne. Je retournai la tête vers la vieille bic.

Quant à vous Mr Malfoy. Vous allez continuer de recopier bêtement le livre. Je viens de corriger votre copie de ce matin, c'est lamentable. Vous devez être la pire note des 7ème années.

Puis-je connaître ma note professeur?.

T.

Ohhh.

Oui Ohhh. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous passez vos ASPICS cette année? Il faudrait peut être penser à travailler. Ouvrez-votre livre page 500, vous copiez toutes les pages suivantes jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

[ PDV Hermione]

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Un T: Troll. Il était vraiment pas doué. Et puis il devait copier pendant ces deux heures. Il l'avait bien cherché ce crétin. Je continuais de ranger les livres. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué.

[ PDV Drago]

20 heures. Enfin. Dès qu'elle me dit d'arrêter. Je fermai le livre et sortit de la salle presque en courant pour échapper à ma tortionnaire. Je ne sentais plus ma main droite. J'avais des fourmis, c'était atroce. Et pour couronner le tout, je mourrais de faim. Je courus pour atteindre la Grande Salle et pouvoir enfin me relaxer.

[ PDV Hermione]

Malfoy était sorti comme une tornade de la salle. Il avait même oublié ses cours, dont McGonagall me chargea de lui rendre.

Je sortis de la salle tranquillement. J'avais fini juste à temps. Je descendis plusieurs étages et arrivai enfin devant la Grande Salle. Harry me fit signe.

Alors ta colle?

ça était. Je devais juste ranger des livres par dates. Rien de bien méchant.

Et Malfoy?

Il devait recopier des passages du livre. Parce qu'il s'est tapé un T à son interro ce matin.

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire devant la médiocrité de Malfoy. C'était vrai, c'était risible. Lui se la racontant tout le temps, criant sur tous les toits que c'était le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent. Ehhh bahh c'était loupé.

C'est même la pire note de toutes les 7ème années.

Même moi, je n'ai jamais eu un T en métamorphose, rajouta Ron.

Enfin bref. Vous avez fait quoi pendant ces deux heures vous ?

Ron est resté à bécoté Lavande, et moi j'ai fait mes devoirs.

Tu t'es remis avec Lavande?

Oui.

Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

Bahhh... Tu te rappelles l'année dernière ?

Ahhh il croyait que je l'aimais toujours! Pourtant on s'était expliqué. Je m'étais trompée, je ne l'aimais pas en tant que petit copain, mais comme grand frère, meilleur ami, comme Harry.

On s'est déjà expliqué la dessus Ron. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Oh d'accord. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai RDV avec Lavande, dans 10 minutes. Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Ne rentre pas trop tard, ce soir, nous faisons des rondes.

D'accord je ferais attention.

Sur ce, il quitta la Grande Salle.

ça va Harry?

Oui.

T'as essayé de parler à Ginny?

Non pas encore. Je n'ai pas pu la voir seul à seul. Dis, tu commences ta ronde à quelle heure?

22 heures, pourquoi ?

Ça te dis de faire un tour dans le parc?

Oui pourquoi pas. Allons-y .

On se leva, puis quitta la Grande Salle.

[ PDV Drago]

Granger et Potter venaient de quitter la Grande Salle. Dans moins de deux heures, je devais faire une ronde avec elle. Pfffff, j'en avais déjà marre de cette fonction.

Blaise venait d'arriver dans la salle, et s'installa à côté de moi.

Blaise, il est 20h30, t'as une demie-heure de retard, tu faisais quoi ?

Pansy voulait absolument me parlait.

De quoi ?

Elle voulait me dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, qu'elle t'avais oublié... blabla...

Et t'as fait quoi ?

Je lui ai dit NON, que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et elle m'a retenu en pleurant pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Bon pauvre. Elle ne va plus te lâcher.

M'en parle pas. Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ?

Une ronde.

Toujours avec Granger ?

Si j'avais le choix, je l'a ferais seule. Mais McGonagall nous l'a interdit.

Ahh d'accord. Et après ?

Je pense me coucher tôt, j'ai encore 4 heures de colles demain.

Ahhh oui c'est vrai.

Rigoles pas, c'est pas marrant. Je vais devoir encore recopier son putain de livre. Et j'y peux rien. J'suis nul, j'suis nul.

Blaise rigola de plus belle.

Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais filer dans ma chambre pour relire mes cours. Ça pourrait me servir.

Oui. Et sois pas en retard.

Je sortis de la salle, énervé par l'amusement de mon meilleur pote.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il était 21h57. Harry venait de me laisser devant la Grande Salle pour attendre Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas attendre avec moi, car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et tuer la fouine à mains nues.

[ PDV Drago]

J'étais sur mon lit, avec mon lit de métamorphose sur le ventre. Je m'étais endormi, ça devait être super passionnant le cour. Je me tournai et tomba face à face avec mon réveil, qui affichai 22h11. Et *erde, j'étais encore et toujours en retard. Je courus dans ma salle de bain, me recoiffa vite fait, et quitta les cachots en courant. Après 5 minutes de course, et essayer d'échapper à Peeves qui m'envoyait des boules puantes, j'arrivais enfin devant la Grande Salle. Granger était déjà là, les bras croisés, et le pied qui tape contre la pierre.

Elle était en colère.

C'est bon, j'suis là, on peut commencer.

Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt Malfoy.

Désolé, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute , si les cours de Métamorphose sont nuls et inintéressant.

Non, tu apprenais un cour ?

Non, je le lisais juste.

Ouais, ça m'aurais étonnée aussi.

Tout le monde n'est pas une miss-je -sais-tout.

Je préfère être une miss je sais tout, comme tu dis, que je me tapais un T, la pire note en métamorphose.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il me lança un regard noir, je crus même qu'il allait sortir sa baguette. Mais non.

Allez, on y va, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je fus étonné, il fuyait. Il avança et monta les escaliers.

Ça faisait 30 minutes que l'on faisait la ronde, aucune parole n'avait été échangé entre nous deux, et je pensais que d'un côté, c'était bien. On allait tourner dans un autre couloir, quand on entendit des pas derrière nous. C'était Zabini, qui courrait comme un dératé, en appelant Malfoy. Super, je me retrouvais avec deux Serpentards que je détestais.

Zabini, le couvre-feu.

La ferme Granger.

Malfoy, j'te signale que je pourrais lui enlever des points, comme toi tu as fait avec Cormac.

Granger, Drago, trêve d'engueulades. J'ai quelque d'important à dire à Drago.

Va z-y, j'aimerais vite finir cette ronde.

Mais, c'est … tu sais … avec … Tu sais qui et tu sais quoi...

Je tournais ma tête vers Malfoy, il avait l'air de rien comprendre.

Bon je vais vous laisser, vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Je vais terminer la ronde.

Je partis dans un autre couloir pour laisser les deux Serpents parlaient. Mais ma curiosité fut trop forte.

[ PDV Drago]

On entendis les talons de Granger marchaient, puis les bruits disparurent, elle avait du passé dans un autre couloir, et puis après tout j'men foutais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi important Blaise ?

C'est le ''maître''.

Oui et bah ?

Il a appelé mon père pour lui dire, que je recevrais la marque samedi prochain.

Ohhhh.

Et je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voulais trouver une excuse, mais mon père n'a pas voulu écouter, et il a dit que je l'aurais samedi, point final.

On a une semaine pour trouver une solution.

Oui, mais laquelle?

Je ne sais pas encore.

Mon cerveau, pour une fois, tournait à cent à l'heure. Une solution? Facile à dire, mais à trouver ?

Moi, j'ai une idée.

On se retourna immédiatement vers cette voix, même si je l'avais déjà reconnu. Granger.

On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter une conversation privée. Les moldus sont tous mal élevé?

Si tu le prends comme ça Malfoy. Désolée Zabini.

Elle commença à partir, mais Zabini l'a rappela.

C'était quoi ton idée Granger?

Elle se rapprocha de nous, tout en m'ignorant.

Rejoindre l'Ordre.

Quoi?

Malfoy, la ferme.

Granger.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je lui lançai un regard noir, puis tournai la tête pour faire face à Zabini.

C'est le seul moyen, pour éviter d'avoir la marque. Après c'est toi qui choisit.

C'est dangereux.

Oui, surtout si ça s'ébruite, tu vas te mettre tous les serpentards à dos, mais vaut-il mieux trahir son camp et éviter de porter la marque, où avoir la marque et devenir ce que tu ne veux pas être? Et te faire arrêter et tuer ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir Granger. J'te redis ça plus tard. Mais si j'accepte, je dis bien si, les autres ne me croiront pas. Ils ne m'accepteront jamais.

Et c'est là que le véritasérum intervient.

Ouais.

Bon je dois y aller. Drago j'serais au dortoir.

Ok

Zabini me fit un sourire, puis partit en direction de son dortoir.

Granger, pourquoi tu l'aides ?

Il n'a pas envie de devenir Mangemort, il peut rentrer dans l'ordre pour leur échapper. Et moi comparée à toi, j'ai un coeur.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, puis partis rejoindre ma salle en commune, en le laissant en plan dans le couloir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

[ PDV Drago]

Samedi 9h

ça faisait une heure que j'étais avec McGo toujours et entrain de recopier ce pu*in de livre. Mais cependant, je pensais à autre chose. Toute la nuit, j'avais repassé la phrase que Granger m'avait dit. '' Moi, comparé à toi, j'ai un coeur. ''. D'accord, j'étais odieux avec elle, mais avec Blaise, non. C'était mon meilleur pote. Je savais qu'il pensait à rejoindre l'ordre, mais c'était dangereux, très dangereux.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je venais de remonter de la Grande Salle. J'étais seule dans la salle commune. Tous étaient entrain de dormir, comme Ron,Ginny ou encore Harry. Et les autres déjeunaient. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac, et commença le parchemin que Rogue nous avait demandé de faire.

[ PDV Drago]

Enfin midi, j'allais pouvoir mangé, et reposer ma main. Je sortis de la salle, et rejoins la Grande Salle où se trouvait déjà Blaise. Je m'installai à ces côtés.

Salut, ça va ?

Oui. Alors cette colle?

Toujours pareil, que du recopiage pendant 4 heures.

Boarff.

Dis, t'as pris une décision ?

Oui

Alors ?

Je te dirais ça ce soir.

Je le regardais un instant, je pensais déjà connaître son choix : l'Ordre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas de cette fichue marque. Moi non plus, mais j'avais été pris de court. Je pensais pouvoir toujours retarder ce moment, mais non. Je n'avais même pas été prévenu. Mon père m'avait fait transplané avec lui, et m'avais amené au ''maître''.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je venais de m'installai à côté de Dean. Harry et Ron n'était toujours pas là, ils devaient continuer de s'entraîner. Ron voulait vraiment devenir gardien. Je replongeai ma tête dans mon plat de spaghettis, quand quelqu'un s'installa en face de moi. C'était Cormac.

Salut Hermione.

Salut.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui.

Je … je voulais savoir, si samedi prochain tu voulais bien venir avec moi à la sortie de Pré-au-lard?

Je réfléchissais, samedi ? Il n'y avait rien de spécial.

Oui si tu veux.

Merci beaucoup. Désolé, je dois te laisser, à plus tard.

Il me souris, et j'en fis de même en retour, puis il se leva et quitta la salle, et 2 secondes après Ron et Harry prirent sa place.

Il te voulait quoi Cormac ?

Il voulait que je vienne avec lui samedi prochain.

Y'a quoi samedi prochain ?

Une sortie à pré-au-lard.

J'le sens pas ce mec.

Pourquoi Ron ?

Il est bizarre, bahh j'le sens pas c'est tout.

Ron serait-il jaloux? Non, j'espérais pas, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aimait toujours. Et puis je voulais changer de sujet, je n'avais pas envie de parler de Cormac.

-Alors prêt pour les sélections ?

-Oui , j'suis sur d'être pris, Hein Harry ?

Ron, j'te l'ai déjà dit, il faut voir avec les autres candidats.

Mouais.

[ PDV Drago]

Il était 14 heures, avec Blaise on avait prévu de s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch, pour garder la forme. J'étais capitaine cette année, donc je n'avais pas besoin de passer les sélections, par contre Blaise si. Il voulait devenir batteur. Dans tous les cas, je le choisirais.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il était 22 heures, encore une ronde avec Malfoy. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas encore croisé Zabini. Il n'avait surement pas encore pris sa décision. Pour une fois Malfoy était à l'heure.

On commence par le dernier étage.

J'acquiesçai, puis le suivais dans les couloirs.

Dis Granger?

Hum ?

C'est à propos d'hier soir;

Oui?

T'as dit que je n'avais pas de coeur ?

Oui, et ?

Tu le penses vraiment ? Que je suis un monstre assassin et insensible ?

Oui. T'as la marque, et tu prends plaisir à insulter ceux que tu considères comme inférieur.

Je ….

Drago ! Granger !

Zabini venait de surgir d'un autre couloir.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Et laquelle?

Granger, je veux rejoindre l'Ordre.

[ PDV Drago]

J'en étais sur.

Très bien, Zabini suit-moi.

Ok.

Et moi ?

Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Blaise suivit Granger. J'allais quand même pas rester seul dans le couloir, et encore moins finir la ronde tout seul. Je me décidai à suivre mon ami.

Elle nous emmena dans un autre couloir du septième étage. La salle sur demande ? Pourquoi?

Elle nous demanda de nous arrêter là, puis elle passa plusieurs fois devant le mur. Blaise l'a regardé avec de gros yeux. Il ne connaissait surement pas son existence. Puis une grande porte surgit du mur. Elle ouvrit la porte, et nous invita à entrer.

[PDV Hermione]

J'avais parlé de Zabini à Harry et Ron. Ils pensaient à un piège des mangemorts, mais acceptèrent le test au véritasérum. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils passeraient la soirée dans la salle sur demande. Pourquoi faire, je ne savais pas. Je laissai passer les deux serpentards puis entrai dans la salle. La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à notre salle commune. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs version sorciers. Ils était à présent debout, baguettes sorties, et regardaient d'un mauvais oeil les deux intrus.

Hermione, pourquoi tu les a amené ici ?

Zabini veut rejoindre l'Ordre Harry.

Mouais, je ne suis pas encore convaicu de sa bonne foi. Et Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

Il a suivit Zabini.

Ok. Je vais chercher le véritasérum.

Il ouvrit une porte et disparut quelques instants. Il revint avec une fiole verte.

Assis-toi Zabini.

Malfoy était appuyé contre le mur, il lançait des regards noirs à Harry. Zabini venait de s'assoeir sur le sofa, Harry lui passa la fiole, et il l'avala d'une traite sans broncher.

Zabini, veux-tu vraiment rejoindre l'Ordre?

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas tuer des innocents, et avoir une vie contrôlée par un psychopate.

Harry me regarda, il était toujours sceptique. Mais sous l'effet du véritasérum, Zabini ne pouvait pas mentir. C'était impossible. Même la magie noire ne pouvait rien sur cette potion.

-Bien, te voilà dans l'Ordre.

Les effets de la potion disparurent petit à petit. Un sourire éclaira le visage du serpentard.

Merci Potter.

De rien. J'suis encore un peu sceptique. Mais on verra ce qu'en pense les autres.

Les autres ?

Il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre dans pas longtemps, on parlera de toi, et ce qu'en penseront les autres membres. Par contre Malfoy, tu ne pourras pas venir, t'es mangemort.

Ouais j'm'en doutais Potter. Mais t'inquiètes, je ne voulais pas venir à votre petite fête.

[ PDV Drago]

ça y est, Blaise était dans l'Ordre. J'étais ravi pour lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait.

Mais comment il va faire samedi prochain ? Son père l'a convoqué pour porter la marque.

Il n'ira pas.

Et c'est tout ?

On ne peut rien faire d'autre Malfoy. Il faudra qu'il évite de croiser d'autres Serpentards seuls. Ils sauront qu'il n'est pas venu, donc qu'il est un traître, et il le feront payer.

Bien. On va vous laisser. Notre ronde doit être finie à cette heure.

On sortit du repère des lions, puis on descendis les quelques étages qui nous séparés des cachots. Blaise ne parlait pas.

-Tu m'en veux pas Drago ?

Non, pas du tout. J'suis même content pour toi. Tu as eu le courage de défier ton père et tu sais qui. Et de faire ce que tu jugeais le plus utile.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis me souris.

Merci.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule puis rejoins son lit. Je fis de même quelques secondes plus tard.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

[ PDV Hermione]

Mercredi 15 heures.

J'étais assises dans les gradins de Quidditch avec un livre à la main. Je jetais quelques fois un coup d'oeil sur le terrain. Harry était en train d'expliquer le rôle de chaque poste de l'équipe et blablabla. Je détestais le Quidditch. Et puis y avait Cormac qu'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il allait recommencer comme l'année dernière. Il était peut être amoureux de moi ? A cette pensée, je fis une grimace. Il était gentil, plutôt pas mal, mais il était trop collant.

WOHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Je levais la tête, Ron venait d'hurler, c'était bon signe, il était pris dans l'équipe. Je regardais le reste de la nouvelle équipe, et je tombai sur Cormac qui me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je détournai vite la tête. Je ne connaissais pas trop les autres, Harry voulait commencer l'entraînement maintenant, leur premier match était dans 2 semaines contre les Pouffsouffles. Je me levai, fis vite fait un signe à mes deux amis, et remontais le chemin qui menait à l'école.

[ PDV Drago]

J'étais avec Blaise, il avait voulu se balader à l'extérieur du château.

Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Je … samedi …. tu sais … c'était le jour où... je devais avoir ma marque.

Oui.

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

Il dit quoi dedans?

Que j'avais fait une grosse erreur, que j'étais la honte de la famille. Et ….

Je plissai les sourcils. Il avait l'air bizarre.

que c'était de la faute de ma mère si j'avais trahi, il ….

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Il avait battu sa mère?

il l'a battu ?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne l'avait quand même pas tué?

Il l'a …. tué ?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas. D'autres larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour réconforter un peu mon meilleur ami. Sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras; mais cela n'enlèvera pas la douleur qu'il ressentait.

On resta quelques minutes comme ça, il semblait s'être calmé, je m'écartais un peu de lui.

J'suis désolé, Blaise.

Il me regarda, puis me fit un petit sourire.

J'n'aurais pas du rejoindre l'ordre.

Peut être, mais au moins, tu vas faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Et ne pas finir à Azkaban comme nourriture au détraqueur.

Mouais. Mais ma mère est morte à cause de moi.

Non. Elle est morte parce que ton père n'est qu'un enfoiré.

Ouais, aussi. J'vais te laisser Drago. A plus tard.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il avait fait demi-tour en direction du château. Le pauvre. Dans quelques temps, les autres fils de mangemort seront au courant de sa trahison. Il faudra que je sois tout le temps avec lui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite. Il restait une heure avant le diner. Je commençais à marcher, quand je vis une silhouette arrivait, c'était Granger. Toujours un livre à la main. Je me stoppai et attendis qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.

Granger.

Oui, je sais Malfoy. Ce soir pas de ronde.

Non, c'est pas pour ça.

Pour quoi alors ?

Blaise.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

Il a des problèmes ?

Oui des gros.

Avec les autres élèves?

Non. Sa mère est morte.

Granger avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Parce qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre ?

Oui. Et dans peu de temps, les autres apprentis mangemorts seront au courant, et ils lui feront passer de sales moments.

Merde.

Bahhh Granger, ton langage?

Ohhh c'est bon Malfoy. C'est pas le moment de déconner.

Elle avait raison.

-J' vais en parler aux autres. Il ne faudra pas quitter d'une semelle Zabini. J'y vais.

Je n'eus le temps de rien répondre, elle fit demi-tour, et courut presque en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il n'avait pas de chance Zabini. Ils avaient tué sa mère à cause de sa trahison. Il était en danger maintenant, dès qu'ils pourront les autres Serpentards le tortureront ou peut être pire. L'entraînement venait de se finir, quelques joueurs étaient toujours sur le terrain. Harry et Ron étaient toujours dans les vestiaires. Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour hommes, j'allais ouvrir la porte quand Cormac en sortit et me rentra dedans.

Cormac, fais attention.

J'suis désolé Hermione. Ça va, tu vas bien ?

Oui.

Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas fait exprés.

Oui c'est pas grave.

Et, ça tiens toujours pour samedi ?

Samedi?

Oui, notre sortie à pré-au -lard !

Ahhh m*rde, j'avais oublié.

Oui oui, bien sur. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois parler à Harry et Ron.

D'accord, à plus tard.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis il me laissa passer. Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans les vestiaires, il ne restait plus que Ron et Harry.

Hermione ?

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

J'viens de parler avec Malfoy.

Et ?

Il m'a dit quelque chose d'important concernant Zabini.

C'est quoi ?

Samedi il devait recevoir la marque.

Oui. Et ?

Sa mère s'est fait tuer.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes.

Comment il le sait ?

Je ne sais pas, Malfoy m'a pas dit . Mais il faut faire gaffe. Ils vont pas lui faire de cadeaux les autres de Serpentards.

Je vais en parler à McGonagall ce soir.

Y a quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?

Oui. Je … tu sais … pars trouver les tu sais quoi ..

Ce soir ?

Ron avait parlé en même temps que moi.

Oui.

Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit avant ?

Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde pense à mon départ.

J'étais déçue qu'il me l'ait pas dit plus tôt.

Et Harry, pour samedi,dans deux semaines, on va faire comment pour gagner le match?

Avec Harry, on se regarda, pffff sacré Ronald.

Ron, tu penses qu'à gagner le Quidditch. Tu t'en fiches que Harry parte à la recherche des tu sais quoi, tout seul? Il pourrait se faire tuer.

Mione !

Harry est grand. Il sait se défendre. Mais nous, on ne peut pas gagner sans Harry. Et j'ai promis à Lavande de lui acheté un cadeau si on gagnait.

Vive l'amitié Ronald.

Je fis un sourire à Harry, puis quitta les vestiaires en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Il était désolant. Il ne pensait qu'à son stupide match, alors que ce soir Harry allait partir tout seul, à la recherche d'Horcruxes. Mon coeur se serra. C'était la première fois que l'on ne l'accompagnait pas dans une ''mission''. Je fus tirée de mes songes, quand un bras passa autour de mes épaules.

Harry? Tu m'as fait peur!

Il me sourit, et laissa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Laisse Ron. Il …

Il est débile. Il ne pense qu'à son match et à le gagner. Alors que toi tu pars tout seul, et tu vas

Risquer ma vie. Oui. Mais c'est pas grave. C'est notre cher Ronald. Il a toujours était à côté de la plaque.

On rigola tous les deux.

La prochaine réunion de L'Ordre aura lieu dimanche prochain, tu iras dans la salle sur demande, avec une cheminée, et tu iras jusqu'au Square. Et amène Zabini avec toi.

D'accord. Pourquoi avec Zabini ?

Les autres membres veulent le rencontrer et l'aider. Lui faire connaître le règlement. Et il passera ses vacances au Square avec toi et Ron, Ginny.

En parlant de Ginny, tu lui a parlé ?

Non...

Harrrrry !

Oui, mais je partais, et je n'allais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais, et partir quelques jours après.

Ouais, c'est une bonne excuse. Mais à ton retour, tu lui dis tout.

Oui, d'accord. Bon si on allait manger. Il est l'heure. Ron mange avec Lavande ce soir.

Ok.

On remonta aux château et entrèrent dans la Grande salle pour le diner.

[PDV Drago]

Blaise n'était pas venu au diner. Il n'avait peut être, et surement, pas la tête à manger. Mais il fallait que je fasse attention. D'autres Serpentards n'étaient pas là non plus. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Il avait peut être était pris au piège. Je finis d'avaler mon repas en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Je me levai comme si de rien n'était, et une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, je courus jusqu'au cachot. Je n'avais croisé personne dans les couloirs. Ni Blaise. Je m'inquiétais encore plus. C'était bien la première fois.

Chocogrenouille.

Le tableau pivota, et j'entrais en trombe dans la Salle commune. Elle était vide. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, lui aussi avait une chambre individuelle. Personne. Je m'arrêtais cinq minutes, pour reprendre ma respiration. Puis je sortis de la pièce et rejoins le hall de la salle commune. Le tableau pivota et cinq Serpentards de septième année entrèrent.

Salut Drago.

Salut. Dites, vous n'auriez pas croisé Blaise?

Si on vient lui faire sa fête. Tu savais que c'était un traître?

Et m*rde.

QUOI ? Un traître ? T'es sur ?

Oui, il ne s'est pas présenté pour sa marque, et son père a tué sa traîtresse de mère.

Ohhh bah merde ! J'étais pas au courant. Vous l'avez laissé où ? J'vais l'achever.

Ces abrutis rigolèrent, puis le plus grand, James Cooper, parla.

Au deuxième étage. Il était inconscient.

J'essayais de rester calme, mais mes poings se serrèrent tous seuls.

Ok merci. A plus tard les gars.

Je sortis le plus calmement de la salle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis je courus à toute vitesse rejoindre le deuxième étage. Avec chance, les escaliers n'en faisaient pas trop à leur tête et j'arrivais bientôt au deuxième étage.

Je courus dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'apercevoir une ombre au sol.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

[ PDV Hermione ]

Harry venait de quitter la salle pour rejoindre le bureau McGonagall pour les dernières directives. Je venais de sortir de la salle. On s'était donnait rendez-vous à 22heures devant le lac pour les '' aurevoir''. Ça allait faire drôle, j'allais resté ici alors que mon meilleur ami partait seul en mission. Jamais on avait été séparé, bon sauf en deuxième année, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était ce fichu serpent qui m'avait pris par surprise. Je me baladais dans tous les étages pour tuer le temps. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner au dortoir. Il y avait Ginny et elle me poserait surement des questions; normalement dès que je remontais j'allais me coucher. Elle se douterait que quelque chose cloche. Je venais d'arriver au 2ème étage. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis des voix. Surement les élèves qui remontaient de la Grande Salle.

Blaise ! Blaise ! Tu m'entends ? Bordel !

Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? J'accélérai le pas en direction de la voix, qui était celle de Malfoy, reconnaissable entre mille.

Malfoy ?

Granger, viens vite. C'est Blaise il va pas bien.

Je m'approchai de Malfoy. Zabini était au sol et dans un mauvais état. Il saignait du nez. Son bras formait un angle bizarre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les fils de mangemorts sont au courant qu'il a trahit et il lui ont fait payé.

D'accord. Mais faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, on peut rien faire.

J'peux pas .

Comment ça ?

S'il les serpentards me voient avec un traître, ils vont croire que moi aussi j'ai trahis.

Ohh je vois. J'vais le faire.

Merci Granger.

Je me retournais vers lui, et le dévisageai. Je n'avais pas rêvé ? Il m'avait dit merci ? J'haussai les sourcils, puis jetai le sort de lévitation sur Zabini.

J'te revaudrais ça Granger.

Dis pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas Malfoy.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, et avançai vers les escaliers tout en faisant léviter Zabini.

[ PDV Drago]

Granger n'avait pas faux, je tenais rarement mes promesses. Je mis mes mains dans les poches, et redescendis aux cachots. Tout allait être différent maintenant. J'avais deux choix qui se présentaient à moi. Soit, jouer l'hypocrite envers Blaise. Ne plus lui parler, pour éviter qu'on croit que je suis moi aussi un traître. Ou soit défier les autres serpents, et rester amis avec Blaise. Mais dans ce cas, les enfants mangemorts raconteraient cela à mon père, et il me le ferait payer.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous partis se coucher. Je mis mon bas de pyjama et m'installai sous les draps. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Et vite.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je venais de ressortir de l'infirmerie. Zabini avait le nez cassé, les côtes aussi, demain il aurait gros oeil au beurre noir. Il avait le bras également cassé. Il avait été torturé avec le doloris. Je regardais ma montre, 21h58. Zut, j'avais du aider Pomfresh pour les potions et j'allais être en retard. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, je dévalai les escaliers le plus vite possible, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me vautrer. C'était bon, j'apercevais les Grandes portes. Je les ouvris et courut en direction du parc. Je vis des silhouettes au loin, j'accélérai encore le rythme. McGonagall, Ron et Harry m'attendait.

Excusez-moi, mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps.

Quoi comme contre temps Miss Granger?

Zabini a été attaqué par des élèves de sa maison, et j'ai du le transporter à l'infirmerie et aider Mme Pomfresh.

Ohh !On règlera ça plus tard. Mr Potter, dites au revoir à vos amis. Dans cinq minutes je vous amène au Porteloin.

Elle s'éloigna un petit peu pour nous laisser seuls.

Harry, tu me promets, tu fais attention. Essaie d'éviter les ennuis.

Mione, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, c'est eux qui me trouve.

Je l'enlaçai fortement.

Oui, et bah fais attention.

T'inquiètes pas Mione.

On resta encore quelques temps comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Ron se racle la gorge.

McGonagall va t'étriper Harry .

Oui.

Il prit Ron dans ses bras.

Je dois y aller. Dès que je peux, je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles.

On attendra ta lettre Harry.

Allez. Bon courage pour les cours.

Il rigola alors que Ron émit un grognement bizarre. Il nous fit signe de la main, puis s'éloigna en suivant McGonagall.

Et voilà, Harry est parti.

T'inquiètes pas Hermione. Il va vite revenir.

J'espère.

Allez viens, on remonte, le couvre-feu est dépassé, faudra essayer d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Il fit demi tour, je continuais de fixer l'horizon, où l'on voyait encore le grand chapeau de McGonagall. Puis plus rien. Je fis demi-tour et suivit Ron, qui remontait en direction du château.

[ PDV Drago ]

Il était 6 heures trente. Impossible de me rendormir. J'avais mal dormi. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Blaise, et aux deux choix. Et je n'avais encore aucune solution. On était jeudi. Samedi il y avait la sortie à Pré-au-lard, et dimanche les sélections de Quidditch, je devais être là, j'étais le capitaine.

Je sortis de mon lit, pris une douche rapide, et sortis de la salle commune. Je me dirigeais vers le troisième étage, direction l'infirmerie. Je devais savoir comment allait Blaise. J'ouvris les portes, puis pénétrai dans l'immense salle. Pomfresh n'était pas là. Je regardais les différents lits. Il y avait juste 2 ''patients''. Un gryffondor et Blaise. Le lion dormait toujours, mais Blaise, lui prenait son petit-déj. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je m'approchai encore de lui, et il leva enfin la tête. Il me fit un faible sourire.

Sa va ?

ça pourrait aller mieux. C'est toi qui ma ramené ici?

Non, c'est Granger.

Oh ok.

Blaise, j'suis désolé, j'aurais du savoir que ces abrutis étaient au courant. J'aurais du rester avec toi.

Non, c'est pas ta faute. J'aurais du m'y attendre. J'ai pas fait assez attention.

Un grand silence s'installa.

Pomfresh t'as dit quand tu pouvais sortir ?

Pas avant dimanche .

Quoi ?

D'un côté, vaut mieux que je reste ici le plus longtemps. Dès que je vais mettre un pas en dehors de l'infirmerie, ils vont tous me tomber dessus. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pris de décision .

De décision ?

Je sais ce que tu penses Drago. Soit tu restes avec moi, mais ton père va être au courant, tu vas te faire insulter de traître, et tu vas surement te faire tabasser par les autres. Ou soit tu me laisse seul. Et tu fais comme les autres.

Je ne sais pas encore.

Je le savais .

Blaise, je veux vraiment qu'on reste ami, mais...

Ton père, Voldemort, les Serpentards, et tu perdrais ton titre de Prince des Serpents.

Je n'ai jamais eu de titre Blaise, tu sais bien que c'est eux qui me l'ont inventé. Je n'en rien à faire de ce fichu titre.

Ouais. Mais pas de ton père.

Il marquait un point. Certes je détestais mon père, mais je le craignais également. S'il apprenait que j'étais toujours ami avec Blaise. Il trouverait un moyen que l'on se rencontre, il me torturerait, et me tuerait.

C'est vrai.

Tu sais Drago. Va falloir que tu fasses un choix. Et ce choix définira ton camp. Sois tu restes avec moi, sois tu restes avec les mangemorts.

Tu veux dire, si je restes avec toi, je dois rentrer dans l'Ordre?

Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Il en est hors de question Blaise. Je ne peux pas voir la moitié, et surement plus; de ses membres, en commençant par les Wealsey, Granger, McGonagall.

Et alors? J'suis bien rentré dans l'Ordre. Et je ne porte pas Granger et le reste dans mon coeur.

Oui mais toi c'est différent.

En quoi ?

Tu te fiches de ton père et des conséquences, pas moi .

Non Drago. Je ne m'en fiche pas. J'ai eu le courage de faire ce que je voulais. C'est différent. J'ai eu le courage de ne pas me présenter à Voldemort. J'ai eu le courage de dire non.

Et tu ne t'ai pas dis, que moi, c'était ce que je voulais. D'être dans les mangemorts.

Arrêtes de trouver des excuses. On sait tous les deux que tu détestes cette marque sur ton bras. Et tu veux un exemple. Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. Tu t'es servis de différents pièges qui n'ont pas marché, et quand tu t'es trouvé face à lui, tu n'as pas pu. Tu n'es pas un mangemort Drago. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Blaise se tourna puis ferma les yeux, pour me faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Je fis demi tour, et descendis en direction de la Grande Salle. Blaise avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais pas eu le courage, j'avais accepté sans rien dire de porter la marque et d'effectuer la mission. Mission à laquelle j'ai échoué, et dont le maître m'a puni. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas un mangemort. Je n'avais pas tué; et depuis je n'avais pas reçu d'autres missions. Je pris mon petit déjeuner perdu dans mes songes.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

[ PDV Hermione]

Samedi.

Tout se passait autrement depuis qu'Harry était parti. Ron passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de son chamallow rose. Et Ginny avec Dean. Et puis dans mon malheur, Cormac me collait toujours autant. Il en profitait même. Il s'était aperçu que j'étais souvent seule, il venait me parler pour rien dire. En plus, j'allais passer mon après-midi avec lui à Pré-au-lard. Je n'aurais jamais du accepté. Ça allait être long, très long.

Et puis, il fallait que j'aille prévenir Zabini que demain y avait réunion au Square. Je finis d'avaler mon petit-déjeuner, puis me levai le plus vite possible. Je voulais à tout prix éviter Cormac. Je gravis les escaliers et arrivai devant les grandes portes de l'infirmerie.

Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous là à cette heure ?

Je dois parler à Zabini.

Ohh je vois. Pas trop longtemps,il doit se reposer.

J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Très bien ,allez-y.

Merci.

Pomfresh quitta la pièce et me laissa seule debout entre les lits. Je cherchai du regard Zabini. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Dès qu'il sentit ma présence, il se tourna vers moi. On se dévisagea un petit instant, puis je m'approchai encore un peu de lui.

C'est pas joli joli ?

Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Il grimaça pour seule réponse.

Merci de m'avoir amené ici.

De rien. Malfoy ne voulait pas et je passai par là.

Ouais, je sais.

Je suis passée pour te dire que demain il y a une réunion de …

Je tournai la tête pour examiner la salle, mais il y avait personne, il fallait être prudent en ce moment.

De l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd.

Et ?

Tu dois venir.

Pourquoi ?

Les autres membres veulent te voir. Et te dire les règles.

Ohhhh et on y va comment? Parce que je dois te rappeler que l'on ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard.

Réfléchis un peu Zabini. On ira à la Salle sur Demande. Il faudra une cheminée, et puis Plouffff on atterrira là-bas.

Ahhh ouais.

Bon je dois te laisser. Reposes-toi bien.

Ouais.

Je lui fis un sourire, puis quitta la salle. Je fermai les portes, et en me retournant je me retrouvais face à un torse. Je levai la tête, ce n'est pas que je suis petite, mais c'est que les hommes sont grands. C'était Cormac. Rohhhhh il allait encore me gonfler.

Tu parlais avec qui ?

Euhh ! Bonne question ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire?

Avec Pompresh!

Tu l'a tutoie

Quoi ? euh non ! t'as du mal entendre, j'ai dit reposez-vous bien .

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elle avait un mal de tête, elle est parti se recoucher. Mais , euhh Cormac, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Oui, je te cherchais.

Ahh bon ?

Oui, c'était pour te demander, vers quelle heure on se retrouvait pour partir ?

Après le déjeuner. A 13h30 devant la Grande Salle.

Ça me va. Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je dois te laisser. Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque. Rogue m'a donné des devoirs supplémentaires. Allez, A toute à l'heure.

Oui, à toute à l'heure, dis-je en faisant un sourire forcé.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis me décidai enfin à bouger de devant l'infirmerie. J'allai tourner dans un couloir quand je percutai une autre personne. Faites que ça ne soit pas Cormac !$

[PDV Drago]

Rohh m*rde. Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire attention où ils marchent. J'étais sur que c'était encore un de ces stupides Gryffondors. Je regardai mon '' percuteur'', et vis que c'était Granger. Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais.

Granger ! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds !

Toi non plus .

Et c'est pas de ma faute.

C'est peut être de la mienne ?

Oui.

Et Pourquoi ?

La ferme Granger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je la stoppai dans sa lancée.

Tu viens de voir Blaise ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire?

Parles sur un autre ton Granger.

Sinon ?

Je m'approchai d'elle la forçant à reculer. Son dos ne tarda pas à toucher le mur.

tu risques de le regretter.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu devrais.

On se défia du regard un moment, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps. Je reculai, puis lui lançai un air dégoûté. Il fallait que j'aille voir Blaise.

J'entrais dans la salle, Blaise était allongé et semblait dormir. Je fis le moins de bruit possible, puis ressortit. Je devais aller prévenir le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard, que je lui donnait mon rôle de capitaine, et qu'il fallait qu'il cherche un nouvel attrapeur. Je devais rester le plus de temps possible avec Blaise. Tant pis si mon père l'apprenait. Blaise avait raison. Je n'étais pas courageux. Et je n'étais pas non plus un vrai mangemort.

14heures.

Ça faisait une demie-heure que je trainais dans Pré-au-lard. Blaise m'avait ''autorisé'' à y aller. Il était en sécurité avec Pomfresh. Je tournais en rond, j'étais seul, et je ne savais pas où aller.

Mais, je trouvai vite fait une occupation, je venais d'apercevoir Granger en compagnie de McGlaggen. J'allais les énerver.

[ PDV Hermione]

ça faisait 20 minutes que Cormac me parlait de son satané Quiddicth. Il m'avait poussé dans 3 boutiques différentes pour trouver un casque. J'en avais déjà marre. Et il voulait rester jusqu'au plus tard possible. J'en avais encore pour des heures. On sortit enfin d'une autre boutique. Mon cauchemar allait continuer. Malfoy se dirigeait vers nous, avec un sourire typiquement Malfoyen, il allait nous emmerder.

Alors Granger, on sort en amoureux?

On ne sort pas ensemble Malfoy.

Pourtant vous formeriez un beau couple.

On est simplement ami.

Je suis sur que McGlaggen pense autre chose.

Je me tournai vers lui, ses joues étaient devenues roses,rouges, puis il baissa la tête. Il devait être gêné.

T'as pas d'autres choses à faire Malfoy ?

Non. Et puis c'est un plaisir de venir t'embêter. Alors le balafré à quitter l'école.

Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, il te manque?

Non, pas vraiment.

Bon Malfoy, tu veux pas te casser d'ici. Va rejoindre ton pot de colle ou tes autres potes de Serpentards, mais fiche nous la paix.

Granger, j'tai déjà dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton .

Mais t'as pas compris que j'en avais rien à faire de ce que tu me dis.

Tu devrais écouter tes supérieurs ma chère sang-de-bourbe.

Calme, calme, CALME, Ohhhh et puis tant pis, il l'avait mérité.

-NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS! T'ES QU'UN SALE GOSS POURRI GATE, QU'UN SALE FILS DE MANGEMORT QUI CROIT AVOIR TOUT contrôle SUR TOUR LE MONDE. MAIS TU N'ES RIEN MALFOY. QU'UNE SALE FOUINE QUI SE CROIT TOUT PERMIS. ALORS MAINTENANT TU DEGAGES HORS DE MA VUE ET TU ME FOUS LA PAIX.

J'étais essoufflée. Je n'avais pas repris une seule fois ma respiration. Mais au moins il l'avait bouclé. Cormac me regardait avec des gros yeux, avec ça, peut être qu'il comprendrait qu'il fallait pas trop me coller non plus. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ce sale Serpentard. Il me lançait des regards noirs, j'avais l'habitude. Mais je ne vis pas tout de suite sa main sous sa cape. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes après, et il hurla un sort. Je me fis propulser quelques mètres plus loin, puis tout dansa autour de moi. Les ombres, les silhouettes, les personnes, tout devint flou, puis le trou noir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre. J'étais à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Puis tout me revint en mémoire. Ma tirade, et Malfoy ! Je me redressai sur mes coudes.

Enfin réveillée Granger !

Je tournai la tête à droite, Zabini était dans son lit, en train de me regarder en souriant.

Zabini.

Alors à ce que j'ai compris, c'est à cause de Drago que t'es là ?

T'as bien compris.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il m'a lancé un sort, et ma tête a heurté contre quelque chose, puis je me suis évanouie.

Et toi ?

Quoi moi ? J'ai rien fait moi.

Tu l'as pas cherché ?

Moui, un peu.

Un peu ?

Bon d'accord, un peu beaucoup, mais il m'emmerder. Il m'a soulé, et ma colère a explosé.

Ohh je vois. Donc ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Drago !

La ferme Zabini.

Je l'entendis rire, il voulait à tout prix défendre son pote, et ça m'agaçait. Malfoy était un crétin, un enfoiré, un tout ce que vous voulez.

Il a eu quoi comme punition ?

Rien.

Quoi ? ! C'est pas possible !

Il me regarda intensément.

Ohh je vois. McGonagall n'a pas été prévenue.

Non.

C'est qui qui m'a ramené de Pré-au-lard?

McGlaggen. Il était vraiment très inquiet pour toi. Dit-il en rigolant.

J'n'en doute pas.

Il était à la limite de pleurer.

Non , c'est vrai ?

Oui,j't'assure. Il est vraiment amoureux de toi, ce mec.

Ohhh c'est bon. C'est pas marrant.

Si tu le dis.

Ohh Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée.

Oui.

Il faudra faire attention où vous mettez les pieds la prochaine fois.

Euhh , vous pouvez me dire ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne m'en souvient plus .

Ohh ma chère. Monsieur McGlaggen m'a tout raconté. Vous savez que pour Halloween, le profeseseur McGonagall a décidé d'organiser un bal.

J'hochai la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me dire?

Donc, Monsieur McGlaggen, vous a demandé d'y aller avec lui, et vous étiez si contente, que vous avez trébuchée, et vous vous êtes cognée contre une pierre.

Ohhhh l'enfoi*é.

Miss Granger ! Un peu de retenu. Bon je dois vous laisser. Miss Granger, vous pourrez repartir demain matin, en même temps que Monsieur Zabini. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Pomfresh sortit de la salle, j'étais en rogne, il avait osé inventé une histoire. Il allait m'entendre. Il était hors de question que je me le trimbale tout le bal. Zabini n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Il m'énervait lui aussi à se moquer de moi. Je lui envoyait mon oreiller en face, mais au lieu de se taire, il me renvoya le sien dans la figure. Et on entama une grande partie de bataille d'oreiller. Heureusement qu'on était seul dans l'infirmerie.

[ PDV Drago]

Dimanche, 9h30

Je montais à l'infirmerie, Blaise devait normalement sortir aujourd'hui. J'arrivais devant les portes puis les ouvris. La salle était plongé dans la pénombre, tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Il y avait personne? Je retenais ma respiration pour entendre le moindre petit bruit. Je perçu deux respirations. Blaise et? Ahhh oui Granger ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

Je m'approchais des lits et tiraient les rideaux.

Allez debout la-dedans.

Drago ?

Malfoy tu fais ch*er.

Granger Granger Granger. Fermes là veux-tu. Je n'ai pas encore envie de te blesser.

C'est ça.

Bon, si tu le permets, j'aimerais passer un agréable dimanche en compagnie de mon meilleur pote. Et cette journée commencerait encore mieux si tu pouvais te la fermer.

T'es qu'un...

Je levai un sourcil, j'attendais la suite.

Attends, on est dimanche ?

J'hochai la tête.

Il est quelle heure?

1o heures moins de quart.

Zabini prépares toi vite. Dans une demie heure, on part.

Vous partez où ?

Ça te regardes pas Malfoy.

Ohh ça concerne votre '' Ordre''.

Granger me lança un regard noir.

Oui c'est pour ça Drago.

Ohh d'accord. Bon on se revoit ce soir.

Oui salut.

Je sortis de la salle en soupirant . Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Je voulais passer ma journée avec mon meilleur pote, et résultat, il me fait faux bond.

[ PDV Hermione]

Il était 10h25, j'attendais Zabini, devant l'infirmerie. Il était aller se préparer dans la petite salle de bain, réservée aux''patients''. Mais Monsieur était long, ça faisait 20 minutes que je l'attendais. On peut dire que les filles sont longues, mais alors lui, je vous en parle même pas.

Enfin, 10 minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle.

Ehh bahh c'est pas trop tôt.

Désolé, mais je reste toujours aussi longtemps sous la douche. On devait arriver pour quelle heure.?

Maximum 12.

Bahh on est large. Pourquoi on part si tôt.

La réunion est à midi. Mais les autres membres veulent te parler avant.

D'accord. Bon, on peut y aller.

Bien. Suis-moi. On va à la Salle sur Demande.

Le trajet jusqu'à notre ancienne salle d'entraînement se fit en silence. Je passai plusieurs fois devant le mur, en pensant à une pièce avec cheminée. Le reste importait peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes apparurent enfin.

On entra dans la pièce. Je sortis de ma poche de la poudre de cheminette, j'avais pensé à les prendre avant d'attendre Zabini.

Tu sais comment ça marche?

Merci Granger, je ne suis pas totalement idiot.

Ça serait une première chez les Serpentards. Dis-je en souriant.

Ahahahah très drôle Granger. C'est vrai qu'on est pas aidé avec Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy... mais vous non plus avec Weasley.

Il est un peu à l'ouest c'est tout.

Mouais. Et lui il ne vient pas à la réunion ?

Je ne sais pas encore. Bon, notre destination : c'est le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Zabini répéta deux-trois fois le lieu, puis hocha la tête.

C'est bon.

Tu veux passer le premier?

Honneur aux dames.

Ouais.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée, et rentrai dedans. Je levai mon bras droit et lâchai les cendres en disant haut et fort : 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris dans le salon de l'immense bâtisse des Black. Il n'y avait personne. Ils devaient tous être dans la salle à manger. J'époussetai les saletés qui étaient sur ma cape, et j'attendis Zabini. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils doivent être dans la salle à manger. Suis-moi, et fais pas attention à Madame Black, elle n'est pas très accueillante.

D'accord.

On descendit les marches, bien sur le tableau de l'affreuse Black nous balança toutes les horreurs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Alerté par les insultes du tableau, Fred sortit de la salle à manger.

Mione .

Je souris, j'adorais Fred. Je descendis la dernière marche et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Toi aussi.

Fred qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maman veut qu'on l'aide à ….

George ne finit pas sa phrase.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? C'est un mangemort !

George, tu n'es pas au courant ?

De quoi ?

Zabini vient de rentrer dans l'Ordre.

Quoi ? C'est impossible. Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est le meilleur ami de Maloy. Je suis sur qu'il a la marque.

Je soupirai. George était vraiment têtu. Je m'approchai de Zabini, et sans rien lui demander, je lui remonter la manche de sa chemise. Des deux bras, pour bien prouver à Georges qu'il ne portait pas la marque.

Ohh, désolé.

C'est pas grave Wealsey.

George lui sourit, et vint également me prendre dans ses bras.

Vous êtes les derniers. On vous attendez.

Fred et George retournèrent dans la salle à manger. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Zabini. Il faisait une tête bizarre.

ca va aller ?

Je dois te dire, que j'appréhende un peu. Ils m'ont toujours vu comme le mec de Serpentard, meilleur ami de Drago, surement Mangemort, et atroce avec les Gryffondors.

Tu l'as été moins que Malfoy. Tu nous a presque rien fait comparé à lui.

Ouais, mais bon, ils voudront peut être que je parte, que je me débrouille avec ….

Zabini. Tu es rentré dans l'Ordre, et tu vas y rester. En plus, tu peux être un atout principal. Tu étais, en quelques sortes, dans l'autre camp avant. Tu peux détenir des informations clé.

Ouais mais …

Y a pas de mais. Tout va bien se passer. Et maintenant, on rentre.

Bien chef.

Je m'avançai, mais Zabini n'avait toujours pas bougé un pied.

Je soupirai, puis le tirai par le bras pour le faire rentrer dans la salle à manger.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

[ PDV Drago]

J'étais dans la Grande Salle. Il était l'heure de diner, et Blaise n'était toujours pas rentré. Je m'étais ennuyé comme un rat mort. Jamais de la vie je m'était autant ennuyé. Ahh si, peut être pendant les cours de Métamorphose. Mais là je pouvais discuter avec mon voisin, Blaise. Mais là non .

J'allais avaler ma dernière bouchée d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, quand je vis Granger, entrer dans la salle. Et Blaise, il était passé où ? Je continuais de fixer Granger, comme si elle allait m'apporter une réponse, quand j'entendis certains serpentards '' grogner''. Je les regardai bizarrement, qu'est-ce qu'ils regardaient comme ça? Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit qu'ils fixaient, et vis Blaise, qui s'était assis en bout de table. Ahh, je comprends mieux. Il venait de rentrer. Il faisait preuve d'un immense self-contrôle. Il mangeait comme si de rien n'était, se fichait des insultes provenant de ses camarades de classe. Le pauvre. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. En fait si, mais je manquais cruellement de courage.

J'allais remettre la cuiller dans ma bouche, quand je vis Granger. Elle regardait Blaise, puis porta son regard sur moi. Elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose que je savais déjà. Je pouvais aider Blaise, le soutenir. Granger continuait de me fixer, elle attendait surement que je fasse quelque chose. Pour seule réponse, je replongeai ma tête dans mon dessert.

[PDV Hermione]

Lundi.

Je venais de finir de prendre mon petit -déjeuner. Zabini avait encore reçu des insultes. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour tenir. J'aurais déjà envoyé ces enfoirés à l'autre bout de l'école. Je me dirigeais vers notre premier cours de la matinée. Défense contre les forces du mal. Si la ou le prof était enfin là. J'avais dix minutes d'avance. Je m'installai par terre, le dos contre le mur, à côté de la porte, et sortit un livre.

J'entendais des pas dans les escaliers, surement les autres élèves. Je commençais à me lever, quand je vis une tignasse rose. Rose ? Personne n'avait des cheveux de cette couleur dans Poudlard. A part quand j'avais lancé le sort à Malfoy. C'était bien drôle au passage. Mais bon.

Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Tonks ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je vais enseigner la DFCM .

Toi, mais tu n'es pas auror?

Oui, mais McGonagall n'a trouvé personne, et au moins, je pourrais surveiller de l'intérieur.

Oh je vois.

Et toi, pourquoi es-tu seule? Où sont passés Ron et Harry ?

Ron et avec sa petite-amie, et Harry est parti.

Parti ? où ça ? Il va bien ?

A la recherche des tu-sais-quoi. On a pas encore eu de nouvelles, il est parti samedi.

Ohh. Je vais te demander un petit service, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, pour changer les meubles de place dans la salle.

Pourquoi faire?

McGonagall veut que je vous apprenne à vous battre. Donc vous serez par groupe de deux, un Gryffondor et un Pouffsouffle, et je vous apprendrais quelques sorts très utiles.

Ok.

[ PDV Drago]

Je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, j'étais encore en retard, et en plus j'avais Métamorphose. La vieille chouette allait encore me coller et retirer des points. J'arrivais au moment où la prof allait fermer la porte. Ouf. Elle me lança juste un regard noir, et je m'installai à ma place, encore vide. Blaise n'était pas là. J'espère qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Blaise. Il essaya de se justifier mais McGo, le coupa et lui retira des points.

-50 points en moins pour Serpentards. La prochaine fois Monsieur Zabini, ça sera 100 points et des heures de retenue.

Tous les Serpentards , à part moi cela va de soi, commencèrent à parler, certains injuriaient Blaise, d'autres lui lançaient des regards noirs. McGo eut l'air perdue pendant quelques secondes, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

NON,MAIS OU VOUS VOUS CROYEZ? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE PARLER AINSI A VOTRE CAMARADE ? VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI? CES HEURES DE COURS VA SE TRANSFOMER EN HEURES DE COLLES. ET JE VOUS RETIRE 150 POINTS. SI J'ENTENDS QUELQU'UN QUI SE PLAINT, JE LE FAIT VIRER DE CETTE ECOLE. VOUS ETES IMMATURE. MAINTENANT, SORTEZ VOS PARCHEMINS ET VOUS ALLEZ ME RECOPIER TOUT LE LIVRE JUSQU A LA FIN DES HEURES. ET VOUS SEREZ COLLER D AUTRES HEURES. CA VOUS APPRENDRA A VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES IMBECILES.

Tout le monde regardai le prof avec de gros yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était autant énervée.

MAINTENANT.

Tout le monde sortit du parchemin en même temps, ainsi que son livre de cour et une plume.

-Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, suivez-moi.

Je me levai ,surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me dire? Je n'avais rien fait cette fois.

Elle nous emmena jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin, on avait croisé un professeur. McGo lui avait demandé de surveiller le reste des Serpentards pendant son absence. Elle prononça le mot de passe, et attendit que les escaliers apparaissent. On la suivit, jusqu'au bureau. Elle s'essaya derrière son bureau, tandis que nous deux, restions debout, à nous jeter des regards en coin, pour savoir ce qu'on avait fait.

-Non, monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises, cette fois.

Je soupirai. Je n'allais pas perdre de points.

Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ma salle de classe il y a quelques instants.

Aucuns de nous deux parla pendant quelques secondes.

-Professeur, vous savez surement que j'ai rejoins l'Ordre.

Oui, effectivement.

Et donc, que je n'ai pas reçu la marque.

Elle hocha la tête.

Et les Serpentards, fils de mangemorts, donc en gros, tous les élèves, l'ont appris. Et depuis, ils me font payer ma ''trahison''.

Je vois. Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

Quoi ?

Elle me lança un regard noir.

Euhh comment moi ?

Pourquoi n'avez vous pas réagis comme les autres ? Nous savons tous deux, très bien ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, et également que vous portez la marque.

Je...

Vous pouvez être sincère ici. Personne ne surveille ce lieu, et je le rapporterais pas à toute l'école.

Je ne me considère pas comme mangemort. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer. Et je déteste tous ces êtres. Mais …

Mais, vous ne voulez pas défier l'autorité de votre père.

Comm...

Vous n'êtes pas le premier qui est dans ce cas, et surement pas le dernier.

J'hochai la tête. C'était la première fois que je me confiais à quelqu'un, excepté Blaise.

Mais Monsieur Malfoy, il va falloir faire un choix.

Oui je le sais.

Mais vous avez encore le temps Monsieur Malfoy. Il faudra prendre ce choix au bon moment. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des élèves à surveiller.

Et … nous professeur.

Vous ? A ce que j'ai vu, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce capharnaüm. Vous pouvez profiter des deux heures restantes.

Merci professeur.

Blaise sortit le premier. Je le suivis. Il sortait du château, il allait en direction du lac. Je le suivais toujours. Soit il n'avait pas senti que quelqu'un le suivait, soit il s'en fichait. Je continuais de le suivre. Il s'arrêta sur un bac en face du lac.

Pourquoi tu m'as suivis jusque là ?

Ahh tu m'as remarqué, j'n'en étais pas sur.

Drago … !

Ok ok.

Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, pour pas que ton père l'apprenne.

Oui. Mais j'ai fait un choix. Pour le moment, je vais rester avec toi.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un air d'incompréhension total.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Hier soir à table, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais hurler sur tous ces sales cons.

Il sourit. Il savait que j'étais très … impulsif...

Et ton père ?

Je verrais bien s'il l'apprend, et ce qu'il a à me dire la-dessus .

Merci Drago! Merci beaucoup. Je t'avoues, que l'idée que tu me laisse tout seul m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais non.

Non, je serais là pour toi Blaise.

Il me sourit en retour, et je m'installai à ces côtés. On parla de tout et de rien, comme si ça faisait une éternité que l'on ne s'était pas parlé.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

[ PDV Hermione]

L'heure de DFCM s'était passé extrêmement bien, Tonks était un bon professeur. Je m'étais retrouvé avec Marc Quin, un élève de Pouffsouffle. Il n'était pas très doué. Au lieu de m'envoyer un sort, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait fait, il avait pulvérisé plusieurs tables de la classe. Mais ce n'était pas le seul qui avait eu du mal pendant le cour. Ron aussi, et comme il y a avait plus de Gryffondor que de Pouffsouffle, le pauvre s'était retrouvé avec Cormac. Qui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas arrêté de me jeter des regards, et de me sourire. Je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de le croiser seul dans un couloir, mais quand ça sera fait, il allait s'en rappeler.

Je venais de sortir de mon cours d'études des runes, comme d'habitude j'étais la dernière. Je prenais mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, alors que tous les autres, à l'entente de la sonnerie, s'étaient rués sur la porte, pour aller manger. Je venais de fermer la porte, laissant la prof à ses copies, et je me trouva face à Cormac. Ahhhh il fallait qu'on parle.

Salut Hermione ;

Je réfléchissais à la manière de lui dire. Et surtout quand j'allais lui dire. Et puis il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve trop non plus .

Salut Cormac.

Dis, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Oui, demande toujours.

Il semblait réfléchir, j'étais sure qu'il allait me demander pour le bal. Au loin, je vis Malfoy et Zabini s'approchait. Malfoy nous avait déjà repéré, et arboré son typique sourire.

Tu dois savoir, que McGonagall va organiser un bal pour Halloween.

Ahh oui, j'en ai entendu vaguement parler.

Ehh bahh, je voulais déjà te le demander quand on été à Pré-au-lard. Mais tu sais y a eu le petit problème avec Malfoy.

Oui.

Je voudrais savoir si tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Ahhh Bingo. Il allait morfler Cormac. Il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler ce pot de colle.

Bahh pourquoi tu me le demande ?

Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ai appris, y a pas longtemps, Dimanche, que t'avais dis à Mme Pomfresh et surement à d'autres personnes ….

J'attendis un petit peu, il avait l'air nerveux.

qu'on allait au bal ENSEMBLE . !

Il baissa le regard. Pffff, j'avais envie de le baffer, mais je me retins.

Alors ?

Oui c'est vrai.

ET POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? TU T'ES PAS DIT QUE MOI JE NE VOULAIS PEUT ETRE PAS ALLER AU BAL AVEC TOI? D'AILLEURS C'EST LE CAS. EN AUCUN CAS J'IRAS A CE FICHU BAL AVEC TOI. TROUVES QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE A COLLER, ET LACHE MOI.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, puis passa à côté de lui, Malfoy et Zabini étaient en train de rigoler devant la tête de Cormac. Il me regardèrent passer puis rigolèrent encore plus. Rahhh j'étais en rogne. J'avais envie de baffer tout le monde.

[ PDV Drago]

On était encore devant la salle d'études des runes. McGlaggen s'était littéralement enfuis sous nos rires. Ahhh sacrée Granger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'avais pas balancé à McGo. Je lui faisais peut être peur.

Bon Blaise ,et si on allait manger.

Oui bonne idée.

On se dirigea silencieusement vers la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards présents dans les couloirs nous lançaient des regards noirs. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Je leur souriaient même , pour le montrer que je m'en foutais de ce qu'ils pensaient.

On arriva devant la Grande Salle. Je m'arrêtais. C'était la première fois, que vraiment, tous les Serpents allaient comprendre que j'allais rester avec Blaise. Sans aucun doute, mercredi au plus tard, leurs parents seront mis au courant, ainsi que mon père. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, Blaise avait déjà compris mon malaise.

Si tu veux Drago, je rentre seul, et tu iras à ta place habituelle.

Je lui avais promis que je resterais avec lui. Je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir. Et puis de toute façon, certains Serpentards, nous avaient vus ensemble dans les couloirs.

Non ,c'est bon. Allons y.

On entra ensemble dans la Grande salle remplie de monde . On s'installa en bout de table, assez loin des autres élèves de notre maisons, pour qu'on puisse parler librement, et sans être ''gêner''. Tout au cours du repas, des insultes fusèrent. Mais je m'en fichais royalement.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir correctement, mais j'étais persuadé que Granger s'était retournée vers nous , et avait esquissé un sourire. McGonagall aussi nous avait souris. Surtout à moi. Pour me faire comprendre que j'avais surement fait le bon choix.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'avais cour d'Astrnomie avec quelques Serdaigles et 2 Serpentards, Zabini et Malfoy. Comme d'habitude j'étais la première arrivée, je patientais devant la porte de la salle depuis 5 minutes quand des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Peut être le professeur. Mais non, seulement Zabini et la fouine. Ils se posèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Personne ne parla pendant un certain temps quand Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche.

Le pauvre McGlaggen, après ta tirade Granger, il s'est enfuis en pleurant comme une fillette.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

Il est vraiment accro. D'ailleurs je le comprends pas.

La ferme Malfoy.

On se regarda plusieurs secondes dans les yeux, mais on fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur.

Installez-vous.

Le cours était passé très vite, il nous avait fait un discours, que tous les autres profs tenaient, concernant les ASPICS. J'avais tout pris en note, même si je connaissais déjà les règles. Malfoy et Zabini étaient en train de parler, certains Serdaigles dormaient, et d'autres suivaient vaguement le cours.

Vendredi 29 octobre.

[PDV Hermione]

Cette après-midi, aucuns élèves n'avaient cours. La directrice avait décidé de nous laisser libre pour pouvoir acheter les derniers vêtements ou accessoires pour le bal de demain soir. Je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier. Je n'avais même pas envie d'y aller à ce fichu bal. Mais McGonagall veut que les préfets en chefs ouvrent le bal. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas envie de danser avec Malfoy. Et puis je n'avais même pas de robe. On pouvait s'habiller comme on le voulait, juste la salle sera décorée avec des citrouilles et tout le tralala.

Hermione !

Je le vais la tête de mon livre, et vis Ginny qui se tenait devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu monter.

Ginny, ca va ?

Oui. Mais dis moi, qui est ton cavalier ?

Je n'en ai pas .

Ohhh mais faut te remuer, tu vas pas te pointer seule.

Pourquoi pas ?

Si t'y vas seule, tu vas devoir danser avec Malfoy.

Ahhhhhhhhh, non. Ginny il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Ginny rigola. M'imaginer danser avec Malfoy ? Impossible.

Et toi tu y vas avec qui ?

Dean.

Oui j'aurais du m'en douter. Et tu as trouvé ta robe ?

Non, j'y vais cette après-midi. Et d'ailleurs tu vas venir avec moi .

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai fouillais dans toute ta garde-robe. Aucune trace d'une robe.

Ouais.

On part à 14 heures.

D'accord.

Elle me sourit puis quitta la chambre. On s'était rapproché depuis quelques temps.

[ PDV Drago]

J'avais réussi à trouver une cavalière. Malgré mon amitié avec Blaise, certaines filles de Serpentards ne résistaient toujours pas à mon charme. Je n'avais pas demandé à Pansy. Elle serait devenue hystérique.

J'espérais que Granger avait trouvé quelqu'un, sinon je serais obligé de faire la danse d'ouverture avec elle . Beurkkk ! Rien qu'à cette idée, mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Blaise, lui, n'avait demandé à personne. Toutes les Serpentardes lui diraient non, c'était sur.

J'étais assis à mon bureau. Je n'avais rien à faire. Blaise était parti seul à Pré-au-lard, s'acheter un beau costume, même s'il n'avait pas de cavalière il voulait quand même assisté au bal.

Je relisais la lettre que mon père venait de m'envoyer, me disant que le samedi 6 novembre, il voulait que je vienne au manoir et que je me débrouille pour que McGonagall m'ouvre le grand portail. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait tellement que je passe par ce portail.

Je ne savais pas si je devais y aller. Il me parlerait surement de Blaise et de la raison qui me pousse à rester avec lui. Me punira t-il ? Sait-il que je suis au courant que Blaise a trahi? S'il le sait, je vais surement me recevoir plusieurs doloris. Mais si je n'y vais pas, il pensera que j'ai également trahi !

J'étais partagé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. Je rangeais la lettre dans un des tiroirs puis allai ouvrir.

Blaise ? T'es déjà rentré ?

Ouais, ça été rapide, ils avaient déjà ma taille.

Allez fais moi voir ça.

Blaise sortit pour aller chercher son costume dans sa chambre puis revint me le payer.

Il est splendide. Dommage que tu n'aies trouvé personne avec qui aller.

Faut pas oublier, qu'aucune filles de Serpentards ira avec moi.

Oui, mais t'aurais pu demandé aux filles des autres maisons.

Mouais, il est trop tard de toute façon.

Dis pas ça, j'suis sure qu'ils y a pas mal de filles seules qui attendent qu'un mec aille leur demandé.

Pas à Pouffsouffle, elles sont toutes laides, et y a aucune fille de 7ème année.

D'accord. Alors à Serdaigle ?

Mélinda Johanson.

Désolée, elle est prise.

Alors, euh , Laura Finingan ?

Prise aussi.

C'est tout.

Il te reste encore Gryffondor.

Euhh ….

Marine DesChasles, celle de BeauxBâtons !

Prise.

Ohh, j'ai vraiment pas de chance.

Et pourquoi pas ….

Oui? Qui ?

Granger? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait personne depuis qu'elle a recalé McGlaggen.

Tu rigoles ? Moi et Granger ?

Bahh quoi ? Vous êtes du même camp. Et elle t'a aidé à plusieurs reprises. Puis malgré qu'elle soit une sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'est pas mal.

Mouais. Mais ….

Y a pas de mais Blaise. Elle n'est pas trop mal, vous vous entendez bien ou presque bien, et puis elle est seule. Tente ta chance, on ne sait jamais.

Je vais y réfléchir. Bon je te laisse . A ce soir.

Blaise ramassa son costume et sortit de la chambre. Il ne lui restait plus que Granger. Elle était belle et bien foutue, mais pour moi elle ne resterait qu'une miss je sais tout en plus d'une sang-de-bourbe.

[ PDV Blaise ]

Drago n'avait pas totalement faux. Toutes les filles qui me plaisaient un peu sont prises. Certes Granger était jolie, mais elle ne m'intéressait pas trop. Je la verrais plus comme une amie, une bonne amie, mais c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un bal, une soirée ensemble. Entre ''amis''. Ça nous permettrait peut être de mieux nous entendre, et ça nous aiderai pour les missions de l'Ordre, si jamais ils nous en donnent une à faire ensemble.

Je descendais plusieurs étages, je me dirigeais vers le parc, c'était là que je l'avais vu. Elle revenait elle aussi de Pré-au-lard avec la cadette des Weasley . J'étais arrivé dans le Hall quand les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur la fille Wealsey.

Wealsey.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda longuement. Jamais on ne s'était encore parlé.

Tu veux quoi Zabini.?

Je dois parler à Granger, elle est toujours à l'extérieur ?

Oui, près du lac.

Ok merci.

Elle me regarda encore bizarrement, ehh oui un Serpentard qui dit merci à une Gryffondor c'est rare. Je penses même que je suis le seul. Je sortis du hall. Il faisait un peu frais en cette fin d'octobre. Dans quelques temps, la neige commencerait à tomber. Poudlard sous la neige, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Je fis quelques pas, en me rapprochant du lac. Elle était sur un banc, en train de lire, comme à son habitude. Et encore plus depuis le départ de Potter. Weasley, était toujours avec cette fille Brown, je ne savais comment il faisait. Je ne la supportait pas. Elle avait un rire, ça vous donnait envie de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle se taise.

Je m'approchais toujours de Granger, elle n'entendait pas mes pas sur l'herbe. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

Zabini. Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Ça va ?

Oui pourquoi cette question ?

Bah, c'est bizarre. Tu viens t'asseoir à côté d'une Gryffondor, sans l'insulter, sans rien dire. Y a un problème ?

Non non, de toute façon tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas un mangemort. Ils doivent bien savoir que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre.

Oui c'est pas faux. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier?

Oui. Je voulais savoir. Tu n'as toujours personne pour le bal?

Oui.

Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Elle me regarda avec des gros yeux.

En tant qu'ami, je te rassure.

Elle sourit. Un sourire étira également mes lèvres .

ça nous permettra de mieux nous connaître.

Oui. C'est d'accord.

Ce coup ci ce fut à moi de la regarder avec des gros yeux. Elle avait accepté... !

Tu croyais que j'allais refusé ?

Franchement? Oui. Il y a, à peine, quelques mois, on était encore ennemi juré, et là tout change. Mon camp, mes amis, mes parents, moi.

Tout le monde peut changer Zabini. La preuve.

Oui. Bon alors on se donne rendez-vous demain soir à 19h50 devant la Grande Salle.

Ok, au fait tu sais bien danser ?

Je me débrouille, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on va devoir ouvrir le bal.

Je restai interdit un moment. Oui, je savais danser. Pas de soucis.

D'accord.

A demain Zabini.

A demain Granger.

[ PDV Hermione]

Zabini venait de m'inviter au bal ? J'étais étonné. Mais d'un côté ça me sauvait des affreux bras de Malfoy.

Pfff le bal. J'avais toujours détesté ces fêtes . Mais bon, c'était un bon moment entre amis, normalement, si on oubliait celui de 4ème année.

Avec Ginny on avait réussi à trouver nos robes. Elle s'était trouvé une robe rouge sang, qui lui allait comme un gant, ça faisait ressortir sa couleur de peau et ses cheveux. Moi, je m'étais trouvé une robe simple et noire. Je ne voulais pas être dans l'extravagant. Ginny avait proposé qu'on se retrouve dans la salle sur Demande deux heures avant le début du bal, pour nous préparer ensemble. On s'aidera pour les cheveux, maquillage, ongles. Elle était beaucoup plus douée que moi dans ce domaine. C'était elle qui m'avait coiffé pour le bal avec Victor.

[ PDV Drago]

Samedi 30 octobre.

Midi.

Je me trouvais dans la Grande Salle en train de dévorer une cuisse de lapin. J'étais seul, Blaise n'était pas encore là, mais il ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée. Tiens en parlant du loup, le voilà qui s'approche de moi. Il s'assoit en face de moi, puis commence à remplir son assiette.

Alors dis moi tout Blaise .

Il me regarda, il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

Granger.

Ahhh. Bah tu veux savoir quoi ?

Elle t'as rembarré comme McGlaggen, ou elle n'a pas résisté à ton puissant charme.

Drago arrête. Elle a dit oui.

Donc tu vas danser.

Oui. Si on va au bal Drago , c'est pour danser, pas pour se saouler.

Rohhh c'est bon. C'était y a 3 ans.

Oui. Mais je te dis ça comme ça.

Blaise souriait, il se foutait encore de ma gueule. Mais j'avais abusé à ce bal. Je n'avais trouvé aucune cavalière. Toutes les filles étaient tournées vers Krum, Diggory ou encore le balafré. Et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. J'avais décidé de boire un peu, juste un peu. Normalement je n'aurais pas pu, l'alcool était autorisé qu'aux 7 ème années, mais un peu d'argent à résolu le problème. Puis à minuit j'étais complétement pété, je m'étais mis à chanter, danser très très très mal, et pleins d'autres choses encore plus gênantes, auxquelles je ne préfère plus jamais pensées.

Bon, c'est qui toi, ta cavalière. Tu m'as pas dit qui c'était.

C'est Emilia Smith.

Ohh bahh ça va.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres. Cette fille ….. c'était une …..bombe.

Mais je te rassure tout de suite Blaise. Il ne va rien se passer.

Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Mais je te vois venir. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

On rigola tous les deux.

Je l'ai juste invité au bal, rien d'autre.

Bah elle va être déçue.

Je m'en fiche. Je n'avais pas envie de chercher plusieurs heures pour trouver une cavalière, j'ai pris la première serpentarde qui me tombait sous la main.

D'accord.

[PDV Hermione]

J'étais dans ma chambre, il était 18h07, Ginny ne tarderait pas. J'avais déjà sorti ma robe, mes chaussures sur le lit. Je fouillais dans ma valise, pour savoir si j'avais emmené du maquillage, mais je ne trouvai rien. Ginny amènera surement le sien.

Hermione, j'suis là.

Ahh, j'espère que tu as amené ton maquillage, je n'ai pas pris le mien.

Ne t'inquiètes, pas j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Bon, bah au boulot.

[ PDV Drago]

Il était 19h45. Blaise et moi étions prêts, j'avais laissé mes cheveux retomber en avant, un petit peu de parfum, et le tour était joué. Blaise avait laissé ses cheveux, tout façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec.

On avait 5 minutes d'avance. On attendait nos cavalières dans le Hall. Il y avait aussi ce Dean, le petit ami de la belette fille. 5 minutes plus tard, Weasley descendit les escaliers dans une robe rouge comme le sang. Elle prit le bras de son petit ami, en passant elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à Blaise.

Il me regarda, lui non plus n'avait pas compris. Ah le filles :!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emilia arriva dans une robe noire et rouge. Ça lui allait à ravir. Elle prit mon bras, puis on se dirigea dans la Grande Salle , laissant mon meilleur ami attendre sa cavalière.

[ PDV Blaise]

Drago venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, j'attendais toujours Granger, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas posé un lapin … Il était 57, dans trois minutes, on devait ouvrir le bal. Je commençais à être nerveux. J'entendis des talons, ils s'approchaient de l'escalier. Je levai la tête. Granger se tenait debout à l'étage. Elle était sublime dans sa robe noire. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien même si elle était simple. Elle descendit les marches rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, et tombés en cascade dans son dos. Elle était maquillé, ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle était splendide.

Tu es sublime Granger.

Merci. Je peux te retourner le compliment Zabini.

Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ?

Elle me regarda puis sourit.

D'accord Blaise.

Je lui souris en retour.

Miss Granger, Mr Zabini. Dépêchez-vous un peu rohh. La danse d'ouverture va commencer dans deux minutes.

McGonagall nous poussa, pour qu'on rentre dans la Grande Salle puis elle ferma les portes.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

[PDV Drago ]

McGo fit son discours, puis nous invita enfin à ouvrir le bal. Je vis Blaise mais je ne reconnus pas tout de suite Granger. Elle portait une robe et non son uniforme. Ça l'a changeait de ses vêtements souvent trop grands. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, et s'était maquillée. Elle était très belle. Je secouai la tête, puis me préparai. Emilia était devant moi souriante. Blaise et Granger venaient d'arriver sur la piste Blaise mit une main sur la hanche de Granger, et l'autre dans sa main. Je fis de même avec Emilia, puis la musique commença.

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde nous regardait, et surtout Granger et Blaise. Surement parce qu'un Serpentard dansant avec une Gryffondor ça s'était jamais vu.

2 minutes plus tard, la musique se termina, Blaise et Granger, se dirigèrent vers une table, où se trouvait déjà Weasley fille et son petit ami.

Quant à moi, je ne pus réfléchir, Emilia m'avait kidnappé le bras et m'emmenait vers une table éloigné.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Ginny était partie danser avec Dean depuis quelques minutes. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser tous les deux. Blaise était parti nous chercher à boire. Lui un whisky pur feu, les 7 ème années étant autorisés à boire de l'alcool avec modération bien entendu, et pour moi un jus de citrouille. Je n'aimais pas trop l'alcool.

Et voilà pour toi .

Merci Blaise.

Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir.

On sourit tous les deux. On s'entendait pas trop mal. Pourtant tout nous opposait : famille, sang , maison, camp du moins au début.

T'as remarqué l'attitude du groupe de Serpentard là-bas ?

Je lui montrais de la tête un coin de la salle où se tenait 5-6 verts et argent.

Oui, ils nous lancent des regards depuis toute à l'heure. Ils préparent peut être quelque chose contre moi.

Et moi peut être.

Comment ça ?

Ils se disent peut être que c'est à cause de moi que tu les a trahi.

Cette idée venait de germer dans mon esprit. C'était possible. C'était moi qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, on dansait ensemble, on buvait et parlait ensemble. N'importe quelles personnes ne nous connaissant pas dirait qu'on est ami. Et tous les Serpetards doivent savoir que je faisais partie de l'Ordre.

C'est une possibilité. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ils ne tenteront rien contre toi. Ils n'ont pas assez de courage. Tu es une redoutable adversaire.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tu es intelligente, douée en cour, et tu as osé frapper Drago en troisième année.

Ouais.

Je souriais en me remémorant ce passage. Ça aurait pu être hilarant si la mort de Buck n'avait pas suivit, avant qu'on remonte le temps.

Ohh Hermione, problème à 6 heures.

Hein ?

Derrière toi, y a Cormac qui s'approche.

Ohh non. C'est pas vrai.

On ne parla pendant quelques secondes, en espérant qu'il passerait son chemin. Mais bien sûr, Monsieur s'arrêta à notre table.

Salut Hermione, Zabini.

Cormac.

McGlaggen.

Je voulais savoir si tu voulais danser un petit peu.

Ohh c'est pas de chance. Blaise vient juste de m'inviter à danser.

Hein ?

Rohh mais quel boulet. Je lui lança un regard qui signifiait : '' Dis oui Abruti''.

Ahh oui. D'ailleurs avant que tu arrives on y allait.

Cormac nous regarda tous les deux en train de nous lever.

Bien.

Il s'éloigna, tandis que je tirai Blaise vers la piste de danse.

[ PDV Drago]

Emilia m'avait lâché, elle n'arrêtait pas de boire son whisky. Elle commençait à ne plus avoir les idées claires. Et je n'avais pas envie de la ramener à son dortoir. Donc je l'avais laissé au bar tandis que moi j'étais revenu à ma table. Je regardais Blaise et Granger dansaient. Ils rigolaient tous les deux. Je ne quittais pas des yeux un groupe de Serpentards de 7ème année. Ils étaient dans un coin autour d'une table. Ils fixaient méchamment mon meilleur ami et sa cavalière. Il n'aurait peut être pas du y aller avec Granger, pas que la santé de Granger m'inquiète, mais ils allaient surement s'en prendre à elle. C'était obligé, je les connaissais ces types là. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour faire payer à Blaise sa trahison. Et pour eux Granger devait être la raison de cette trahison. Mais comme ces 5-6 types là-bas ne savaient pas réfléchir, ils ne comprenaient pas que ce n'est pas à cause ou grâce à Granger qu'il était passé dans l'autre camp.

Mais bon, Granger était une grande fille, elle savait se défendre

Je passais mon regard dans la foule. Granger et Blaise étaient parti se rasseoir. Suivis par Weasley fille et son mec. Weasley n'avait pas l'air de trop détester Blaise, ils parlaient ensemble. Bizarre que Weasley ne soit pas avec Granger. Je sondais une autre fois la foule et les tables avoisinantes. Il était assis à côté d'un truc entièrement rose. Non, mais elle était tarée cette fille. C'était Halloween, pas un thème sur les princesses. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir Blaise accompagné de tous les Gryffondors. Et puis Emilia était dans un très très mauvais état. Elle était 4 pattes en train de discuter avec le sol. C'était …. bizarre.

Puis je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'amuser. Je me repassais la lettre de mon père. Je cherchais pourquoi je devais absolument passé par le portail. En plus fallait que je trouve un mensonge à raconter à McGo pour qu'elle m'ouvre. Je ne pouvais pas dire comme ça : '' Professeur vous devez ouvrir le portail, je dois aller voir mon père. Merci''. Jamais elle ne le ferait. Pffff. Je baillais, j'étais crevé.

Il était 23h48. L'heure d'aller se coucher.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle puis rejoint la salle commune.

[PDV Hermione]

Dimanche.

Il était 11h40 quand je m'étais réveillée. Ginny était toujours dans son lit. On était parti se coucher vers 2h du mat'. Un peu avant la fin du bal. On avait passé une superbe soirée, on avait bien rigolé. A ma plus grande surprise Blaise s'entendait bien avec Ginny et Dean. Tant mieux.

Je m'assis dans mon lit et bailla. Puis mon ventre fit plusieurs bruits bizarres. J'avais très très faim. Je me levais sans faire de bruit. Pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche bien chaude me ferait du bien.

[PDV Drago]

Samedi 6 novembre.

C'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui que je devais rencontrer mon père, et ne pas oublier un détail important, je devais faire ouvrir le portail pour passer. Il était 13h20. Mon père m'avait donné rendez-vous à 14 heures. Mais entre temps je devais trouver un mensonge qui paraissait assez vrai pour que McGo me laisse sortir. Mes qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas mentionné mes parents, ou du moins pas mon père, elle se douterait de quelque chose. Donc je pouvais trouver quelque chose sur ma mère. Mais quoi ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle n'ait aucun doute, et qu'elle me laisse carte blanche. Les aiguilles bougeaient, il ne me restait plus que 25 minutes. On improvisera au pire.

Je pris ma cape, ma baguette, mon écharpe autour du coup, et je sortis de ma chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clé.

Je sortis de la salle commune, et rejoignis vite les escaliers pour accéder plus rapidement au bureau de notre directrice. J'avais réfléchi à un plan, il faudrait que je sois pâle, le rythme cardiaque très élevé. Je devais courir . Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, je me mis à courir dans les escaliers, à fond, jamais de ma vie j'avais courus aussi vite. J'arrivais enfin devant son bureau. Elle avait pris un bureau pas très loin de celui de Dumbledore, elle ne voulait s'établir dans celui de l'ancien directeur de l'école. Je toquai plusieurs fois.

Entrez.

Il fallait que je joue mon rôle à la perfection.

J'ouvris la porte brusquement et m'approchai rapidement de McGo.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant respirer aussi vite.

Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas bien ?

Je suis …..désolé professeur... Mais... il s'est passé quelque chose...

J'avais plus que 10 minutes. Ça devait marcher, il le fallait.

Quoi Monsieur Malfoy ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ma mère …. Elle... a été blessé …. Elle a été emmené … à Ste Mangouste. Je dois aller … la rejoindre... S'il vous plaît professeur.

Ma respiration se coupa. J'étais très nerveux. Pourvu qu'elle le croie. Il le fallait.

Etes vous bien sur de ce que vous prétendez?

Oui. Mon père m'a envoyé une missive en disant que je l'avais déçu. Il a torturé longuement ma mère, et l'a fait envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Elle est entre la vie et la mort. Je vous en supplie professeur. Il faut que j'aille transplaner là-bas.

Vous savez bien transplaner ?

Oui, j'ai appris cet été.

Bien, je vais vous ouvrir le portail. On gagnera du temps. Par contre, je ne peux vous accompagner. Mais je compte sur vous pour être de retour maximum, au diner.

Bien, merci professeur.

Il était 13h55._ Dépêche-toi dépêche -toi_. Elle sortit des grosses clés d'un tiroir après avoir jeté un sort. Mes mains tremblaient. J'avais peur d'arrivé en retard. Mon père me le ferait payer.

On sortit à grands pas de son bureau et on rejoignit le parc. On avançai encore, on voyait le haut du portail. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si loin.

C'était bon, on y était presque. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, et la tourna plusieurs fois. Puis on entendit un déclic. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Allez-y monsieur Malfoy.

Merci professeur.

Je passai le portail et transplanai, direction Manoir Malfoy.

J'arrivai pile devant l'entrée. Je regardai ma montre : 13h59. Ouff juste à temps .

J'allais frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Bienvenue chez toi fils.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'étais dans le parc, comme à mon habitude, je dévorais le livre d'Arithmancie. Personne n'était à l'extérieur, je préférais être à l'air pur, même si le début du mois de Novembre se faisait sentir. Le vent remuait les arbres qui bordait le lac. Mais j'étais bien. La tête enfouie dans les épaules, l'écharpe qui cachait mon visage jusqu'au nez, je n'avais pas froid.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, des pas pressés, ils se déplaçaient sur le chemin de gravillon qui menait au portail. Je levais la tête et vis le professeur McGongall en compagnie de Malfoy. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du portail, McGonagall sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et l'inséra dans le portail. Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour comprendre que la directrice allait ouvrir le portail pour Malfoy. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Quelques secondes plus tard Malfoy transplana laissant seule le professeur, qui regardait la position du Serpentard quelques secondes auparavant.

McGonagall allait refermer le portail quand quelqu'un avec un capuche sur la tête l'interpella. Le professeur suspendit son geste et examina le nouvel arrivant. Puis deux secondes plus tard, McGonagall se retrouva à terre, son corps convulsant sous l'effet du Doloris. Il fallait que j'aille l'aider. Je laissai mon livre sur le banc, et sortit ma baguette de ma cape.

L'encapuchonné était devant le portail, appuyant sa baguette sur son avant-bras. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre. C'était un mangemort et il était en train d'appeler ses congénères. On était pas dans la mouise pour rester polie.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le mec ou la fille. Je devais l'arrêter et si possible fermer le portail avant que les autres mangemorts s'introduisent dans l'école. Je courus le plus vite possible, mais trop tard. Plusieurs personnes venaient transplanaient, et attendaient juste devant le portail. Heureusement que quelques arbres se trouvaient sur mon chemin, sinon j'aurais déjà été repérée et surement tuée. Je repérai vite Bellatrix avec sa tignasse folle. Un homme se tenait à ses côtés, il avait le visage déformé de cicatrices. Surement GreyBack.

Deux autres mangemorts transplanèrent à leur côtés. Ils étaient au total 8. Pas beaucoup pour mettre à sang l'école. Mais assez pour faire de graves dégâts. Surtout avec Bellatrix dans le groupe. Je ne pouvais prévenir personne. Du moins en bougeant, je me ferais repéré et torturé ou tuée sachant que je suis une sang-de-Bourbe. Je devais envoyer un patronus à Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Tonks , Rogue et aux autres professeurs. Je marmonnais silencieusement le sort, puis le message. Ma loutre apparue et courut vers l'école. Je devais les ralentir. Je ne pourrais le faire longtemps mais surement assez pour avoir du renfort. Au moins, j'avais une petite protection : des arbres. Il fallait juste que je sois rapide, que je les neutralise rapidement.

Je ne pouvais m'attaquer directement à Bellatrix ou GreyBack. Ils étaient puissants. Je devais m'en prendre aux autres. Je regardais le petit groupe. 3 suivaient la conversation entre le mangemort écolier et Bellatrix. Deux autres fumaient en toute tranquillité. Et deux autres montaient la garde. L'un d'entre d'eux n'était pas trop loin de ma position, je pourrais l'attendre sans difficulté. Je levai ma baguette en sa direction, marmonnai le sort : petrificus totalus. Comme ça, j'étais sur qu'il nous ficherait la paix pendant un petit bout de temps. Son corps tomba raide comme de la pierre sur le sol. Je me recachai derrière mon arbre, le coeur battant. Je les entendais se mettre sur leur garde, Bellatrix leur demandé de me trouver à tout prix. J'entendis des pas, ça se rapprochait. Je regardais en direction de l'école, toujours aucun signe de renfort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? N'avaient-ils pas reçu mon patronus. Les pas se rapprochèrent, il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sortis de ma cachette et tomba nez à nez avec un mangemort que je ne connaissais pas.

Je fus plus rapide que lui, et lui lança le même sort qu'à son '' collègue''. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Bellatrix m'avait repéré, elle me lança plusieurs sorts que je contrèrent facilement. Je continuais de reculer, mais mon dos percuta quelque chose. Bahh ,je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait un mur ici.

Je me retournai et trouvai face à un homme, cet homme au visage défiguré et laid, Greyback. Je voulais reculer, mais il m'attrapa par le bras, fortement, je ne pouvais plus le bouger. Encore quelques minutes comme ça et je ne le sentirai plus.

Il me prit la baguette des mains et l'envoya au loin. Là j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Tiens tiens, qu'avons nous là? La sang-de-Bourbe Granger, fit une voix suraïgue.

Lestrange.

Ne me parle pas sale insecte répugnant, tu ne le mérites pas.

Je lui lançai des regards noirs. J'essayai de voir si quelqu'un arrivait à la rescousse, mais toujours personne. Et je ne pouvais pas compter sur McGongall, elle semblait inconsciente, c'était normal, après avoir reçu une dizaine de doloris, on ne pète pas la forme.

Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, où est Potter?

Je me contentais de la regarder méchamment. Un coup elle me demandait de la fermer, et ensuite elle me posais des questions, faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut.

Réponds-moi .

Non.

Je savais que j'allais le regretter de lui avoir répondu. Mais j'aurais continuer à me taire, ça aurait été le même résultat.

Elle levai sa baguette, je fermai les yeux, peut être pour avoir moins mal, je n'en avais aucune idée, c'était instinctif. Elle ne prononça pas le sort, mais quand il me toucha, je tombai au sol, prise de convulsions. Doloris. Son sort préféré. Elle m'en lança un autre, puis un deuxième.

Alors? Où est-il ?

Je ne vous dirait rien.

Très bien . Vous autres, commencez à entrez dans l'école, je m'occupe de ce sale sang impur qui pollue notre air.

Ses chiens obéirent immédiatement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'école en courant. Tandis que leur maîtresse était devant moi, me regardant avec un air sadique. Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux m'obligeant à me redresser.

Regardes-moi !

J'ouvris les yeux, et la défia du regard.

Tu vas bientôt disparaitre de la surface de cette terre. Et on va pouvoir respirer librement.

Je lui relançais un regard noir, mais elle semblait s'en fiche royalement. Elle me relança plusieurs doloris d'affilé, en me forçant à rester assise face à elle. Ensuite elle me baffa plusieurs fois. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. La douleur des doloris était insoutenable. Ma vision était devenue floue. Je voyais vaguement son visage, marqué d'un rictus sadique.

Elle me relançai un autre sort que je ne connaissais pas. Mais la douleur était identique, peut être même plus forte. Je pouvais sentir du liquide sur mon corps. Du sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait?

Ma vision se fit de plus en plus trouble. Puis je perdis connaissance.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

[ PDV Drago ]

Mon père m'avait fait entrer dans la demeure des Malfoys depuis 7-8 génération. Cette demeure était également l'endroit où ''le maître'', Le Seigneur des ténébères, Tom Jedusor ou Lord Voldemort, appelé le comme vous voulez, faisait le plus souvent ses réunions.

Je suivais mon père dans le hall, puis dans le Grand Salon. J'entendais des bruits de conversation. Ma mère peut être. Au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé que le ''maître'' se trouvait ici. Je pensais même que ça avait un lien avec mon ''invitation''.

Entre Drago.

Mon père me laissa passer, puis ferma les portes. Il y avait 4 personnes dans la pièce. Ma mère, mon père, moi, et quelqu'un sur un grand siège, qui nous tournait le dos. Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Je pensais même, quelques secondes, que le siège était inoccupé. Mais c'était impossible. Mes parents, étaient debout, bien droit et regardaient en direction du siège. C'était le seigneur des ténébères.

Drago !

Cette voix sifflante me fit froid dans le dos.

Oui maître.?

J'ai appris que tu étais toujours ami avec le traître, est-ce vrai?

Je déglutis, j'allais souffrir c'était obligé.

oui maître.

Et pourquoi ?

C'est … il … on est ami.

Pathétique. L'amitié te rend faible Drago. Regardes toi, tu es pathétique, tu es ami avec un traître, un traître qui fréquente une sang-de-Bourbe si mes sources sont exactes. Ils ont même étaient au bal ensemble, si mes sources sont toujours exactes. Est-ce vrai Drago.?

Je déglutis encore une fois.

Oui maître.

Je dois te dire que je suis déçu Drago.

Pourquoi Maître ?

Par toi, ton attitude. Tu es ami avec un traître qui est lui même ami avec l'Ordre, donc une sang-de-bourbe et Potter, l'Elu. Donc par conséquent, dois-je comprendre que tu es toi même un traître ?

Il me regarda longuement, j'allais répondre, mais il leva sa main, pour me faire comprendre de me taire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon père. Il me lança un regard noir.

Mais dans ce cas, je pense que tu n'aurais pas été assez stupide pour venir ici et faire en sorte qu'une mission réussisse.

Je levai un sourcil. Quelle mission ? J'étais perdu. Il avait du voir mon trouble puisqu'il ajouta.

En venant ici, et en faisant en sorte que cette vieille bique qui te sers de directrice ouvre ce portail, tu as permis à 8 mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Je le savais, ça cachait quelque chose. J'aurais du m'en douter. J'avais été stupide. J'aurais du comprendre qu'ils voulaient pénétrer dans l'école, et je leur avait ouvert la porte. Je commençait à m'inquiéter, ils auraient très bien s'en prendre à Blaise, le torturer, puis le tuer. Pour le punir, mais aussi également prévenir, prévenir les autres apprentis mangemorts, que l'on ne trahit pas Lord Voldemort.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, normalement si tout se passe bien, ton petit copain Zabini devrait être mort.

Mes poings se serrèrent d'un coup. L'enfoiré ! J'avais envie de le tuer. Mais non, je restais là, planté devant lui, le regard baissé.

Maintenant Drago. Je te donne ta dernière chance, après je te ferais torturé et tué.

Mes parents se taisaient toujours. Aucune expression sur le visage.

Zabini étant mort, tu te comporteras comme avant. Redeviens l'être froid que tu étais. Restes avec les autres Serpentards. J'ai appris que tu étais considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards

Il émit un petit rire.

Redeviens le. Essaies d'affaiblir le plus possible Potter à travers les Weasley et Granger. Je sais qu'il est parti... pour … quelque chose qui ne te regardes pas , et je veux le faire revenir. Tu vas même essayer de tuer certains de ces amis. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, je m'en fiche tant que tu accomplis tes missions. Essaies aussi d'atteindre cette nouvelle prof de DFCM? Cette Nymhadora Tonks. , c'est une auror, je veux que tu essaies de la tuer également.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma mère, son visage avait changé, il exprimait de l'inquiétude, mais également de la colère. J'étais le seul à le savoir, mais je savais qu'elle gardait contact avec Tonks. Depuis son enfance.

Et cette fois Drago, ne me déçois pas. Séverus ne va pas accomplir toutes tes missions. Rajouta-t'il d'un air menaçant.

Bien maître.

Tu peux retourner à Poudlard. Je te recontacterais souvent pour connaître la progression de ta mission. Sors maintenant. Je dois parler avec tes parents.

Bien maître.

Je me relevai, et quittai la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Mes mains tremblaient, je m'inquiètais pour Blaise. Etait-il mort ? Y en avait-il d'autres ? Granger ?

J'essayais de paraître le plus calme possible. Je traversai le Hall d'entrée, il y avait quelques mangemorts, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Bellatrix n'était pas là, signe qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission. On l'entendait quand elle rentrait d'une mission. Soit elle gueulait contre ses collègues quand ils avaient loupé, mais quand ils réussissaient, elle rigolait très très très fort.

Je sortis enfin de la demeure, et me mis à courir, le plus vite possible, pour atteindre ce fichu portail et transplaner à Poudlard .

J'atterris devant le portail, il était toujours ouvert. Il y avait des traces de sang sur les cailloux. Mais rien d'autres. Je courus en direction du château, il n'y avait personne. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. J'ouvris les grandes portes et entrai. Il y avait deux corps. Deux élèves de Gryffondors. Vu la tonne de sang à leurs côtés, ils étaient morts, surement sous le sort du Sectumsempra. Je connaissais bien ce sort. En moins de deux minutes vous vous vidiez de votre sang dans d'atroces douleurs.

J'ouvris les portes de la Grande Salle, les tables étaient cassées, retournées, quelques vitres également.

Je refis demi-tour et me précipita vers les cachots. Je donnai le mot de passe, et pénétrai dans la salle commune.

Malfoy !

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers moi. Ils avaient l'air de fêter quelque chose.

On fête la réussite de notre mission.

Réussite? Blaise ? Il était …. ?

J'avais envie d'éclater la gueule du mec qui venait de prendre la parole. Mais je devais me contrôler, sinon je terminerais comme Blaise.

Oui, je vois ça,vous m'avez gardé à boire j'espère ?

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent. Le type, un certain Michael Peter, me répondit oui, et me demanda d'approcher.

Tiens.

Merci.

Je bus le verre le Whisky d'un traite.

Alors, qui c'est qui a neutralisé McGonagall, que je le félicite.

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent de plus belle. Puis Michael reprit la parole.

C'est moi. Ça était un jeu d'enfant.

Je lui sourit, un sourire faux, j'avais envie de le tuer. A cause de lui, Blaise s'était fait tuer.

Et alors, dites moi, comment ça s'est passé ?

Tu sais Malfoy, c'est cool que tu sois revenu.

Abruti !

J'étais sous couverture. Je devais savoir si Zabini allait effectivement rejoindre l'Ordre.

Ohh .

Cet enfoiré avala le bobard d'une traite.

Bahh on ne sait pas grande chose. Bellatrix m'a demandé de rejoindre la salle commune avec tous les autres Serpentards. Elle ne nous voulait pas dans ses pattes. Mais quand je suis parti, elle s'occupait de cette sale sang-de – Bourbe Granger. Je pense d'ailleurs que elle aussi a rejoint Zabini.

Eh merde!

Et Bellatrix nous vous a pas parlé quand ils en ont fini ?

Non.

Bon, je vais aller voir les dégâts. Vous restez là, ça aura moins l'air suspect.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je posai mon verre, et quittai la salle commune. Où pourrais-je savoir si Blaise et Granger, étaient vraiment morts ? Surement l'infirmerie. Je courus jusqu'à celle-ci. Les portes étaient fermées. Je les ouvris, et découvris un vrai bazarre. Chourave et Pomfresh courraient dans tous les sens, pour sauver, guérir les blessés. Tous les lits étaient occupés, ils avaient même rajoutés des lits. J'allais faire un pas, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers le propriétaire cette main, c'était Rogue.

Monsieur Malfoy suivez-moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il me tira par le bras en dehors de cette salle, où la mort était surement présente.

Il continua de me tirer, jusqu'à une salle de cours vide.

Puis-je savoir où vous étiez?

Chez moi .

Soyez plus clair Malfoy.

Avec le maître et mes parents.

Je paris que vous étiez au courant de cette mission quand vous êtes partis.

Non, je vous jure que non. Mon père m'avait demandé de venir, mais j'ai pas compris tout de suite pour il voulait tant que je passe par ce portail .

Rogue soupira, puis mis sa tête dans ses mains.

Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts ?

Il releva la tête, et me regarda dans les yeux.

Deux professeurs ont été tués, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'élèves.

Mon coeur s'arrêta. C'était à cause moi. J'étais un meurtrier. Je les avais tué.

Et Blaise ?

Il est sain et sauf. Les mangemorts ne l'ont pas trouvé.

Je soufflai de soulagement. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il était mort. Le maître, Peter, ils m'avaient menti, ou n'étaient pas au courant.

Où est-il ?

Au chevet de Granger.

Et elle ?

Elle entre la vie et la mort. Elle se trouve dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie. Seule. Les blessés qui se trouvent dans l'infirmerie, dans la salle principale je veux dire, n'ont presque rien comparé à elle.

Je peux aller les voir ?

Bien sûr. Allez -y .

Merci professeur.

Je quittai la pièce, et me redirigeais vers l'infirmerie. J'ouvris les portes, et me frayai un chemin à travers les lits. Beaucoup avait des égratignures, des os cassés.

J'arrivais dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie. J'ouvris la porte, c'était petit, mais assez grand pour contenir une petite dizaine de lit. Tout au fond, près de la fenêtre, je vis Blaise assis prêt du lit de Granger. Je fermai la porte et m'approchai d'eux.

T'étais au courant ?

Je fus stoppé par le ton froid qu'il avait employé.

Oui et non .

Explique.

Mon père m'avait convoqué, mai je n'avais pas compris ces intentions. Il voulait absolument que je passe par le portail.

Tu sais combien sont morts Drago ?

Oui , Rogue m'a dit.

Hermione est entre la vie et la mort, Dean, le copain de Weasley est mort, ainsi qu'un autre Gryffondor, et plusieurs premières années aussi.

Blaise avait l'air désespéré. , mais je pouvais le comprendre. D'ailleurs je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide. J'avais tué sans le vouloir.

Et tout ça en partie à cause de toi.

Je fus choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je n'étais pas au courant Blaise, je te le jure.

Tu ne t'en ai pas douté une seule fois ?

Non.

Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Même moi, j'aurais compris. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Blaise était en train de s'énerver mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Drago, je pense que tu devrais sortir de la pièce.

Blaise... je... j'ai eu une mission.

Je m'en doute. Si t'es encore là, c'est qu'il a besoin de toi. Sinon tu serais mort. Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

Affaiblir Potter. Torturer et tuer si possible, Wealsey , Tonks et …

Et Hermione.

J'hochai la tête.

Mais, Blaise, on ne doit plus se parler, se voir. Sinon …

J'ai très bien compris Drago. Sors maintenant s'il te plaît.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon meilleur ami. Enfin, mon ex meilleur ami. Tout allait changer maintenant. On ne se parlerait plus, on ne rigolerait plus comme avant. Il allait rester comme il était, alors que moi, j'allais changer, devenir un monstre.

J'ouvris la porte, puis quitta la pièce. Tout allait changer. Moi qui croyait que je pourrais rester avec Blaise toute cette année, j'avais même pensé trahir également, mais il était trop tard. J'étais un mangemort. Un monstre. Un assassin. Un être détestable. Un enfoiré de première. Un salaud.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15.

[ PDV Blaise ]

ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'avait eu lieu le carnage. Une semaine qu'Hermione était toujours à l'infirmerie, dans le coma, à cause de ces stupides sorts. Plusieurs Doloris et un Sectumpsempra. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, mais il avait l'air puissant, et mortel. J'avais réussi à me cacher. J'étais sorti au moment, où Bellatrix jetait ce sort sur Hermione. Je m'étais caché grâce au sort de désillusion. Une fois Hermione inconsciente elle s'était dirigeait vers l'intérieur de l'école. J'avais essayé de sauver Hermione, mais je ne connaissais pas le contre sort. Aucun de mes sorts n'empêchaient tout ce sang de couler. McGonagall était à côté, mais elle reprenait consciente. On avait réussi à transporter Hermione à l'infirmerie. Mais depuis, aucun signe de réveil. On se relayait pour aller voir Hermione. Weasley fille y allait souvent, malgré qu'elle est perdue son petit ami. Mais on voyait dans son regard, qu'elle souffrait terriblement.

Dans une semaine, on sera en Décembre. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber, recouvrant Poudlard de son beau manteau blanc. Le lac était gelé, offrant le soir, un beau reflet du coucher de Soleil.

On continuait d'aller voir Hermione, mais on commençait à perdre espoir, même l'infirmière. Elle craignait que la Gryffondor ne se réveille jamais. Quand elle nous l'avait annonçait, Weasley fille s'était effondrée dans mes bras. Mais elle continuait à y croire. Elle le voulait. Il le fallait, Hermione devait se réveiller. On avait également reçu une lettre de Potter, il disait qu'il avait réussi sa mission, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer au bercail. Il ne semblait pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

1 décembre.

Il neigeait de plus en plus. Les températures étaient toute la journée négative. Les fêtes de fin d'année s'approchait à grande vitesse. Il y aurait un second bal, pour fêter Noël, et les vacances.

Mais toujours pas de bonnes nouvelles concernant Hermione. Pomfresh lui donnait tous les jours des potions qui l'aider, mais aucune trace d'un réveil quelconque.

J'étais assis à côté d'Hermione, Weasley de l'autre côté du lit. On parlait des cours, des professeurs, des devoirs, mais on prenait bien soin d'éviter les sujets gênants : Dean, Hermione, Potter...

On était en train de parler du professeur d'astronomie quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une McGonagall essouflée.

Miss Weasley, je vous cherche depuis une demie heure.

Que se passe t-il professeur?

Vous devriez me suivre, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Vous aussi Mr Zabini.

On se jeta un regard, puis on lâchait la main d'Hermione, suivant le professeur McGonagall.

Elle nous emmena dans son bureau. Elle nous fit entrer. Mais je me heurtai au dos de Weasley. Pourquoi s'était -elle arrêtée brusquement ?

Je relevai la tête et ne vis que la tête de Potter par dessus l'épaule de Wealsey. Je me décalai, c'était bien lui. Il était rentré. Wealsey, courut et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Je restais un peu à l'écart, laissant les deux amis se retrouver. Au bout de 5 minutes, Potter se dirigea vers moi, et me serra la main en souriant.

Messieurs veuillez-vous asseoir.

On écouta McGonagall.

Monsieur Potter, votre mission est donc un succès ?

Oui professeur, je les ai détruis, je les ai amené dans un sac. Je vous les montrerez.

Bien Potter. Je dois vous avertir. Il s'est passé quelque chose, il y a presque un mois.

Quoi?

McGonagall nous regardai, Weasley se retenait de pleurait mais quelques larmes réussirent à s'échapper.

On a subit une attaque de mangemort.

Le regard de Potter se fit noir. Il serrait les poings.

Le professeur Gobe-Blanche et Bibine ont été tué. Ainsi que deux élèves de notre maison.

Potter ouvrit grand les yeux.

Dean Thomas et Denis Crivey. 9 autres élèves ont péris lors de cet attaque. 7 de Serdaigle et le reste de Pouffsouffle.

Weasley était secoué par de violents sanglots. Le professeur McGonagall elle même, avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Miss Weasley, si vous voulez sortir vous pouvez.

Weasley, hocha la tête, puis sortit rapidement du bureau.

Professeur, où est Ron ?

Il est en cours de Botannique.

Ils n'ont pas été blessé, avec Hermione ?

J'y viens Potter.

Potter la regarda bizarrement. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, et que ça concernait l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Monsieur Wealsey va parfaitement bien. Lors de l'incident, il était sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de s'entraîner. Par contre, Miss Granger, s'en ai moins bien sorti. Elle était prêt du portail lorsque tout s'est passé. Elle a essayé de les arrêter, mais elle s'est vite fait repérée. Elle s'est fait torturé avec des Doloris... et ….

La directrice fit une pose, surement pour se reprendre un peu.

Et elle a également reçu un Sectumsempra;

Ohhh mon dieu, et elle est …..?

Monsieur Zabini, et moi-même l'avons directement amené à l'infirmerie.

Et ?

Elle est inconsciente depuis un mois Potter. Dans un coma profond, on ne sait pas s'il elle se réveillera un jour.

McGonagall toussa plusieurs fois pour reprendre constance, Potter avait les brillants de larme.

Je …. peux la voir ?

Oui, Monsieur va vous y conduire.

Je me levai, suivis de Potter. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouva devant l'infirmerie. J'ouvris les portes, et le conduit à l'annexe. J'attendis un peu avant d'ouvrir la seconde porte. Potter ferma les yeux et soupira. Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que c'était bon. J'ouvris la porte, et entrai . Je restai un peu à l'écart, laissant Potter avec sa meilleure amie. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pris sa main, et pleura. Je préférai quitter la pièce, j'avais l'impression de gêner, d'être de trop.

[ PDV Harry ]

Je venais de quitter Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. J'avais besoin d'elle. Ron était tout le temps avec Lavande, D'ailleurs quand j'étais rentré, il m'avait juste serré la main. J'avais été surpris de son comportement. Mais il était amoureux. J'essayais de lui trouver une excuse, même si je savais bien qu'il préférait être avec Lavande que moi.

Je sortais de l'infirmerie quand je tombai nez à nez avec Ginny. Il venait de pleurer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, elle avait perdu Dean, et il y avait 50 % de chance qu'Hermione se réveille. Ginny ne bougeait pas, elle me fixait, on resta plusieurs secondes mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Puis quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Je resserrait mes bras autour d'elle. Elle m'avait atrocement manqué.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre. J'avais mal au crâne. Et puis pas que là, j'avais mal partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Où j'étais ? Je connaissais pas ici. Je me levai, et regardai par la fenêtre. J'étais à Poudlard, je reconnaissais le lac gelé, le parc recouvert de neige. De la neige ? Il neigeait pas quand les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. D'ailleurs où était Ginny, Blaise? Il fallait que je sache. Il y avait une armoire dans la pièce. Je l'ouvris et découvrit mes affaires. Bien sûr elles étaient pleines de sang. Je pris ma baguette et enleva les tâches. Je m'habillai rapidement, et sortit de cette pièce. Elle donnait sur l'infirmerie. Pmfresh n'était pas là, tant mieux, sinon elle m'obligerait à rester couché. J'ouvris la porte, et sortit. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, quelle heure était-il ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pas de montre. Je descendis encore jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Personne, pas un seul élève. Ils sont surement en cours. Je connaîtrais la date et l'heure, j'irais attendre Ginny ou Blaise devant sa salle, mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. Quelques élèves commencèrent à sortir des salles. Je vis des premières années de Gryffondors, j'allais leur demandé.

Excusez-moi, nous sommes quel jour ?

Mardi 3 Décembre .

Décembre ? J'étais scotchée. J'avais dormi pendant un mois. Ohhh le retard que j'allais avoir dans mes devoirs. Jamais je ne m'en sortirais …

Et quelle heure ?

10h.

Ok merci.

Mardi 10 heures! J'essayai de me remémoré mon emploi du temps. On sortait d'astronomie. Je pouvais quand même allait voir Ron . Je voulus courir, mais mes douleurs me répondirent le contraire. Tant pis, je marcherais le plus vite possible. J'arrivais devant la tour. J'entendis des pas et des échos de conversation. Je vis les Serdaigle avec qui on partagé le cours. Puis Seamus et Neville sortirent enfin. Ils vinrent me saluer et me demander des nouvelles. Puis Ron passa avec Lavande, sans me voir et partit en direction du château. Je fus touchée, l'avait-il fait exprès ? Je retenus mes larmes. Tant pis pour lui. Je restai planté devant la tour, grelottant à cause du froid, de la neige, et du vent. J'entendis encore des pas. Bahh qui c'était, tout le monde était sortit. Ahh non Dean. Ça devait être lui.

Je regardai l'entrée, puis je vis une tignasse noire, que je connaissais pas. J'en revenais pas. Il était là, il était revenu . Harry !

Harryyyyyyyyy ?

Il me regarda puis un immense sourire irradia son visage.

Oh mon dieu Mione.

Il courut dans ma direction, et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il pleurait même, Je devais être mal au point.

tu m'as manqué Mione.

Toi aussi Harry. T'es rentré quand ?

Il y a une semaine. J'ai réussi Mione, j'ai réussi !

Je souris, on avait une chance, une grande chance même, de gagner cette guerre. Et on aurait encore plus de chance, quand on aura détruit Nagini. On resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry et les cours ? On va être en retard.

Mione, arrêtes avec tes cours. Déjà, tu devrais être encore à l'infirmerie. Et puis le professeur Gobe-Blanche a été tué, et Hagrid ne peut pas nous assuré les cours.

Ohhh. Une professeur avait été tué lors l'attaque ? !

Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ?

Il y a eu aussi Bibine, 9 serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.

Et chez Gryffondors ?

Un première année, et Dean.

Quoi ? Dean ? Dean Thomas ?

Oui Mione.

Oh mon dieu. Pauvre Ginny !

Et comment va Ginny?

Mal, elle nous parle plus trop. Elle reste le plus de temps possible dans son lit. Elle a été anéantie, et encore plus quand ils ont appris qu'il y avait 50 % de risques que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

Oh ! J'irais lui parler. Et Blaise ? Ils étaient là pour lui non ?

Oui. Mais il va bien. Il t'as trouvé,pendant qu'ils entraient dans le château, et avec McGonagall ils ont réussi à t'emmener à l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer.

Ouf.

Allez viens, on rentre, t'es gelée.

Oui. Bonne idée.

Et tu retournes dans ton lit.

Quoi ? mais ça fait un mois que j'y suis. J'ai envie de sortir de là.

Tutututtututut tu n'as rien à dire. Tu iras voir Pomfresh pour lui demander.

Bien Chef.

Et on rentra au château tranquillement sous la neige.

[ PDV Drago ]

ça faisait un mois que je faisais semblant d'être très froid, insupportable, autoritaire, un mangemort quoi. Je n'avais pas encore commencé ma mission. J'avais été plus occupé à retrouver mon soi-disant titre de Prince des Serpentards. Ça n'avait pas été trop dur. Pansy était aussitôt venue me recoller. Pire que McGlaggen et Granger. En parlant d'elle, depuis un mois elle était toujours avec Pomfresh. Elle avait eu chaud. Mais elle n'était pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire. Depuis un mois, Blaise allait la voir, ainsi que Weasley fille. Sinon la plupart du temps il était seul. Il ne venait même plus manger, il allait directement aux cuisines se faire servir par les Elfes. J'avais essayé de lui parler là-bas. Mais il m'avait ignoré totalement, j'avais pris son bras quand il passait, mais il m'a lancé un regard noir, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis je l'ai laissé partir. Je me réconfortais en disant qu'il reviendrait me voir quand tout cela sera oublié. Mais ça mettrais du temps, trop de temps. Je m'ennuyais ferme avec tous ces abrutis qui pensaient qu'à me parler, me faire rire, ou se moquer de quelques Gryffondors. Ils étaient pi-toy-ables. J'avais envie de tous les baffer. Et Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir m'embrasser, et à chaque fois que je la repoussait , elle pleurait . Je ne la supportais plus.

Il était midi, enfin. J'en pouvais plus non plus des cours. Surtout qu'on était en DFCM avec Tonks. Et que j'étais censé la torturer et après la tuer. Mais je ne voulais pas, et je ne pouvais pas. En plus c'était une auror. Elle se défendrait. Elle était douée. Je sortis de la salle rapidement, et reposai toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'avais toujours pas de réponses, et j'en aurais surement jamais.

Je descendis les escaliers, et pris la direction de La Grande Salle. Je devais manger. Ça me fera penser à autres choses. Je devais me changer les idées. Je m'installai, et me servis dans les plats. J'avais retrouvé mon ancienne place. C'est à dire, au milieu de la table.

J'étais en train de boire, quand je vis Potter et une fille entrer. Ils se tenaient par les bras. Il s'était trouvé une petite amie ? Je regardai plus attentivement, et reconnue cette fille, brune, aux yeux chocolats et à la silhouette fine, Granger .? Elle s'était réveillée ? Ehh bah ce n'était pas trop tôt !

[ PDV Hermione]

Tout le repas se passa tranquillement, Ginny était plus que joyeuse de mon retour, mais je n'avais pas encore vue Blaise. Avant le repas, Harry m'avait forcé à retourner à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh m'avait fait un rapide examen, et m'avais autorisé à sortir. Mais je devais avant tout me reposer, donc je devais rester dans mon lit encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Bien sur, j'avais demandé à Harry de prendre des notes pour moi.

Il était 14 heures, Harry avait cours de Sortilèges, je l'accompagnais à sa salle tout en parlant. La plupart des Serpentards me lancèrent des regards noirs, très noirs et froids, ils devaient croire que j'étais morte, mais non. J'étais résistante. Le professeur arriva trop vite à mon goût, j'aurais voulu rester encore plus longtemps avec Harry. Il entra dans la salle accompagné de Seamus, Ron et Lavande. Je restais plantée devant la salle encore quelques secondes, puis fis demi-tour. Il fallait que je m'occupe toute l'après midi. Je montais au 7ème étage, j'avais envie de faire une petite balade sous la neige, et il fallait que je me couvre. Manteau, gant, écharpe, bonnet. 5 minutes après, j'étais dehors, marchant sur la neige encore fraiche. Après quelques minutes de marche, je me posais sur un banc près du lac gelé. Et je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Pleins de choses avaient changé, Blaise, Ron... et peut être Malfoy aussi. Mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Il devait être au courant de ce qu'y allait se passer quand il était sorti. C'était obligé. Il était comme avant, j'avais cru qu'il avait changé, mais je m'étais trompée. Malfoy restera toujours le même, froid, violent, un mangemort . Rien ne pourrait le faire changer. Je soupirai puis me décidai à rentrer au chaud, dans la salle commune près de la cheminée, en lisant un bon livre. Oui, c'était pas mal comme idée.

Je me levai du banc, puis rentrai doucement au château.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

[PDV Hermione ]

Samedi 20 Décembre.

La neige tombait toujours sur Poudlard. Heureusement que la magie existait sinon, on ne pourrait plus sortir du château. Il était tombé presque 60 cm dans la nuit, et ça tombait toujours. Ce soir, j'allais faire ma première ronde avec Malfoy, depuis un bon bout de temps, depuis l'attaque. Je n'avais toujours pas revu Blaise, il semblait m'éviter. Il ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle, et en cours, on ne se trouvait jamais à proximité. Il fallait que je lui parle, il devait surement s'en vouloir de ce qui m'était arrivé, c'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si je me trouvais au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Je traversais les couloirs, j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry et Ginny dans le Hall. On avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble, on était samedi, donc pas cours. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était retrouvé tous ensemble, il ne manquait qu'une personne : Ron. Mais il restait collé avec Lavande, les seuls moments, où il avait un peu de répit c'était lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Et encore, elle le suivait jusque dans les vestiaires, puis retournait s'asseoir dans les tribunes en criant que Ron était le meilleur. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour la supporter. A cause d'elle, Ron ne nous parlait presque plus, le trio avait changé, Ginny avait pris sa place.

J'étais enfin arrivé dans le Hall, mes deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas encore là, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. En les attendant, je me posai sur les dernières marches pour réfléchir. Je devais parler à Blaise, mais comment ? Il m'évitait. Je ne savais même pas où il passé son temps en dehors des cours. On ne le voyait plus. Il devait manger dans les cuisines, ou avait demandé à Dobby de lui envoyer sa nourriture. J'irais faire un tour dans les cuisines les heures de repas, je verrais bien. Je fus tirée de mes pensées, par Harry et Ginny qui venaient d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres .

Prête Mione ?

Oui, je vous attendais.

Ohhh c'est à cause de Ginny, elle ne trouvait plus son écharpe.

Ehhh c'est pas vrai. C'est toi qui ne trouvait plus tes gants.

Oui aussi.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient mignons ensembles, je les voyaient bien former un couple. Je connaissais les sentiments d'Harry à l'égard de Ginny, mais pas ceux de Ginny. Depuis la mort de Dean, j'évitais de lui parler d'amour …...

Bon, on sort ?

Oui.

Je me levais, puis suivit mes deux amis à l'extérieur du château.

[ PDV Drago]

J'étais en train d'errer dans la bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je cherchais, mais j'étais dans le rayon des potions. Je ne cessais de repenser à mes missions. Affaiblir Potter, tuer Tonks, Granger, Weasley. C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais faire ça, je n'avais pas envie de faire ça. Mais si je ne le faisais pas ? Je mourrais, c'était certain. Je devais déjà m'occuper de notre chère professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal. Devais-je la torturer avec plusieurs maléfices, ou avec des potions ? Dans les deux cas, ça serait difficile, voir impossible à réaliser. J'allais devoir méditer sur ça, et vite, Voldemort avait dit qu'il prendrait vite contact avec moi pour savoir comment se déroulait ma mission. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore avançait. Il fallait que je me dépêche, je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer les foudres du ''maître''.

Je changeai de rayon, rien dans cette bibliothèque ne m'aiderait, il faudrait que j'aille dans la réserve, étant interdite aux élèves, ça allait être dur. Voyons, réfléchis Drago, il devait bien exister un moyen d'entrer dans cette fichue réserve. Mme Pince ne quittait jamais son bureau, on se demandait même si elle allait de temps en temps aux toilettes, ou manger. Donc, seule solution, m'introduire la nuit dans la bibliothèque, puis entrer dans la réserve. Mais je me ferais certainement prendre par Rusard. Pffffffff tous mes plans tombaient à l'eau. Je n'avais aucune idée pour entrer. Et si je faisais croire à Mme Pince qu'elle était attendue ailleurs, par un autre professeur par exemple, irait-elle ? Laissant la bibliothèque sans surveillance? Pourquoi pas, on pouvait toujours essayer. Je sortis de la salle, Mme Pince n'était pas à son bureau, elle rangeait quelques vieux bouquins. J'attendis quelques minutes devant la porte, puis entrai de nouveau. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la vieille bibliothécaire.

Mme Pince ?

Oui ? Ohhh Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. C'est peut être bien la première fois que vous mettez les pieds ici ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'ignorais sa remarque, elle se trompait totalement, c'était la deuxième fois que j'entrais ici. Contrairement à certains élèves, disons comme Granger, certains n'avaient pas besoin d'aller dans cet endroit sinistre pour avoir des bonnes notes et réussir.

Je... le professeur …. Flitwick aurait besoin de votre aide, pour …. ranger tous ses livres qui traînent dans sa salle.

Ohhhh mais …..

Il a dit également que vous étiez la meilleure pour ranger et trier les livres. Il vous admire vous savez.

Ohhh c'est gentil de sa part. Mais je dois surveiller la bibliothèque.

Mais c'est urgent, puis regardez, il n'y a personne, tous les élèves sont encore en train de dormir, certains en cours, ou le reste dehors.

Oui, vous n'avez pas totalement tort, mais...

Si vous voulez, je pourrais la surveiller pendant votre absence, le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il n'en avais pas pour longtemps.

Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous faire confiance mon garçon, je reviens dans 5 minutes tout au plus.

Elle posa ses livres, puis sortit d'un pas rapide de l'immense bibliothèque. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait eu confiance en moi. En tout cas, il fallait que j'agisse vite, je fermais la porte, puis courut de l'autre côté de la salle, pour atteindre la réserve, protégée par une corde. Je lançais un simple sortilège puis la corde s'envola. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais vers les rayons. De quoi avais-je besoin ? Bahhh de plusieurs sorts ou potions pour torturer des personnes. Je regardais les noms des rayons : Magie Noire : sortilèges et potions . Parfait. Je lus vite fait les différents titre, puis m'attardai sur un livre en particulier : Tortures. J'avais trouvé mon bonheur. J'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre mon sac. Je pris le livre et le mit tout au fond du sac, puis sortis de la réserve. Je remis en vitesse la corde, puis allai attendre Mme Pince. Ça aurait fait suspect si je m'étais éclipsé.

J'entendis ses pas, des pas rapides.

Ohh Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes encore là, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez joué un tour.

Non Mme, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Elle me lança un regard par dessus ses lunettes.

J'ai été voir dans la salle du Professeur Flitwick, il n'était plus là.

Euh, bah il en avait peut être marre d'attendre, il pensait surement que vous ne viendrez pas. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai plusieurs devoir à faire.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je sortis de la bibliothèque. J'avais eu chaud, j'aurais pu me faire prendre, elle devait se douter que j'avais menti. Mais bon, maintenant, le plus important était que j'avais un livre, qui allait m'être fort utile. Je courus jusqu'aux cachots, puis entrai dans ma salle commune. Ils étaient tous en train de dormir, aucuns serpentards n'avaient cours le samedi. Et il n'était que 10heures. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, puis lu le livre.

[ PDV Hermione]

Dimanche 21 décembre.

J'avais passé toute la journée d'hier en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny. On s'était bien amusé, on avait fait une longue bataille de boules de neige, pour ensuite rester dans la salle commune devant la cheminée, à se raconter toute sorte d'histoire. On avait papoté une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était midi quand j'ouvris les yeux. Ginny était toujours en train de dormir. Je me levais sans faire de bruit, pris mes vêtements, et allai dans la salle de bain, me préparer. Je fus prête vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny dormait toujours profondément. J'avais bien envie de la réveiller, mais je ne fis rien. Je sortis du dortoir, bien déterminée à trouver Blaise dans les cuisines. Je passais dans le Hall où on pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations, puis continuais de descendre les escaliers menant aux sous-sols. Je marchais pendant une ou deux minutes, et atteignis enfin la porte des cuisines. Je l'ouvris doucement, puis passai la tête. Je ne voyais personne à part quelques elfes de maisons s'affairant à préparer les repas. J'examinai attentivement la pièce, pas de Blaise. Mais il y avait Dobby. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

Dobby.

Ohh Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici miss.

Merci Dobby. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

L'elfe me regarda avec ses gros yeux. Il aimait bien qu'on discute avec lui.

Tu connais Blaise Zabini ?

Oui miss.

Serait-il venu aux cuisines aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui ?

J'hochai la tête pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

non pas aujourd'hui miss. Mais il vient souvent manger ici le midi ou le soir. Mais quelques fois il demande à Dobby de lui apporter son repas dans différentes salles.

Différentes salles ?

Oui miss. Hier midi, il voulait son repas dans une salle de classe vide. Hier soir dans la salle sur demande. Et quelques jours avant, c'était dans sa chambre.

Merci Dobby. Sais-tu pourquoi mange-t-il ici ou dans d'autres salles ?

Non miss. Vous savez, peu de personnes discutent avec Dobby. A part vous et Harry Potter. Le reste des gens est méchant avec Dobby.

Merci Dobby.

De rien miss.

Je lui souris, puis m'éclipsa, laissant l'elfe vaquer à ses occupations. Blaise n'était pas encore venu déjeuner. Peut être viendra -t-il ce midi. Je m'assis devant la porte, puis patientai, espérant que Blaise viendrait prendre son repas parmi les elfes.

[ PDV Drago]

J'avais trouvé ce que j'avais tant cherché. Maintenant, il fallait que je mettes mon plan à exécution. Ça se passera ce soir, quelques elfes dans ce château étaient également sous les ordres du ''maître''. Ça ne sera pas difficile, dès que je lui dirais que j'ai une mission, il m'obéira. J'allais enfin avancer dans ma mission, mais si je ne le voulais pas. J'étais obligé, c'était ça ou mourir.

[PDV Hermione]

J'avais passé encore toute la journée avec Ginny et Harry. On était tellement plongé dans nos discussions que nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé. Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes pour manger, après la Grande Salle serait fermée jusqu'au lendemain matin. On se dépêcha de courir jusqu'au château. On était seuls. Tous les autres élèves avaient déjà finis leur repas. Il ne restait plus que le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid qui discutaient. On s'assit, et mangea rapidement. On du même prendre les parts de gâteau pour les manger en route. On sortit de la salle, puis on se dirigeait vers la salle commune. On venait de gravir le premier escalier, quand on entendit McGonagall criait dans tout le château. On se lança un regard, puis sans rien ajouter de plus; on courut en direction des cris de notre directrice. Elle debout, à côté de quelqu'un étendu au sol. On continuait de s'approcher. On put enfin distinguer cette silhouette, c'était Tonks.

Monsieur Potter, allait chercher de l'aide vite. Allez prévenir Rogue, Chourave, et aussi Hagrid. Et Mme Pomfresh aussi. VITE .

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il détala. En attendant, McGonagall m'ordonna avec Ginny de rester avec Tonks. La directrice, trouvant le temps trop long, décida d'aller trouver elle même Pomfresh.

Non non non , vous allez vite amené le professeur Tonks à l'infirmerie, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Je vous retrouve là-haut avec Mme Pomfresh. Dépêchez-vous.

McGongall disparut dans un couloir.

Tu crois que c'est grave Mione?

Je ne sais pas. Elle respire encore, c'est le principal.

Je pris ma baguette, et lançai le sort de lévitation. Ginny m'accompagna, puis on arriva enfin à l'infirmerie en même temps que Mme Pomfresh,McGonagall, Harry et Rogue.

Posez là ici miss.

Mme Pomfresh s'activa autour de Tonks pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers nous.

Elle a été empoisonnée.

Ginny laissa échappé un petit cri d'horreur, Harry avait un regard inquiet, tout comme le professeur de métamorphose et de potions.

Vous êtes sure Poppy ?

Oui, regardez ses yeux,.

McGongall s'approcha pour regarder , mais on ne put voir exactement ce que notre directrice avait vu.

Vous avez un remède?

J'ai bien peur que non Minerva. C'est une potion qu'utilise seulement les mangemorts. Vous vous souvenez, elle avait été utilisé il y a une vingtaine d'année, juste avant que Tom Jedusor ne quitte l'école, la jeune Marina Gorvech avait les mêmes symptômes, on avait découvert la potion dans un livre de magie noire.

Oui oui oui je m'en souviens, mais vous l'aviez sauvée non ?

Mme Pomfresh ne répondit pas, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Ginny laissa s'échapper quelques larmes avant de quitter la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Quelqu'un avait empoisonné Tonks et il n'y avait aucun antidote.

Mais... Professeur Rogue... vous …..

Je ne continuais pas ma phrases, le professeur se retourna vers moi et me regarda.

Je n'en sais rien Miss Granger. Il va me falloir le livre dans lequel était inscrit la préparation de cette potion, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire.

Poppy, combien de temps avons nous, avant que …..

Deux semaines, cette potion est lente à agir. Elle neutralise les différents systèmes vitaux lentement, pour que le patient souffre. Mais généralement, celui tombe dans le coma peut de temps après ingestion, ce qui est le cas de Nymphadora. .

Bien. Mr Potter et Miss Granger, voici une autorisation pour la réserve. Allez trouver Mme Pince, et trouvez moi ce livre. Passez y la nuit s'il le faut, demain vous n'irez pas en cours, vous continuerez à chercher ce livre. Il nous le faut absolument.

Bien professeur.

Allez y.

On sortit en silence, puis on se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant que Mme Pince serait encore à son bureau. On arriva enfin devant la porte, Harry l'ouvrit. C'était bon, Mme Pince était présente.

Mais que faites vous là, à cette heure? La bibliothèque est fermée. Veuillez sortir Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger.

Mme, nous avons une autorisation du professeur McGonagall.

Montrez-moi ça.

Harry tendit le bout de papier, Mme Pince le lut, puis nous dit :

Suivez-moi.

On la suivit sans broncher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle retira la corde avec un sortilège informulé.

Et ne faites pas de bruit, je travaille.

Puis elle quitta la réserve en claquant la porte.

Vieille conne.

Harryyyyyyyy !

Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais pu la voir cette prof.

Mettons-nous au travail.

On chercha pendant quelques minutes le rayon qui correspondrait le mieux à nos recherches. On trouva enfin le rayon : Magie noire : Sortilèges et Potions. Il y avait des centaines de livres ! On allait y passer plusieurs jours, voir semaines, à lire tout ça.

Pffff au boulot Mione.

Il me tendit 5 livres, et on commença nos recherches.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

[PDV Hermione]

On avait passé toute la nuit à chercher un bouquin, ce bouquin qui permettrait à Tonks de vivre. Mais aucune trace de cette potion. Mme Pomfesh nous avait dit que cette potion : Dolores Mortis, mettait deux semaines à tuer celui qui en buvait. On avait encore une chance de sauver Tonks. Mais il fallait trouver ce fichu livre. Le professeur Rogue était certain qu'il réussirait à trouver un antidote si on trouvait tous les ingrédients de cette potion. Mais pour le moment, on avait fait chou blanc. On avait feuilleté presque une centaine de livres cette nuit, et il n'en restait plus beaucoup dans ce rayon.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les livres du rayon se trouvaient sur le sol. Harry s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans la réserve.

Mais ce n'est pas possible! On ne l'a pas trouvé. On a lu tous ces livres. Elle devrait y être c'est obligé. On a tout lu. BORDEL !

Harry venait de donner un violent coups de pieds dans un tas de livres. Il était en colère, et je le comprenais. Tonks risquait de mourir.

Je lançais un sort pour remettre tous les lives à leurs places.

Si on allait demander à Mme Pince, si elle n'aurait pas déplacer des livres ou je ne sais quoi.

Mouais.

Je me levais, puis sortis de la réserve suivie d'Harry. On se dirigea vers Mme Pince, qui était assise à son bureau.

Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

Non.

On voudrez savoir Mme, si vous n'auriez pas enlevé des livres de la réserve?

Quoi ? Vous m'accusez d'avoir pris un livre de Magie Noire ?

Pourquoi pas ? !

Harry ! Non non, mais on n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, pourtant on nous a certifié que le livre que nous cherchons se trouve ici, dans la réserve.

Hum, intéressant. Il doit s'y trouve, c'est obligé, personne n'est entré dans la réserve depuis un bon bout de temps.

Et comment peut-on savoir s'il n'en manque aucun ?

J'ai du faire une liste de tous les livres se trouvant dans la réserve. Attendez un petit instant que je la retrouve.

Harry jetait des coups d'oeil impatients à Mme Pince pendant qu'elle cherchait dans tous ses papiers .

C'est bon, je l'ai. Tenez, mais je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être déçu, aucun livre n'a pu quitté la réserve.

On ne répondit rien, et lui tourna le dos, direction la réserve.

On se trouvait devant le rayon : Sortilèges et Potions. Harry tenait la liste et me disait les titres des ouvrages, on continua comme ça pendant presque deux heures.

Animaux Violents ?

Il y est.

Sortilèges temporels ?

Il y est .

Tortures ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, le temps de vérifie une seconde fois.

Non, Harry, il n'y est pas .

Continuons, il en manque peut être d'autres.

On termina la liste, mais aucun autres ouvrages ne manquaient à l'appel.

Donc, les ingrédients de la potion se trouvent dans ce livre. C'est déjà ça . Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce livre.

Mme Pince a dit que personne n'était entré dans la réserve depuis un bon bout de temps.

Oui mais ça ne veut rien dire Mione. Quand c'te vieille bique a vérifié la liste pour la dernière fois ? Cette liste date peut être de plusieurs années.

Allons lui demande alors.

Harry sortit le premier de la salle. On trouva Mme Pince dans un rayon concerné à la botanique.

Mme, on voudrez vous poser une question.

Allez-y mes enfants .

Harry fit un grimace à l'entente de sa phrase. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

-Elle date de quand cette liste ?

Du début de l'année. Tous les ans, je refais mes listes. Pourquoi ?

Il vous manque un livre.

Impossible.

On a vérifié. Il manque le livre Tortures , d'Edgard Smart.

Je vous le redit c'est impossible. Personne n'a pu entrer dans la réserve pour piquer ce livre.

Mais on vous dit qu'on a vérifié, allez regarder si vous voulez en être certaine.

C'est ce que je vais faire.

Bien.

Harry tourna à la vieille bibliothècaire puis sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Je vais même y aller de suite.

Elle me prit la liste des mains, puis alla dans la réserve.

[ PDV Drago]

Une partie de ma mission était accomplie. J'avais trouvé un moyen de torturer et de tuer Tonks. J'avais bien vu que McGonagall, Rogue et Pomfresh étaient préoccupé. Ils pensaient pouvoir trouver un antidote, mais c'était impossible. Il n'y en avait aucun. Ce n'était pas marqué dans le manuel. Maintenant c'était au tour de Weasley. Puis après viendra le tour de Granger.

J'étais sur mon lit, en train de feuilleter le livre qui allait m'aider à accomplir ma mission, quand un hibou se posa sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et commença à taper son bec contre la vitre.

Je me levai, puis allai lui ouvrir. Je reconnus de suite le sceau. C'était Voldemort. Après un mois, il venait aux nouvelles. Justement, j'en avais une bonne pour lui. Je défis le sceau, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Drago.

Cela fait un mois que je t'ai donné cette mission, j'espère pour toi que tu as commencé. Réponds-moi immédiatement.

J'attends ta missive.

Je posai la lettre sur le bureau, pris une feuille, ma plume et commençai mon récit.

Maître,

Ma mission se déroule lentement mais correctement. Je viens, grâce à un ouvrage trouvé dans la réserve de Poudlard, d'empoisonné Nymphadora Tonks avec la potion Dolores Mortis. L'auror n'en n'a plus que pour longtemps, deux semaines au maximum. En ce moment même, je suis en train d'échafauder un plan pour atteindre Ronald Wealsey, et ensuite ça sera au tour d'Hermione Granger. Dans peu de temps, Potter se retrouvera seul.

Drago.

Je roulai la lettre, puis l'attachai à la patte du volatile. Deux secondes après, l'hibou noir s'envola.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour changer de vie, pour ne pas à accomplir cette mission. Je savais que j'avais fait du mal à ma mère en empoisonnant sa nièce, mais voulait-elle que je meure ? J'étais obligé, si je refusais d'obéir ma mère se ferait tuer, tout comme celle de Blaise. Et ensuite je me ferais persécuter, torturer et pour finir, tuer. Je retournai m'allonger sur mon lit, toujours en feuillant ce livre pour trouver un sort ou une potion pour Weasley. Au bout de vingt minutes, je fus ré-interrompu par le même hibou. Ehhh bah, il ne perdait pas de temps. Je dépliai la lettre, et lus la réponse de Voldemort.

Drago.

Je suis fier de toi. Mais j'aimerais que ta mission avance plus vite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes pressés. Et j'ai aussi une autre mission à te donner, j'ai oublié de t'en parler avant. Mais quand Bellatrix est rentrée, elle a été porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, comme tu t'en doutes. Ils n'ont pas réussi à tuer cet ordure de Zabini. Tue-le, comme les amis de Potter. Il doit mourir ce traître, personne ne trahit Lord Voldemort sans en payer les conséquences. Je ne te recontacterais plus Drago. Ça sera à toi de m'avertir à chaque fois que tu auras accompli une des tâches de ta mission.

Bonne chance Drago, et dépêches-toi, je saurais si tu changes d'avis, j'ai des espions dans toute l'enceinte de l'école. Ne fais pas comme ce Zabini.

A très bientôt.

Bien sûr qu'il avait des espions dans l'école, 85% des Serpentards étaient des Mangemorts ou presque. Fais chier. Je n'avais déjà pas envie de tuer Tonks, Wealsey et Granger, et voilà que maintenant, je devais tuer mon meilleur ami. C'était impossible, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

Mon bras s'élança, et mon poing atterrit violemment contre le mur. Ça me défoulait, j'imaginais la tête du ''maître'' à la place. J'aimerais le torturer et le tuer ce salopard.

[ PDV Hermione ]

On était à présent Mardi. On été réunis dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il y avait Harry, Rogue, Pomfresh, Pince, et bien évidemment McGonagall.

Allez y Irma.

Tout hier, j'ai fouillé la réserve, de fond en comble, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Le livre que vous cherchez a littéralement disparu. Aucune trace. On me l'a volé.

Et vous savez qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Non. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon poste.

Et la nuit, il est possible d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la réserve pour piquer les livres.

Oui. La bibliothèque est fermée, mais on peut l'ouvrir avec un simple sort, pareil pour la réserve.

Pfff on n'est pas aidé. On a aucune idée sur l'identité du voleur. Donc...

On n'est pas près de retrouver le livre et...

de sauver Tonks.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde était désespéré. C'était compréhensible. On allait perdre un professeur, ainsi qu'une auror et une excellente amie.

Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir. On vous rappellera si on a du nouveau.

Bien Professeur.

Harry me laissa passer, puis on sortit, laissant les quatre professeurs entre eux.

Bon, Mione, je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai entraînement.

D'accord. On se voit ce soir au diner.

Oui.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis me laissa dans le couloir. J'avais deux envies, filer à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches sur Dolores Mortis, même si je savais déjà que je ne trouverais rien, puis trouver Blaise. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Même quand je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires de cours, pour pouvoir sortir la première, il était déjà sortit. Mais je n'abandonnais pas. J'avais un plan. Et j'allais le mettre maintenant à exécution. Je filais dans les cuisines, trouver Dobby, j'avais besoin de lui pour arriver à mes fins. Les elfes étaient toujours en train de s'affairer en cuisine, où se dégager une excellente odeur de poulet et pomme de terre. Ça me mit en appétit, même si je devais attendre encore une heure, pour pouvoir déguster ces plats délicieux.

Miss Granger. Dobby est content de vous voir.

Moi aussi Dobby, moi aussi.

L'elfe sourit de plus belle.

Dobby, veux-tu bien me rendre un petit service ?

Oui bien sûr miss. Je ferais tout pour les amis d'Harry Potter.

Alors, ce soir quand Blaise Zabini te demandera de lui amener son repas je ne sais où, tu lui diras que tu ne peux pas, et qu'il doit venir le prendre lui même dans les cuisines. D'accord Dobby?.

Oui miss, Doby a compris.

Bien, moi je resterais devant la porte. Merci beaucoup Dobby.

De rien miss.

Je lui souris une dernière fois, puis sortis de la pièce, laissant Dobby à ses occupations. Je m'assis devant la porte. Cette fois, il ne pourrait m'éviter. Il allait devoir m'affronter.

[PDV Blaise]

Il était presque 20heures, l'heure de dîner. J'étais dans la salle sur demande, seul, travaillant sur un devoir du Professeur Trelawney. Cette folle nous avait demandé de lire notre propre avenir dans une tasse de thé. Je détestais cette matière. C'était ridicule. J'étais resté planté deux heures devant ma tasse et mon livre, essayant de deviner à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les feuilles de thé. Mais maintenant, j'avais faim, et je devais calmer les grondements de mon estomac.

Dobby !

J'attendis quelques secondes, puis perçut un petit son.

Oui Monsieur Zabini.

Apportes-moi mon repas.

Non, monsieur, je ne peux pas. Si Monsieur veut manger, il doit lui même descendre aux cuisines et prendre son repas.

Quoi ? Et pourquoi?

Je ne peux pas dire Monsieur. Dobby doit vite retourne aux cuisines travailler avec les autres elfes.

Attends...

Trop tard, ce satané elfe avait déjà quitté la pièce. Mais c'était quoi ce cirque. Depuis quand un elfe refusait de servir un repas. Je jurait encore une fois, puis remis mes affaires dans mon sac avant de quitter ma cachette. Avec chance, je ne croisais personnes dans les couloirs, quand je dis personnes, je parlais des Serpentards, bien sûr. Mais je n'avais pas encore fini mon trajet, je devais traverser les cachots pour atteindre les cuisines. Et là je pouvais croiser quelques élèves de ma maisons. Je m'arrêtais à un couloir, je passai la tête, personnes en vue. La voie était libre. Je passais tranquillement le couloir, puis tourna dans un second, celui qui menait directement à la porte des cuisines. Le couloir n'était pas allumé, je ne voyais presque rien. Je tendis ma baguette, puis murmurai un faible Lumos. La pointe de ma baguette s'éclaira, ainsi que le reste du couloir. Je continuais d'avancer, quand je remarquai deux yeux braqués sur moi.

Je distinguais mal la personne, mais il me semblait que c'était une fille, et qu'elle était assise, ou sinon elle était très très petite. Elle fit un mouvement, puis le couloir fut encore mieux éclairé. C'était Hermione, elle assise sur le sol, et me regardait. J'allais faire demi-tour quand elle parla.

Arrêtes de m'éviter. Ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais.

C'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête, que j'étais responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, en aucun cas.

Elle lisait dans mes pensées ?

J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Peut être, mais les prochaines fois, ils te viseront, pour me faire payer.

Et alors? Je sais me défendre.

Contre toute une bande sanguinaire et psychopathes ?

Et puis, j'étais déjà une cible avant que l'on se parle. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry, de l'Elu, du Survivant. Si Voldemort veut l'atteindre, ça passera par Ron, Ginny ou moi. On le savait déjà. Ça ne sert à rien de m'éviter.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Elle avait raison, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, responsable.

Arrêtes Blaise.

Quoi ?

Je te connais par coeur. Tu es encore en train de t'en vouloir. Mais ça ne sert strictement à rien. Donc maintenant, tu éjectes de ton cerveau ces idées stupides, et reviens avec moi, avec Harry.

Elle me souriait. Je restais de marbre encore quelques secondes, puis lui sourit également. C'était vrai que rester tout seul toute la journée, ça devenait vite pénible.

D'accord.

Quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ce mot, deux bras s'entourèrent autour de mon cou.

Tu m'as manqué.

Toi aussi.

On resta quelques instants comme ça.

Tu m'étouffes Hermione.

Ohhh désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais j'ai faim, et cet abruti de Dobby n'a pas voulu me servir mon repas. D'ailleurs je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Moi ? non. Jamais je n'aurais eu cette idée.

Oui, c'est ça, petite menteuse va.

On rigola tous les deux, puis on entra dans les cuisines pour assouvir mon appétit.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'avais tenu compagnie à Blaise une demie-heure, le temps qu'il dîne. Maintenant, je devais dîner, dans la Grande Salle avec Harry. Il terminait ses entraînements à 20h30, et si je ne me dépêchais pas, il allait m'attendre. J'arrivais dans le Hall en même temps que lui.

ça s'est bien passé ?

Parfait, excepté Ron qui s'est pris un cognard, mais il n'a rien de grave. Et toi, c'est quoi ce sourire?

J'ai retrouvé Blaise. Dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

Ohh je vois. Bon, j'ai vraiment très faim, on entre, tu me raconteras tout pendant qu'on mange.

Il me tira par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe à notre table.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

[ PDV Drago]

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de plan correct pour Weasley. Et ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Je pensais que j'allais expédier ça vite fait, mais non. J'avais parcouru le livre plusieurs dois, mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Et puis, il fallait que je me dépêches, dans quelques minutes, je devais faire ma ronde avec Granger. Pffff ça me soulait déjà. Passer deux heures en sa compagnie, ça allait encore mal finir. C'était sûr nous connaissant. Je pris ma cape, et mes gants, il faisait froid dans les couloirs du château, à quelques jours de Noël, et du bal de Noël. Je montais les escaliers et arrivai enfin dans le Hall, j'arrivais, Granger arrivait également. Bon Timing.

Malfoy, à l'heure pour une fois.

Granger , la f...

Pas le temps, dépêches-toi, on a pas que ça à faire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui envoyer un réplique cinglante, elle avait déjà disparu dans un autre couloir. Je mis mes mains dans les poches, et la suivit.

On passa une heure tranquille, en silence, en marchant dans les couloirs lugubres et froids de Poudlard. On venait d'arriver au quatrième étage, quand on entendit des bruits de conversation. Des garçons d'après les voix. Granger avait déjà sorti sa baguette prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Je fis de même, on se j'ai jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber ici. Des lutins , des mini-trolls ….. On tourna dans le couloir d'où provenait les bruits, et on tomba nez-à-nez avec un petit groupe de Serpentards.

Ohhh Malfoy. On te cherchait. On voulait t'inviter à trinquer avec nous.

Je baissais mon regard vers leur mains, ils tenaient tous une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu.

Et trinquer à quoi ?

Bahhh comme ça, on avait envie. Dit-il en envoyant un regard noir à Granger. Et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Granger, elle paraissait un peu inquiète, seule, entourée de cinq Serpents. Mais elle voulait quand même lui répondre, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'a devancée.

Crétin, dois-je te rappeler que je suis Préfet-en-chef (dis-je en appuyant bien fort sur chaque syllabes) et que ELLE ( je jetais un regard haineux et de dégoût envers Granger ) aussi est préfet-en-chef, donc, on doit faire des rondes ensembles.

Ohhhhh, et si tu veux , quand t'auras marre de te la coltiner, tu pourras nous la passer, on pourra très bien s'en occuper.

Les 4 imbéciles, saoules au passage, rigolèrent de plus belle. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma collègue, son visage avait changé d'expression, il exprimé l'inquiétude, la peur. Imaginer ces 4 connards la violer me mit en colère. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'était le viol. Et ça depuis que j'avais surpris certains mangemorts le faire à des prisonnières moldues. Serais-je condamné à faire cet acte immonde ? Ne suis-je pas mangemort? J'étais en plein dans mes songes, je n'avais pas remarqué que deux des garçons s'étaient dangereusement approché de Granger. Non ! Jamais je ne violerais. Jamais de la vie.

Ehhh pas touche Steven.

Les deux gars s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers moi. J'étais sorti de ma ''transe'' juste à temps. Granger était presque collée contre le mur, et ses yeux avaient laissé s'échapper plusieurs larmes.

Quoi Malfoy ? Tu veux participer ?

Non, et tu vas changé de ton avec moi. Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ?

Je m'approchais du dénommé Steven, c'était un petit merdeux de sixième année, il se croyait tout permis parce que son cher '' PAPA'' travailler au Ministère. Mais ce que personne savait, c'est que son paternel n'occupait pas un poste élevé, il était juste secrétaire. Il ne le mentionnait jamais, bien entendu, il faisait croire que Monsieur Davis était un membre du MagenMagot.

Ehh moi ?

Toi, tu n'es rien.

Ahhh oui, mon père …..

Ton père n'est rien d'autre que le secrétaire du mien.

Son visage se décomposa, tout le contraire du mien. Mon visage s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais, un rictus machiavélique.

Donc maintenant, si tu n'as pas envie de voir toute l'école se moquer de toi à propos de ton père, tu vas changer de ton avec moi. Et maintenant dégagez, avant que je ne vous colle.

Les 4 abrutis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Il déguerpirent plus vite qu'il le faut pour dire Quidditch. Je me retournais vers Granger, elle n'avais pas bougé. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, son corps secouait par de violents sanglots. Je m'approchais d'elle, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de …. choses .

J'allais encore m'approche d'elle, quand elle releva la tête, et me regarda longuement.

Toi aussi t'es comme ça ?

Comment ?

Comme ces mangemorts ?

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Comme Steven.

Non.

Alors pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme Blaise ?

Je fus déstabilisé, jamais je n'avais eu une telle conversation avec elle. Et je ne l'avais jamais vu pleuré comme ça.

Ce n'est pas aussi facile Granger. Blaise est courageux, il a réussi à faire face à la mort de sa mère, moi je ne pourrais pas. Et j'ai trop peur de mourir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui déballais tout ça, mais ça me fit du bien. C'était une des premières fois que je parlais comme ça. Elle me regarda encore quelques secondes.

Oui, je comprends.

Bon, allez Granger, je te raccompagne chez les Lions.

Elle ne répondit rien, et à mon plus grand étonnement, ne protesta rien quand je lui pris le bras , pour la ramener au septième étage.

Le trajet se passa en silence, on arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle se mit à hurler que j'avais tabassé Granger.

Mais fermes là , tu me casses les oreilles.

Mais elle continua d'hurler que j'étais un monstre. Quelques secondes après, le tableau pivota faisant taire cette grosse folle.

Malfoy ?

Je relevai la tête, toujours en tenant Granger.

Potter, je te ramène Granger.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as torturé c'est ça ? Réponds Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Potter semblait très en colère. La plus jeune des Wealsey venait de sortir, elle se précipita vers Granger et l'a pris dans ses bras, tandis que Potter s'avançait de plus en plus vers moi.

Hhehehehehe Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je vais te faire mal. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Mais rien,j'te jure, je l'ai en quelques sortes, sauvée.

Menteur , comment toi, aurais-tu pu l'aider ? Tu l'as insulté pendant tellement d'années.

C'était un argument en béton, mais il fallait que Granger se reprenne, et explique tout à Potter, sinon ça allait mal se terminer, pour lui bien sur, moi je craignais rien. Je jetais un rapide regard à ma collègue. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Wealsey. Potter était presque à portée de ….. bras. Il s'était stoppé, et ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

Alors Malfoy ?

Harry !

Il se retourna vers Wealsey et Granger. Oufffff elle allait me sauver.

Mione, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Rien, ce n'est pas lui.

Potter fronça les sourcils. J'allais être tiré d'affaires sans bobo.

C'est des autres Serpentards. Malfoy les a ….. viré et il a proposé de me ramené jusqu'ici.

C'est vrai ? J'ai du mal à te croire. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je sais bien, mais pourtant c'est la vérité.

Dans ce cas.

Potter me lança un dernier regard puis retourna dans sa salle commune, suivi de Weasley. Granger allait les suivre, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers moi. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se décida à parler.

Merci Malfoy. Merci beaucoup pour... dans le couloir.

Je l'a regardé me sourire, puis disparaître dans sa salle commune. '' Merci'' , Granger venait de me remercier. Ça semblait tellement irréel. Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre ce mot là sortir de sa bouche. Surtout pour moi. Je restais encore quelques instants sans bouger, en me repassant sans arrêt les derniers mot de Granger : '' Merci Malfoy'' '' Merci beaucoup'' ''Merci Malfoy''. Ça me faisait encore tout bizarre, jamais personne m'avait remercié, sauf peut être Blaise. C'était pas dans nos ''habitudes''.

Tu vas rester la toute la nuit affreux et vil Serpent?

Je regardais qui avait osé prononcé ces paroles. Ce n'était que cette Grosse Dame. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais puis fis demi-tour. Je n'avais que ça à faire, retourner dans ma chambre. Et dormir.

[ PDV Hermione]

On était enfin en vacances, et demain soir aurait lieu, comme chaque année à Poudlard, le fameux bal de Noël. J'avais déjà choisi ma robe, on y avait été hier. Harry avait pu se trouver un magnifique costume noir, et Ginny une robe blanche. Ma robe, était bleu, d'un bleu clair, très clair. Elle était sublime. Le seul point qui clochait était le cavalier. Je n'en avais toujours pas, mais je m'en fichait un peu. Non ? Je ne serais surement pas la seule à venir non accompagnée au bal.

Aujourd'hui, avec Harry, on avait eu l'idée de fouiller plusieurs pièces du château, comme la Salle sur Demande, plusieurs salles de classe abandonnée... On avait comme idée, que le l'ouvrage Tortures n'avait peut être pas quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quelqu'un, après avoir empoisonner Tonks, aurait pu cacher le livre. C'était possible, mais si on n'y croyait guère. Mais on avait eu que ça comme idée, à part Harry. Il était persuadé que c'était un Serpentard, et qu'il fallait interrogé tous les élèves de cette maison, et fouiller leurs affaires personnelles. Mais bien sur, Rogue s'en mêla, et décréta que c'était injuste envers sa maison, que ça pouvait très bien être un autre élève, d'une autre maison. Les élèves d'autres maisons pouvaient très bien être au service de Voldemort. Puis on avait aucune preuve que c'était un Serpentard qui avait commis cet acte. Donc on en était venu à cette idée. Fouiller le maximum de pièce du château. On trouvera peut être quelque chose. J'étais dans le hall, j'attendais Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna, pour commencer les recherches. On avait décidé de commencer par fouiller dans les sous-sols, cachots. Je patientais encore 5 minutes quand des pas descendirent les escaliers. Je me levais croyant que c'était mes amis. Mais ce n'était pas ceux que j'attendais. C'était Blaise.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ?

J'attends Harry et les autres.

Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Tu es surement au courant pour notre professeur de DFCM ?

Il hocha la tête, peu de personnes savait réellement ce qu'avait Tonks. McGonagall avait juste dit aux élèves qu'elle était partie en mission. Seuls les membres de l'ordre savait vraiment la vérité.

Il y avait un livre dans la réserve, où était inscrite cette potion, et si on arrive à le retrouver, on aura les ingrédients et

Et donc, Rogue pourra faire un antidote.

Exact. On a aucune idée sur l'identité du voleur, et de l'endroit où se trouverait le livre. Mais c'est obligatoirement un élève qui a fait le coup, donc le livre doit encore se trouver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ouais, je vois, donc vous allez fouiller le dortoir des Serpentards ?

Non, on a pas le droit . Rogue ne veut pas, c'est injuste pour sa maison, dis-je en imitant la voix de Rogue.

Ok. Je peux vous aider ?

Bien sûr.

On se sourit, depuis qu'on s'était reparler, devant les cuisines, Blaise sortait de plus en plus souvent. Et il s'entendait bien avec Harry, Ginny,Luna et Neville, donc il n'y aurait pas de soucis. On attendit quelques minutes, pour le reste de la troupe arriva. On partit immédiatement direction le coin des Serpentards.

[PDV Drago]

Je venais de sortir des cuisines, ce matin, j'avais fait la grasse mat', jusqu'à 13h05, et j'avais donc loupé le déjeuner, et je mourrais de faim, donc une seule solution : les cuisines. Mon ancien elfe de maison : Dobby, m'apporta immédiatement mon repas, que je dégustais les délicieuses plats fais par les Elfes. Je venais de fermer la porte des cuisines, quand j'entendis des échos de conversation, je tendis l'oreille et reconnut la voix rêveuse de Lovegood, puis ensuite Londubat. Je sortis de ma cachette et me retrouva en compagnie de 4 Gryffondors, 1 serdaigle et ….et Blaise. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes.

Malfoy.

Potter et sa clique. Que faites-vous ici, en terrain hostile ?

Occupes-toi de tes oignons Malfoy.

Bien. Mais faites attention, je ne vous défendrais pas en cas d'attaque de Serpents, dis-je en appuyant mon regard sur Granger, qui l'évita immédiatement.

On n'a pas besoin de toi Malfoy. Ahhhh moins que ….

Je regardais Potter en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me sortir le balafré. ?

ça pourrait très bien être toi.

Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Lui ! Malfoy ?

Et pourquoi pas ? Rappelles toi l'année dernière. Il n'y a pas été jusqu'au bout, mais il avait fait plusieurs essais.

Wouhouhou Potter, je suis là. J'piges rien à ce que vous dites.

C'est toi qui a empoisonné Tonks? Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Mon coeur se mit à faire la course, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser en milliers de morceau. Ils braquèrent tous leurs regards sur moi, attendant une réponse. Comme si j'allais leur dire la vérité ! Pathétique ces lions.

Tonks ? Empoisonnée ?

J'essayais de contrôler ma voix, c'était mon plus grand ennemi en cet instant. Elle pouvait me trahir en quelques secondes.

Je croyais qu'elle était parti en mission pour le Ministère.

Potter me scruta, longuement, trop longuement à mon goût.

Arrêtes ça Potter.

Arrêter quoi ?

De me regarder comme ça, on dirait que t'es amoureux de moi, dis-je en souriant.

Je changeais de sujet, délibérément, bien entendu.

Arrêtes tes conneries Malfoy. Bon vous venez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, surtout avec cette sale fouine pourrie.

Potter me lança un dernier regard noir, puis ils passèrent un par un à côté de moi, continuant leurs recherches, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Avait-il eu connaissance du livre ? Le cherchait-il ? Je ne pouvais leur demander, ça ferait suspect. Je devais faire comme si je m'en fichais, mais je me posais tout le temps cette question. Ça l'obnubilait. Si c'était bien le livre qu'il cherchait, Mme Pince pourrait très bien leur dire qu'elle avait laissé la bibliothèque sans surveillance pendant quelques minutes, avec une seule personne à l'intérieur, et cette personne, c'était moi. J'étais dans la moise. Il fallait maintenant que j'agisse avec précaution. Sinon j'allais me faire avoir.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

[ PDV Hermione]

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir, le bal de Noël. On avait passé toute la journée de la veille et une partie de la matinée à fouiller de fond en comble le château, mais aucune trace de ce fichu livre. Il restait une semaine et quatre à jours à vivre pour Tonks. On devait absolument trouver cet ouvrage. Harry persistait à croire que c'était des Serpentards qui avaient fait le coup, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas trop non plus. Il pensait même que c'était Malfoy. Mais là je doutais. Peut être parce qu'il m'avait aidé l'autre jour dans le couloir, je le croyais surement changé. Mais qui me dit qu'il ne joue pas un rôle ? Son geste m'avait touché, je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. J'étais perdue.

J'enfilais ma robe, et attendit que Ginny libère la salle de bain, pour enfin me coiffer et me maquiller. Il nous restait une petite heure, ça allait le faire. Ginny y allait, évidemment avec Harry, mais moi, toujours toute seule, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Ginny sortit enfin de la salle de bain, prête, et alla directement s'asseoir sur son lit, me racontant ses potins habituels.

J'en ressortis 20 minutes plus tard. J'avais fait la même coupe qu'en quatrième année, j'aimais ce chignon fait un peu négligemment, puis un peu de fard à paupières, mascara. Le gloss je le mettrais juste avant de descendre. En attendant, Ginny me raconta comment se passait ses journées en compagnie d'Harry. J'avais remarqué qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, peut être était-ce un bon signe. Harry se déciderait peut être à lui révéler ses sentiments, enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il le fasse. On papota encore quelques minutes, puis on refila dans la salle de bain, mettre les dernières touches de maquillage.

[PDV Drago]

J'ajustai une dernière fois ma cravate, puis quittai enfin ma chambre. La salle commune était presque vide, tous les Serpentards étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, certains devaient certainement être déjà souls. Je fermai à clé ma chambre, puis enfouis la clé dans une des poches de mon pantalon. J'allais faire un pas, quand je me trouvai face à mon ancien meilleur ami Blaise.

Salut.

Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de me dévisager. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais parlé, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, on n'était plus du même camp. Lui était du bien, moi du mal.

C'est toi ?

Oui, c'est moi. Drago Malfoy.

Drago, arrêtes avec tes sarcasmes. C'est toi ?

Tes Gryffondors d'amis déteignent sur toi mon pauvre. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que tu dis.

Tonks. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état.

T'as des preuves ?

Oui.

Ehh bahh, je serais bien curieux de les connaître.

C'était impossible, il bleuffait, il pensait que j'allais me vendre. Je n'étais pas aussi idiot.

Mais comme je suis certain que tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais une seconde de plus en ta compagnie. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller au bal.

J'allais le contourner, quand il me saisit fermement le bras. Nos yeux se croisèrent, on avait pas des regards méchants, mais pas gentils non plus. On avait des regards de défi.

As-tu oublier que tu m'as dévoilé ta mission? Je sais que tu dois affaiblir Harry. Tu t'es attaqué à Tonks en premier, et après ça sera le tour de Weasley, et ensuite Hermione. T'as même du recevoir une nouvelle mission.

Je ne répondis toujours rien. Il avait raison, et il le savait, je lui avais révélé ma mission. J'avais omis ce petit détail. Petit détail très important maintenant qu'il était ami avec ces stupides lions.

Tu dois me tuer. Je me trompe.?

Je le dévisageai encore un instant, j'avais toujours admiré Blaise pour ça, il me connaissait par coeur, il savait exactement à quoi je pensais à certains moments, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était surement pour ça qu'on était meilleur ami.

C'est vrai.

Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Blaise sois pas ridicule.

Quoi ? Vas-y tues moi!

Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Il changea d'expression, il passa d'un visage neutre, à un visage surpris.

Tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer ?

Je le regardai encore un instant, puis quittai la salle commune sans un mot, sans me retourner, sachant très bien, qu'on aurait bientôt une autre discussion.

Je montais les escaliers qui menaient au Hall en silence. Je me repassais ses paroles : '' Tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer ? ''. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air aussi surpris? Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais tuer mon meilleur ami depuis …. oula... des années . Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, même pour touts les Gallions d'or du monde. J'avais eu comme plan de retarder le plus possible ma mission. D'affaiblir Potter juste avant la Grande Bataille. Et j'aurais inventé une excuse comme quoi je n'avais pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion d'abbatre Blaise. Je grimpais ,toujours les mains dans les poches, les dernières marches. J'arrivais enfin dans le Hall, où l'on pouvait entendre l'impatience des élèves quant à l'ouverture du bal.

Monsieur Malfoy.

Je me retournais en direction de notre chère vieille directrice.

Professeur McGonagall.

Où est donc votre collègue?

Je suis là professeur.

McGonagall se retourna laissant place à une Sublime Granger, descendant les escaliers dans une robe bleue claire. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'au genou, laissant en vue ses superbes jambes. Elle était …. Wahou !_ DRAGO ! ! REPRENDS TOI MON VIEUX ! Tu baves sur Granger je te rappelle. _Je me secouai la tête, puis refixai mon regard sur Granger si comme de rien n'était.

Juste à l'heure miss. Bon assez de blabla, où sont vos cavaliers et cavalières respectifs ?

Comment ?

Granger et moi avons parlé en même temps. Il nous fallait encore des cavaliers? Je croyais que c'était juste pour le premier bal. Pour l'ouverture.

Vous voulez dire... que l'on doit encore ouvrir le bal ?

Bien évidement Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas aux professeurs de faire ça. C'est le rôle des préfets-en-chefs, vos rôles.

Granger était aussi surprise que moi, donc elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Donc …...

Et donc, comme nous n'avons pas de cavaliers, on va devoir …..

Granger me lança un regard de dégout puis continua sa phrase .

danser ensemble ….?

Oui miss. Dépêchez-vous, vous entrez dans moins de 3 minutes.

QUOI ?

Mais trop tard, McGonagall avait déjà désertée, elle était repartie dans la Grande Salle, annoncer l'ouverture prochaine du bal. Granger n'avait pas bougé, elle me dévisageait ouvertement.

Bon, Granger bouges, prends mon bras.

Je lui montra mon bras, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Je n'arrives pas à y croire.

Oui moi non plus. Miss-je-sais-tout daignerait-elle prendre mon bras, pour qu'on entre enfin dans la Salle remplie de jeunes élèves stupides, surtout les Gryffondors, et enfin danser ?

Ohhh c'est bon Mal... Ohhh mais attends, toute l'école va nous voir ?

Oui !

Ohhhhh MON DIEU.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, McGonagall ouvrit soudainement les portes ( par magie hein ^^), et je tirais Granger vers le centre de la piste. Tout au long de notre parcours, on pouvait entendre les élèves parler de nous : '' Ohhhh tu les as vu ? '' , '' C'est bien Granger avec Drago ? '' '' Ohhhh eux deux ?Ensemble '' . J'avais envie de les envoyer se faire voir chez les centaures, mais on arriva enfin à destination. Granger se posta devant moi, et ne bougea plus.

Granger ça va ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Mets-ta main sur mon épaule.

Ouiiiii c'est bon, je sais danser Malfoy.

Bahh on dirait pas en te voyant comme ça.

La ferme.

Je souriais, même quand elle stressai, elle n'abandonnait pas sa répartie. Je posai ma main sur sa hanche, et l'autre dans sa main, puis la musique démarra. Granger évitait de regarder la foule, surement pour ne pas croiser les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Je ne vous dis pas les rumeurs qui allaient circuler dans l'école. On allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Granger.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Blaise ?

Comment ça ?

On dirait, je ne sais pas, que vous vous entendez très bien ?

Oui c'est le cas, et alors ?

Non, je veux dire, vraiment très très très bien.

Ohhh je vois. Tu veux savoir si on sort ensemble ?

Ouais.

Bahhh non Malfoy, on ne sort pas ensemble. On est très bon amis, ça s'arrête là. Et maintenant, beaucoup de personnes vont croire qu'ON sort ensemble, parce qu'on a dansé ensemble.

Mais non, ce n'est pas le genre.

Ahhh ouais. Brown, les soeurs Patils, les commères de l'école vont surement inventer encore des choses inimaginables. Et puis ta chère copine Parkinson va être remontée contre moi.

T'inquiètes Granger et danse.

Elle me lança un dernier regard noir, et scruta la plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique se termina, Granger rejoint ses amis presque immédiatement après l'arrêt de la chanson, ce qui était normal, après tout. Pourquoi serait-elle restée avec moi? Question stupide. Je me dirigeais vers une table occupée par Pansy, et quelques autres serpentards.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'étais assise avec Ginny et Harry. Ils m'avaient tout de suite questionnée sur la danse avec Malfoy.

Tu sais t'as de la chance Hermione.

Ahh ouais pourquoi ?

T'as pu danser avec Drago Malfoy.

Ohhh non Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu es une de ses groupies.?

Bahh, avant je l'admirais beaucoup, si je puis dire. Mais maintenant moins, mais avoues qu'il est craquant.

Je la regardais étonnée, elle était intéressée par Malfoy ?

Il n'est pas trop mal.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny, puis elle porta son regard sur Harry.

Tu vois Harry, je ne suis pas la seule, à trouver Malfoy pas mal.

Mouais, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvait.

Bon si on changé de sujet. Vous avez vu Blaise ?

Non.

Bahhh mince, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait. Je vais aller chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Non, on va aller danser .

D'accord.

Ginny et Harry se levèrent en même temps que moi, mais on ne prit pas la même direction. Eux vers la piste de danse noire d'élèves, tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers le petit stand que tenait mes deux jumeaux préférés. Ça leur faisait un peu d'argent en plus.

Salut les jumeaux.

Mione !

Salut Mione.

Vous allez bien ?

Oui,

Très. Et toi alors ? Tout se passe comme tu veux ?

Oui, j'aimerais un jus de citrouille s'il te plaît Georges.

Tiens, j'ai encore gagné Georges.

Rohhhh. Il avait parié que tu prendrais ça, et...

lui avait parié que tu prendrais un whisky pur feu.

Tiens voilà tes 5 gallions.

George détestait perdre son argent contre son frère, mais il n'était pas mauvais joueur.

Voilà Mione.

Merci.

Je pris mon verre puis repartit en direction de ma table. Mais un bras m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira dans le Hall.

Blaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends?

Viens par là, il faut que je te parles.

Il me tira dans un coin éloigné de la Grande Salle. Personne ne pouvait nous voir, et donc savoir qu'on parlait en privé ici.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tiens.

Je le vis farfouiller dans un sac, c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec, je n'avais même pas fait attention s'il en avait un ou pas d'ailleurs en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il sortit un gros manuel de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lis le titre, tu sauras.

Tortures. ! TORTURES ! Je regardais Blaise avec de gros yeux. Il avait trouvé le livre.

Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Oh mon dieu. Et tu ne sais pas qui l'aurait pris ?

Non.

Je dois vite aller chercher Harry, et les professeurs McGongall et Rogue. Tu restes là, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes.

[ PDV Blaise]

Hermione courut en direction de la Grande Salle prévenir ses amis et les professeurs. Comme je l'avais dit je l'avais trouvé dans la Salle commune de Serpentards, mais je savais qui avait fait le coup. Drago avait oublié qu'il m'avait donné, il y a 5 ans, un double de ses clés. J'ai attendu qu'il parte, et j'entrai dans la chambre. Il n'avait même pas caché le livre, il était resté en évidence sur son bureau. Quand il verra que son livre a disparu, je n'avais pas intérêt à me trouver sur son chemin. Ça allait rendre sa mission plus difficile maintenant. Mais je m'en fichais, ça allait sauver la vie de Tonks, mais celle aussi de Wealsey et d'Hermione. J'attendis encore quelques minutes dans la pénombre, tenant fermement mon sac, comme pour empêcher le livre de s'envoler. Les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent, laissant passer trois élèves de Gryffondors, leur directrice de maison, et le mien.

Monsieur Zabini, est-ce vrai ce que miss Granger nous a dit ? Vous avez vraiment le livre ?

Oui professeur.

Montrez-moi ça.

Je lui tendis le livre. Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures, puis l'ouvrit. Elle feuilleta pendant quelques secondes le gros livres, puis montra une page au professeur Rogue.

Regardez Severus. La potion. Avec les ingrédients.

Oui c'est bien ça Minerva. Je vais me mettre immédiatement au travail.

Le professeur fit demi-tour, et se précipita vers son bureau.

Monsieur Zabini, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Oui, je m'en doutais.

Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre.?

Dans ma salle commune professeur.

Oui, Miss Granger me l'avait déjà dit. Mais comment l'avez vous trouvé ?

Dans notre petite bibliothèque. Il était à l'envers, et je voulais connaître le titre, donc je l'ai retiré. Et puis la suite vous la connaissez, je suis venu trouvé Hermione, et je lui ai montré.

Bien.

McGonagall me regarda une dernière fois, puis sembla satisfaite de ma réponse.

Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, veuillez trouver Mme Pomfresh, l'avertir que nous avons trouvez le livre, et qu'en ce moment même le professeur Rogue essaye de trouver un antidote.

Bien professeur.

Les deux lions partirent sur le champs à la recherche de Mme Pomfresh. Elle devait surement être à l'infirmerie ou dans ces quartiers. Elle n'allait jamais au bal.

Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un bal à surveiller.

Elle nous sourit puis repartit dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était toujours devant moi. Elle me regardais bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Je sais .

Tu sais quoi ?

Que tu mens.

Ça m'arrêtai net. Elle savait ? Comment ? Personne n'était au courant à part moi. Drago n'aurais pas pris le risque d'en parler, surtout pas à sa '' future victime''. Il fallait que je sois le plus naturel possible, mais je devais avoir grillé mes chances. J'avais pris trop de temps pour répondre.

N'importe quoi. Pourquoi j'aurais menti?

Je te connais bien Blaise. Tu protèges quelqu'un. Tu le protèges.

Qui ça ?

Drago Malfoy.

Ehhh merde, elle était maligne. C'était peut être pour ça que c'était la meilleure de notre promotion.

C'est lui ? C'est lui qui a fait le coup? Blaise Réponds, c'est lui qui a empoisonné Tonks. ?

Oui.

Le visage de Granger se décomposa. Elle affichait un air stupéfait, puis son visage exprima ensuite de la colère.

Tu le savais depuis quand ?

Depuis l'attaque, il me l'a dit quand il est revenu de chez son père.

Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ? Blaise bordel, mais t'étais débile ou quoi ? T'es dans quel camp?

Dans le tien Hermione.

On pourrait se poser la question. T'étais son complice. Tu savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose, s'en prendre à elle. Et toi tu n'as rien fait?

C'était vrai, je pouvais passer pour son complice, pour un espion. Mais je ne voulais pas trahir mon meilleur ami. Mais une question me trottait depuis un moment dans le crâne. L'était-on encore? Meilleur ami.

BLAISE. Tu connaissais sa mission?

Oui.

Il doit faire autre chose ?

Autant continuer maintenant non ? Hermione savait déjà pour Tonks, autant tout lui avouer, ça apaisera aussi ma conscience.

Je dois aussi tuer Weasley, et toi Granger.

Hermione se retourna comme une girouette, et tendit sa baguette en direction de Drago.

Malfoy.

Oui Granger ?

Tu n'es... qu'un monstre, qu'un enfoiré, qu'un salopard, un connard de mangemort.

On était tous deux stupéfait par la vulgarité d'Hermione.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça Malfoy.

Parce que on me l'a demandé.

Et si j'te demande de te balader sur les rails quand le Poudlard express arrive, tu le feras ?

Sois pas stupide Granger. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Expliques toi.

C'est le ''maître'' qui m'a donné cette mission. Je dois affaiblir Potter, en torturant puis tuant ces amis. Je devais aussi me débarrasser de Tonks. Ensuite j'avais prévu de trouver une autre potion pour...

Ron,Ginny et moi.

Exact.

Et aussi moi.

Hermione se retourna vers moi, l'incompréhension baignant son visage.

Tu devais aussi tuer Blaise?

Drago hocha de la tête.

Parce que c'est un traître. Et parce que, quand Bellatrix et les autres tordus ont attaqué ils n'ont pas réussi à l'avoir.

Ehh alors qu'attends tu pour nous tuer? On est à ta portée. Et puis il n'y a aucun témoin.

Drago sourit à la phrase d'Hermione, je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je m'étais avancé, j'étais à présent à côté d'Hermione. Je voulais la protéger si Drago l'attaquait, même si j'en doutais.

Granger, Granger, Granger. J'aurais pu le faire des milliers de fois pendant nos rondes. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je croyais que ça aurait été clair pour toi.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Qu'est-ce qui aurait été clair?

Si j'ai empoisonné Tonks, c'est que je suis incapable de tuer, tout du moins, en face de la personne. Tu le sais depuis l'année dernière, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment.

Mais tu vas quand même essayer de nous tuer non ? C'est ta mission, tu ne peux échouer, sinon il te tuerait, et ça tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive.

Tu marques un point Granger.

De toute façon, je vais être obligée de te dénoncer à McGonagall et tu seras viré. Et surement enfermé à Askaban, en attendant que tu sois majeur et que tu reçoives le baiser du détraqueur.

Je le voyais de là, Drago palissait. Il n'avait jamais du penser que ça se terminerait comme ça, qu'Hermione découvre la vérité. Même si je l'ai un peu aidé.

-Soit, mais ça ne changera pas grand chose Granger. Il y a plein d'autres jeunes mangemorts dans l'établissement. Si ce n'est pas moi, ça en sera un autre qui s'occupera de ma mission.

ça fera quand même un mangemort de moins.

Je voyais que Drago faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, mais je le connaissais, je savais qu'il stressai. Il cherchait surement une alternative.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'étais très remontée, et j'allais bientôt explosée. J'allais lui faire payer à ce salaud de Malfoy. Puis Blaise aussi. Il m'avait déçu. Il nous avait caché tout ça. Etait-il vraiment des notre, ou jouait-il un rôle.? J'étais en colère et perdue. Ma baguette me démangeait, j 'avais bien fait de créer une poche pour la cacher. Elle était toujours tendue en direction de Malfoy, prête à lui lancer un sort. Mais je me retenais. Ça allait déclencher une bataille. Malfoy se défendrait obligatoirement, et il avait des notions de magies noires, moi pas. Ça lui donnait un avantage.

Bon Granger, qu'est-ce que t'attendais ?

Pour faire quoi ?

Baisser ta baguette .

Tu rêves Malfoy. Pour que tu puisses me lancer un sort sans me défendre.

Tu crois que tu pourrais tenir longtemps en robe et en talon ?

Ahhhh là il marquait un point.

Et alors, je peux quand même me défendre.

Je ne t'attaquerais pas.

Je le dévisageais. Il me surprenait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas m'attaquer ? Mais c'était sa mission. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Blaise, il semblait aussi déboussolé que moi.

Comment ça ?

Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre.

Sa dernière phrase se répercuta contre toutes les parois de mon cerveau. Malfoy, Ordre, plus mangemort, du côté du bien? Ça sonnait irréel, c'était impossible connaissant le spécimen.

Menteur.

Non, Granger, je suis sérieux, j'y réfléchis depuis un bon bout de temps.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? Que l'on va t'accepter comme ça, sans rien dire, alors que tu as failli tuer Tonks?

J'allais vous le rendre avant le livre, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma mère.

Tu n'es qu'un menteur Malfoy. C'est impossible. Tu es mangemort, tu es destiné à l'être. Tu es mauvais.

Granger, les gens changent.

TU MENS.

[ PDV Drago ]

Granger était à bout, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et elle ne faisait rien pour les essuyer.

TU MENS. TU aurais trop peur pour ta petite personne. Tu aurais peur de mourir, et de faire souffrir ta mère. Certaines personnes peuvent changer,comme Blaise, mais toi non, C'est impossible. Tu es cruel, malsain.

Ses deux derniers mots me touchèrent plus qu'ils ne le devraient. J'avais penser pendant tout ce mois, à cette possibilité de changer de camps, de ''trahir'' comme Blaise. Mais comme Granger l'avait souligné, j'avais peur de voir ma mère mourir.

Oui c'est vrai Granger. Mais...

Il n'y a pas de MAIS Malfoy. Je vais te dénoncer, et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Alors, fais-le Granger.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise et commença à lui parler.

Je peux te faire confiance, où tu me caches autres choses?

Non c'est bon.

Blaise sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Tandis que Granger entrait dans la Grande salle, pour trouver, surement, McGonagall. On attendit 5 minutes en silence, nous lançant des regards, lui était debout en face de moi, baguette tendue, moi appuyé comme à mon habitude contre le mur.

McGongall sortit enfin accompagnée de Granger.

- Monsieur Zabini? Monsieur Malfoy? Mais que se passe -t-il ici? Dit McGonagall totalement perdue.


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Monsieur Zabini? Monsieur Malfoy? Mais que se passe -t-il ici? Dit McGonagall totalement perdue.

[PDV Hermione]

McGonagall regardait tour à tour Blaise et Malfoy. Elle se demandait surement pourquoi Blaise tenait ''en joue '' Malfoy. Il fallait tout lui expliquer.

Professeur. C'est Malfoy qui a empoisonné Tonks avec cette potion .

QUOI ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

Malfoy tourna finalement son regard sur la directrice. Il était différent, il n'arborait pas son habituel air de supériorité. Il n'avait pas un regard de dégout, ou de colère.

Est-ce vrai Monsieur Malfoy ?

Oui professeur.

Il baissa son regard, et scruta le sol. Il avait l'air de regretter. Mais ce n'était surement qu'un rôle le connaissant. Jamais il ne pourrait regretter quelque chose. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondait rien, elle se contentait de le fixer.

C'était votre mission ?

Oui professeur.

Elle est accomplie ?

Non.

Qu'est-ce que vous devait faire d'autre ?

Tuer, les Weasley, et Granger.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, savoir qu'il devait tuer ma meilleure amie et moi, me révoltait. J'avais envie de l'étriper. J'espérais être là quand il recevra le baiser du détraqueur, qui achèvera sa misérable vie de fouine .

Monsieur Malfoy, je … ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous me décevez. J'aurais cru que vous auriez suivi l'exemple de votre ami. Mais non. Je m'étais trompé. Le professeur Dumbledore c'était également trompé.

Je …. voudrais rejoindre l'Ordre. J'y ai longuement réfléchis, je ne peux pas tuer.

Je suis désolée Monsieur. Mais votre acte, doit être puni. Et je dois avertir les aurors.

Mais, je faisais ça pour sauver ma mère. Je ne voulais pas que ces détraqués lui fassent du mal, comme celle de Blaise.

Mais Monsieur Malfoy. Votre mère est dans l'Ordre depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Cette phrase jeta un silence de mort dans le Hall. On entendait juste quelques échos de la musique de la Grande Salle. Blaise regardait le professeur de métamorphoses comme si elle était un monstre. Quant à lui, Malfoy, semblait regarder dans le vide. J'étais également surprise, qu'une Malfoy fasse partie de l'Ordre. Ça semblait impossible quand on connaissait le père et le fils.

Com...ent.? C'est impossible.

Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne vous a pas mis au courant? Je vais demander à ce que l'on nous l'amène pour demain. Elle restera surement là jusqu'au fête de fin d'année.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Serpents, mais il disparut bien vite.

Mais, ça n'a plus d'importance, je suppose que demain, je serais déjà dans une des cellules d'Azkaban.

Si vous voulez vraiment rejoindre l'Ordre Monsieur Malfoy, on trouvera un compromis.

Je jetais un regard à notre directrice .Mais elle était folle ? Il mentait, j'en étais sure. Il ne pouvait avoir envie de rejoindre le côté du bien. Vu tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Elle devait surement avoir abusé du Whisky pur feu. Même si j'en doutais grandement. Ou peut être que quelqu'un lui avait fait ingérer une potion, ou je ne sais quoi.

Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, il y a une ancienne pièce au sixième étage. Vous connaissez surement son existence : La salle sur demande. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, pour récupérer toutes vos affaires et établir vos quartiers là-bas. Ça deviendra trop dangereux pour vous dans votre salle commune. Certains de vos camarades Monsieur Malfoy, sont au courant de votre mission, et dès qu'ils apprendront que le professeur Tonks revient à la vie, ils vont savoir que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Bien professeur.

Quant à vous Miss Granger, pas à un mot à Monsieur Potter pour le moment .

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il tuerait Monsieur Malfoy, et on en a besoin.

Je jetais un regard noir à Malfoy. Besoin de lui ? Elle me faisait rire. On en aurait besoin pour quoi ?

Si vous le dites professeur.

Bien. Monsieur Malfoy. Demain, quand votre mère sera là, vous aurez le droit au même test que Monsieur Zabini. Le test du véritasérum. Et même si vous êtes accepté au sein de l'Ordre, ça ne sera pas facile. Vous vous en doutez ?

Oui, professeur.

Bien. Messieurs allez cherchez vos affaires.

La directrice passa à côté de moi, et retourna dans la Grande Salle, me laissant avec Blaise et Malfoy. Je regardais Malfoy, celui me fixait également. Je m'approchais de lui.

Saches Malfoy, que je trouverais ce que tu caches. Je découvrirais ce que tu trafiques.

De quoi tu parles Granger ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est encore une de tes missions. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu mens. Tu ne voudrais jamais rejoindre l'Ordre. Tu joues un rôle, c'est obligé. On le découvrira demain.

Tu seras déçue Granger.

C'est ce qu'on verra. Bonne nuit Blaise.

Merci, à toi aussi.

Je me retournais, et gravis les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage.

[ PDV Blaise]

Je marchais dans les sous-sols, pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Drago était à mes côtes, il ne parlait pas. Ce qui était étrange chez lui. Il parlait toujours, que ce soit pour critiquer, ou juste comme ça. Il devait songer à son entretien de demain. J'étais comme Hermione, je doutais de lui. Il nous avait prouvé qu'on avait de quoi douter de lui. De toute façon, on connaîtra la vérité demain.

Je prononçais le mot de passe, et on entra dans notre salle commune. J'entrai dans ma chambre, tandis que Drago entrait dans la sienne. Je pris tous mes habits, mes affaires de cours. Ça allait me faire bizarre. Dormir autre part que dans ma chambre. J'avais dormi ici pendant 6 ans. Je sortis, en regardant ma chambre. Je sortis au même moment que Drago. On échangeait toujours aucun mot. Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

On arriva enfin devant la Salle sur demande. Drago passa devant plusieurs fois, puis la porte apparut. Comment avait-il imaginé nos chambres ? Je redoutais le pire...

Il entra le premier. La pièce était plutôt lumineuse. Une grande cheminée était contre le mur, entourée de plusieurs fauteuils, ainsi qu'un canapé vert. Il y avait également deux bureaux, une petite bibliothèque. Puis deux portes. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers celle de gauche, me laissant supposer que ma chambre était celle de droite. J'avais raison. Ma chambre ressemblait beaucoup à mon ancienne. Il y avait les mêmes meubles. Tout était à l'identique. Même la salle de bain.

[PDV Drago]

J'étais parti immédiatement me coucher. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec Blaise. J'avais trop de choses à me reprocher pour le moment. D'ailleurs c'était le première fois, que je me sentais autant coupable, que je ressentais du remords. C'était la première fois. L'année dernière, quand je devais tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les mangemorts, je n'avais pas ressentis autant de culpabilité. Mais là, pour moi c'était différent. Je m'étais fais prendre, j'avais failli tuer pour rien. Ma mère était saine et sauve. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre. Je n'avais pas cru McGonagall au début. Mais je m'étais rappelé que ma mère s'absentait souvent avec Rogue. C'était surement pour des réunions. Je lui avait demandé, bien entendu, je suis très …. curieux. Et elle me répondait tout le temps qu'elle partait en mission. Mais une fois j'avais demandé mon père, et là j'avais eu des doutes. Il m'avait répondu que ma mère ne partait jamais en mission. Elle n'était pas assez douée en magie noire d'après le maître. Et donc, depuis le temps, je croyais qu'elle avait une liaison avec Rogue, ce qui me donnait de vomir, à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Mais tout s'éclairait maintenant. Elle faisait de l'Ordre. D'un côté, je préférais cette idée.

Le réveil sonna. Il était 7h45. J'avais peu dormi. J'avais stressé toute la nuit, à propos de cet ''interrogatoire''. Et s'ils m'interrogeaient sur l'année dernière ? Pouvait-il quand même m'enfermer pour ça ? J'avais fait plusieurs cauchemars, dans un, je me voyais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. C'était atroce.

Je me levais difficilement, puis allai dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud me ferait du bien.

[ PDV Blaise]

J'étais levé depuis 7h. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner dans le salon, devant la cheminée. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation des flemmes quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger. Mais ce fichu volatile, frappait de plus en plus fort.

La lettre portait le sceau de l'école, et était adressée à Drago. Je mourrais d'envie de la lire, mais je ne devais pas le faire. Ça me regardait pas. Je posais la lettre sur la table, puis retourna m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, pour boire mon café, tout en admirant les flemmes chauffant la pièce.

Quelques minutes, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Drago. Je ne me retournais pas. On ne se parla pas. Rien, aucun échange verbal, aucun bonjour.

Dobby?

Oui Monsieur Malfoy?

Pourrais-tu m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner ici?

Bien sûr Monsieur Malfoy.

Un autre petit ''Plop'', et Dobby disparu,t pour réapparaître 5 secondes plus tard. Drago s'installa sur un des fauteuils face à moi, et commença à déguster son premier repas de la journée.

Il y a une lettre pour toi.

Il releva la tête, et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui montrai l'autre table avec ma tête, et il me sourit. Nos rapports avaient changés, avant on ne pouvait passer 5 minutes sans parler de tout et de rien. Maintenant, on ne s'adressait même plus la parole, juste en cas de nécessité. Tout avait changé, pas seulement nos rapports. Moi, lui. On était plus comme avant. On avait muri. L'année dernière on faisait encore des conneries. Maintenant non. On était plus aussi proche, et je devais avouer que ça me manquait. Peut être qu'avec ce qu'il allait se passer tout à l'heure, ça allait s'améliorer. Ou peut être empirer. Que se passerait-il s'ils jugeaient qu'il aille à Azkaban ? J'étais partagé, d'un coté je lui en voulais, il aurait du faire comme moi, au lieu d'écouter cet être infâme qui se dit son maître. Mais d'un autre côté, je le comprenais, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

McGonagall me demande de te dire, que tu dois venir à 16 heures pour mon interrogatoire.

D'accord.

Puis la pièce replongea dans le silence, on entendait juste les flemmes crépiter.

[ PDV Drago]

Je mangeais, mais sans faim. Je me forçais plus qu'autre chose. Je ne montrai peut être rien à l'extérieur, mais j'étais mort de trouille. J'avais peur de me faire emprisonner, et mourir dans peu de temps, quand je serais majeur.

Je finissais d'engloutir mon repas, toujours dans le silence. Tout avait changé. Blaise, Moi. J'allais peut être entrer dans l'Ordre. On m'aurait dit ça l'année dernière, j'aurais surement expédié la personne en allée simple à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais maintenant, ça me semblait être ma seule solution. Pour éviter la mort. Je n'avais que ça à faire, tenter ma chance du côté du bien. Avec ma mère.

Je tournais en rond, depuis une bonne demie-heure. J'étais impatient,content, stressé. Une multitude de sentiments se bataillaient dans mon esprit. Content, parce que dans à peine 35 minutes, j'allais revoir ma mère. Mais ce véritasérum me stressait. Je n'allais plus être maître de moi même pendant quelques minutes, je répondrais sans avoir réfléchi. Mais pour eux, c'était le but. Connaître mes intentions. Mais dans ce cas, je n'avais rien à craindre, non ? Je me faisais douter. Ça ne m'allais pas le stress. Ça me faisait trop réfléchir.

Blaise venait de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Surement pour rejoindre ses nouveaux AMIS, ces bouffondors. Qui allaient être surement présents lors de mon ''entretien''. Oui, j'étais jaloux de ces nouvelles amitiés. Elles m'avaient enlevé Blaise. J'y étais en parti pour quelque chose également. Mais bon. Il me manquait. Toutes ces journées à discuter me manquaient. Mais si je pouvais entrer dans l'Ordre, tout reviendrait comme avant. Et ça, ça me redonnait espoir.

10heures.

J'étais devant la porte du bureau de la directrice depuis 15 minutes. Je faisais des allées et venues dans le couloir, alertant la curiosité de certains fantômes. Blaise et Granger, venaient d'arriver. Ils s'entendaient très bien ces deux-là. Si je n'avais pas demandé à Granger, je serais toujours persuadé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais apparemment non. A ma plus grande surprise, Potter et la Weaslette n'était pas là. N'étaient-ils toujours pas au courant ? Ça m'étonnerait, Potter était un membre important de l'Ordre.

La porte s'ouvrit, mon coeur rata un battement. Le stress qui je commençais à évacuer, refit surface d'un coup, me tordant les entrailles. Mon coeur battait fort, vite. McGonagall nous fit signe d'entrer. Je laissais passer Blaise et la lionne, puis fermai la marche. Ma mère n'était pas dans la pièce, était-ce un mensonge ? Ma mère était-elle morte ?

Professeur...

Oui , je sais Monsieur Malfoy. Votre mère n'est pas là. Je lui ai demandé d'aller dans une autre pièce.

Je regardais la seule pièce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Où menait cette porte ? J'avais une folle envie de me lever et de le découvrir.

C'est là qu'aura lieu votre ''interrogatoire''. D'ailleurs, nous allons être en retard.

Elle se leva, et nous invita à la suivre. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma collègue et Blaise. Lui, semblait un peu inquiet, ce qui me réchauffa le coeur. Mais elle, elle me jeta un regard froid. Je pouvais le sentir, elle espérait du plus profond de son être, que je loupe mon test, et que je me fasse emprisonner. J'imaginais la tête de Granger, s'il s'avérait que je ne mentais pas, et que l'Ordre m'accepte. C'était assez comique, je devais dire.

On entra dans une pièce un peu plus petite. Avec un seul, siège au milieu. Je supposais qu'il m'était destiné. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas d'autre personne. C'était étrange. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y est Potter, et d'autres membres importants. Je regardais McGonagall avec un air d'incompréhension, mêlé au stress.

Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez- vous asseoir ici. Le professeur Rogue ne tardera pas à arriver avec la potion.

Je m'installai, méfiant. McGonagall ne cessait de faire des allées et retour entre cette salle et son bureau. Blaise regardait par la fenêtre, et Granger, me lancé quelques regards. Surement méchants, sadiques ...etc...

Puis on entendit enfin une porte.

Ahhh Severus, on vous attendait.

Désolé Minerva, c'est de notre faute. Je ne voulais pas la laisser.

Mais c'était qui? Je n'avais pas reconnu cette voix, pas immédiatement. Mais elle me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part. Ahhh mais Oui . Le professeur et auror Rémus Lupin. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, il était également, le mari de Tonks. C'était mauvais pour moi ça.

Allez, entrez.

J'entendis quelques pas, puis je vis clairement Lupin, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de l'Elu, qui me jetaient des regards noirs, que je renvoyaient avec joie. Maintenant j'imaginais aussi Potter, quand je serais discrédité. Ça allait être marrant.

Rogue se présenta devant avec une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide verdâtre.

Buvez Monsieur Malfoy.

Je lui pris la fiole des mains, enlevai le bouchon, et reniflai la potion. J'esquissai une grimace en sentant cette odeur, c'était indéfinissable. Courage . Cul Sec. En quelques secondes, je bus entièrement la potion.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'étais appuyée contre le mur, regardant la scène, d'un oeil réprobateur. Pour moi, on aurait du de suite prévenir les aurors, pour qu'ils l'embarquent pour Azkaban. Cet interrogatoire n'allait mener à rien. Harry s'avança, c'était lui qui menait la plupart '' des interrogatoires''.

Malfoy, c'est toi qui a empoisonné Tonks ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que le ''maître'' m'en a donné l'Ordre.

Voulais-tu accomplir cette mission ?

Non.

Pourquoi l'avoir fait dans ce cas ?

Je ne pouvais désobéir, le maître aurait tuer ma mère, puis ensuite moi. Comme Blaise.

Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

Je l'ai fait .

A qui ?

Blaise.

Aïe, Blaise allait prendre. Il jouait le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, il jouait le complice. Harry, et Rémus se retournèrent vers lui. Blaise hocha seulement les épaules. Harry le regarda une dernière fois, puis retourna à Malfoy.

Tu devais faire quoi d'autre à part tuer Tonks ?

T'affaiblir, tuer les Weasley, Granger, et Blaise.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quand tu le pouvais ?

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne suis pas un assassin.

Pourtant tu as bien essayé de tuer Tonks , non ?

J'allais vous redonner le livre.

Bien. Et qui nous dit que tu ne nous espionne pas? Que tu ne joues pas un rôle ? C'est peut être une autre mission de Voldemort ?

Non, maintenant, que je sais que ma mère fait partie de l'Ordre, je suis prêt à trahir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Bien.

J'étais, excusez-moi de l'expression mais, j'étais vraiment sur le cul. J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était impossible. Comment ? Des milliers de questions se posaient en même temps dans mon cerveau. Il ne mentait pas ?

[ PDV Drago]

Je reprenais enfin le contrôle de mon cerveau. Je ne me rappelais plus très bien ce que j'avais dit. J'étais tétanisé. Ces quelques minutes qui allaient suivre vont être décisives pour moi. Allais-je rejoindre une partie des troupes de Voldemort, ou rester ici, et redevenir le meilleur ami de Blaise ? Je jetais des regards à toutes les personnes présentes. McGonagall était pensive, Rogue discutait à voix basse, très basse avec Lupin, Potter attendait quelque chose de la directrice, Blaise me regardait, d'un air triomphant. Mais triomphant pour quel camp ? Le mien ou le leur ? Je savais qu'il y avait quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce qui voulaient me voir pourrir dans une prison, mais lui ? Etait-il content pour moi ? Ou pour eux ? Grande question... Et cette question fit redoubler mon stress. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la dernière personne de la pièce : Granger. Elle avait son dos contre le mur, les bras croisés, et elle me regardait. Vraiment méchamment, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je rejetais mon regard vers la directrice. Elle semblait toujours réfléchir.

Alors ? Risquai-je.

Je vis Granger bouger, elle marcha dans pas rapide, elle passa à côté de moi en me lançant un ultime regard noir, puis quitta la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons, et la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Malfoy, je suis désolé, dit Harry.

Je le regardais avec des yeux aussi gros que des oeufs, tomates …. Enfin bref, vous avez compris.

Tu vas devoir nous supporter encore le reste de l'année. Dit-il en souriant.

OHHH MON DIIIIEU ! Je ne vous cachai pas que j'avais eu peur, très peur, d'avoir échoué. Il avait joué avec mes nerfs.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, j'étais content, j'étais dans l'Ordre.

[ PDV Blaise ]

Mon coeur avait loupé un battement quand Harry avait prononcé la première phrase. J'avais vraiment cru qu'ils ne voulaient pas de Malfoy. Et à l'entente de sa seconde phrase, un très très large sourire illumina mon visage. Tout comme Drago. Il était sincère, il ne mentait pas, pas comme le voulait Hermione. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie comme une furie. Elle était déçue, elle le croyait tellement coupable, manipulateur. Mais elle avait eu tort. Mais la connaissant elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle essayera de trouver une brèche. Elle être d'humeur exécrable, je le sentais bien. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'importait plus, c'était Drago. On allait redevenir comme avant.

- Bon Monsieur Malfoy, quelqu'un vous attend, dans cette pièce.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, McGonagall indiquait une autre porte. Drago se leva, remercia au passage les membres de l'Ordre puis entra dans la pièce.

Avec Harry, on ressortit, laissant les deux professeurs et Rémus Lupin ensemble.

Mione va être en colère pendant un certain temps.

Je pense aussi. Elle va passer son temps à être derrière Drago, à chercher le moindre petit indice le rendant coupable d'être mangemort... Enfin, tu vois le truc.

Oui. Mais d'un côté je la comprends. J'en mène pas loin non plus. Mais le véritasérum ne ment pas.

Oui. Mais connaissant Hermione, elle va dire qu'il a utilisé un sort de magie noire ou une potion.

Mais c'est impossible.

Oui, je le sais, mais elle va essayer de se persuader qu'elle a raison, et que l'on se trompe sur Drago.

Oui, ça ne va pas être facile de la convaincre du contraire. Et puis c'est elle qui en a le plus souffert.

Comment ça ?

Je veux dire, c'est elle qui s'est faite insulté pendant 6 ans, c'est elle qui a reçu des regards de haine, de dégoût, parce que son sang est soi-disant différent du votre.

Ahh oui. C'est vrai. On verra bien. Mais tu ne crois pas que Weasley va réagir pareil ?

Je ne sais pas. Il se faisait aussi insulter, mais pour le moment il est ailleurs. Il est plongé dans l'Amour.

Harry ricanait. Weasley était vraiment obsédé par Brown. Il l'a collait tout le temps. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que l'année dernière c'était l'inverse. C'était elle qui le collait sans arrêt, et il en avait marre. Ça devait être ça l'amour …

Bon, et si nous essayons de trouver Hermione, pour commencer de suite de la convaincre ?

Pourquoi pas, mais ça ne va pas être facile.

On essaya d'abord la salle commune de Gryffondors, puis la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, puis l'infirmerie. Mais rien. On ne trouva pas Hermione.

Où elle pourrait être ?

Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait être n'importe où. Dans une salle de classe, dans un passage secret, dehors, vers le lac, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Je ne sais pas .

J'haussai les épaules. On allait pas lui courir après pendant des heures surtout que notre conversation pouvait très bien attendre. Et puis, il fallait peut être la laisser seule pour le moment .

[PDV Hermione]

Dès que j'avais quitter Malfoy et tous les autres, je m'étais dirigeais vers ma salle commune. Je voulais sortir, prendre l'air, m'aérer le cerveau. Et pour cela, je devais prendre mon manteau, mon écharpe, mes gants, il faisait très froid dehors. Je n'avais pas envie de rester clouer au lit, surtout que dans deux jours, c'était Noël.

Je marchais dans le parc recouvert de neige, j'avais les mains dans les poches, et j'errais, sans but, tout ce qui contait, c'était que je sorte du château. J'étais en colère, j'avais envie de tout arracher sur mon passage. Et ça aurait été encore mieux si Malfoy se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je l'aurais étripé, étouffé, frappé. J'étais déçue, moi qui espérait tant qu'il n'entre pas dans l'Ordre après ce qu'il avait fait, et bah, je m'étais trompée. Il ne nous avait pas menti. C'était si dur à croire. Lui, qui m'avait pourri l'existence pendant 6 ans, allait être ''mon allié''. A cause de lui, j'avais presque détesté mes deux premières années à Poudlard. J'avais même parlé à ma mère de Beaux-Bâtons. Mais elle ne voulait pas que j'aille en France, elle ne voulait pas déménager. Et j'avais du faire avec toutes ces insultes, mais même si ça fais 6 ans que je devrais y être habituée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffrir à chaque fois que j'entendais ces 3 mots affreux. J'étais plus intelligente que lui, plus douée, et il persistait à croire que nos sangs étaient différents. Quel abruti.

Des larmes coulèrent, dévalant mes joues. J'étais en colère, et ça devait sortir. Ça me libérer de pleurer. Je ne pleurais parce que Malfoy allait rejoindre l'Ordre, non. Je pleurais parce que j'en avais besoin, ça faisait 6 ans, que je n'avais pas pleuré à cause de cette insulte. Mais ça faisait mal, toujours. Et ça devait sortir. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Harry me voyait toujours comme quelqu'un de forte. Je me montrais comme quelqu'un de fort, mais tout le monde à des faiblesses. Et cette insulte, c'était la mienne de faiblesse.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

[PDV Drago]

J'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de ma mère. Elle m'avait tout raconté, depuis le début, son entrée dans l'Ordre. Pour elle aussi cela avait été difficile. Elle avait été également à Serpentards. Mais elle s'en était bien sorti, et j'espérais faire de même. Le plus dur, serait surement avec Granger. Elle n'avait surement pas oublié toutes les insultes que je lui avait dites depuis notre première année. Ma mère m'avait conseillé de m'excuser, mais pour le moment, je ne préférais pas me trouver sur son chemin. Surtout qu'elle avait été persuadé que je n'entrerais jamais dans l'Ordre. On essayera de dialoguer avec la lionne en furie plus tard. Pour le moment, je voulais profiter ma mère jusqu'au bout. McGonagall l'avait autorisé à rester jusqu'au 2 janvier. Elle lui avait même donné un ancien quartier d'un professeur.

Elle venait de me quitter, elle voulait voir sa nièce, Tonks. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait coupable de son état, ce que je trouvais débile, puisque c'était moi qui avait fait la potion. Mais elle avait répondu que si elle m'avait avoué plus tôt qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, je n'aurais pas agi de cette manière, ce qui était surement vrai.

J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande, ma salle commune et celle de Blaise jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler à mon ex-meilleur ami. Mais ça ne tarderait pas, on avait le même ''appartement''.

[ PDV Hermione]

ça faisait peut être une heure, ou deux, que j'étais dehors. J'avais perdue la notion du temps. J'étais dans mes pensées. D'ailleurs, ça ne donnait rien de bien. Mes yeux me piquait à cause du froid, et de mes larmes, qui commençaient à sécher. Je commençais à avoir froid, mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Je voulais profiter de l'air frais, de la neige qui ne cessait de tomber, et de recouvrir un peu plus le parc. J'étais arrivé près de la cabane d'Hagrid, mais il n'étais pas là. J'aurais bien voulu discuter un peu avec lui, ça faisait longtemps. Je repasserais. Je remontais en direction du château. Le Soleil se couchait plus tôt en hiver, et il faisait presque noir. Il devait être 6heures. J'arrivais près d'une des cours du château. Dans quelques minutes je serais au chaud, devant la cheminée, en train de me réchauffer.

Tiens, tiens, regarde qui nous avons là ?

Je me retournais. Cette voix aigüe, je la connaissais que trop bien. Le chien-chien de Malfoy. Parkinson.

Granger, la sang -de bourbe.

Elle était accompagnée de Théodore Nott.

Parkinson, Nott.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là Granger ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

T'es sans tes deux amis bouffondors? Ahh mais j'oubliais, ton cher Wealsey se tape Brown. Et Potter doit se taper la soeur.

Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire ?

Ohhh, mais on dirait que notre chère lionne aurait pleuré, regarde ses yeux Théo' .

Ahhh mais oui. Elle a pleuré.

Surement parce que mon Dragonichou vient de la sortir de son lit.

QUOI ?

Bah quoi, hier vous étiez au bal ensemble, Drago a peut être eu une envie soudaine, et tu étais ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Tu te trompes Parkinson. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça.

Ouais, t'as raison Granger. Une sang-de-Bourbe, qui voudrait la toucher ? Personne. Tu pollues notre air ici.

J'essayais de garder mon calme, mais cette gourdasse m'exaspérait au plus haut point. J'avais envie de lui refaire la face.

La ferme Parkinson.

Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es rien Granger sans tes deux petits amis, et là tu es seule, sans défense, contre deux Serpentards.

Parkinson et Nott sortirent leur baguette. J'en fis de même, ils ne m'impressionnaient pas du tout, surtout que Parkinson, n'étais pas très douée en cours.

Tu parles, me défendre contre toi, ce n'est rien Parkinson. Tu ne sais pas te battre.

LA FERME GRANGER. Stupefix !

J'esquivai le sort avec une facilité enfantine. Je lui envoyé un pétrificus totalus, et elle se trouva immobile, dure comme de la pierre, sur le sol.

A nous deux Granger.

Il m'envoya un sort, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus le même genre de sortilège. Il utilisait de la magie noire. Je n'en connaissais aucun. Il avait un avantage. Mais je réussis quand même à éviter son sortilège. Lui, serait beaucoup plus dur à battre. Surtout qu'il était le deuxième de notre promotion, donc doué. Je lui envoyé plusieurs sorts d'attaques divers, mais aucuns de magie noire. Je connaissais bien le sort du DOLORIS, mais je ne voulais pas l'utiliser. Même si je savais bien que lui ne se gênerait pas.

Il m'envoya quelques DOLORIS, mais je les esquivai sans problème. Il me renvoya un Doloris, en même temps que j'envoyais un Stupefix. Nos deux sorts nous touchèrent. Il fut propulsé à quelques mètres derrière, tandis que moi, je m'étais écroulé sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais je devais absolument me relever. Il n'allait pas tarder à le faire. Je ne devais pas faiblir, sinon je signais mon arrêt de mort. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, il pouvait me tuer. Je me relevais avec difficulté, mais je tenais sur mes deux jambes. Son visage exprimé la colère, la haine, et aussi la douleur. Il me lança d'autres sorts, toujours de magie noire. J'en évitais plusieurs, mais un me toucha, et forma une entaille profonde dans mon bras gauche. Du sang coulait, pas mal de sang. Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais je ripostai quand même. Plusieurs Stupefix, et cette fois, je me décidais à lui envoyé également des Doloris. Mais il évita tous les sorts.

Ahhh Granger, on joue dans la cours des grands. On connaît quelques sorts de magie noire à ce que je vois.

Il allait être déçu, je n'en connaissais qu'un. Il m'en renvoya un, qui me propulsa contre le mur violemment. Ma baguette m'échappa des mains. J'étais au sol, le bras en sang, la tête qui tournait, sans défense. Je relevai les yeux, il était en train de s'approcha avec un rictus mauvais. Je cherchais des yeux ma baguette, elle n'était pas trop loin, je pouvais la prendre avant qu'il ne s'approche trop.

Je plongeai sur baguette, et lui envoya un stupefix. Il vola dix mètres plus loin, et s'écrasa contre un banc en pierre. Je compatis quelques secondes à sa douleur. Ça devait vraiment faire mal ça. Mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je remis debout, et partit en direction du château. Je devais rentrer, j'aurais des ''témoins'' et de l'aide. Je marchais rapidement, le plus rapidement possible. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. J'étais toujours en train de marcher, les portes se rapprochaient, mais elles étaient trop loin, pour le moment. Un sort me toucha en plein dans le dos. Je tombais lourdement au sol, la tête la première. Il m'avait renvoyé le sort qui m'avait touché au bras. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler dans mon dos. Il y avait quelques tâches rouges qui colorait la neige. Mon bras saignait vraiment beaucoup. Je repris des forces, je devais absolument atteindre les portes, sinon j'allais mourir. Je risquais un coup d'oeil en arrière, il était toujours au sol, mais il allait se relever. Je devais être plus rapide que lui. Je lui envoya un autre stupefix, qui le fit voler plus loin.

Je me relevai, mais je crus que j'allais tomber plusieurs fois. Les portes, les portes, les portes. Mon seul objectif, atteindre ces portes. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus, j'allais bientôt pouvoir faire mon entrée dans le Hall et me faire guérir.

Sauvée, j'ouvris un porte, et passai le plus vite possible à l'intérieur. Les quelques élèves présents me regardèrent comme une extraterrestre. Je devais faire peur à voir. Je saignais du bras, du dos. Surement du front aussi. Je fis quelques pas, puis j'entendis mon nom.

Granger !

Je tournais la tête et vis Blaise et Malfoy. Ils arrivaient au bon moment, car quelques secondes plus tard, le néant m'engloutit.

[PDV Drago]

On se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Granger était dans un lit, proche de celui de Tonks. Mme Pomfresh s'était immédiatement occupée d'elle, jugeant son état critique. Elle avait deux méchantes blessures qui lui avait fait perdre pas mal de sang, une au bras gauche, et l'autre plus grande, dans le dos. Ces blessures avaient été causées par des sorts de magie noire. Et ensuite, elle avait aussi eu une méchante égratignure au front. Blaise était parti chercher McGonagall et Potter. Il m'avait demandé de rester ici, pourquoi faire ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Je passais mon temps à fixer Granger. Me demandant ce que je lui répondrais si elle venait à se réveiller, et me questionner sur ma présence. Elle avait l'air mal au point. Mais même dans cet état, elle était belle. DRAGOO ! TU RECOMMENCES! Tu parles de Granger, mec !

Je secouais la tête. Ça faisait la deuxième fois que je pensais ça de Granger. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face. Granger était belle.

Drago ?

Blaise, professeur.

Qu'a dit Pomfresh ?

Qu'elle avait eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle a aussi perdue beaucoup de sang, et qu'il faudra qu'elle se repose.

Bien. Le professeur Rogue a trouvé les coupables. Il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott, ils sont dans un sale état.. Et Ils seront renvoyés dès demain.

Pansy ? Impossible. Elle était trop nulle, surtout en magie noire. Ça devait être Nott qui avait fait ça . J'en étais sur et certain.

Bon, je vais vous laisser jeunes gens.

Le professeur quitta l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard à sa meilleure élève.

A ton avis, pourquoi ils l'ont attaqué ?

Je ne sais pas Blaise. Ça peut être pour son sang, peut être avait-il également une mission. Ce qui m'étonnerait, surtout pour Pansy.

Peut être voulait-elle se venger ?

De quoi ?

C'est avec toi que Granger a été au bal. Pansy est folle amoureuse de toi.

Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait fait pour ça ?

C'est une possibilité, tu sais Pansy est assez …. accro... et quand t'es accro...

Ouais, je vois. Le meilleur moyen de savoir ….

c'est de lui demander quand elle se réveillera...

Parfaitement.

Je souriais, après la discussion avec ma mère, j'avais été parlé à Blaise. On s'était vite réconcilié. Ça m'avait manqué, il m'avait manqué. Et maintenant, on était dans le même camp.

On resta là, assis tous les deux, en face de Granger, la regarder dormir, pendant quelques instants, en silence.

Potter est au courant que Granger est dans cet état ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas croisé.

Ahhh, quand ça sera le cas, vaut mieux pas que Parkinson et Nott soient dans le coin.

D'après ce qu'a dit McGonagall, elle se serait bien défendue.

Connaissant Granger, ça ne m'étonnes pas.

Oui, elle se défend tout le temps.

Ce n'est pas une lionne pour rien.

Oui, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle un fameux épisode de notre troisième année.

C'est bon Blaise, pas la peine de s'en rappeler.

C'est la seule fille qui a osé levé la main sur toi.

C'est également, la seule fille qui m'insulte, et me lance des regards haineux.

Et Ginny ?

Jamais une insulte n'est sortie de sa bouche.

Ohhh intéressant. C'était peut être une de tes 'groupies''.

Ohhhh arrêtes, elles sont folles ces filles là. Elles ont même crée un magazine dans Pouldard qui ne parle que de moi. Elles sont atteintes.

Tu devrais en être honoré.

Mouais, je m'en fiche pas ma l.

Pourquoi ?

C'est un tissu de mensonge, la plupart du temps elle s'invente des aventures avec moi .

Par exemple ?

Lavande Brown, elle dit partout qu'on a couché ensemble. Bahh c'est faux, je n'aurais jamais pu.

Blaise souriait. On ne supportait pas cette fille. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard, elle serait surement pire que Pansy.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

[PDV Harry ]

J'avais passé toute la soirée avec Ginny, on s'était enfin avoué nos sentiments, c'était Hermione qui allait être contente, elle qui attendait cela depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je la cherchais. Elle était devenue ma confidente, depuis que Ron n'en avait plus rien à faire de nous. Je l'avais cherché dans la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune, et dans la Grande Salle. Mais elle n'étais pas là. Il était 21 heures, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit dans le parc. Mais où était-elle bon sang? J'étais dans le hall, cherchant où elle se terrait. Mais je ne voyais pas. Je grimpais les quelques marches qui menaient au premier étage toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Je devais vraiment lui parler, faire part de l'excitation qui régnait en moi.

Monsieur Potter !

Je me retournai vers notre directrice, qui se tenait devant moi.

Oui professeur?

Monsieur Zabini vous a-t-il prévenu ?

Euhh non, de quoi ?

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis souffla un coup. Ça devait être important. On avait trouvé des mangemorts dans l'école ? Des apprentis-mangemort ? On avait une mission pour l'Ordre ?

C'est à propos de Miss Granger.

Ça tombe bien, je la cherche.

Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Bahhh qu'est-ce qu'elle y fait ?

Pourquoi Hermione était à l'infirmerie? Elle discutait avec Pomfresh ?

C'est grave Monsieur Potter.

Je la dévisageai quelques secondes, elle ne plaisantait pas. Je compris d'un coup, Hermione était blessée, grièvement même.

Elle me toisa encore quelques secondes, puis partit en direction du Hall, tandis que moi, je courrais comme un dératé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? '' C'est grave ''. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Grave comment ?

J'ouvris les grandes portes, et pénétrai dans la pièce allumée. Blaise et Malfoy, étaient tous deux là, assis, en train de discuter devant un lit. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu. Ils parlaient de cours, ce qui m'étonnait de Malfoy.

Hum Hum.

Les deux serpents se turent en même temps, et se tournèrent vers moi, me laissant enfin apercevoir ma meilleure amie, couchée dans un lit. Ils me dévisageaient, mais je ne le voyait pas. Je voyais juste le visage livide d'Hermione. Elle avait du sang séché sur le front. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Hermione! Mon Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? Je m'approchais du lit, passant entre Blaise et Malfoy sans rien dire.

J'étais juste à côté d'Hermione. J'entendais sa respiration. C'était bon signe, non ?

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, puis pris sa main dans la mienne. Malfoy et Blaise ne disaient toujours rien, ils se contentaient juste de me regarder.

Qui a fait ça ?

Des serpentards Harry.

Je m'en doute, mais qui ?

Malfoy et Blaise se regardèrent. Ils devaient se demander si c'était une bonne idée de me livrer les noms des enfoirés qu'avaient fait ça. Ils pensaient surement, que j'irais les voir, et les massacrer, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

ça n'a plus d'importance Potter. Dès demain matin, ils ne seront plus là.

Je le toisais encore quelques secondes, puis reporta mon attention sur ma meilleure amie. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Elle s'est pris plusieurs doloris, puis des sorts de magies noires qui lui ont fait perdre pas mal de sang.

Et qu'a dit Pomfresh ?

Que c'était grave, qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et qu'elle devait se reposer.

Ok, et elle devrait se réveiller bientôt ?

Pomfresh ne nous à rien dit, sur ça .

Elle n'était pas dans le coma ? Non ? Si ? Serait-elle réveillée dans 4 jours ? C'était Noël, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que je le passerais avec ma meilleure amie. Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'œil, puis me retournai vers les 2 Serpentards.

Je vais vous laisser, Ginny et les autres ne sont pas encore prévenus. Mais si elle se réveille, prévenez-moi tout de suite.

Ça marche Potter.

Je fis un sourire à Malfoy, puis sortit de l'infirmerie. J'avais souri à Malfoy ? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé, ou sinon, un sourire mauvais oui, mais sympathique, compatissant, jamais de la vie, je n'y aurais pensé. Mais les temps changeaient. Il avait changé. Je descendis quelques marches et me mis à la recherche de ma petite amie, et de mes amis.

[ PDV Drago]

Potter venait de sortir. Il m'avait souri! Il m'avait souri ? ça changeait, l'année dernière, on avait été à deux doigts de se tuer, aujourd'hui, on se sourit. Comme quoi, Granger avait raison au début de l'année. Tout le monde peut changer, même moi. La preuve, j'étais dans l'autre camp, camp que je n'aurais jamais pensé rejoindre. Je me retrouver aux côtés de personnes que je ne pouvais pas encadrer il y a encore quelques mois, et là, maintenant, je me rendais compte, je ne pouvais plus que compter sur eux.

Je me rassis, imité par Blaise. On regarda Granger pendant quelques secondes, puis Blaise parla enfin.

On devrait peut être y aller. On ne va pas la surveiller tout le temps, il ne peut plus rien y arriver.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Blaise, il voulait se convaincre. Mais on savait tous les deux, qu'elle n'étais pas à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles. Nott et Pansy avaient échoués. Combien d'autres jeunes mangemorts Voldemort déciderait d'envoyer pour la tuer ? Pour affaiblir Potter ? D'ailleurs les Weasley étaient également en danger.

Je ne pense pas Blaise. Et tu le sais. Ils ont échoué. Voldemort n'aime pas les échecs, il veut toujours gagner. Il réessayera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. Quelqu'un doit toujours rester ici, ainsi qu'avec les Weasley.

Weasley n'a pas de soucis à se faire, il a Brown.

On se regarda puis on éclata de rire. Brown se battre ? C'était hilarant. Elle était aussi douée que Pansy.

Et Ginny a Harry.

Ouais, mais il faut le prévenir.

Je vais y aller. Tu restes ici avec Hermione ? !

Je regardais tour à tour mon ami et Granger. Rester avec Granger ? Tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il n'y aurait pas de soucis, pas de cris, pas de sangs, pas de morts.

Mouais.

Merci, je me dépêche.

Blaise sortit en courant de la pièce, me laissant seul, fixant mon ex-meilleure ennemie.

[ PDV Harry ]

Demain, on était le 24, le réveillon de Noël, et Hermione dormait toujours. Pomfresh disait que c'était normal, elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Il fallait qu'elle récupère. Moi, je commençais à désespérer. Ginny essayait de me remonter le moral, mais pas grand chose m'aidait.

J'étais dans l'infirmerie, assis à côté d'Hermione, la regardant. C'était mon tour de la surveiller, on effectuait des rondes tout le long de la journée. Ce n'était pas trop dur en ce moment, c'était les vacances. Le matin c'était Ginny qui venait, l'après -midi moi, et dans la soirée Malfoy et Blaise. De temps en temps, on voyait Lupin, Neville, Luna et Tonks. Elle avait vite guérie, et reprit du service. Elle s'était expliquée avec Narcissa et Malfoy, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça. Il y a avait déjà assez tensions entre Malfoy et Hermione, pas la peine d'en rajouter, même si ça aurait été compréhensible, il avait failli la tuer.

Dans quelques minutes, j'allais laisser mon tour aux deux nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre, et rejoindre Ginny, qui était quelque part dans le château avec Luna. On s'arrangeait pour qu'aucun d'entre nous soit seul dans les couloirs. Il y avait beaucoup moins de membres de l'Ordre dans le château que de mangemorts. La plupart de l'Ordre était des Aurors, et ils travaillaient au ministère, alors que 90 % des Serpentards étaient des mangemorts. On était en minorité. On devait faire attention, très attention.

Je contemplais toujours Hermione, quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Blaise et Malfoy. Personne ne parla, je regardais une dernière fois ma meilleure amie, espérant qu'elle se réveille d'un coup, mais non, aucun battement de paupières, aucun mouvement à part sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Je me levais, regardais les deux serpents, puis sortis rejoindre ma petite amie.

[PDV Drago]

On était le 24, 16h35, et j'étais planté sur cette chaise, à fixer Granger dormir. On venait de relayer Potter. Il avait toujours espoir qu'elle se réveille à temps pour ce soir. Mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Mais ne dit-on pas :'' le miracle de Noël'' ? Peut être se réveillera t-elle?

Blaise venait de revenir du petit coin, et m'avait ramené plusieurs magasines. On n'avait plus grand choses à se dire. Et regarder Granger c'est bien, mais au bout de 45 minutes, on commence à s'ennuyer.

Je lisais l'article qui parlait d'un joueur de Quidditch qui allait faire son ascension dans ce sport. Le journaliste retraçait le parcours de ce ''joueur prometteur'', qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Vous avez surement compris, je lisais un article sur Olivier Dubois. Il venait de rejoindre une fameuse équipe de Quidditch, et il allait disputer son premier match le 2 janvier, contre une équipe africaine.

Drago ! Drago ! Dragooooo !

Je levais la tête, surpris. J'étais tellement passionné par ma lecture, que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Quoi ?

Regarde !

Il me montra Granger avec sa tête. Mais je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. J'allais répliquer, quand je perçus enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle venait de bouger le bras. Je restais stupéfait quelques secondes, puis tournai la tête vers Blaise. Il souriait, un vrai sourire. Il l'adorait Granger. Et ça se voyait que depuis quelques temps, elle lui manquait. Il refixa son regard sur Granger, pour percevoir un autre mouvement. Mais rien ne vint dans les minutes qui suivirent. Peut être rêvait-elle.

La pièce replongea dans un silence, quasi religieux. Blaise était impatient, il faisait trembler sa jambe.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Je sursautai sur ma chaise. Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler? . Cette fois, elle était réveillée, assise sur le lit, quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle regarda la pièce avec peur, incompréhension. Puis laissa traîner son regard sur moi et Blaise.

Celui-ci, s'était levé, et approché de Granger.

Blaise ?

Tout va bien Hermione. Tu es à l'infirmerie.

Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas ?

Tu te souviens ?

Elle regarda Blaise dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Blaise se précipita sur elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

Je restais debout, immobile, près d'eux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, quand Blaise tourna sa tête, et murmura '' Harry''.

Oui, il avait raison, je devais le prévenir.

[ PDV Harry]

J'étais dans la Grande Salle, discutant avec Neville et un autre Gryffondor de Quidditch. Neville était un peu perdu, mais je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais. Ginny, elle, était à côté de moi, mais en même temps à des centaines d'années lumières. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, elle regardait fixement le mur d'en face.

J'allais répondre à Peter que la meilleure équipe était les Canons, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule, je levai la tête et croisai un regard bleu. C'était Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Blaise, surveiller Hermione ?

Il ne répondit rien, et haussa les sourcils. Je compris direct, Hermione était réveillée. J'ouvris grands les yeux, et il me sourit. J'avais bon, elle était réveillée.

Je sautai du banc, sans prévenir personne, même pas Ginny, et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La porte était déjà ouverte, ce qui m'évita de l'ouvrir en faisant un vacarme monstre. Hermione était là, assise, contre Blaise. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait les yeux rouges, et on voyait les traces des larmes sur ses joues.

Je restais immobile devant elle, j'étais tellement content. Même plus, il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Elle releva la tête et me vit enfin. Elle me sourit, puis j'allai la prendre dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué? C'était affreux.

On resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée.

Pomfresh venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagnée de Malfoy, et Ginny. Je m'écartai d'Hermione, laissait l'infirmière vérifier si tout allait bien chez Hermione, puis elle lui ordonna de boire une potion.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait sortir ce soir ?

Ma question jeta un blanc. Hermione me regardait en se demandant surement ce qu'il y avait ce soir, Malfoy et Blaise regardaient Pomfresh, et celle-ci me regardait bizarrement.

Monsieur Potter, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Elle va devoir se reposer.

S'il vous plaît, vous savez quel jour on est.

Elle me dévisagea encore un instant .

Monsieur Potter,...

Je vous en prie, on fera attention à elle.

Hermione nous regardait toujours sans rien comprendre. Par contre, Pomfresh n'était pas décidée à laisser partir sa patiente. Elle était en proie à une grande interrogation : laisser ou non partir Hermione.

Bien, mais si elle se sent mal, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous me l'amenez directement. C'est compris Messieurs ?

Oui.

Pomfresh quitta la pièce, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, j'allais passer le réveillon de Noël avec toutes les personnes que j'aimais, enfin, presque toutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir Harry ?

Ce soir Mione, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais non, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant aussi longtemps.

Bahh si Mione.

Une vraie marmotte.

Et à propos de Nott et …

Ils ont été viré, le lendemain de l'accident.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis nous sourit. Je ne savais pas, par contre, si son sourire était également destiné à Malfoy. Depuis son entrée, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot. Peut être avait-elle réfléchie à son sujet.

Bon vous m'aidez. Je voudrais me changer pour le réveillon.

Blaise s'avança, et l'aida à se lever.

D'ailleurs, on le fait où le réveillon Harry ?

Dans la salle commune. Il y aura Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Malfoy et sa mère, Lupin, Tonks, les jumeaux, et d'autres personnes.

J'avais cru qu'Hermione aurait répliqué sur la présence des Malfoy, mais non rien, et ça m'étonnait.

Je vais t'aider à te préparer Mione.

Ginny s'avança vers Hermione, la pris dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis l'aida à sortir de l'infirmerie, et la guider jusqu'au 7ème étage, l'aider à se préparer pour ce soir.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

[ PDV Hermione]

Ginny m'aidait à enfiler la robe, heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon je serais par terre, en train de ramper pour chercher de l'aide. J'avais mal partout, et dès fois, prise de vertige, je titubais. Mais au bout de 10 minutes de lutte acharnée, j'avais enfin réussi, grâce à Ginny, à fermer la fermeture éclair de la robe. Là, elle était en train de s'occuper de mes cheveux, tandis que je m'occupais de mon maquillage. Ginny était déjà prête. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge sang qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et pour la coupe de cheveu, elle avait fait un chignon. Simple mais superbe.

Hermione, plus que tes chaussures et on est prête.

Oui, mais je mets lesquelles, les noires ou les blanches ?

Je ne savais pas du tout quelles chaussures mettre, je ne m'y connaissais pas trop en ''mode''. J'avais une robe blanche, avec un peu de noir. Ginny me détailla quelques instants, puis me répondit que les blanches m'iraient à merveille.

5 minutes plus tard, on se trouvait devant la salle sur demande. Ginny m'avait laissé contre le mur, tandis qu'elle passait plusieurs fois devant le mur. Ginny n'arrivait pas à faire apparaître les portes, et elle était en train de s'énerver contre le mur.

Mais concentres-toi Ginny.

Mais c'est ce que je fais. Mais je n'y arrives pas.

Ne penses à rien d'autres.

Facile à dire.

Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, et regarda dans le vide.

Harry t'a parlé ?

A propos de quoi ?

De … nous ?

Vous …? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Oui .

Un immense sourire illumina son visage, je n'en menais pas large. Ils étaient ensemble ? Et j'avais raté ça ? J'en revenais pas ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je fis un pas, mais me ravisa avant de tomber.

J'aurais bien aimé te serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'ai pas envie de tomber et de salir encore la robe toute blanche.

On rigola en se remémorant nos gourdes, pendant qu'elle me coiffait, je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'avais fait, mais le tube était tombé sur ma robe, ensuite il y avait eu le gloss. Heureusement que la magie existait.

Et pourquoi t'es préoccupée?

Harry m'a dit qu'il m'avait acheté un magnifique cadeau, et j'arrête pas d'y penser, et me demander ce que c'est . Ça me tracasse vraiment.

Je rigolais, Ginny était vraiment ….. Ginny!

Si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, tu vas devoir attendre Noël de l'année prochaine pour connaître ton cadeau.

C'est pas drôle Mione. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. J'étais toujours accompagnée quand je venais ici.

Ginny repassa plusieurs fois devant le mur, mais rien ne se passa.

J'avançai doucement, mais ma tête recommença à tourner, et je crus que j'allais m'étaler contre le sol. Mais je fus rattrapé par deux bras qui venait de sortir de nulle part.

Mione, fais attention.

Les deux bras m'aidèrent à me remettre d'aplomb. C'était Blaise , et il y avait Malfoy derrière lui.

Merci Blaise.

T'es sure que ça va Mione ?

C'est rien, j'ai quelques vertiges.

Mouais.

Il me lança un regard qui voulait en dire long, puis alla vers Ginny.

Laisse Ginny, je vais le faire.

Merci.

Ginny revint vers moi, et me tint fermement le bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entra enfin dans la Salle sur Demande, richement décorée. Il y avait aussi un faux plafond, d'où tombait de la neige. La salle était décorée en bleu et blanc. Il y avait un immense sapin dans un des coins de la salle. Une grande table, ainsi que pleins de fauteuils, sans oublier une cheminée.

C'est magnifique.

Merci ma chérie. Ohhh Hermione, j'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu vas bien ? T'es un peu pâle, et maigrichonne. Mais tu vas te rattraper ce soir, j'ai cuisiné de succulents plats.

Merci Mme Weasley.

Je souris à la patriarche des Weasley, puis j'allai saluer les jumeaux.

[ PDV Drago]

J'étais resté un peu en retrait, il n'y avait personne avec qui je pouvais parler sans m'excuser. Je ne savais même pas si ma mère était invitée. J'allais me sentir seul ce soir. Par contre, Blaise, lui, c'était parfaitement bien intégré.

-Oh Drago, mais viens donc là. Ne restes pas tout seul dans ton coin.

Mme Weasley me poussa et m'amena vers un groupe de personne qui parlait déjà entre eux.

Je te présente Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, mais on m'a déjà dit que vous vous connaissiez déjà.

Ohhhhhh! Lupin et Tonks. Ils n'avaient peut être pas envie de me voir ce soir, Tonks m'avait pardonné mais son mari ….. c'était peut être autre chose.

Oui Molly, on se connait déjà, dit Lupin. J'étais un de ses professeurs. Et puis il y a eu des récents évènements qui ont fait que l'on s'était déjà croisé.

Oh oui, à propos de ça, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. J'étais obligé, je voulais pas... , c'était pour ma mère. Je …

Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago. Nymphadora t'a déjà pardonné, et m'a expliqué clairement ton cas. Tes excuses sont acceptées. Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, puis il s'excusa, il devait voir Arthur, ça devait surement être Mr Weasley.

Je cherchais du regard Blaise, il discutait avec Granger et les jumeaux. Potter était occupé avec la Weasley. Et moi, je m'ennuyais depuis que Tonks et Mme Weasley discutaient cuisine et couture.

Il faudrait bien un jour que je leur parle. Je soufflai un bon coup, me préparant à recevoir quelques insultes, puis me dirigeai vers les jumeaux, ma collègue, et mon meilleur-ami.

Ils discutaient de leur boutique, qui faisaient un carton depuis quelques temps. Je m'incrustai, près de Blaise, bien évidemment, qui me sourit, devant mon acte de courage. Puis je les écoutais. Bizarrement, Granger ne disait rien. Elle avait l'air ailleurs.

D'ailleurs Blaise l'avait également remarqué, il lui jetait des coups d'oeil. Mais elle était dans les nuages. Elle était peut être encore trop affaiblie pour sortir du lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Weasley nous invita à prendre place autour de la grande table.

Je me trouvais entre Blaise et Potter, et en face Granger, qui elle, était entourée des jumeaux. Les ''adultes'' se trouvaient à l'autre bout. Ils voulaient discuter ensemble, tout en nous laissant discuter de notre côté.

Potter parlait avec Blaise, et Weasley fille. Tandis que les jumeaux discutaient ensemble, et essayait de faire participer Granger. Mais elle semblait toujours autre part, ailleurs, seule.

Blaise et Potter l'avait remarqué aussi. Et Potter semblait vraiment s'inquiéter.

Mione, je pourrais te parler, en privé?

Elle releva la tête, sortie de ses songes, puis regarda Potter.

Euh oui.

Elle se leva, et se tint fermement à sa chaise, et attendit que Potter la tienne par le bras pour l'aider à marcher.

[ PDV Hermione]

La salle sur Demande était assez grande, pour qu'on aille dans un coin, sans que les autres puissent nous entendre.

Je me posai contre le mur, tandis qu'Harry me dévisagea.

T'es sure que tu vas bien?

J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais ça peut aller.

On dirait pas. T'es à l'ouest depuis toute à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu-il y a ?

Mais rien, je suis un petit peu fatiguée. Mais c'est tout.

[ PDV Drago]

On continuait de manger, mais avec Blaise, on jetait des coups d'oeil à ce qu'il se passait dans un coin de la pièce. Granger était appuyée contre le mur, et Potter devant. Mais de là où on était, on ne pouvait rien entendre. Mais ça se lisait sur son visage que Granger n'était pas bien : fatigue, douleur...

Puis tout se passa très vite. Granger avait encore le regard perdu, elle regardait le fond de la pièce. Puis elle s'écroula. Blaise réagit rapidement, et courut aider Potter avec Granger. Potter était affolé, il appelait Granger, mais en vain. Elle ne se réveillait pas.

Les ''adultes '' comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, vinrent s'attrouper autour de Potter. Puis un des jumeaux, Georges ou Fred, je ne savais pas les différencier parla :

Harry, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. Vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Il était livide, ses yeux brillaient, et il tremblait.

Et Monsieur Malfoy vous accompagnerait Monsieur Weasley. C'est le second préfet-en-chef. Vous n'êtes plus élèves ici, et il faut obligatoirement que quelqu'un vous accompagne.

Bien professeur.

Weasley, s'approcha de Granger, et la prit délicatement, comme si elle menaçait de se briser en deux. En se relevant, Potter s'approcha de lui,et le remercia. C'était Fred. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour savoir lequel des deux c'étaient. En 6 ans, je n'avais jamais trouver un petit détail qui me l'aurait permis.

J'ouvris la porte, et laissai passer Weasley et Granger.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Et par malchance, l'infirmerie était fermée. Il fallait trouver Mme Pomfresh dans cet immense château.

Tu ne sais pas où sont ces quartiers Malfoy?

Non. Comment on va faire pour la trouver?

Tu sais envoyer un patronus ?

Un quoi ?

Euhh c'est vrai. Tiens prends Hermione, je vais la prévenir.

Je tendis les bras, et Weasley me passa Granger, pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette. Puis il prononça un sort totalement inconnu pour moi. Un jet argenté sortit de sa baguette et forma un petit animal, un chat, tout argenté. Le chat se planta devant Weasley, et ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes dans les yeux, puis le chat partit en courant dans le dédale de couloirs.

C'est quoi ça ?

Un chat Malfoy.

J'suis pas idiot Weasley.

C'est un patronus. Ça repousse les Détraqueurs.

Ohhhh, et on a tous des chats ?

Non. Par exemple Harry, c'est un cerf, Hermione une loutre, et Ron un …. rat.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il parte ? Vos regards ?

Les patronus servent aussi à nous envoyer des messages. Et je lui ai dit le mien.

Ohhhh d'accord.

Tu connaissais pas ?

Non.

Je t'aurais appris quelque chose.

On se sourit, puis on attendit en silence l'arrivée de Pomfresh. Je tenais toujours Granger dans les bras, elle n'avait pas fait un mouvent. Elle dormait profondément.

Quelques secondes à peine, on entendit des talons, pressés, qui se dirigeaient vers nous.

Elle avait l'air en colère qu'on l'ait dérangeait pendant son réveillon.

Je vous l'avez bien dit. Mais qui m'écouterait? Hein ? Qui écouterait une vieille infirmière ?

Avec Weasley on se regarda, puis il fit une grimace dans le dos de la ''vieille infirmière''. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, et apparemment, lui non plus...

Elle sortit les clés de sa poche, puis ouvrit les portes.

Dépêchez-vous Monsieur Malfoy.

Je fis ce qu'elle dit, puis me dirigeai vers le premier lit, et déposai doucement Granger.

Elle ne vous a rien dit avant de s'évanouir ?

On hocha la tête.

Qu'elle avait mal quelque part?

On répéta le même geste, puis Pomfresh soupira.

Bon sortez, allez rejoindre vos amis. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Elle se retourna, et nous détailla. On avait toujours pas bouger. Devait-on rester ici ? Ou rejoindre Potter et les autres ?

Allez OUST. Du balais.

On se dépêcha de sortir devant la colère de l'infirmerie.

Vieille conne.

D'accord avec toi Weasley.

On se sourit, puis on retourna à la salle sur Demande, rejoindre le reste de L'Ordre.

[ PDV Hermione ]

J'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre. Puis les referma immédiatement. J'avais un sacré mal de crâne. M'étais-je fais mal en tombant ? J'avais du gâcher le réveillon.

Je rouvris les yeux, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas accentuer la douleur dans mon crâne. J'étais à l'infirmerie, normal me diriez-vous.

Je bougeais la tête, doucement, et examinai les alentours. Personne, même Pomfresh n'était pas là. Je reposai mon regard devant moi, et vit une table remplie de cadeaux.

C'était pour moi ? Tout ça ? Il y en avait pas mal. Malgré la douleur qui me transperçait le dos, le bras, et la tête, je m'assis dans le lit. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis attirai la table un peu plus vers moi. Je pris la première chose qui me tombait sous la main. C'était une grande carte, magique bien sûr. Elle représentait Poudlard, avec de la neige qui tombait sur le lac, le parc, et recouvrait entièrement le château.

Je l'ouvris, et lus plein de mots, d'Harry, Ginny, Neville,Fred, Luna,Tonks, Lupin, quelques autres aurors. Mais aussi Blaise, et MALFOY ! Malfoy avait écrit, certes juste son nom à côté de celui de Blaise, mais c'était déjà ça.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux, je dus même ouvrir et fermer mes yeux plusieurs fois. Mais je ne rêvais pas. Je ne l'aurait pas cru, mais ça me touchait. Je parcourus le reste de la carte, et reporta mon attention sur la pile de cadeaux qui attendait que je les ouvre.

J'avais reçu pleins de cadeaux merveilleux, ils m'avaient gâtés, Ginny, Harry et Fred s'étaient cotisés pour m'acheter deux robes de soirées magnifiques. J'avais aussi eux quelques livres, et Fred avait rajouté quelques potions, et ustensiles de son magasin. Blaise m'avait acheté un cadre avec une photo de nous deux au bal. Molly, comme à son habitude, m'avait offert un pull avec un grand H. Et Malfoy et sa mère, à ma plus grande surprise, m'avaient offert un collier.

Mes cadeaux étaient encore sous mon lit, attendant d'être ouvert depuis combien de temps ? J'étais restée inconsciente longtemps ? En tout cas, j'avais faim, très faim. On croirait entendre Ronald. D'ailleurs, c'était la première année qu'il ne m'avait pas offert de cadeau. Preuve que tout avait changé, et ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui qui avait changé. A cause d'une fille, d'une fille insupportable. Lavande Brown. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment il faisait pour tenir. Je l'aurais déjà assassinée.

Je tuais le temps en examinant la pièce sous toutes ses coutures. Pomfresh n'était toujours pas là, et je ne voulais pas me lever. Ma tête me faisait trop souffrir. A tous les coups, j'allais encore m'évanouir. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était, tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et ils ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière.

Je m'ennuyais, il n'y avait rien à faire, et je n'avais même pas ma baguette. Et je n'avais pas envie de dormir. J'allais devoir attendre, que quelqu'un daigne enfin entrer dans la pièce.

J'avais du m'endormir. A force de m'ennuyer, le sommeil avait repris le dessus. Je regarder les alentours, toujours aucune trace d'une quelconque personne. Mais que faisait Pomfresh ?

Je n'avais pas envie de rester là toute la journée.!

Miss Granger !

Ahhhh c'était pas trop tôt. J'avais hésité à le dire. Mais connaissant l'infirmière, je me retenus. Elle n'était pas très ….. sympathique.

Oui .

Vous êtes réveillez depuis longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis rendormi à force d'attendre.

Pomfresh m'envoya un regard noir, puis râla:

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé dans ce cas là?

Et comment j'aurais fait ?

Votre baguette ?

Je ne l'ai pas.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis passa. J'étais ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Vous avez mal quelque part ?

A la tête, aux bras, et au dos.

D'accord.

Elle alla dans une petite salle, surement une salle plein de potions en tout genre, tout aussi dégoûtante les unes que les autres.

Vous allez me boire ça. Mais je vous préviens, vous allez dormir après.

Pourquoi ?

C'est un des effets de la potion. Mais vous aurez, normalement, moins mal à votre réveil.

Bien.

Je lui pris la potion des mains, puis enleva le bouchon. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea du tube. Beurkkkkk. J'ai crus que j'allais rendre ….. bahh pas grand chose, je n'avais rien avalé depuis plusieurs heures, jours.

Allez y Miss, ça ne va pas vous tuer.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard, puis bu la potion d'une traite, en faisant plusieurs grimaces. Le goût était atroce. On aurait dit un mélange d'épinard, de choix de Bruxelles, mélangées avec quelques champignons d'une forêt magique. Enfin bref, c'était immangeable, imbuvable... Mais j'y étais forcée.

Je redonnais le tube à Pomfresh. Puis ma vue se brouilla. Ehhh bah, c'était du rapide. Mes yeux devinrent de plus en plus lourds, puis ils se fermèrent pour plusieurs heures de sommeil.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

[ PDV Drago ]

J'étais avec Blaise dans le parc. On marchait depuis quelques minutes en silence.

On était le 30 décembre. Demain c'était le réveillon de la nouvelle année.

Je savais qu'il était triste. De une, parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne passait pas les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa mère. Et deuxièmement, à cause de Granger.

Pomfresh était venue nous trouver ce midi, pour nous avertir que Granger s'était réveillée, mais elle avait du lui faire avaler une potion, et elle s'était rendormie.

Potter avait eu un faux espoir. Lui non plus ça n'allait pas fort. Heureusement qu'il avait sa petite amie, Weasley. Mais les membres de l'Ordre n'allait pas fort.

Le 26 décembre, les mangemorts avaient attaqués Gringotts, plusieurs boutiques du chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-lard. Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte. Surtout du côté de l'Ordre. Ils étaient intervenus, mais ils étaient trop peu. Certains étaient toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, comme le père des Weasley, un de leur fils, Bill, je crois, et plein d'autres. Et eux, n'avaient réussi à tuer aucun mangemort, aucun n'avait été arrêté. C'était un gros coup dur pour eux. Potter, comme tout le pense, pense que Voldemort a gagné en puissance. Il a plus de ''personnel'' sous ses ordres : Les détraqueurs, et une bonne centaine de mangemorts, si ce n'est beaucoup plus.

On avait aucune idée du nombre qu'ils étaient, en ce moment, à obéir à ce taré.

Tous les professeurs étaient stressés, et sur leur garde. Le 26, un petit groupe de mangemort avait essayé de passé le portail, mais leurs sorts avaient été insuffisants. Le portail n'avait pas lâché. Et depuis, les professeurs, des aurors, ainsi que les préfets, et préfets-en-chefs, effectuaient des rondes tous les jours. A l'intérieur du château, mais maintenant, aussi à l'extérieur. La bataille se rapprochait.

Tu penses à quoi?

Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami.

Ohhh à tout et rien.

Ouais, je vois.

On remontais vers le château, la nuit commençais à tomber, et il faisait froid. On serait mieux au chaud, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

On arrivait dans le Hall, désert en cette période de vacances. Ils étaient tous chez eux, profitant de leur famille. Ou alors, les parents, ayant appris la tentative des mangemorts, avaient retiré leur enfants, jugeant Poudlard trop dangereux.

Drago, Blaise .

On se retourna vers Harry. Depuis Noël, on s'appelait par nos prénoms. C'était Harry qui en avait eu l'idée. Mais on avait toujours nos anciens réflexes. De temps en temps, on continuait à s'appeler Potter, Malfoy.

ça va Harry ?

Oui, je viens de quitter Hermione. Pomfresh dit qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Ahh ,enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Oui, bon, je vous laisse, je dois retrouver Ginny.

Il nous laissa, en nous souriant, puis remonta les escaliers, menant au septième étage.

ça te dérange Drago, si on va faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

Non.

Merci.

Je me posais des questions sur lui, et ses sentiments par rapport à Granger. Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas amoureux d'elle. Je connaissais bien Blaise.

Il avait déjà gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au premier étage, et je dus courir, pour le rattraper.

Dis Blaise, je peux te poser une question ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Tu … comment dire …. T'es ….. amoureux de Granger ?

Il se tourna vers moi, et fit des yeux aussi gros que des vifs d'or. Puis il explosa de rire.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

Non !

Quoi non ?

Non, je ne suis pas amoureux.

Ah bon ?

Pourquoi t'as l'air si surpris ?

Bahhh, t'es très proche d'elle. Tu réagis comme Harry.

On s'entend super bien, comme des frères et soeurs.

Oui mais des frères et soeurs ne vont pas au bal ensemble.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise.

Tu me fais quoi là Drago ?

Comment ça ?

On dirait une petite crise de jalousie .

Quoi ? Je serais jaloux de qui ? De Granger ou de toi ?

Hum hum, bonne question.

N'importe quoi Blaise. Tu délires.

Alors, pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ?

Je voulais savoir si mon meilleur ami était amoureux. Mais j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Blaise rigola de nouveau, ce qui eu le dont de m'énerver un peu plus. Moi , jaloux ? C'était n'importe quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs j'étais jaloux de qui ? Granger? Parce qu'elle m'aurait piqué mon meilleur ami? Ça ne tenait pas la route, je l'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami. De Blaise ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ! Je n'étais pas amoureux de Granger, et d'ailleurs, ça avait été toujours tendu entre nous.

Bon, allez, arrêtes de bouder.

Je ne boudes pas.

Alors, arrêtes de faire la tête.

Je ne fais pas la tête.

Mon oeil.

C'est juste, que je ne suis pas jaloux.

Mais oui, je te crois, allez viens, l'infirmerie c'est de côté là.

Blaise me tira par le bras, et on se dirigea dans un couloir sombre, qui menait directement à l'infirmerie.

[PDV Hermione ]

ça faisait 5 bonnes minutes que j'étais réveillée. Et je n'avais plus mal nulle part. Sauf un peu dans le dos, ça dépendait des mouvements que je faisais. Mais ça allait. Elle m'avait même autorisé à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. J'aurais voulu sortir, mais c'te vieille peau, ne voulait pas.

Mais Blaise, j'te dis que je ne fais pas la tête.

Ohh Drago arrêtes je te connais.

Mais n'importe quoi . Pourquoi je ferais la tête?

Parce que t'es jaloux!

Mais de quoi? De qui ? T'es pas bien mon pauvre vieux.

Mais oui.

Je m'étais stoppé dans mes mouvements, pour écouter la conversation qui avait lieu devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Blaise et Malfoy venait surement me rendre ''visite''.

Je me cachai à côté de la porte. Ils ne me verraient pas qu'ils rentreraient.

La porte s'ouvrit, et laissa passer Blaise et son meilleur ami.

Ils firent quelques pas, et se stoppèrent.

Bahhh elle est où ?

Je me rapprochais doucement de Blaise. Puis je lui sautais dessus.

Il se retourna et me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu devrais rester au lit. Te reposer.

Je rigolai devant l'air protecteur de Blaise. Pour seule réponse, je l'enlaçais.

Je vais bien, Pomfresh a dit que je pouvais me lever, mais pas sortir.

Mais tu n'as plus mal nulle part ?

Non.

C'est vrai?

Oui.

T'es sure ?

Mais arrêtes Blaise. Puisque je te dis que tout va bien.

D'accord.

On resta encore quelques minutes comme ça, oubliant Malfoy. Puis Blaise me lâcha enfin.

Malfoy.

Granger.

C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait se dire maintenant. Blaise soupira, il s'attendait surement à ce qu'on se fasse des excuses, ou que je lui sautes dans les bras aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Au fait, merci pour vos cadeaux, c'était très gentil. Merci aussi à ta mère Malfoy.

De rien Granger.

De rien Mione.

Vous ne voulez pas convaincre Pomfresh de me laisser sortir?

Non, Mione. Hors de question. La dernière fois qu'elle t'a laissé sortir, on a du t'y ramener quelques heures après. On verra demain, mais pour cette nuit, tu restes là.

Bien .

J'allais m'installer sur mon lit, en faisant signe, aux deux garçons d'en faire autant. Puis on se lança dans une grande discussion, sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon dernier évanouissement.

[PDV Harry ]

Je venais tout juste de retrouver Ginny, quand on frappa au tableau de la salle commune. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter les bras de ma petite amie, mais on n'était que tous les deux dans la pièce, et je dus capituler, et aller ouvrir.

Mme Pomfresh? Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Hermione ?

Du calme Monsieur Potter. Tout va bien. Je viens juste vous prévenir que Miss Granger est réveillée.

Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Une menteuse ?

Euhh non non.

Et cette fois, elle restera à l'infirmerie jusqu'à, au moins, demain midi. On verra ensuite si elle pourra sortir.

Bien.

Au revoir monsieur Potter.

Je me tournais, et me retrouvais face à Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

On y va ?

Bien sûr.

Je laissais passer ma Ginny, puis on se dirigea main dans la main à l'infirmerie, retrouver notre meilleure amie.

[PDV Hermione]

Quoi ?

J'te jure Mione, c'est vrai.

Oh c'est trop mignon.

Oui, t'as raté quelque chose.

J'aurais trop voulu être là. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a filmé ?

Bahh non.

Ohhh, ça n'aurait pas été trop dur de faire apparaître un camescope.

Un quoi ?

Ahh ouais, vous connaissez pas.

C'est quoi ?

Ça sert à filmer.

Ohhhh, ils sont bizarres ces moldus.

Et alors, elle est comment ?

Elle est bleue.

Mais non Blaise, elle est verte.

N'importe quoi Drago. Jt'e dis qu'elle est bleue.

Pas du tout. Elle est verte. J'en suis sure.

Bon, va falloir vous mettre d'accord. Bleue ou verte ?

Bleue.

Verte.

Elle est grosse ?

Moyenne.

Mais verte.

Non bleue.

Les garçons continuaient de se disputer sur la couleur. Ils étaient irrécupérable, même pas capable de savoir de quelle couleur était la bague. Pfffff. J'avais loupé un superbe moment. Ils étaient toujours en train d'exprimer leur désaccord, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent entrer deux personnes, deux Gryffondors qui se tenaient la main. Je laissais les garçons se disputer, et je courus dans les bras d'Harry et de Ginny.

Mione. Tu ne devrais pas rester au lit ?

Ohh pas toi Harry.

D'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

Je restais dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis je passais à Ginny.

Ginny montres-la moi ! S'il te plaît ? En plus, ces deux abrutis ne sont pas capable de me dire de quelle couleur elle est !

Mais de quoi tu parles Mione?

De la bague.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèves, ainsi que celles des deux amoureux. Puis Ginny me tendit sa main. Elle était magnifique.

Wahou ! Elle est sublime ! T'as bien choisi Harry.

Merci.

Elle était en argent, et la pierre, avait des reflets bleus, et verts. C'était pour ça que les deux serpents n'arrivaient pas à dire de quelle couleurs elle était. Ahhhh je vous jure les Hommes !

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

C'est moi qui leur ai demandé ce que tu lui avait offert. Je me rappelle qu'elle était très très impatiente de le savoir.

C'est vrai ?

Ohhhhhh oui .

Shhhhuut Hermione.

Oui, elle n'arrivait même pas se concentrer pour faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande, j'ai du le faire.

Mais tais-toi Blaise.

Tout le monde rigola, Ginny était devenue rouge pivoine. Harry lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille, puis l'embrassa. Harry et Ginny prirent deux autres chaises, puis vinrent se poser autour de nous, puis on parla une bonne partie de la nuit.

[ PDV Drago]

Je venais de me réveiller. Il était presque 13 heures. Hier on s'était couché tard. On avait passé presque toute la nuit à discuter avec les autres Gryffondors à l'infirmerie.

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain, et je me descendais les escaliers pour aller à La Grande Salle. J'avais très très très faim.

Blaise n'était pas là, il devait encore dormir, comme Harry et Ginny.

Monsieur Malfoy.

Je me retournai en sursaut sur le banc. McGonagall venait de surgir de nulle part.

Oui professeur.?

Je viens de discuter avec Mme Pomfresh. Miss Granger ne va pas tarder à sortir. Je voudrais que vous alliez lui dire qu'à partir de demain soir, les rondes se feront tous les soirs, et jusqu'à 23h30. Tenez là aussi au courant, qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, ne devrait pas tarder à se faire. En fait, dites-lui tout ce que je vous ai dit pendant son absence.

Bien professeur. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

J'avalai la dernière gorgée de mon jus de citrouille puis quitta la Grande Salle.

Je montais les différents étages, et gagnais l'infirmerie. Le lit de Granger était vide, elle devait déjà être partie.

Vous cherchez Miss Granger?

Oui,

Elle vient de partir.

De quel côté ?

Vers la droite.

D'accord, merci.

Je fis demi-tour, et repassais dans le couloir qu'avais du emprunter Granger.

Je bifurquai dans un autre couloir, puis vis Granger à l'autre bout de celui-ci, appuyée contre le mur.

J'accélérai un peu le pas, puis arrivai vite à sa hauteur;

ça va Granger?

Elle leva la tête, et me dévisagea.

-Oui.

-On dirait pas.

J'ai fais un mauvais mouvement quand je marchais, et ça m'a fait mal dans le dos. Et j'ai du m'arrêtais.

Et t'allais où ?

A ma salle commune.

Allez viens , je vais t'aider.

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda bizarrement. Je m'y attendais. Jamais, on aurait cru ça.

Merci.

Je lui pris son bras, et le mis sur mon épaule, et mis mon autre bras sur sa taille.

Le trajet se fit en silence, aucun de nous deux osa parler. Puis on arriva enfin devant la Grosse Dame.

Merci Malfoy.

De rien Granger.

Un autre silence gêné s'installa entre nous deux.

On peut, peut être , dire, que je suis pardonné pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je te pardonnerais Malfoy, quand tu m'auras réellement présenté tes excuses.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons, prononça le mot de passe, et disparut dans sa salle commune.

Il fallait que je lui fasse des excuses? Bien. Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait que j'y travaille avant.

Je retournais dans la Salle sur Demande. Blaise serait surement réveillé maintenant.

Je passais trois-quatre fois devant le mur, puis entrai dans la pièce. Blaise était au centre de la pièce, baguette en main, et faisait léviter des dizaines d'objets dans l'air.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

T'as oublié ?

Quoi ?

Ce soir , c'est le réveillon.

Ahhh oui.

Tu viendras ?

J'suis bien obligé non ? Ça se passe dans notre ''salle commune''.

Oui c'est vrai. T'étais où ?

Avec Granger.

Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Merde !

Quoi ?

J'ai oublié de lui dire ce que McGo' voulait que je lui dise.

Et il s'est passé quoi pour que t'oublie ?

C'est quoi toutes ses questions ?

C'est juste pour savoir ?

Je l'ai juste raccompagnée à sa salle commune.

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rohhhh c'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire? Elle avait mal au dos, et je l'ai aidé. Et à la fin, bah , j'ai oublié de lui dire.

Mouais. Et si tu m'aidais ?

On sera combien ce soir ?

Autant que pour le réveillon de Noël.

Bien.

Je sortis ma baguette, et l'aidai à tout nettoyer et décorer.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'étais devant la salle sur Demande. Je ne savais pas si j'entrais seule, ou si j'attendais le reste des invités, Harry,Ginny, Neville...

Puis je me décidais, je n'allais pas les attendre éternellement. Je passais trois fois devant le mur, puis ouvrit les portes qui venaient d'apparaître. La pièce était presque décoré comme la dernière fois. La neige tombait toujours du faux plafond. Le sapin était toujours dans le même coin. J'examinai le reste de la pièce, il n'y avait personne. Puis une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Malfoy en train d'attacher les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, trop absorbé avec ses boutons.

Très élégant.

Il sursauta, et me regarda.

Granger. Je peux te retourner le compliment.

Je ne répondis rien, et allai me poser sur le canapé le plus près de la cheminée.

[ PDV Drago]

Granger venait de s'installer sur un des canapés. Elle était sublime ce soir. Elle avait une robe rose pale, elle me rappelait assez celle du bal de 4ème année. Elle avait aussi fait un chignon. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Rahhhh ça me reprenait. Reprends-toi mon vieux. !

Blaise était encore en train de se préparer dans sa chambre. C'était peut être le bon moment. Après il y aurait trop de monde.

Je m'avançais vers elle, et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle me détailla quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur la cheminée. Ça commençait bien.

Granger !

Elle me regardait, attendant la suite.

Je voudrais m'exc...

Hermione, Drago, vous êtes là.

MERDE ! Rohhhh mais c'était pas vrai ! Il fallait qu'il ait fini à ce moment là !

Blaise.

Granger se leva, et se précipita dans les bras de Blaise.

T'es classe ce soir Blaise.

Merci. Tu es très belle Mione.

Merci.

Je me calais bien au fond du canapé, les bras sur la poitrine, pensant à quand je pourrais remettre les excuses.

Merci Mione pour le cadeau. Je viens de le voir sur le lit.

De rien.

Ça m'a fait plaisir, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Blaise lui sourit encore une fois, et la prit dans ses bras.

De quoi ils parlaient ? De quel cadeau ? J'avais raté un épisode?

[¨DV Blaise ]

Tous les invités étaient là. On était toujours à l'apéritif, et Molly s'impatientait, elle voulait qu'on goûte le plus vite possible les plats qu'elle nous avait concocté.

Harry discutait avec les jumeaux et la soeur. Hermione discutait avec Tonks, Molly, Luna, Neville et d'autres aurors. Drago, lui sirotait une coupe de champagne devant la cheminée.

ça va Drago ?

Ouais.

Pourquoi t'es tout seul?

Je pense .

A quoi ?

A Granger.

Euh ! Et pourquoi?

Avant que tu arrives toute à l'heure, j'allais lui faire mes excuses.

QUOI ? C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Ohh, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tout gâché.

C'est pas grave. Je réfléchis à quand je pourrais lui dire ça. Et si je dois rajouter ou enlever des trucs.

T'inquiètes. T'auras plein d'opportunités. Tiens, regarde. Demain soir. Votre première ronde. Tu pourras essayer là.

Mouais.

Allez, arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Et vient, on va voir les jumeaux. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle t'en veux moins qu'avant. Vous vous parlez bien, tu l'as aidé ce matin. Elle les acceptera surement.

Mouais.

Allez viens. On va voir Fred et Georges.


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

[ PDV Hermione]

La soirée se passait à merveille. Tout le monde s'entendait bien, les conversations allaient de bon train. Les jumeaux en profitaient pour montrer leurs dernières prouesses. Ils avaient inventés pleins de nouveaux objets tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

Mais ce petit moment semblait faire oublier à tous, les problèmes récents causés par Voldemort.

Arthur et Bill avaient pu quitté Sainte Mangouste, et partager ce moment en famille.

Il était presque minuit, certains n'arrêtaient pas de regarder leur montre, et comptaient les minutes avant la nouvelle année qui allait débuter.

**-5,4,3,2,1 **

Il était enfin minuit. Tout le monde se leva, et embrassa son voisin. Les jumeaux avaient mis en place des mini-feux d'artifices qui éclairaient la pièce de dizaines de couleurs. Je fis la bise à Blaise, et lui souhaita également une bonne année. Puis le suivant était Malfoy. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Devais-je lui faire également la bise, comme si de rien était, comme deux amis? Ou un truc moins amical comme une poignée de main ? ? Je ne savais pas comment me comporter.

Lui non plus, ne savait quoi faire. On se regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis, je m'avançai rapidement vers lui, lui fit la bise, et passai. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi avions-nous réagit comme ça ? C'était peut être parce que nous étions des ennemis, et que nous faire la bise, c'était impensable. Je n'avais pas d'explication. Mais je n'allais pas passé ma soirée à élucider ce mystère.

On passa encore quelques heures ensemble, puis vers 3-4 heures, on décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ginny furent les premiers à partir, suivis des jumeaux et du reste de la famille Weasley.

[ PDV Drago]

Je venais juste d'ouvrir les yeux, il était déjà 13h48. Pfffffff l'aprèm allait passer vite. Je mis les mains derrière ma tête, et me repasser tout ce qui c'était passé depuis un certain temps. Mon changement de camp, ma réconciliation avec Pot... désolé, Harry, Ginny, et quelques autres. Il ne manquait plus que Granger. J'allais tenter, pendant notre ronde, de lui présenter mes excuses. Je me levais, et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. On était le 1er janvier et il neigeait encore. Et à gros flocons.

Et il faisait très très froid encore. J'apercevais certains élèves qui se promenaient dans la neige, qui faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Ils décompressaient, dans quelques jours, on allait devoir retourner en cours, écouter les profs nous parler encore et encore des ASPICS et de notre futur métier. Je pensais de plus en plus à devenir auror. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi, j'en avais aucune idée. Mais ça me plaisait bien.

Je choisis mes vêtements, comme toujours du noir avec une petite touche de vert et d'argent. Puis filai rapidement sous la douche.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Il était 14 heures et des poussières quand je me réveillais. J'avais envie de me recoucher, de rester dans mon lit, et de me lever juste pour la ronde .

Mais je décidai enfin à me lever, et me laver. Surtout que j'étais la dernière dans le dortoir, toutes les autres filles étaient levées et prêtes.

J'ajustai une dernière fois mes cheveux; puis quittai le dortoir, et ensuite la salle commune totalement déserte. J'allais descendre au sixième étage, quand on m'interpella. Je tournais la tête, et vis Cormac qui courrait vers moi. Ohhhh non ce n'était pas vrai. Pas lui ! Il m'avait fichu la paix pendant quelques mois, et le voilà qui revient.

-Hermione. Je voulais te parler.

Je ne répondis rien, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et attendit qu'il parle.

Je …. tu sais, la dernière fois, on ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme.

Oui, et ça à cause...

Oui, je sais, c'était de ma faute. J'aurais jamais du dire ça. Et je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais du te demander, et ne pas inventer ce mensonge. Tu me pardonnes ?

Je continuais de le fixer. Ce n'était pas trop trop grave ce qu'il avait fait après tout.

Oui .

Merci, merci beaucoup Hermione. Tu sais , tu m'as énormément manqué.

Euhh... oui !

Et puis je voulais te dire aussi quelque chose d'important. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire.

Je craignais le pire, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir.

Je t'aime.

BAM ! J'en restais sans voix. On ne s'était pas parlé pendant plus de deux mois. Et puis il vient me voir et me dit qu'il m'aime ? ça aurait pu être risible si la principale concernée était une autre personne .

Euh Cormac?

Ohh, et puis j'ai très envie de t'embrasser !

QUOI ? NON!

Mais il commençait déjà à s'avancer vers moi . Mais moi j'étais pas d'accord, je ne voulais pas me faire embrasser, surtout par lui.

Non, non, non, recules Cormac. RECULES !

Mais il continuais d'approcher. Quand je me sentis tirer sur le côté.

[PDV Drago]

On t'a jamais appris la politesse McGlaggen?

McGlaggen se tourna vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que t'as Malfoy? Tu ne l'as jamais fait peut être ? Ça m'étonnerait connaissant ta réputation.

Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est ce qui nous différencie McGlaggen. Maintenant tu dégages. Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondors, et tu seras coller pendant deux semaines avec Rusard.

Quoi ? T'as pas le droit Malfoy ! J'vais le dire à McGonagall.!

Et moi, je lui dénoncerai tes tentatives de viols!

Quoi ? Mais ce n'était pas ….

DEGAGES !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fit demi-tour en grognant.

Je me tournais vers Granger.

ça va ?

Oui, merci Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, si tu n'aurais pas été là.

Mais de rien. D'ailleurs je te cherchais. McGonagall m'a chargeai de te dire que tous les soirs on devra faire des rondes jusqu'à 23h30.

D'accord.

Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois retrouver Blaise. A ce soir Granger.

A ce soir.

[PDV Hermione ]

Dimanche 16 Janvier. 21Heures

J'attendais Malfoy dans le Hall. On devait commencer notre ronde. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je traînais du côté des tableaux d'information. Il n'y avait rien de prévu pour le moment. Le seul événement de la journée était la répétition de la chorale ce soir.

Désolé pour le retard.

On peut commencer?

Oui.

Malfoy passa devant, puis je le suivis. On avait 2 heures trente pour vérifier si aucun élève était en dehors de sa salle commune. Et comme tous les dimanches soirs, on ne trouvera encore personne. Ils dormaient tous pour être en forme pour entamer une nouvelle semaine chargée de cours. J'en avais parlé à McGonagall, pour qu'elle raccourcisse un petit peu le temps de la ronde, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.

On marchait dans un couloir du 5ème étage. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Puis pour se dire quoi ? Que le professeur Rogue avait été injuste quand il nous avait donné ces 4 parchemins à écrire ? Ou sur le nombre de Serpentards qui avaient quitté l'école, qui n'étaient jamais revenu à la rentrée? On savait tous ce que ça voulait dire. Voldemort les entraînaient.

Le silence perdura pendant quelques minutes, on entendait seulement nos pas sur le dallage du couloir. Puis Malfoy s'arrêta de marcher. Je fis encore quelques pas, puis me retourna.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Ecoutes Granger. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fais depuis la première année. Toutes les insultes, tous les mauvais regards, tous, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait …...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Des cris avaient retentis. De plus en plus fort. Puis on entendit des sorts, des Doloris, des Avada Kedavra, et pleins d'autres.

On courut en même temps. On arrivait aux escaliers, mais on ne savait pas de quel côté aller. Puis les cris reprirent de plus belle. Aucuns doutes ça provenait du 4ème étage. On dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible.

Gauche ou droite ? J'aurais dit gauche, mais Malfoy me demanda d'attendre.

Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose ?

T'es sur?

Shut !

Je me taisais. Moi aussi j'avais entendu, des pas, des paroles. Puis deux préfets passèrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

On ne sait pas. On était à l'autre bout de l'étage quand on a entendu les cris.

Les professeurs sont là ?

On ne sait pas.

Vous allez les prévenir. Granger et moi on y va .

Vous êtes sur?

Oui, on est en septième année, on connaît plus de sort que vous. Allez -y .

Les deux préfets dévalèrent les escaliers. Malfoy venait de sortir sa baguette, et je fis de même.

Prête?

Oui.

On commença à avancer. On entendait moins de cri, juste des échos de sorts. On allait tourner dans un autre couloir, quand on vit plusieurs silhouettes de dos. Par réflexe, on se plaqua au mur. Malfoy passa la tête.

Ils sont deux. On y va ?

J'hochai la tête.

Puis Malfoy passa le premier dans le couloir, et lança un sort au plus près, tandis que je neutralisais le second.

On passa près des deux mangemorts étendus sur le sol.

Malfoy ?

Quoi ?

Tu l'as tué ?

Bahh oui !

Mais ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

C'est ce que t'aurais du faire aussi. Au moins, lui ne reprendra pas connaissance, et ne retournera pas affronter les élèves et les profs.

Il continua de marcher, signe que la discussion était close. On tourna dans un autre couloir, après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre. Il y avait une porte dans ce couloir. Mais on entendait aucun bruit.

[ PDV Drago]

Personne dans le couloir, et une salle de classe ouverte. C'était bizarre. Je fis signe à Granger qu'on devait y aller. On s'avança prudemment, nos sens en alerte. Toujours aucun bruit provenant de la salle. C'était étrange. On se rapprochait de la salle puis on entra. Granger ne put s'empêcher de crier devant le carnage. Il y avait des dizaines de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Peu de mangemorts, juste un. Le reste, une quinzaine de corps, c'était des élèves, et le professeur de la chorale.

Granger se précipita vers un des corps, c'était Lavande Bown. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle, et essaya d'entendre une respiration. Mais rien. Le pire allait être quand Wealsey allait l'apprendre. Granger était à terre, sous le choc. Le reste des élèves étaient des Pouffsouffle ou des Serdaigle.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on reste là. Il devait y avoir encore plusieurs mangemorts.

Granger, il faut y aller.

Mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

Granger !

Mais rien.

Je me précipitai vers elle, et la soulevait. Elle pleurait.

- Granger, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

Mais elle ne semblait toujours pas réagir. Je la pris par le bras, et on sortit de la salle.

On avançait rapidement dans les couloirs. On entendait encore des sorts, des combats avaient lieu non loin de nous. On arriva dans un autre couloir. Tout au bout, on pouvait voir un combat se dérouler. Deux contre deux. Et heureusement pour nous, les mangemorts nous tournaient le dos. En s'approchant on vit qui les mangemorts attaquaient. C'était McGonagall et Tonks, mais elle n'arrivaient pas à désarmer, neutraliser leur adversaires. Quand on fut assez prêt, je lançais un sort à un des mangemorts, et Granger à l'autre, qui tombèrent comme des masses.

Hermione, Drago ? Vous allez bien ?

Oui Tonks, ça peut aller.

Monsieur Mafloy, Miss Granger, vous les avez tuer ! ?

Aucun de nous deux répondit immédiatement, puis Granger, parla enfin.

Vu ce qu'ils ont fait, ils le méritent.

Comment ça Miss ?

Ils ont tué ….

une quinzaine d'élèves, professeur.

Ohhhh mon dieu.

Où ça ?

Dans la seule salle de classe de cet étage.

Oh non ! C'était là qu'avait lieu la répétition.

Oh mon dieu . Minerva, il faut vite les arrêter.

Je le sais bien. Mais où sont-ils ? Combien sont-ils ?

On en a eu 2.

Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger, vous allez être extrêmement prudent, vous allez sécuriser les salles communes, en demandant aux tableaux de laisser entrer et sortir personne. Sous aucun prétexte. Ils comprendront. Et vous pouvez aussi chercher quelques membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils nous aident, bien entendu, que s'ils sont volontaires.

Bien professeur.

Granger partit la première, puis je la suivit. Elle se dirigeait vers le septième étage. Elle devait prévenir les Gryffondors, et je devais prévenir Blaise qui était surement en train de dormir profondément. On arriva enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tout ce rafus?

Fortuna mayor.

Le tableau pivota , et Granger passa tout en ignorant la question de cette affreuse femme .

Qu'est-ce que t'attends Malfoy ?

Quoi ?

Tu vas pas rester planté là, rentre.

D'accord.

J'allais entrer pour la première fois dans la ''cage aux lions ''. C'était étrange qu'elle m'ait laissé passé !

Tout était rouge, et or... Je préférais largement ma salle commune. Je restais immobile près de la cheminée, tandis que Granger montait les escaliers. Elle en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec Harry à sa suite. Il était déjà habillé, il avait même sa baguette en main, mais il ne semblait pas tout à fait réveillé.

Bon, bah allons-y.

Je vais passer chercher Blaise avant de continuer le tour des salles communes.

On sortit de la salle, trop rouge pour moi. Quand le tableau se ferma, Granger se tourna vers-lui.

Ne laissez ni entrer, ni sortir personne.

Ohh d'accord je vois. C'est si grave que ça ?

Oui .

La Grosse Dame laissa un son suraiguë sortir de son affreuse bouche, puis on la laissa seule, au bonheur de nos oreilles. On se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. On ne croisait personne, ce qui nous étonna, surtout Harry et moi. Granger semblait ailleurs.

Restez-là, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

[ PDV Hermione]

Malfoy fit apparaître les portes, puis disparut. J'étais …. je ne savais même pas comment je me sentais exactement : colère, peur, angoisse, stress, rage …

Et puis où étaient-ils ? Il n'y avait aucun mangemort au septième étage... Je guettais l'entrée d'un couloir, tandis qu'Harry en surveillait un autre.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'il était rentré.

-HERMIONE !

Harry venait de hurler mon prénom. Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais droit devant moi. Deux mangemorts arrivaient, et l'un nous avait déjà repéré. Je levai ma baguette, et lui jeta un des sorts impardonnables. Le premier s'écroula,raide, sur le sol. L'autre sortit à son tour sa baguette, mais Harry le neutralisa avant moi, et le second se fit figé. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, Harry s'approcha encore de lui et lui noua ses mains et ses jambes par un lien magique.

Hermione, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Il le méritait.

Comment ça ?

Ils ont tué une quinzaine d'élèves de la chorale.

Quoi ? Mais Lav...

Je hochais la tête de gauche à droite, et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Même si je l'avais toujours détesté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste. Et pauvre Ron. Il allait être anéanti.

Harry voulu s'approcher de moi, mais au même moment , les portes s'ouvrirent, puis apparurent Blaise et Malfoy.

Vous allez bien ?

Oui. On en a eu 2 autres.

Bon, c'est laquelle la salle commune la plus proche ?

Je dirais Serdaigle.

Allons-y.

On marcha pendant un long moment dans le silence, personne n'osant briser un silence, un silence mortel. D'où on était, on pouvait encore entendre des combats, des cris, des rires...

On descendit plusieurs étages, puis on se trouva devant le tableau de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je répétai les mêmes consignes que j'avais dit à la Grosse Dame Puis on redescendit encore un étage, pour trouver la salle commune de Pouffsouffles. On était en file indienne dans un couloir, quand je buta dans le dos de Blaise.

Mais...

Shut!

Blaise me plaqua contre le mur, et Harry et Malfoy firent de même. On entendait des bruits de conversations, et des pas.

Bella?

Quoi Greyback ?

J'ai l'impression... que ça sent le sang impur. .. Oui ! Un sang de bourbe … Très près.

Se pourrait-il que ma chère Granger soit là ?

Mon coeur se mit à battre, de plus en plus vite. On était quatre, ils étaient deux. On avait un petit avantage. Seulement petit, car ces deux mangemorts étaient de vrais psychopathes. Ils étaient cruels... Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte qu'on avait aucune chance On était face à un loup horrible, et une garce déséquilibrée.

Bellatrix, GreyBack !

Quoi ?

On a retrouvé Tonks et la vieille McGo. Et ce cher traître de Rogue est avec elles.

On arrive.

On entendit les pas s'éloigner, on avait eu chaud. Je soupirai, et essayai de reprendre ma respiration. Mais je compris trop tard mon erreur. J'avais soupiré un peu trop fort, c'était un loup, ses sens étaient plus développés que les nôtres.

Je regardais tour à tour les autres, ils n'avaient pas encore compris. Il fallait qu'on se sauve de là. Je leur fit un signe de la tête, pour leur montrer les escaliers. Il fallait qu'on remonte, on était obligé. Les garçons me regardaient, puis acquiescèrent. On commença à remonter, quand je sentis une odeur nauséabonde. Il nous avait repéré, c'était évident. Les gars ne semblaient pas faire attention à cette odeur. C'était exactement la même odeur quand ils avaient attaqué le château pour la première fois. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient. Je regardais en arrière au même moment où je vis qu'il passait la tête dans le couloir.

BELLA , Y A GRANGER, ¨POTTER ET LES DEUX TRAITRES.

On se retourna tous en même temps, Bellatrix venait de nous apparaître. Elle souriait, toujours d'une façon sadique.

Attrapez les!

Greyback était déjà en train de courir dans les escaliers, suivi de plusieurs autres mangemorts et de la folle.

On avait encore le temps de s'enfuir dans un autre couloir. On courrait, on allait bientôt arriver au 7ème étage. Arrivés à la fin des escaliers Harry nous conseilla de nous séparer.

Tous seuls !

Quoi ?

Oui, ça peut être dangereux, mais ils auront moins de chance de nous capturer.

Je ne suis pas sure.

Hermione, t'inquiètes pas. On est tous doué en sortilèges, on arrivera à se défendre.

Mouais.

Allez, on se sépare, bonne chance.

On avait fini d'escalader les marches, Harry et Malfoy virèrent à gauche, Blaise alla tout droit, et moi je tournai à droite. Je me dirigeais vers le couloir de la salle sur demande. Mais je n'aurais surement pas le temps d'y rentrer. Il fallait que je me cache, j'en pouvais plus de courir comme une dératée. J'avais un point de côté, et il fallait absolument que je respire correctement.

Ahhh, j'aurais du emprunter la carte d'Harry plus souvent. J'aurais su s'il y avait des passages secrets ou pas. Je continuais de courir, j'entendais des pas derrière, mais je ne devais pas me retourner, ça me ferait perdre du temps. J'arrivai à la fin du couloir, et une grosse question se posa : gauche ou droite ? A droite je retournerais aux escaliers et pourrais redescendre d'un étage. Et à gauche ? Trop tard, je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir, j'étais arrivée, sans réfléchir plus, je tournais à droite. Je voyais déjà le haut des escaliers. J'aurais peut être une chance d'échapper à mon poursuivant.

[ PDV Blaise ]

J'avais été tout droit tournant à chaque fois à gauche, puis à droite. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais. Je montais rarement au septième étage. Et quand j'y montais, j'allais juste dans la salle sur demande. Je savais que j'avais plusieurs personnes à mes trousses. Je les avait entendu crier, et ils m'avaient jeté des sorts, mais en courant ce n'était pas simple de viser quelqu'un. J'espérais que tous se passer bien pour les autres. Surtout pour Hermione qui avait surement Greyback et Lestrange qui la poursuivaient.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

[PDV Drago]

Je courrais toujours, ça faisait quelques minutes que je m'étais séparé d'Harry. Il avait pris à gauche, et moi à droite, direction : bahh je ne savais pas. J'étais totalement perdu. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais poursuivi par un ou deux mangemorts. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me retourne, ça me ferait perdre du temps, et puis, s'il arrivait un accident : si je tombais ou quelque chose comme ça, je serais un homme mort.

Je tournais à droite encore une fois. Et je me trouvais dans le couloir de la salle sur demande.

Avais-je le temps de passer deux trois fois pour faire apparaître les portes ? Surement pas. Et puis il n'y avait aucune cachette ici. Je devais continuer de courir. Un des mangemorts essaya de me toucher avec un doloris, mais il toucha un tableau qui tomba. C'était impossible de se battre en courant. Je devais courir, et encore courir.

J'espérais que les autres s'en sortaient. Le pire devait être pour Granger. Elle devait avoir Greyback et Bellatrix à ses trousses. Et elle ne pourra surement pas se battre seule contre eux.

[PDV Harry]

Je courrais toujours, je ne savais même pas si quelqu'un me suivait réellement. Il fallait que je trouve une cachette, un passage secret. Mais pour le moment rien. Je continuais de courir, quand je vis enfin une grosse statuette, avec un gros socle. Ça allait le faire. J'allais me cacher derrière, et m'accroupis le plus possible, et patientais. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis des pas, ça se rapprochait. Puis je vis la silhouette noire, et le masque des mangemorts. Il était seul. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, et j'en profitai pour sortir de ma cachette. Et je le neutralisais sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Je lui liai les poignets et les chevilles. Puis je le cachai derrière la statue.

J'espérais que les autres s'en sortaient sans trop de difficultés. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Mione.

[PDV Hermione ]

Je ne m'étais toujours pas arrêtée. Mais j'en pouvais vraiment plus. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, très lourdes, ma gorge me brulait. Les autres avaient de la chance, ils faisaient tous du Quiddicth, donc ils étaient entraînés, mais moi non. Je détestais le sport. Puis en plus, ils n'avaient pas un loup et ni une psychopathe folle et furieuse derrière eux.

GRANGER ! TU T'ECHAPERAS PAS !

Je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre. Et puis je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je n'avais pas envie de l'énerver encore plus.

Mais j'allais peut être pouvoir m'en sortir. Les escaliers n'étaient plus très loin. Je courus encore et encore et arriva dans les escaliers. Je dévalais de plus en vite les marches, ils n'en restaient plus que quelques unes, quand la voix de Bellatrix s'éleva :

Jambeencoton.

Je voulus éviter le sort, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le sort me paralysa les jambes, et je tomais la tête la première dans les escaliers.

[ PDV Drago]

Je venais de fa ire le tour de l'étage, je n'allais pas tarder à repasser devant les escaliers, et j'avais toujours mes poursuivants derrière moi. Mais j'aimerais bien m'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. Tout droit ou à droite ? Rahhh je ne savais pas. Je risquais un coup d'oeil derrière, personne. C'était bien ça. Je pris le couloir de droite, et me plaqua contre le mur, et éteignis la lampe qui éclairait ce couloir. J'étais dans le noir complet. Ils ne me verraient pas, ou trop tard.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes dans le noir, mais je n'entendais rien. Je les avait peut être distancé, mais des voix s'élevèrent.

Il est passé où ce morveux ?

Je dirais tout droit, il aurait pu descendre chercher plus d'aide.

Allons-y.

Bande d'idiots. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration , mais si ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'entendent. Puis ils passèrent. Ils n'avaient même pas jeté un coup d'oeil dans ce couloir. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis sortit sans faire de bruit. Et je leur jetèrent le sort de la mort. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient défendus. Ils étaient trop surpris de me voir là.

Je continuais en marchant cette fois, j'approchais des escaliers, et il y avait d'autres mangemorts.

Elle est encore vivante.

Mais inconsciente.

Et alors, on peut la tuer quand même.

Rohhh soit pas idiot Greyback. C'est plus marrant quand on les tortures, et quand on voit dans leur yeux la colère, la peur...

Greyback et Lestrrange. Ils parlaient de qui ? Granger ? Inconsciente ? M*rde. Je ne savais même pas où étaient les deux autres. Et je n'avais presque aucune chance contre eux deux. Ils auraient le temps de tuer Granger. J'allais m'avancer, quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, et me faisant sursauter. Je fis un bond en avant, et me retournais, prêt au combat.

Calme, ce n'est que nous.

Mais vous êtes pas bien ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Y a GreyBack et Lestrange en bas. Je crois qu'ils ont Granger.

Le visage d'Harry devint livide, tandis que Blaise fit une grimace.

-Vous les avez tous eu ?

Oui, le mien est derrière une statue.

Et les miens sont morts .

Comme moi.

On reconnaît les anciens mangemorts.

Rohhh la ferme Harry. On nous a toujours dit : Quand tu es attaqué tu dois le tuer.

Mouais. Bon qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour Hermione?

J'en sais rien, ils ont dit qu'elle était inconsciente. Mais Lestrange à l'intention de la torturer avant de la tuer.

Bon. Ils doivent être en bas des escaliers. Si on les descend, ils vont nous voir, et auront le temps de la tuer.

Il n'y pas d'autre accès au sixième étage ?

Blaise et moi on fixait Harry. Si quelqu'un devait savoir s'il y avait oui ou non un passage, c'était bien lui.

Si je crois. Suivez moi.

Potter commença à courir vers le couloir que j'avais éteint.

Lumos.

On voyait un peu mieux, Harry arrêta de courir et s'arrêta devant un grande tapisserie représentant un lion. Il souleva un bout de la tapisserie, et laissa apparaître une porte.

Alohomora.

On entendit le bruit de la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit. Harry passa le premier éclairant la petite entrée. Il y avait que des marches, et l'endroit était très étroit.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous.

On arriva enfin aux dernières marches, puis Harry ouvrit une autre porte. On se retrouva dans un placard à balais. Et Harry ouvrit encore une autre porte, et on se retrouva dans un couloir, qui était prêt des escaliers, on entendait les voix des deux tarés. On longea le mur, mais on ne s'approcha pas trop, pour pas qu'on se fasse voir, et pour pas que Greyback nous ''sente''.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces incompétents ?

Ils ont surement échoués. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Greyback remonte, et va faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Bien.

On entendit ses pas lourds sur les marches. On attendit encore un peu, puis Harry s'avança un peu , pour voir où était Bellatrix. Puis il revint vers nous.

Elle est assise sur une marche, un peu au-dessus d'Hermione.

Ok.

Donc on y va ?

On n'a pas le choix Drago.

Ouais d'accord.

On se remit en marche, faisant attention à nos moindres gestes.

Granger, Granger, réveille-toi vite. Je veux m'amuser avec toi. Rigola Bellatrix.

Puis Harry sortit le premier, suivit de Blaise et de moi-même.

Bellatrix ne comprit pas toute de suite ce qui se passait. Mais dès qu'on tendit nos baguettes, elle sortit la sienne. Mais Harry avait déjà envoyé un sort, qui l'envoya en haut de l'escalier.

Blaise, prend Hermione.

Blaise écouta Harry, et se précipita vers Hermione, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Puis on partit en courant aux étages inférieurs. On devait trouvé de l'aide. Des aurors auraient du arrivés pour soutenir les professeurs. Mais où les trouver.? Harry était passé devant, et surveillait l'arrivée d'éventuels mangemorts. Tandis que moi, je fermai la marche, et assurait nos arrières.

Harry, on devrait trouvé l'infirmière. Hermione saigne du front.

Elle a du tomber dans les escaliers.

On va descendre dans le Hall. Ils devraient être là.

Comme les mangemorts.

Faut que l'on trouve de l'aide.

Le mieux serait d'attendre ici, le temps que tout se calme.

Mais Hermione est blessée.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, elle a connu pire.

T'es médecin maintenant ?

Mais si on descend encore, on risque de tous se faire tuer. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Si on reste ici aussi on risque de se faire tuer. Il y a toujours de mangemorts au dessus de nous. Et s'ils veulent s'échapper, ils sont obligés de descendre, et de transplaner par dehors

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont si stupides ? Ils vont surement se douter de ça. Ils ont certainement prévus une autre issue.

Et laquelle ? Hein ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut être un autre passage , une nouvelle armoire à disparaître …. J'en SAIS RIEN !

Ohhhhhhh Harry, Drago on se calme. On est tous sur les nerfs. Ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler maintenant.

Ouais

T'as raison. Bon ça nous dit pas, ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Descendons au Hall, et on verra bien ce qui s'y passe.

Blaise descendit le premier les marches, toujours en portant Hermione. Puis je le suivit, tout comme Harrry.

On descendit les dernières marches, et on se trouva dans un Hall désert. Rien, aucun bruit, personne.

Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes laissant pénétrer la neige et le vent. Ils se battaient peut être à l'extérieur ? ! On sortit, en faisant extrêmement attention aux moindres bruits suspects.

Regardez là-haut!

On suivit le doigt de Blaise, et on leva la tête. Ils s'enfuyaient, tous les mangemorts quittaient le château à balais. Ils étaient une vingtaine à traverser le ciel sur des balais.

Messieurs, que faites vous dehors? Tout est fini, rentrez donc à l'intérieur.

Le professeur Rogue venait de surgir derrière nous.

Professeur, savez-vous où se trouve Mme Pomfresh ?

Monsieur Potter, que fait comme métier Mme Pomfresh ?

Euh infirmière, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Et où travaille une infirmière ?

Dans un hôpital ou dans une infirmerie.

Bien Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas si stupide.

Harry allait répliquer, mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

Harry, viens, on va amener Hermione à Mme Pomfresh.

Ouais, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Rogue.

[ PDV Hermione]

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les autres s'en étaient-ils sortis ?

Miss Granger, déjà réveillée?

Oui, il est quelle heure s'il vous plaît ?

À peine 7 heures du matin.

Et je pourrais sortir quand ?

Dès maintenant. Vous êtes tombés dans les escaliers, mais vous n'avez rien de grave, juste une bosse.

Merci.

Je sautais du lit, pris ma baguette qui était sur la table de chevet puis sortis de l'infirmerie.

J'avais extrêmement faim. Je descendis dans la Grande Salle qui semblait agitée. Je rentrais et aperçus tous les professeurs qui s'entretenaient avec des aurors et il y avait quelques élèves qui étaient autour de leur tables habituelles. Je vis Harry et Ginny qui discutaient avec Neville, Luna Blaise et Malfoy. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait encore vu. Je m'approchais de la table, et m'installais à côté de Ginny.

Bonjour tout le monde.

Hermione, tu es déjà réveillée?

Ehh oui.

Tu es sure que tu peux déjà sortir ?

Oui. Je n'ai rien.

T'as vraiment demandé à Pomfresh ?

Oui. Vous allez arrêter avec vos questions vous êtes pénibles.

Plus personne ne parla, non mais c'était pas possible. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, que j'étais tout simplement une gamine . Et j'avais horreur de ça. Je leur lançais un regard noir, pris un beignet et sortis de la Grande Salle.

Je ruminai ,en engloutissant mon beignet, dans les couloirs du septième étage. J'avais envie de sortir, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. Je montai dans mon dortoir, me lava, m'habilla, et enfila mes gants, mon manteau, et mon bonnet, sans oublier l'écharpe. Il était 7h30. J'avais une demie heure de libre. J'errai dans le parc, encore plein de neige. Je me ressassai les évènements de la veille. Lavande, les mangemorts. Pauvre Ron. J'imaginais même pas dans quel état il était, s'il était au courant. Les minutes défilèrent rapidement, et bientôt je devais rejoindre le château pour commencer ma première heure de cours du mois de Janvier. J'avais Potions avec les Serpentards, ou le peu de Serpentards qui restait en 7ème année. Ils devaient être 7 ou 8, pas plus.

Je rejoignais le hall, puis me dirigeai vers les cachots. Comme d'habitude j'étais encore la première, mais plus pour longtemps, quelqu'un arrivait. Je tournais la tête et vis une chevelure rousse.

Ohh, euhh Bonjour Hermione.

Bonjour Ron.

Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Lavande ?

Mon coeur se stoppa. Il n'était pas au courant ? Impossible, tout le monde était au courant de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Tu sais où elle est ?

Il n'était pas au courant, et c'était moi qui allait l'anéantir.

Tu n'es pas au courant, pour hier?

Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Comment allais-je lui dire ça ?

Hier... Les mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école. Et ils... ont attaqué le 4 ème étage.

Oui et …? Ohh mon dieu mais elle avait répétition dans cet étage.

Oui …

Où est-elle ? OU ELLE EST ?

Je ne répondis, je hochais juste la tête négativement, empêchant mes larmes de couler pour le moment.

NON, non c'est pas possible. TU MENS ! TU MENS HERMIONE !

Non, Ron je suis désolée, sincèrement.

TU MENS. C'est TOI!

Quoi moi ?

Tu ne l'a jamais aimé. T'ETAIS JALOUSE D'ELLE;

N'importe quoi Ron.

ET TU L'AS TUE.

Je le regardais bouche bée. Il croyait vraiment que c'était moi. Il était sous le choc ça se comprenant, mais de là à m'accuser...

Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ron. Je...

TAIS TOI !

Ron...

Il se retourna vers moi, il était en colère, et il pleurait. Je voulus m'approcher, mais il me mit une gifle, qui me fis tomber sous le choc. Je restais à terre quelques secondes. Puis je décidai de me lever.

DEGAGE !

Je le regardais encore une fois, et partit en courant, et cette fois je laissai couler mes larmes. Il m'avait déchiré le coeur. Un de mes meilleurs amis depuis ma première année croyait que j'avais tué sa petite amie. Et puis cette baffe. !

Je ne fis pas attention aux gens que je croisais et qui me dévisageai. Je courrais toujours, me fichant royalement des cours. Tout ce que j'avais envie, c'était de trouver un coin tranquille, où je pourrais pleurer librement.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

[PDV Drago ]

On venait de se stopper dans le couloir. Granger venait de passer devant nous, en courant et en pleurant. Mais aucun de nous essaya de la rattraper, au contraire, on se dirigea vers le couloir duquel elle venait de sortir. Il y avait Weasley, pleurant lui aussi. Elle lui avait surement appris la nouvelle.

Il se retourna vers nous, et nous jeta des regards menaçants.

-Vous aussi vous le saviez ? ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI TU M'AS RIEN DIT HARRY ? HEIN ? VOUS ÊTES TOUS …. DES ….

Il nous regarda encore une fois, et passa près d'Harry en le bousculant.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Dit Harry. Il regarda Weasley marcher furieusement dans le couloir, puis soupira.

Rogue venait d'arriver, et il nous demanda d'entrer et de nous installer.

Après quelques minutes de cours, il remarqua l'absence des 2 Gryffondors.

Monsieur Malfoy, où est donc passait votre insupportable homologue ?

Je n'en sais rien professeur.

Allez la chercher.

Bien professeur.

Pfff par où allais-je commencer ? Par sa salle commune. Je gravis les 7 étages, et arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Fortuna major.

Tu crois peut être que je ne sais pas qui tu es ?

Euh !

Tu es un serpentard, et tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici.

Oui, mais je dois...

tutututututut. Tu ne peux pas entrer tant que tu es seul.

Dites-moi au moins si Hermione Granger est ici ? !

Non. Elle n'est pas là.

Merci.

Où pouvait-elle être ? J'avais pas envie de me taper tout le château ! A cet étage, il restait la tour d'astronomie, la salle sur demande. Mais pourquoi serait-elle dans nos ''appartements'' ?

Il ne restait plus que la tour d'astronomie. Je poussais la porte, et montai les quelques marches qui me fis accéder à la salle de classe, et à un balcon. Rien.

Je descendis, et fouilla dans tout le 6 et 5 étage. Mais rien.

Où aimait-elle bien aller? J'en savais rien; je ne l'a connaissais pas. Je redescendit dans le Hall, et cette fois, je sortis. Elle n'était pas dans le parc, ni près du lac. Je passai près des serres, mais personne non plus. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la cabane d'Hagrid, peut être lui avait-elle rendue visite ! Mais personne... Rahhh j'étais bien parti pour passer toute la journée à la chercher. Je remontais en direction du château . Il ne me restait qu'un endroit où elle aurait pu se rendre si elle était à l'extérieur : c'était le stade de Quiddicth. J'y jetais un coup d'oeil même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle détestait ce sport. Toujours personne. Cette fois, je rentrais pour de bon au château. J'avais encore quelques étages à fouiller. Elle pouvait être n'importe où! Rah ça m'énervait de jouer au chat et à la souris. Je n'avais aucun moyen de la trouver, je repenser à ce que Fred m'avait montré : un patronus, je crois. J'aurais lui demander quel était le sort, comme ça j'aurais pu la contacter. Mais là, c'était pas le cas.

Je ne savais combien de temps ça faisait que j'étais à sa recherche, mais la première heure du cours de Potion était déjà terminée. Et j'avais fouillé tous les étages. Les seuls endroits que je n'avais pas fait, c'était les cuisines et la volière. Les cuisines, étaient dans les sous sols, et la volière tout en haut du château. J'étais plus près des cuisines, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit là, sinon je serais encore une fois obligé de monter 6 étages …

Mais par malheur, elle ne se trouvait pas aux cuisines, je n'avais plus qu'à tenter ma chance avec la volière.

J'en pouvais plus, j'avais les jambes en coton, elle avait intérêt à se trouver là. Je n'avais pas envie de redescendre tous ces fichus escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête...

Je montais les dernières marches, et fit le tour de la volière. Je la trouvais enfin, assise contre le muret, pleurant et grelottant.

Quand elle entendit mes pas, craquant à cause de la neige, elle releva la tête, et la rebaissa aussitôt.

Granger …

Laisse moi Malfoy.

Tu sais que je t'ai cherché pendant presque 2 heures. ?

J'en ai rien à faire Malfoy. Laisse-moi.

Non!

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

et Pourquoi ?

C'est Rogue qui m'a demandé de te chercher et de te ramener.

J'en ai rien à faire de lui.

Tu …

Voudrais pas me laisser tranquille? S'il te plaît ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley ?

Rien ! Laisse-moi maintenant ! PART !

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et je restais devant elle, immobile, à la dévisager.

-Granger, on devrait rentrer, il fait froid.

J'en ai rien à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans Laisse-moi tranquille ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas en cours, et tu ne ferais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé? Qu'est-ce que t'en à faire que je sois dans cet état là ? On n'est pas ami Malfoy. !

Cette dernière phrase m'avait touché. Je le savais qu'on n'était pas amis, mais pourtant …...

Oui, mais

Y'a pas de mais. JE VEUX ÊTRE SEULE !

Puis elle s'effondra à genoux en pleurant. Je me demandais ce qu'avait pu dire ou faire Weasley pour la mettre dans cet état là.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais comme elle l'avait dit : on n'était pas amis. Et il n'y a que des amis qui se prennent dans les bras. Non ?

Je restais planté là comme un c*n à la regarder pleurer. J'étais divisé en deux : une partie de moi voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras et que j'essaye du mieux que je peux de la réconforter. Et l'autre partie me disait de ne pas faire ça, sinon j'allais me faire rejeter, et me dictait d'aller chercher Harry. Lui saurait la réconforter.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je devais être dans un état pitoyable. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer depuis plus d'une heure ou plus, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au temps. Juste parce que mon ancien meilleur ami me prenait pour une meurtrière, et puis il y avait eu cette gifle. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il me frapperai un jour. Mais mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Et puis y avait Malfoy qui était là depuis quelques minutes, à me dévisager comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je devais être pathétique. Pleurer pour ça !

J'entendais des pas, ses pas, il devait quitter la volière. Je relevai la tête, mais ne vis pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Il se rapprochait de moi, au lieu de faire demi-tour. Il s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à s'agenouiller dans la neige, et à mon niveau. Je continuais de le regarder, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Il s'approcha encore un peu de moi, et passa ses bras dans mon dos, pour me rapprocher de lui. J'avais maintenant la tête au niveau de son torse. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le GRAND DRAGO MALFOY allait me réconforter en me faisant un câlin ? En tout cas, pas moi.

Mais je ne le repoussais pas, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit lui. Mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je pleurais toujours, j'avais mal au crâne, j'avais froid, et avec tout ce qui c'était passé hier, j'avais besoin d'évacuer.

Je restais encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, à sangloter, et à grelotter, quand je quitta son étreinte.

M...erci !

ça avait eu du mal à sortir. Le remercier de m'avoir réconforter... Impensable ! Incroyable mais vrai... !

On ferait mieux de rentrer, t'es gelée Granger.

Pour seule réponse, j'hochai de la tête. On se releva, puis on quitta la volière, en empruntant les escaliers glissant. On arriva ensuite au septième étage.

T'as vraiment envie d'aller en cours ?

Non.

Ça te dit d'aller dans la salle sur demande ?

Je m'arrêtais et le détailla avec des yeux aussi gros que des vifs d'or, voire encore plus gros.

Tu fais pas des idées Granger. Je fais un effort. C'est juste pour … qu'on évite de s'engueuler cette fois.

J'étais, littéralement, sur le cul... J'en revenais pas...

Oui, pourquoi pas.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Puis on arriva enfin à destination. Il fit apparaître les portes, et on entra.

Va t'asseoir sur le canapé. J'vais t'amener une couverture, et demander à Dobby des chocolats chauds.

Puis il partit dans sa chambre. J'en revenais toujours pas. Il était si …. gentil, agréable... ça changeait tellement...

Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'y habitue. Tout reviendrai comme avant, demain , ou voire même dans quelques heures. On restait toujours les mêmes, des ex-ennemis, mais pas amis, deux personnes, qui quand ils se retrouvent dans une pièce, pourraient s'entretuer. On a juste eu un moment de faiblesse.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant une couverture, et deux tasses. Il me donna la couverture, que je pris immédiatement. Je gelais, mes mains étaient presque violettes.

Je bus mon chocolat à une vitesse hallucinante. Une fois tout ça fait, Je me recroquevilla sous la couverture. Un silence gêné s'installa. Malfoy et moi, juste nous deux, dans ''son'' appartement...

Mafloy...

Il releva la tête, et me regarda de son regardard bleu-gris...

J'voulais encore te remercier … pour …. toute à

De rien Granger... J'ne faisais que mon devoir …

Et voilà … J'savais bien que ce moment n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il venait d'arborer son fichu sourire.

Il continua de boire par petite gorgée son chocolat, tandis que moi, je fixais le feu dans la cheminée. Je regardais les flemmes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Et je me rendis enfin compte que j'avais séché plusieurs de cours. MOI ? sécher ? Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. Ohhh mon Dieu..

Il est quelle heure ?

11h30

Déjà ? Mais on a loupé …

Botanique. Ohh Granger relax.

Quoi ? Mais t'oublie qu'à la fin de l'année on …

a les ASPICS. Oui j'suis au courant, merci

Mais … mais...

Ohhh Granger, pour une fois, tu peux sécher. Tu dis que tu es malade, ou je ne sais pas moi.

Je ne suis pas comme toi Malfoy.

Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué.

Je me tus un instant, parlait-il de mon sang ? Je le comprenait dans ce sens...

[PDV Drago]

Je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite le sens de ma phrase. Avait-elle cru que je parlais de son statut ?

Surement oui, parce qu'elle m'envoya un regard noir, et se leva.

Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Granger !

Mais pour seule réponse, elle fit claquer bien fort la porte.

J'aurais du mieux m'expliquer. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais tout foiré. Moi qui voulait une journée sans engueulade, et bah c'était loupé.

Je finis ma tasse, et descendis dans la Grande Salle. Blaise était déjà installé. On était plus que 10 serpentards à Poudlard. Ça faisait très … vide. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, puis on discuta.

Tu l'as trouvé?

Oui.

Elle va bien ?

Bof.

Tu l'as aidé ?

J'ai essayé.

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Mais ?

Mais j'ai tout foiré.

Ahhhh. Il fallait s'en douter. Vous ne vous supportez pas beaucoup beaucoup.

Mais au moins, j'ai fait quelques efforts.

Ouais.

Et sinon, je n'ai pas loupé grand chose ?

Non. Weasley non plus n'est pas venu ce matin.

C'était à prévoir. On a quoi cette aprèm ?

Divination, Histoire de la magie. Et c'est tout.

Pfffffffff.

Je continuais d'avaler mon poulet, quand Granger entra dans la salle. Elle était passé se changer.

Puis, elle s'installa en face d'Harry.

Le reste de la journée passa, passa très lentement même. J'avais failli m'endormir plusieurs fois, mais Blaise était toujours là pour me réveiller.


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

[ PDV Hermione ]

Le mois de Janvier passa vite, très vite. Surtout grâce, ou à cause des cours. La neige était toujours présente, et il faisait toujours aussi froid. Et on était débordé avec les devoirs. Et le pire allait arrivé. Le bal de Saint Valentin. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi McGonagall voulait organiser autant de bal. Un bal à Noël, et un bal de fin d'année, ça devrait suffire. Eh bien, apparemment non. Et le pire, c'était que le bal était dans deux jours, et chanceuse comme j'étais, je n'avais toujours personne. Et si je ne trouvais personne, j'allais encore devoir apparaître avec Malfoy. Et j'imaginais même pas les rumeurs qui allaient circuler. Saint – Valentin, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fête des amoureux...

Je préférais ne pas y penser, et me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose. J'étais dans la bibliothèque, depuis 3 semaines, c'était devenue encore plus qu'une habitude . Je passais peu de temps dans ma salle commune. Dès que j'avais le temps, je venais ici, entourée des livres. Je me sentais bien. Personnes pour parler, pour juger, pour critiquer... Juste des livres et moi, juste le bruit de ma plume.

Deux heures passèrent. Et je n'avais toujours pas fini mes devoirs. Les profs nous bombardaient de plus en plus. Les ASPICS n'était que dans 4-5 mois, mais ils voulaient nous tester. Et moi, élève très studieuse, je m'étais arrangée, pour essayer de suivre le maximum de cours à Poudlard. Et maintenant je regrettais un petit peu. J'avais le double de devoir des autres. Quand certains volaient sur un balais, s'amusaient dans la neige, parlaient avec ses amis, moi, j'étais assise, seule dans la bibliothèque, à faire mes devoirs. Sans parler à personne. Je voyais rarement Harry en ce moment, ni Blaise. Malfoy, ne manquait pas trop . Puis y avait Ron. J'attendais ses excuses, mais je savais qu'il mettrait du temps à me les présenter. Je le comprenais un peu. Je regardais ma montre ; 21h05. J'avais loupé le dîner. Cela aussi, c'était devenue une habitude. Je passais tellement de temps, que j'en perdais la notion du temps, et je loupais très souvent les repas. Quelques jours, je ne prenais qu'un repas dans la journée. Je me levais, je prenais mon petit déjeuner, si je finissais avant midi, j'allais à la bibliothèque, et n'en ressortait que mon premier cours de l'après-midi. Et même scénario pour le soir. Et en plus, je profitais de mon statut de préfète en chef. Le soir, quand je ne faisais pas attention à l'heure, en fait, tous les soirs, et que je sortais d'ici vers 23 heures, je le justifiais en disant que j'effectuais une ronde. Et Rusard me croyait à chaque fois. Mme Pince , à force, m'avait laissé la clé de la salle pour que je la ferme en partant.

Je relevais la tête, j'avais enfin le devoir de Potion. Ma montre affichait maintenant 23h32. Pfff j'allais encore être fatiguée le lendemain. C'était de plus en plus. Je rangeais mes affaires, émis un bâillement, et me levai. Je fermai la bibliothèque, et cachai la clé. Les couloirs étaient encore éclairés, ce qui ne dérangeait pas les tableaux qui dormaient tous. Certains soirs, si je faisais trop de bruit, j'avais le droit à toute sorte d'insulte.

Je passai devant plusieurs couloirs, me dépêchant pour ne pas avoir affaire encore une fois à Rusard. Même si j'avais une bonne excuse, je n'aimais pas mentir. Et puis un jour il pourrait se poser des questions : Pourquoi est-elle seule à faire une ronde ? La ronde ne se termine t-elle pas à 23 H ? Que fait -elle donc là à 23h30 ?

Je marchais de plus en plus vite. J'arrivais enfin devant le dernier escalier, l'escalier qui va me mener jusqu'à mon lit. J'étais très fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée; dormir.

Fortuna major.

Vous rentrez bien tard Miss Granger.

Fortuna major.

Peut être avez vous une aventure avec un bel élève.

Fortuna MaJOR.

Elle commençait à me taper sur le système. Elle voulait toujours savoir ce que je faisais.

Ohhhh ça doit surement être ça. Je parierais sur le beau blond de Serpentard. Le blond aux bleus , il a l'air si mystérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est élégant !

FORTUNA MAJOR !

La grosse dame me regarda avec un air horrifié.

Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là Miss Granger. Je voulais juste savoir.

Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Allez, juste une petite info.

Si vous continuez, je vais me plaindre au directeur, qui vous remplacera, et vous enfermera dans un placard lugubre. Vous serez seule pendant très très très longtemps. Personne n'entendra votre délicieuse voix. Quel dommage ! N'est-ce pas?

Ohhhhh mon Dieu, Miss Granger. Vous me menacez ?

Moi ? non pas du tout ! Je voudrais juste RENTRER DANS MON DORTOIR, et DORMIR.

Je suis sure que ce sont des menaces. Je pourrez vous faire de même

Ahhh oui ?

Oui, je pourrais me plaindre au directeur que vous me dérangez dans mon sommeil, car vous arrivez depuis un certain temps après le couvre -feu.

Quoi ? ! Non, mais...

Toute façon, nous sommes que des tableaux, c'est ça ? Vous vous dites qu'on est là juste pour vous écouter ? Non , mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Et elle continua de déblatérer toute sorte d'idiotie .Mais moi, j'étais bien embêtée. Je faisais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre mon dortoir, je pourrais aller me plaindre à McGonagal. Mais j'aurais surement des explications à donner, et je serais surement déchue de mes fonctions. Il me restait une seule chose à faire, je pouvais tenter la salle sur demande. Je pouvais envoyer un patronus à Blaise, le réveillant surement, mais c'était nécessaire, non ? Je sortis ma baguette, et prononça le sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard , une loutre argentée courut dans les couloirs, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

Je me tournais vers le tableau, qui me regardait d'un oeil mauvais, toujours en parlant.

BONNE NUIT !

Elle me détailla quelques secondes, puis je commençais à me dirigeais vers la salle sur demande.

[PDV Blaise ]

J'attendais Hermione devant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait debout à une heure pareille. Elle ne m'avait rien dit dans son message. Juste qu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave. Depuis quelque temps, elle passait la plus part de son temps dans cette immense bibliothèque, à travailler. Je ne la comprenait toujours pas. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aura ses ASPICS, ça ne servait à rien de travailler autant.

J'attendis quelques secondes, puis j'entendis des pas, je croisais les doigts pour que ça soit elle, et non Rusard. Surtout que je n'étais pas très très présentable. J'avais un jogging, et un haut sans manche. Si j'avais su que je resterais si longtemps dans le couloir, j'aurais pris une veste. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis une tignasse apparut. C'était Hermione. Mais elle avait une sale tête. Elle avait les cheveux dans le désordre, des cernes , et elle semblait très fatiguée. J'attendis qu'elle se rapproche encore avant de lui parler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je ne peux pas rentrer dans mon dortoir.

Et pourquoi ?

Il est trop tard, et elle veut pas me laisser entrer, sauf si je lui dis ce que je fais.

Mais Hermione, tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

Oui oui oui, je sais Blaise, mais j'ai trop de devoirs.

Hermione, t'es en train de te tuer. Tu n'as pas mangé correctement depuis combien de temps ?

Plusieurs jours.

Voire semaine.

Non, peut être pas autant.

Arrête, on en a parlé avec Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Elle regardait ses chaussures, ne voulant pas croiser mon regard réprobateur. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle devait même avoir maigri.

-Hermione.

-Oui Blaise ?

Tu dois arrêter. De toute façon tu les auras tes ASPICS. Tu as déjà lu tout le programme, et plusieurs fois.

Oui mais …

Y a pas de mais, tu sais qu'on a raison. A partir de demain, si tu mets un pied dans la bibliothèque, Harry ou moi, on ira de sortir de là.

Elle releva la tête, et me sourit.

Bon, je ferais quelques efforts.

On continuera la conversation demain avec Harry. Je commence à geler ici. Allez rentre.

J'ouvris la porte, et fis rentrer Hermione.

Je peux dormir ici?

Bien sûr. Je vais t'agrandir le canapé.

Merci Blaise.

Je prononçai le sort, puis le canapé devint assez grand pour pouvoir y dormir. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Hermione, et je refilai dans ma chambre, me replonger dans mes bras, continuer ma nuit.

[ PDV Drago]

Mon réveil venait de sonner. J'avais une heure pour me préparer avant ma première heure de cours. Je me levai, en luttant contre l'envie de me recoucher, et filai dans la salle de bain. 30 minutes plus tard, j'en ressortis tout habillé, coiffé. Il ne manquait plus de prendre le petit déjeuner, et j'étais prêt pour attaquer cette journée. Je sortis de ma chambre ,et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce. Je me retournais et inspectai les lieux. Et c'est là que je la vis. Granger dormait dans le canapé. Je crus rêver au début, mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Granger avait bien passé la nuit là . Je préparais mon petit déjeuner en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller et de me faire engueuler.

Je sirotais mon café quand Blaise sortit de sa chambre. Il se servit également un café, et vint me rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Chuchotais-je

Elle n'a pas pu rentrer dans son dortoir.

Donc elle a demandé asile ici.

Exactement.

Et faudrait peut être la réveiller ? Non ? Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes.

Je ne sais pas, j'pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer Drago. T'aurais du voir dans quel état elle était hier soir. Ça faisait peur.

Bien, si c'est ton choix. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera en pétard en se réveillant, et en réalisant qu'elle a loupé des cours ?

Blaise arrêta de boire, et leva les yeux vers moi, tout en réfléchissant.

Pas faux. Mais c'est pour son bien.

Hum hum !

On termina nos cafés en silence. On prit nos affaires, puis on quitta la salle sur demande, laissant Granger dormir.

La matinée passa relativement vite. On enchaînait les devoirs sur table, mais dans quelques jours ça sera terminé. C'est pour jugé notre travail, et nos compétences en vue des Aspics.

Il était midi, et mon estomac criait famine. On se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, quand on croisa Potter.

Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ? Elle n'est pas venu en cours ce matin. Et les filles du dortoir ne l'ont pas vu non plus.

T'inquiètes pas Harry. Elle dort dans la salle sur demande. Répondit Blaise.

Pourquoi là ?

Elle t'expliquera.

Bien, bon appétit .

Potter repartit, et on pu enfin entrer dans la Salle pour assouvir nos estomacs. Granger n'était pas là, elle dormait surement encore.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. On avait même eu le temps de faire une petite partie de Quidditch avant de rentrer dans ''nos appartements''. Quand on entra, on vit Granger, assise sur le canapé, en train de siroter un chocolat chaud.

Bien dormi Hermione ?

Très bien, merci Blaise.

Tu vois que ça fait du bien une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ouais, ça me manquait.

Blaise s'approcha de la Gryffondor, tandis que moi, j'allais dans mon chambre, préférant les laisser seul.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Le temps passait vite, très vite. On était à présent en Avril. Et comme promis à Blaise et à Harry, je ne passais plus qu'une heure par jour à la bibliothèque. Et je devais avouer, ça me faisait du bien. Je passais tout mon temps avec Harry et Blaise, et bien sûr Malfoy. Mais il n'y avait peu d'échanges entre nous, à mon plus grand bonheur, et surement au sien aussi.

La neige, le froid, le vent avaient fait place au soleil et au fleur. Je me baladais souvent à l'extérieur avec Ginny. Elle me parlait de tout et de rien. Mais le sujet Harry revenait souvent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureuse. Et depuis le bal de la Saint- Valentin, elle ne quittait plus le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert. Quant à moi, je n'y étais tout bonnement pas aller à ce bal. Je n'avais pas envie, les bals ce n'étaient pas mon truc.

On rentrait au château. La pluie commençait à tomber, et le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris. Et puis, il était bientôt l'heure de dîner. En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, je m'aperçus que les vacances d'Avril n'avaient pas joué en faveur de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés chez eux, le mage noir avait pris encore plus de puissance. Il possédait maintenant la gazette du sorcier, et le ministère. Tout le monde savait que le prochain lieu était Poudlard. Les familles avaient voulu joué la carte de la sécurité, et avait obligé leurs enfants à rester avec elles. Ça se comprenait. Je m'installai à ma table, Ginny en face de moi. On devait être à peine dix pour le moment. Je terminai de manger ma part de tarte quand on entendit un bruit. Un hululement. Puis plusieurs. On leva tous la tête, des dizaines de hiboux se dirigeaient vers tous les élèves, ainsi que vers les professeurs. McGonagal s'était levée, et regardait la scène, impuissante. Qu'est-ce que faisais ces hiboux là? Ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Une lettre tomba dans mon assiette. Je levai la tête, et croisais le regard curieux de Ginny.

Ouvre-la.

J'obéis, et pris la lettre dans mes mains, et l'ouvrit. C'était une meuglante, toutes les lettres étaient des meuglantes.

'' Chers sorciers, sorcières, chers élèves de Poudlard. Ceci est un avertissement. Poudlard ne va pas tarder à tomber. Que vous résistiez ou non. On vous aura, et si vous résistez , vous serez tués sans aucune hésitation. Poudlard m'appartient, et je deviendrais le directeur. ''

La voix sifflante se stoppa. Nous l'avions tous reconnu, cet avertissement provenait de Voldemort. On pouvait entendre des cris dans la salle, surtout provenant des plus jeunes.

-Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. Je veux que les préfets de chaque maison ramène chaque élèves dans son dortoir respectif. Maintenant.

Je restais assise, laissant passez les élèves qui se dirigeaient nerveusement vers la sortie. McGonagall était affolée, inquiète. Elle parlait avec les autres professeurs. Je me levais enfin, et sortie, accompagnée de Ginny. Aucune de nous deux ne parlaient. Le message de Voldemort avait fait naître l'inquiétude et la peur en nous. En chemin, on croisa Harry, Blaise et Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air ….

Apeuré, continua Blaise.

Voldemort a envoyé un message.

QUOI ?

Harry avait l'air plus que surpris.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Qu'il allait attaquer Poudlard, et devenir directeur. Et qu'il ne ferait aucun survivant si nous résistions.

Oh mon dieu.

Qu'allons nous faire ? Questionna Blaise.

Sa question laissa un gros blanc.

Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dit quand ?

Non.

Je pense qu'on ne pourra rien faire.

Comment ça Hermione ?

McGonagall va surement renvoyé tous les élèves chez eux. Ils vont surement évacués Poudlard.

Ils ont pas le droit. Il faut qu'on se batte.

Harry , c'est de la folie. On ne sait pas quand, ni comment, ni combien.

Et alors, on doit essayer.

On a aucune chance.

S'ils évacuent, on a aucune chance non plus. Voldemort n'aura qu'à pousser les portes de Poudlard, et il l'aura.

Mais au moins, il n'y aura pas de morts.

Harry se tut. Dans tous les cas, on avait aucune chance. On pouvait toujours demandé l'aide des aurors et de l'Ordre, mais depuis que Voldemortt dirigeait le ministère, certains avaient été exécutés ou arrêtés, et peu avaient réussis à se cacher.

-Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Personne ne répondit, je savais qu'Harry pensait que la meilleure solution était de se battre, de rester et d'affronter les mangemorts. Mais c'était plus que dangereux.

Que faites-vous encore là ?

McGonagall venait de surgir derrière nous.

Je croyais avoir ordonné que chaque élève retourne dans son dortoir.

Professeur, qu'avait vous décidé de faire ?

Ça ne vous regarde pas Potter.

Je crois que si au contraire.

McGonagall était surprise par le ton employé par Harry, mais ne répondit rien.

Nous pensons que renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux serait la meilleure idée.

Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Poudlard.

Je crois bien que nous ayons pas d'autres choix Monsieur Potter.

Il faut se battre.

Nous ne sommes pas assez. J'admire votre loyauté et votre courage Monsieur Potter, mais pour le moment c'est une cause perdue.

Alors il faut recruter du monde.

Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Vous êtes recherché dans tout le monde magique. Vous ne pouvez sortir sans être repéré. Tous les aurors ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban. Et les membres de l'Ordre se sont exilés. Nous ne pouvons recevoir aucune aide pour le moment. Nous vivons à une époque sombre Monsieur Potter, et j'ai bien peur , que cet époque dure longtemps.

Son discours avait provoqué un grand silence. Elle avait entièrement raison. On ne pouvait rien faire tout du moins pour le moment.


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

[ PDV Harry ]

Ça faisait une semaine que McGonagall avait annoncé le retour de tous les élèves chez eux. Mais , elle avait accepté, après plusieurs heures de conversations, de nous laisser ici. Cela avait été dur de la convaincre, mais comme toujours, Hermione avait réussi. C'était le dernier endroit où l'on pouvait être en sécurité. Mais elle avait tenu que le week-end , on sorte du château pour aller au Terrier. Mais il y avait un hic : Ron. Et c'était un gros hic. Mais McGongall ne voulait rien entendre, soit on y aller que les week-end, ou soit elle nous refusait l'accès à Poudlard. Molly et Arthur étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de nous recevoir, même pour Drago et Blaise.

On était vendredi soir, et comme chaque vendredi soir, on se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande. Hermione n'était pas encore là, et Drago finissait sa valise, tandis que Blaise et moi, on discutait sur le canapé.

-Tu crois que tout va bien se passer?

-Comment ça ?

-Bahhh , je veux dire là-bas.

T'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Le seul problème que l'on pourrait avoir, c'est Ron, sauf s'il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'est conduit comme un idiot.

Et tu n'as jamais pensé que les mangemorts pourraient un jour au l'autre débarquer au Terrier, avec des détraqueurs, ou des Rafleurs ?

Non, on est en sécurité là-bas.

Tu es sûr ?

Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant ?

On va sortir du château, la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Et tu ne crois qu'il se doute qu'on va bien sortir un jour ou l'autre. Peut être qu'il a même des traîtres dans le sein de Poudlard. Ou tout simplement, Voldemort pourrait rentrer dans la tête de McGongall.

Des traîtres ? Tu penses à Rogue ?

Je ne sais pas, il est louche.

Je pense que tout se passera bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, on se défendra . On …

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, nous coupant dans la conversation.

Salut les garçons.

Hermione, ta valise est fin prête?

Oui, et les votres ?

On hocha tous les deux de la tête.

Où est Malfoy ?

Toujours avec sa valise !

Il est au courant qu'on ne part que deux jours, et qu'on n'assistera pas à des galas. ? Dit Hermione en souriant.

Très drôle Granger.

On se retournait tous vers Drago, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Je n'ai pris que le strict nécessaire.

C'est à-dire ?

1 valise.

C'est tout ?

Bon d'accord, et trois sacs.

Blaise, Hermione et moi rigolèrent. Drago ne changera jamais. Il était pire qu'une fille.

Et toi Granger ?Hein, ? J'suis sur que t'en a pris plus que nous tous réunis. T'es une fille après tout.

Tout faux mon cher Malfoy. Toutes mes affaires tiennent dans un sac.

Tu mens. Impossible.

J'te montrerais.

La conversation dévia sur un autre sujet, et on passa la soirée tous les quatre, dans la bonne humeur.

[PDV Hermione]

On était samedi, on allait devoir partir. J'enfilai mon manteau, mis mon sac en bandoulière. Malgré la joie de revoir Molly et Arthur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte, du stress, et de la peur. J'avais peur de la réaction de Ron quand il nous verra. Etait-il au moins au courant? Et puis, on n'était pas trop en sécurité au Terrier. Beaucoup moins qu'ici, au château. Mais McGonagall avait insisté, et la connaissant elle avait du tout prévoir. On serait entouré de Molly et Arthur, ainsi que leur fils, qui sont membres de l'Odre, et probablement de certains aurors exilés. Mais je continuais de m'inquiéter, et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu? Je secouais la tête, pour chasser ces idées noires de ma tête, et sortis, rejoindre les garçons.

On s'était donné rendez-vous dans le Hall, et comme je m'y attendais, j'étais la première. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une petite mallette. On attendait encore quelques minutes, puis Blaise arriva, dévalant les escaliers à grande vitesse.

-Désolé pour le retard. J'attendais Drago, mais il vient de retrouver une de ses paires de chaussures préférées, et il tient à les prendre. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'a plus de place dans sa valise. Quand je l'ai quitté, il sautait comme un cinglé sur sa valise pour qu'elle ferme.

Harry rigola à l'entente de la stupidité de Malfoy, quant à moi, je soupirai, et levai les yeux au ciel. Mais il fallait l'avouer, c'était marrant.

On attendit encore quelques minutes, puis Malfoy daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Il tirait sa valise, tout en portant à chaque bras ses sacs. J'ai cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait tomber dans les escaliers, mais il se rattrapait à temps.

Malfoy, as-tu oublié que tu étais sorcier?

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ta baguette pour agrandir ta valise, et éviter de te charger comme une mule ?

-Une quoi ?

Laisse tomber. La prochaine fois, utilise ta baguette, on gagnera du temps. On est en retard maintenant.

Malfoy râla, et grommela dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire Blaise et Harry.

On sortit du château, et marcha jusqu'aux grilles du portail. McGonagall nous attendait là-bas. Elle nous fit son petit discours puis nous laissa passer, puis on pu transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

[ PDV Drago ]

C'était ça leur Terrier ? Je m'attendais à un trou dans le sol, comme son nom l'indique. Mais non. Devant moi, se dressait une .. euh … une drôle de battisse, il fallait le dire. On se rapprocha, et Harry entra le premier, nous ouvrant la voix. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Harry s'avança encore, et on arriva dans la cuisine, où mijotait un bon petit plat.

Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Hermione, tu connais déjà la tienne.

Elle hocha la tête, et passa la première dans les escaliers, suivie d'Harry. On monta plusieurs étages. Ça me changeait du manoir, principalement en marbre. Ici , l'escalier grinçait à chaque pas.

On arriva au dernier étage, puis Harry nous conduisit tout au bout d'un couloir.

Voici votre chambre, celle d'à côté c'est la mienne.

Tu ne la partage pas avec Weasley d'habitude ?

Si, mais bon, vu les circonstances, je voulais être seul. On verra plus tard. Je vous laisse vous installer, à plus tard.

Harry partit, et on découvrit notre petite chambre. C'est vrai, elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. Il y avait deux petits lits, deux armoires, et deux petits fauteuils, et bien sûr, tout ça au couleur rouge et or. Je pris ma baguette, et la seconde suivante, toutes mes affaires avaient pris place dans l'armoire. Bon, j'avoue, pas toutes, mais une bonne partie, enfin, la moité.

Blaise se foutait de moi, mais j'avais eu l'intelligence de prendre plein de vêtement, au cas où il y aurait des intempéries climatiques. Bon, ce n'était pas une excuse, mais c'était la seule à peu près valable que j'avais donné à Blaise.

Une fois que Monsieur Blaise eut fini de rire, on descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Granger, était déjà là, assise sur une chaise autour de la table.

Ils ne sont toujours pas là ?

Non, mais il y avait un bout de papier sur la table. Ginny est chez une amie, les jumeaux font une petite mission, et les parents ne devraient plus tarder.

Bien, et on fait quoi en attendant?

Aucune idée.

Alors Malfoy, t'as eu assez de place pour ranger toutes tes affaires ?

Parfaitement.

Elle me scruta, et elle aurait pu me croire, si Blaise s'était retenu de rire.

J'en étais sûre.

Ohhhh c'est bon, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas drôle.

[Pdv Hermione ]

Le samedi soir s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. La famille Weasley était rentré au complet dans l'après-midi. Et à notre plus grande surprise, Ron n'était pas là. Il était allé chez Seamus.

On était dimanche midi, et j'aidais Molly à mettre la table à l'extérieur. Il faisait très beau, le ciel était bleu, et il commençait à faire bon. Et puis ce midi, Molly avait invité quelques personnes, comme Bill et Fleur, Tokns et Lupin. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Fleur. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était très gentille, et d'une beauté incroyable.

J'avais terminé de poser les couverts quand plusieurs personnes transplanèrent. C'était Fleur et Bill.

Puis arrivèrent ensuite l'autre couple. Tout se passa dans la bonne humeur, même en compagnie de Blaise et Malfoy. Molly et Arthur étaient très sympathiques avec eux.

On arrivait au dessert, et Molly avait confectionné, un gâteau au chocolat. Elle m'avait demandé d'aller le chercher, pendant qu'elle resservait les invités en boissons. La pauvre, depuis le début du repas, elle ne faisait que courir d'un bout à l'autre de la table, et elle ne voulait pas se servir de la magie, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais dans la cuisine, le gâteau se trouvait sur le bord de la fenêtre, il avait l'air appétissant. Le repas avait été copieux, et je n'avais plus très faim, mais en voyant ce délicieux gâteau, je décidai de lui faire une petite place dans mon estomac. Je pris le plat, puis regardai par la fenêtre. On ne voyait que les champs de blé. Le vent les faisait bouger dans tous les sens. Au loin on pouvait voir le haut des arbres de la forêt, qui resplendissaient sous les rayons du soleil. J'allais retourner dehors avec le gâteau, quand quelque chose m'interpella. J'avais cru voir du mouvement. Je me stoppai, puis me concentrai sur le champ. Mais je ne vis rien, puis il était un peu éloigné , ça devait être un animal. Je revis quelque chose, quelque chose de noir, je fronçais les yeux, mais je ne distinguais toujours rien. Je patientais quelques secondes, puis tout m'apparut. Deux silhouettes venaient de surgir. Je mis une dizaine de seconde à comprendre, et à réagir. La première n'avait rien de spécial, mais la seconde était entièrement vêtue de noir, et portait un masque. Ils étaient recroquevillés, et s'approchaient doucement dans ma direction. Je reposais le plat délicatement, sans faire de mouvement, pris mon sac sur la table, et sortis, en essayant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient grillés. Je sortis rapidement, et rejoignis Harry, qui était à côté de Blaise et Malfoy.

Harry, on a un gros problème.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air grave.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?

Des mangemorts.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Harry se leva d'un coup et alla prévenir Lupin, ainsi que les autres hommes présents. J'essayais de convaincre Molly de rester à l'intérieur. Même si elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, elle ne prenait jamais part aux ''batailles'', elle s'ocupait de guérir les éventuels blessés.

Elle emmena avec elle les personnes qu'on jugeait '' pas capables'' de se battre. Mais les mangemorts durent se douter de quelque chose, car ils donnèrent vite l'assaut. On les vit courir vers nous, il en sortaient de partout, des dizaines et des dizaines de mangemorts, mais aussi des Rafleurs, sortaient du champ de maïs avec pour ferme intention de nous encerclés. Mais on réagit rapidement, et on se défendit.

J'étais en plein dans un combat, quand Lupin me vint en aide, et on neutralisa le mangemort.

-Hermione, sauve-toi!

-Quoi ?Hors de question. Je reste ici, et je me bat.

-Non, tu dois te sauver, on a aucune chance.

-C'est faux.

-Cours, va dans les champs de maïs, et je rejoins la forêt.

-Non, je veux rester ici.

-Non, Blaise devrait déjà y être, et Drago peut être aussi. Et je vais envoyer Harry aussi. C'est vous qu'ils veulent. Les amis de l'élu, et lui aussi s'ils peuvent. Vous devez vous sauvez, vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, COURS ….

Je le regardai une dernière fois, et partit en courant. Je croisais quelques mangemorts, mais je les neutralisais facilement. Je courais encore et encore, j'allais enfin arriver au champ, quand un sort fusa à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je me retournais, j'avais un rafleur qui me suivait, et plus loin, j'avais vu GreyBack qui regardait dans ma direction.

Je pris encore plus d'élan, et traversais le champ le plus vite possible, en essayant d'éviter les épis de maïs, ça fouettait le visage ces machins là.

J'étais enfin dans la forêt, mais je n' étais sauvé pour autant. J'entendais des pas derrière moi, le rafleur. Je devais continuais de courir. C'est ce que je fis, mais je n'arrivai pas à le semer, je l'entendais qui me parlait.

Tu ne t'échapperas pas ma mignonne.

Je devais trouver une cachette, je ne pourrais pas courir éternellement. J'arrivais en haut d'une petite colline, j'étais à découvert, et il ne se gêna pas pour me lancer un sort. Je n'eus pas le temps de me protéger, et reçu le sort, qui me fis dévaler l'autre côté de la colline. J'essayais tant bien que mal à protéger ma tête avec mes mains. J'arrivais enfin tout en bas, et je me relevais le plus rapidement possible, mais j'avais une entaille au niveau du genou, et ça me faisait atrocement mal. Je devais me dépêcher et trouver une solution à mon problème. Je continuais de courir, moins vite, mais je courrais quand même. Il venait juste d'arriver en haut de la colline, j'avais encore un peu de temps, mais je rendis compte avec horreur, qu'il n'était pas seul, il était avec GreyBack. Mais je n'étais pas si malchanceuse que ça, ils ne m'avaient pas encore repéré, et j'en profitait pour prendre de l'avance. Je continuais de courir, j'avais aperçu un gros arbre, avec plein de buissons autour, peut être une possible cachette. Je me retournais une dernière fois, manque de chance, ils étaient à mes trousses, je n'aurais jamais le temps de me cacher, ou sinon ils se douteront de ma cachette. Je courrais, courrais, et encore courrais, j'en pouvais plus. J'entendais mes poursuivants qui criaient, mais je continuais toujours de courir. Je passais près d'un gros arbre, quand je me sentis attirée sur le côté. Une forte main s'était posée sur mon épaule, j'allais hurler quand une autre main se posa sur ma bouche, coupant le son. Je me débattais comme une furie, c'était surement un mangemort. Cette personne me retourna vers lui, c'était Malfoy, le ***, le *****, l'******, il m'avait fait une de ces peurs. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche, m'ordonnant de me taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Greyback et le rafleur passèrent devant nous en courant, sans nous voir. On pouvait remercier l'arbre. Mais ils ne mettraient surement pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que je n'étais pas par là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Figures toi que j'essaye de rester en vie Malfoy.

Mais je t'ai vu partir de l'autre côté.

Oui, bah j'ai pas fait attention aux direction que je prenais. Et on ne devrait pas rester ici, ils vont surement revenir par là.

Ouais, j'ai perdu de vue Blaise.

On verra plus tard Malfoy, on doit y aller.

Il hocha la tête, et je commençais à sortir de la cachette. Je n'apercevais aucun de mes deux poursuivants. On commença à marcher, mais mon genou me faisait atrocement souffrir, et je saignais de plus en plus.

Aïe!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, et montrais du regard mon genou.

ça va aller ?

J'pense.

Là voilà !

On se retourna tous les deux avec effroi. Ils étaient revenus. On se mit immédiatement à courir, on croisait sur notre chemin plusieurs voies, mais on ne réfléchissait pas, on allait toujours tout droit. On continuait de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros problème nous apparaisse. On venait de sortir des buissons, et on était arrivé devant une très haute paroi rocheuse.

Ohhhhh merde.

Il avait raison, on était fait comme des rats. La seule solution était de partir à gauche ou à droite, mais on ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

Granger, tu vas à gauche, je passe à droite.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je commençais déjà à emprunter le chemin de gauche. Je fis à peine 50 mètres, que je vis le Rafleur, debout contre un arbre, les bras croisés, il semblait m'attendre depuis quelques minutes.

Alors ma jolie, on est coincée ?

Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette, mais il fut plus rapide, et lança un experliarmus. Sans que je puisse réagir, ma baguette vola et atterrit dans sa main. Je n'avais plus aucune défense. Il avançait vers moi, tandis que moi, comme n'importe qui, reculait. Il se mit à courir, et m'attrapa. Il lia mes mains dans le dos, et mis son bras autour de mon cou, et pointait sa baguette sous mon menton.

Alors ma mignonne, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je ne répondis rien, et essayais de me débattre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il continuais de me faire avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais quitté Malfoy, qui était maintenant dans la même position, mais avec Greyback.

-Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons nous là ? Le jeune Malfoy. C'est notre jour de chance dis donc .

Je posais mon regard sur Malfoy, et je pouvais lire l'angoisse dans ses yeux, il devait surement savoir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Dis Greyback, cette fille a perdu sa langue, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ?

C'est Hermione Granger.

Granger ? La sang-de-Bourbe ? Parfait. Le maître va être ravi.

Je regardais encore Malfoy dans les yeux, il était tétanisé. Et moi de même, j'allais être amenée à Voldemort ?

On y va, dit Greyback.

Quelques secondes après, il disparut, emmenant Malfoy avec lui. Puis ce fut à mon tour, de transplaner avec le Rafleur.

On atterrit devant une grande demeure, avec un grand portail. Ce manoir faisait froid dans le dos.

Tu reconnais ton petit chez toi Malfoy.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, et se contenta de leur envoyer des regards noirs. Le manoir Malfoy. J'allais entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, pour ensuite y rencontrer Voldemort, et surement me faire tuer. Faites qu'Harry et Blaise s'en soient sortis.


	31. Chapitre 30

[PDV Drago ]

Ça faisait 15 minutes que Granger et moi, on se trouvait dans les cachots. On pouvait entendre l'excitation des mangemorts au-dessus de nous, dans le salon. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, on se contentait de se jeter de rapides coups d'oeil. On était mal parti, on était vraiment dans la merde, mai vraiment. J'imaginais très bien ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Granger allait être emmené avant que Voldemort arrive pour se faire questionner, surement par Bellatrix. Mais quand je dis questionner, j'entendais bien sûr aussi, torturer. Ensuite, ils la ramèneraient ici, peu de temps avant que Voldemort nous rejoignent. Et mon tour viendra à ce moment là. Je devrais subir les conséquences de ma trahison devant toute son assemblée.

J'étais assis, à même le sol, regardant Granger qui faisait des allées et retours dans les cachots. Elle continuait à se tenir debout, et à marcher, alors que son genou la faisait souffrir. La plaie ne devait pas être belle, et surement profonde, son pantalon avait changé de teinte, il était devenu beaucoup plus foncé.

Tout à coup elle se stoppa,des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis une silhouette surgit devant la grille, c'était le Rafleur qui l'avait capturé, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas son nom, on les connaissait rarement le nom de ces gens-là.

Allez, ma jolie. C'est à ton tour.

Il ouvrit la grille, Granger était toujours debout, et n'avait pas fait un pas. Elle tourna la tête, et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais déceler de la peur. La pauvre, je la plaignait vraiment. Puis elle s'avança vers la porte, et se fit escorter jusque dans le salon.

Je n'entendais pas grand chose pour le moment. Juste des brides de mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. De temps en temps j'entendais le rire strident de ma tante. Soit la torture n'avait pas encore commencée, soit Granger ne criait pas face à la douleur.

Je me relevais, et me dirigeai vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle donnait sur le jardin très entretenu de mon père. J'espérais vraiment que Blaise et Harry avait réussi à survivre. Blaise se douterait bien qu'on serait ici, et ils viendraient nous chercher. C'était bien de rêver. Jamais ils n'organiseraient une mission de secours, c'était trop dangereux, jamais ils ne pourraient pénétrer ici.

J'étais perdu dans un quelconque plan quand un cri me sortit de mes pensées. C'était Granger qui criait. Un cri suraigu, à vous en briser les tympans. Les doloris. C'était peut être la première fois qu'elle en recevait, et elle n'avait pas fini d'en recevoir, surtout avec Bellatrix, c'était son sort préféré.

Granger cria une bonne dizaine de fois, à chaque fois je fermais les yeux, et j'essayais de ne pas entendre ce cri de douleur. C'était insupportable. J'avais mal pour elle. Ma tante devait s'en donner à coeur joie, elle rêvait de ce moment.

Granger cria encore une fois. Puis plus rien. Je me rapprochais de la porte, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais je dus vite retourner à ma place, des personnes arrivaient. Je m'assis, et attendis qu'on ouvre la porte. Je ne la vis pas tout de suite. Le rafleur la poussa, et elle tomba au sol. J'attendis qu'il s'en aille, puis me leva rapidement, et alla la rejoindre. Elle pleurait, et son corps était encore un peu secoué par les précédents sorts. Ses bras étaient rouges, je regardais de plus près, et m'aperçus qu'il y avait marqué Mudblood dans sa chaire. Encore et toujours Bellatrix. J'essayais de relever Granger, quand elle se débatit.

Granger, calme toi.

Dégage Malfoy, ne me touche pas.

J'essayais de la calmer, et de saisir ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre, mais ça ne marcha pas.

Laisse moi tranquille.

Elle continuait de pleurer, puis elle se releva, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je voulus encore une fois la toucher, mais elle écarta ma main avec la sienne, et se dirigea vers le fond du cachot. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit dans la pénombre, elle ramena ses jambes près d'elle, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

J'avais compris le message, je devais la laisser. J'espérais que tout cela allait bientôt cessait. Peut être plus vite que nous le pensions. Je retournais m'asseoir, et je fixais le mur, pensant à tout et à rien. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs que Voldemort soit si long à venir. Et j'étais également très surpris que mon père ne m'ait pas convoqué pour me faire subir un ''avant-goût'' de ce qui m'attendais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps , je restais là, à fixer bêtement le mur, et à écouter les sanglots de Granger. Mais quelqu'un descendit enfin. La grille s'ouvrit, puis plusieurs personnes entrèrent.

Vos repas. A bien savourer, ce seront peut être, je veux surement , vos derniers.

Les 3 personnes quittèrent la pièce en rigolant. Quels cons ! Je m'approchais de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé deux petites assiettes. Il y avait un morceau de viande, un bout de fromage et du pain. Je me tournais vers Granger, elle n'avait pas bougé. Je pris son assiette, et me dirigea vers elle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et posa l'assiette.

Tu devrais manger, reprendre un peu de force.

Elle ne répondit rien, même pas un mouvement de la tête.

S'il nous donne un repas, c'est que Volddemort ne viendra pas avant demain matin.

Et c'est censé nous rassurer?

Je souriais, c'était bien Granger, toujours à me répondre avec ironie.

Non, je disais ça comme ça.

Humm !

Elle leva la tête, regarda son assiette, et prit le morceau de pain. Elle avait les yeux plus que rouges, et on voyait clairement les traces de ses larmes.

-Et ton genou ça va mieux ?

Elle me regarda, et fit non de la tête.

Je peux regarder ?

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes , puis hocha la tête . Je me décalai un petit peu, et regarda son genou à travers le trou dans le pantalon. C'était pas beau, et ça pouvait s'infecter. Et ça saignait toujours, il faudra vite la faire soigner. Mais avant tout, il fallait bander son genou, stopper un peu le saignement. Je me levais, et tirer très fort sur la manche de ma chemise, qui se déchira comme prévu. Granger ne me quitta pas des yeux, qui d'ailleurs étaient très gros. Elle devait être surprise de mon geste, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle se vide de son sang. Et puis, on était tous les deux coincés ici, autant s'entraider, au lieu de se disputer ou de s'ignorer.

Je me rebaissai, puis attacha le bout de chemise autour de son genou, en prenant bien soin de serrer. Peut être un peu trop, Granger avait serré les dents, et faillit crier.

Désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave. Merci Malfoy.

Ça va mieux ?

Mouais.

Quand elle comprit que je regardais ses bras, elle baissa immédiatement ses manches pour cacher l'insulte que je lui avais craché au nez pendant 7 années. Je basculais ma tête contre le mur, et fixai le plafond. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle, on entendait juste Granger qui mâchait son morceau de pain.

Je jetais de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à Granger , elle semblait triste, très triste, et ça se comprenait, elle ne savait même pas si son meilleur ami était en vie.

C'est la première fois que tu te fais ''capturés'' par des mangemorts?

Oui.

Un autre silence s'installa, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas trop peur. Même si je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver.

Tu crois qu'ils sont en vie ? Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à ….

Je tournais mon visage vers elle, les sanglots avaient interrompu sa phrase. Je ne bougeais pas, je me contentais de la scrutais, puis je répondis finalement :

Oui. Sinon ça serait la fête ici.

Elle releva son visage, puis me dévisagea.

Peut être.

Tu devrais dormir Granger. Demain va être une dure journée.

Oui, on va mourir.

Ohhh Granger, ne dramatises pas trop. Tout peut encore arriver.

Elle me regarda puis esquissa un sourire.

Mouais t'as raison. Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle bougea pendant quelques minutes, afin de trouver une position à peu près confortable, puis ferma les yeux. Moi, je ne comptais pas dormir. Je comptais réfléchir, pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

Pendant toute la nuit, j'avais réfléchi, même aucune solution ne m'étais parvenue. Quand j'en avais marre de réfléchir, je fixais chaque coin de la pièce, ou Granger. Elle semblait paisible, on aurait été dans un autre endroit, elle aurait été magnifique, mais là, l'humidité, les sorts, les larmes ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, mais je devais avouer, qu'elle était quand même belle.

Au milieu de la nuit, où tout du moins, à une certaine heure de la nuit, je n'avais aucune notion du temps, Granger se mit à bouger, après quelques minutes de changement de position, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais non, elle dormait. J'avais pensé à remettre sa tête droite, contre le mur, mais l'idée de la réveiller me découragea de faire ça. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Demain, elle aura surement des courbatures à causes des spasmes provoqués par le Doloris. Je me rappelais, qu'étant enfant, j'avais très très souvent des courbatures. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion mon père me balançait autant de doloris que possible. Par la suite, j'avais appris à ne plus ressentir les effets du sorts. Mon père ne voulait plus que je cris, ni que je bouge d'un poil. Pour lui, quand on devait recevoir un doloris, il fallait le faire dignement, debout , sans bouger, sans hurler de douleur. Mais ce que j'allais subir demain, ou ce matin, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, n'était pas pareil. Les Doloris de Voldemort étaient réputés puissants, très puissants. J'avais même entendu une fois, mon père crier .Je n'osais pas imaginer les évènements qui allaient suivre.

Je secouais la tête, je devais penser à autre chose, à un plan. Il nous fallait un plan.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était quand Granger commença à se réveiller, mais il faisait jour depuis quelques heures. Il pleuvait, et la pluie rentrait dans les cachots par la fenêtre.

Granger avait toujours sa tête posait sur mon épaule, et quand elle le comprit, elle se redressa d'un coup et semblait gêner.

J'ai dormi sur …

Oui, toute la nuit.

J'suis désolée.

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, ce qui me fit bien entendu, sourire.

Pas grave Granger

Elle était vraiment très gênée Granger, et je dus me retenir de rire, pour pas engendrer une nouvelle dispute. Elle détourna même la tête.

Mais, on du vite penser à autres choses, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. 2 mangemorts et 2 Rafleurs venaient de descendre, et avaient ouvert la grille.

-Allez debout, le maître est là .

Je tournais la tête vers Granger, elle n'était plus gênée, non, elle était apeurée. Elle n'était pas la seule, mon coeur commençait à battre plus vite que la normale. Ils s'approchèrent de nous.

DEBOUT , j'ai dit.

On commença à se lever, et les mangemorts nous guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion, où se trouvait , comme à son habitude, une grande table. Il n'y avait même pas de place pour tout le monde, des rafleurs étaient debout, adossés contre le mur, d'autres étaient postés devant les sorties, et GreyBack était dans un coin de la pièce nous surveillant. Tout au bout de la table, il était là. Assise sur sa chaise, un rictus mauvais collé aux lèvres. Il nous détaillé de la tête aux pieds. Puis il se leva, et nous fit face. Les mangemorts nous arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui. On resta planté devant lui, évitant son regard. Granger avait complètement la tête baissée, c'était surement la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et peut être la dernière, qui sait.

On s'agenouille devant MOI.

Voyant qu'on ne faisait aucun geste, aucun mouvement, Voldemort fit un signe de la tête aux mangemorts, qui nous forcèrent à nous prosterné devant cet être infâme.

Une sang-de Bourbe, et un traître. J'aurais préféré Potter, mais je vais m'en contenter. Ils vont nous être très utile. Surtout la sang-de-Bourbe.

Il continuait de sourire en nous regardant, puis retourna s'installer à sa place, entouré de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Au fond de la pièce, GreyBack semblait agité, excité. Il fixait Granger, en se léchant les lèvres. Je ne compris pas de toute de suite pourquoi il était comme ça. Le sang, l'odeur et le goût du sang. Granger avait des blessures, dont son genou, qui saignait toujours. Il était agité à cause de ça. Et c'était surement à cause de son genou qu'il nous avait retrouvé dans la forêt. Mais maintenant c'était sans importance.

Voldemort avait également remarqué l'agitation de Greyback. Il soupira puis s'adressa à mon père.

Lucius, pourrais-tu appelé ton fichu elfe de maison, qu'il amène un bol de sang. Sinon notre chère invité ne fera pas long feu, dit-il en rigolant.

Oui maître. DOBBY .

Granger releva immédiatement la tête. Mais oui, DOBBY ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt. Quel c*n.

Dobby arriva dans la salle, en se prosternant devant son maître.

Oui, maître ?

Apporte du … sang pour Greyback.

Tout de suite, maître.

Dobby repartit, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, apportant un bol remplit d'un liquide rouge, que Greyback avala en très peu de gorgée. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Dobby repartit d'où il venait.

Renvoyez-les dans les cachots. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour le moment.

Bien, maître.

Voldemort nous lança un regard noir, puis les mangemorts nous tirèrent vers les escaliers, pour nous renfermer dans notre cellule.

On a un plan.

Je me retournais, et plantais mon regard dans celui de Granger.

Explique ?

Où rangent-ils les affaires des prisonniers ?

Euhh... je dirais dans le bureau de mon père.

Est-ce que la nuit ils viennent voir les prisonniers ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions Granger? Expose ton plan !

On attend la nuit. En plein milieu de la nuit, on appelle Dobby, et on lui demande de nous téléporter dans le bureau de ton père, on récupère nos baguettes et mon sac, et on lui demande de nous téléporter à Poudlard, ou au Terrier.

Pas mal comme idée, faudrait prévenir les autres avant.

On envoie Dobby. C'est super comme plan. On va s'en sortir.

Granger avait retrouvé son sourire habituel, c'était un bon plan, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de garde cette nuit. C'était un plan tellement simple.

Chut !

Quoi?

Ne dis plus rien.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'on entendit deux personnes parler dans l'escalier, puis ouvrir la porte. Elle me regarda, craignant qu'ils aient entendu notre conversation.

Malfoy. Ton cher père veut te voir.

Aïe, c'était mauvais pour moi.

[PDV Hermione]

Malfoy venait de se faire emmener par les mangemorts. Malfoy senior allait surement torturer son fils, le punir pour son acte. Je me rapprochais de la grille, pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose là-haut. Mais rien, aucun son ne me parvenait. Je capitulais, et me dirigeais vers le fond du cachot, où j'avais passé la nuit. J'avais mal partout, c'était atroce. C 'était pire que des courbatures. Ça me lançait dans tout le corps dès que je faisais un mouvement. Et puis je boitais à cause de mon genou. Il fallait vraiment que le plan marche, et qu'on rentre ce soir .

Je m'installai sur le sol frais, puis occupais mon esprit à chercher une faille dans le plan. Le seul problème qu'on pourrait avoir, c'est que les mangemorts s'aperçoivent qu'on n'est plus dans la cellule et qu'ils donnent l'alerte alors qu'on est encore dans le manoir. C'était le seul petit problème que je voyais. Je demanderais l'avis de Malfoy quand il reviendra. Ce qui me rassurait, du moins un tout petit peu, c'est ce qu'avait dit Voldemort. Qu'il nous gardait en vie. Qu'il avait besoin de nous. Il espérait surement faire du chantage à Harry. Et connaissant Harry, il y foncerait tête baissée, sans réfléchir. Il fallait absolument qu'on s'enfuit avant le chantage.

Je passais le reste l'après-midi assise, seule, avec mon estomac qui réclamait un repas. Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu, et apparemment, il n'y avait pas de repas le midi pour les prisonniers. J'étais tentée d'appeler Dobby maintenant, pour prévenir Harry, mais ils pouvaient débarquer à n'importe quel moment. C'était trop risqué. Alors, je restais là, assise, à regarder tant tôt le plafond, tant tôt un des murs. Quand enfin des pas résonnèrent. Je ne bougeais pas de ma place regardant deux mangemorts ouvrir la porte, puis balancer Malfoy à l'intérieur. Il se releva prestement, et râla.

Il n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais état, moi qui pensait que Malfoy senior s'en donnerait à coeur joie, de torturer son fils. Dès qu'il vit où j'étais, il vint me rejoindre, il s'assit également, mais ne parla pas.

ça va ?

Ça pourrait aller mieux.

J'hésitais à engager la conversation. Ne sachant pas comment il réagirait, je préférais me taire.

On resta comme ça un bon moment, chacun regardant de son côté. Puis il brisa le silence.

T'as pensé au plan je suppose ?

Oui!

Et ?

Je pense qu'on pourrait s'en sortir.

Sauf si les mangemorts s'aperçoivent de notre départ, et qu'ils se lancent à notre poursuite avant qu'on ait récupéré nos affaires.

C'est le seul problème que j'ai trouvé.

Et c'est un gros problème.

Oui, mais on n'a pas le choix. A moins que tu veuilles rester ici jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'ait plus besoin de toi, et qu'il te tue.

Non, sans façon.

Donc c'est décidé. Dès qu'ils apportent le dîner, et qu'ils partent, je demande à Dobby d'aller prévenir les autres.

Bien.

C'est dans combien de temps le dîner ?

10-15 minutes !

Quoi ? Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Ahhh ouais. Tu faisais quoi pendant que je faisais torturer toute la journée?

Rien.

Oh !

J'avais passé toute l'après midi à réfléchir, je n'avais pas fait attention au soleil qui s'était couché. Il n'y avait plus qu'une faible lueur dans le cachot, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

La conversation se termina sur la réplique de Malfoy. On passa les 10-15 minutes dans le silence le plus total , on entendait juste les pas des personnes qui se trouvaient au-dessus de nous. Rien d'autre. J'attendais, avec impatience le diner. J'en avais tellement marre de patientais, et du silence, que je me mis à siffloter. Ce qui énerva vite Malfoy.

Granger, tu peux te taire, s'il TE PLAÎT !

C'est pas de ma faute, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je veux …

Tais-toi !

Je le regardais incrédule, puis portai mon regard droit devant moi. Ahhh j'avais compris. Un mangemort venait d'apparaître, il ouvrait la grille, et déposa nos plateaux. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, il fixait intensément le mangemort.

Vite, vite, vite, remonte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mangemort referma la grille, puis nous laissa.

Malfoy se leva, me fit signe de rester ici.

vas-y !

Il guettais à la grille, pour me prévenir s'il y avait du mouvement. C'était une bonne idée, une TRES bonne idée.

Dobby ! Dobby !

Je tournais en rond, et attendis quelques secondes, avant que Dobby ne se matérialise devant moi.

Vous m'avez appelé madame.

J'avais envie de lui répéter de m'appeler Hermione, mais on avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

Dobby, écoute -moi bien. Tu vas vite allez au terrier ou à Poudlard, trouvez Harry Potter, et lui dire que Malfoy et moi n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

Et ensuite, quand tu reviendras, tu nous aideras à nous échapper. D'accord Dobby. ?

Oui Madame, Dobby a compris.

Allez vas-y vite.

Bien madame.

Et Dobby se téléporta. Malfoy resta quand même devant la grille, et moi au fond du cachot, attendant Dobby. Je tournais en rond, espérant qu'il n'y ait pas eu de complications. 5 minutes plus tard, Dobby revint dans le cachot.

Dobby a trouvé Harry Potter. Il vous attend, vous et Monsieur Malfoy.

Bien maintenant, tu vas nous emmener dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

Mais Dobby n'a pas le droit. C'est le bureau du maître.

Dobby! Il faut qu'on récupère nos affaires.

Bien.

Je fis signe à Malfoy de s'approcher, puis il prit, après une mine de dégoût, la main de l'elfe. 2 secondes plus tard, on avait changé d'endroit. On se trouvait dans un bureau, au couleur sombre. Une très grande pièce, avec un bureau en son centre, une petite bibliothèque, une cheminée, une table basse, un petit canapé. Dès qu'on arriva, Malfoy et moi, on se mit à la recherche de nos baguettes. Je trouvais mon sac sur le canapé, Malfoy avait du essayer d'enlever le sortilège de protection, sans succès. J'avais pensé à ''protéger'' mon sac. Puis on trouva enfin nos baguettes, dans un des tiroirs du bureau. C'était presque trop simple.

Dobby, où se trouvait Harry ?

À Poudlard madame. Avec monsieur Zabini.

Je soupirais , Blaise était également en vie.

Dobby, maintenant, tu dois nous emmener...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte du bureau explosa en milliers de morceaux. La violence de l'explosion nous coucha. On se releva immédiatement, baguettes tendues, prêts à se défendre. Devant nous se dressait Lucius Malfoy.

Je le savais. Sale petit insecte. Trahir son maître. Tu devrais mourir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Alors on pensait s'enfuir. C'est loupé on dirait.

Ce n'est pas sûr.

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Drago.

Je n'entends pourtant pas l'alerte.

Parce que personne ne sait encore que vous vous êtes enfuis. Je vous ai entendu dans le couloir. Mais à mon avis, les autres ne devraient pas tardé, une explosion n'est pas très discret...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer. Malfoy lui avait déjà envoyé un sort, don il n'eut pas le temps de protéger. Il se fit propulser dans le couloir.

On doit y aller.

Dobby ?

Merde, où il est ?

Dobby n'était plus dans la pièce, il devait nous avoir quitté après les menaces de Malfoy.

-On n'a plus qu'une solution. Sortir dans le jardin et transplaner.

Je ne répliquais pas. Pour le moment c'était la seule solution. On sortit dans le couloir.

On va de quel côté ?

Des deux côtés, on peut rejoindre les escaliers.

On n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur la direction, à gauche, arrivaient déjà 3 mangemorts qui nous lançaient des sorts. On prit le couloir de droite, en courant. Mais que faisait Dobby. ? On continuait de courir, mais on se retrouva bloqué par un mangemort qui venait d'arriver. Pas le choix, il fallait combattre. Malfoy se tourna immédiatement vers les 3 mangemorts, m'obligeant à m'occuper du nouveau venu. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il fut facile à neutraliser. Je me retournais, et aidais Malfoy. Il avait réussi à faire tomber un mangemort. Maintenant, on était deux contre deux. Entre plusieurs sorts, je continuais d'appeler Dobby, pour qu'il nous vienne en aide. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Ça faisait 5 minutes que le combat durait, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, surtout qu'on n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Mais Malfoy reçu un sort en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra, dans un cri de douleur. J'en profitai pour neutraliser mon adversaire. Je faisais face au dernier mangemort, en jetant de rapide coup d'oeil à Malfoy, qui perdait du sang à plusieurs endroits. Je devais agir vite, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Le mangemort profita d'un de mes moments d'inattention, pour m'expulser à quelques derrière. Je me retrouvais au sol, à côté de Malfoy. J'allais me relever quand je me sentis attrapée par quelqu'un. Je fermais les yeux, c'était fichu. Ils nous avaient eu.

[ PDV Harry ]

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Dobby nous avait prévenu, et nous avait dit qu'il les téléporteraient devant le portail. Mais ça faisait presque une demie-heure qu'on patientait. McGongall était dans un état de stress incroyable. Elle voulait envoyer des aurors ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre, mais je l'avais convaincu du contraire. On devait les laisser se débrouiller. D'après Dobby, ils avaient un bon plan.

10 minutes de plus, et toujours aucune trace d'eux.

Puis on entendit enfin le PLOP de l'elfe.

MALFOY ! MALFOY ! NON !


	32. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

[PDV Harry ]

-MALFOY ! MALFOY ! NON !

On se précipita vers la voix d'Hermione, elle était à quelques mètres de l'endroit indiqué par Dobby. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt. Hermione était sur les genoux, au-dessus de Malfoy, ses deux mains essayant de stopper l'écoulement du sang. On continuait de courir le plus vite possible, si Drago avait bien reçu le sort auquel je pensais, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

On arriva enfin au près d'Hermione, qui pleurait, toujours en essayant de sauver Drago.

-Hermione, calme toi, on s'en occupe.

-Mais il perd beaucoup de sang, il ne respire presque plus. Il …

Je fis un petit signe de la tête à Blaise qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devait s'occuper d'Hermione, la calmer, et la soigner si elle en avait besoin. Hermione était vraiment très agitée, Blaise avait du mal à la calmer. McGonagall venait d'arriver, après avoir prévenu Rogue, qui vint nous rejoindre également. Dobby était resté avec nous, un peu en retrait, marmonnant que c'était de sa faute.

Il faut le conduire d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

On va envoyer Dobby, ça sera plus rapide.

Dobby, emmène Drago immédiatement à l'infirmerie .

Bien Harry Potter.

L'elfe s'approcha de Drago, lui prit le bras, et disparut.

Mme Pomfresh est informée ?

Oui, je lui ai déjà envoyé un patronus. Monsieur Potter, vous devriez aider Zabini à calmer Miss Granger. Je pense qu'il serait aussi préférable qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie

Bien professeur.

Je passais à côté des deux professeurs, et accélérais le pas pour rattraper Hermione et Blaise. Ils arrivaient presque à l'entrée du château. Je les rattrapais quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient dans les escaliers, Hermione avait du mal à monter les marches une par une à cause d'un de ces genoux. Je m'approchais, et pris le bras droit d'Hermione, pour l'aider à monter . Aucun de nous trois ne parla, on se contentait de soutenir Hermione. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Le bas de son pantalon était devenu rouge à cause du sang. Elle avait des brûlures sur ces bras, j'étais persuadé que c'était un nom, mais je n'arrivais pas à lire. Elle avait quelques égratignures sur le visage.

-On peut s'arrêter un peu, j'en peux plus.

-Bien sûr Hermione.

On l'aida à la poser contre le mur. Elle semblait crevée, exténuée, fatiguée...

Avec Blaise, on se lançait quelques regards, on hésiter à lui demander ce qui c'était passé. Il était peut être trop pour la faire parler. On resta plantés devant elle, la regardant, attendant qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits.

Hermione, ça va ?

C'est bon, on peut continuer.

Elle se releva, et commença à marcher devant. Elle arrivait à marcher même si elle boitait. Son genou devant la faire souffrir atrocement, mais elle continua de se taire, et d'avancer difficilement.

On arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, on ouvrit les portes , et on vit Pomfresh et Rogue auprès de Drago. Hermione voulut aller voir son état, mais Blaise la retint par le bras.

On doit d'abord te soigner Hermione.

Bien.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Drago, puis se dirigea du côté opposé et elle s'installa sur un lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks entra dans l'infirmerie, et marcha dans notre direction.

Tonks, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione.

Je vis ici. Depuis qu'ils t'ont attrapé, on a décidé que les aurors, et membres de l'Ordre étaient plus en sécurité ici. Donc t'étonnes pas si tu vois des aurors partout. Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes de bouger, je vais te soigner.

Hermione hocha la tête, et regarda Tonks s'occuper d'elle. Elle s'occupa d'abord de son genou. La plaie n'était vraiment pas belle. Il y avait du sang séché tout autour, mais on pouvait voir que la plaie était profonde.

Ça s'est infecté, mais deux gouttes de cette potion, et ça ira mieux. Ça risque de piquer.

Hermione hocha encore une fois la tête, et attendit. Dès que les quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la plaie, Hermione ferma les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre.

Tonks s'affaira autour d'Hermione pendant une bonne demie-heure, mêlant sortilèges et potions. Puis Tonks s'occupa de ses bras, elle releva les manches , et on découvrit les brûlures.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je dois regarder quand même Hermione.

Je me levai, et m'approchai du lit. Je pris un des bras d'Hermione, et lus ce qu'il y avait de marqué, Mudblood . Sur ses deux bras, était inscrit dans la chaire, l'insulte qu'avait entendu Hermione pendant une bonne partie de sa vie.

Qui t'as fait ça ?

Ce n'est rien.

Si Hermione, qui t'as fait ça ?

Personne.

Hermione, dis-moi!

Ça ne changera rien Harry. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Si ça me regarde, tu es ma meilleure amie, et tu viens de passer 2 jours en compagnie de mangemorts cruels, et en te faisant torturer.

Ce n'est rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait d'autres?

Rien

Hermione commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, puis sans prévenir, elle se remit à pleurer.

Blaise, Harry ,sortez. Hermione à besoin de calme.

Je regardais une dernière fois ma meilleure amie, puis on sortit de l'infirmerie.

[ PDV Hermione]

Tonks venait de finir de me soigner entièrement, j'avais réussi à calmer mes sanglots, mais quelques larmes perlaient toujours au coin de mes yeux. Tonks me sourit, et m'ordonna de me reposer, puis elle me laissa, sortant de la salle.

Je regardais au fond de la salle, Pomfresh avait tiré les rideaux, pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Cela faisait presque une heure, qu'elle et Rogue soignait Malfoy.

Je m'allongea dans le lit, me tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans le même endroit. J'étais dans une salle au couleur sombre, sur un carrelage froid. Je me relevai, et sondais les lieux.

Tiens, on en redemande.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que mon corps était pris de convulsion. Et ça recommençait

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? N'avons nous pas réussi à s'enfuir?Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Une silhouette se posta au-dessus de moi. Je mis quelques secondes à la reconnaître. Cette tignasse folle, son rictus mauvais, ses yeux montrant toute la haine qu'elle avait envers moi. Bellatrix Lestrange. Je rouvris un peu plus les yeux. Elle souriait de toute ses dents.

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Elle me lança un sort, et je sentis mes avants-bras me brûler. La douleur était insupportable. Je criais de plus en plus fort, et elle, elle rigolait devant ma souffrance.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je me relevais, en criant, et en pleurant. Mon Dieu. Je mis mes mains devant les yeux, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. J'y avais vraiment cru pourtant.

Hermione, tu vas bien?

J'ôtai mes mains, et regarda en direction de la voix. Blaise était là, debout, à quelques mètres de mon lit.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'étais avec Drago. Et t'as hurler.

C'était rien. Juste un cauchemar.

T'es sur que tout va bien?

Pour seule réponse, j'hochai la tête, et je me recouchais dans le lit, et me tournant de façon à lui tourner le dos, pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

[PDV Blaise ]

Hermione se recoucha et me tourna le dos. Je restais encore quelques secondes debout à fixer son dos, puis fis demi-tour. Je m'installai sur la chaise à côté du lit de Drago, et repris ma lecture. Pomfresh avait voulu que quelqu'un reste toute la nuit pour surveiller ''ses deux patients''. Hermione irait beaucoup mieux dans peu de temps. Par contre Drago, ce n'était pas sur. Ils avaient réussi à stopper les hémorragies, mais il avait perdu trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Et Pomfresh ne pouvait pas, pour le moment, faire de transfusion. Elle avait jeté quelques sorts équivalents , mais faudra attendre quelques jours pour voir un résultat.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Il était têtu, j'avais passé presque une heure à lui répéter que ça devait très dur pour elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais du souffrir autant. Et pour le moment, qu'elle ne pense pas à ce qui s'était passé là-bas, était le mieux pour elle. Et Harry avait grommelé quelque chose comme : ''Je suis son meilleur ami'''' Elle devrait me le dire''. Puis il était parti se coucher.

Je fermais mon livre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Hermione bougeait dans son sommeil, et je crus entendre quelques sanglots. Puis je me faisais du soucis pour mon meilleur ami. Il était pâle, plus que d'habitude. Et il pouvait jamais se réveiller. Cette pensée me rendit nostalgique, et je me ressassé tous les bons moments passés ensemble. En première année, notre première rencontre, les blagues qu'on faisait à Goyle et Crabe, qui ne comprenaient jamais rien. Puis y avait eu le Quidditch, les étés passés ensemble. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Drago passait beaucoup de temps à s'éclater. C'était vrai qu'à Poudlard, il ne renvoyait pas trop cette image, on le voyait comme le fils à papa, pourri gâté, qui n'avait qu'une seule passion dans sa vie : pourrir celle des autres. Mais non, il fallait bien le connaître.

[ PDV Harry]

Mon réveil venait de me sortir de mon sommeil. Je devais aller surveiller l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, Pomfresh était partie à Sainte-Mangouste pour demander de l'aide pour Drago. Il avait besoin de sang. Et elle avait peur que ses sorts n'aient pas fonctionné. Donc elle avait demandé à Blaise hier soir de rester toute la nuit là-bas. Et aujourd'hui, jusqu'à son retour, c'était à moi. Je me levais, et filais sous la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis enfin de ce sauna, qu'était devenu la salle de bain commune, et m'habillai rapidement. Blaise devait être crevé, resté éveillé toute une nuit, ce n'était pas évident. Je pris mes lunettes et ma baguette, et sortis de la salle commune, maintenant déserte. Je marchais d'un pas pressant jusqu'au bout du couloir, et ouvrit les portes sans faire de bruit. Je ne vis pas Blaise. Il était peut être déjà parti. Je décidai d'aller d'abord voir l'était de Drago. Je m'approchai, et tirer les rideaux. Et c'est là que je le vis. Blaise dormait tranquillement sur la chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et la bouche ouverte. C'est ça qu'il appelé rester éveillé.

Jamais je ne partirais en mission avec lui la nuit. Je pensais à une idée pour le réveiller. Lui balancer un sceau d'eau froide. Il crierait surement, et ça réveillerait Hermione. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de possibilités, toutes mes idées finissaient avec un Blaise hurlant dans la salle. J'étais tenté de lancer un sort qui ferait bouger la chaise et lui tomberait. Il ne crierait pas forcément. Je décidais de faire ça. Je sortis ma baguette, et la pointa sur la chaise, je marmonnais le sort, et un trait de lumière jaune en sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chaise commença à bouger doucement. Je rangeai ma baguette, et attendit qu'il tombe, les bras croisés . 1 minutes plus tard, Blaise s'effondra sur le sol. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda bizarrement sa chaise.

Tout va comme tu veux Blaise?

Il tourna la tête, et me regarda. Il se releva immédiatement.

Je ne dormais pas. Je lisais.

Oui sans livre?

Euh...

Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

C'était toi ?

Évidemment. J'avais pensé à d'autres idées, mais t'aurais crié, et tout le château aurait été alerté par tes cris.

C'est ça moque toi. Moi, j'vais aller me coucher.

Bonne idée.

Blaise prit son livre et me laissa seul avec Drago et Hermione. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Drago, qui était vraiment très pale, et fermai les rideaux. Je me dirigeais maintenant vers le lit d'Hermione, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle en avait surement besoin, ils ne devaient pas avoir dormi beaucoup et encore moins mangés beaucoup. Le plateau du petit déjeuner était posé sur la table de chevet. Hermione n'y avait pas encore touché, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. J'aurais du faire comme Blaise, prendre un livre. Je me tournais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle donnait sur le stade de Quiddicth. Ça me manquait le Quiddictch. Un bon match de Quidditch me ferait du bien. Mais avec qui en faire un.? On était plus que 4 élèves , dont une qui n'aime pas ce sport. Avec trois joueurs on irait pas loin. On pouvait toujours demandé aux nouveaux arrivants. Peut être que plus tard dans la semaine, George et Fred viendraient, après tout, toute leur famille est ici, pourquoi ne viendraient-il pas?

Le soleil était levé depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, illuminant le parc, qui avait retrouvé sa verdure. On pouvait voir quelques silhouettes se promenaient autour du lac, je crus même reconnaître Lupin et Tonks. Ils faisaient surement une petite balade en amoureux autour du lac. En ce mois, c'était magnifique. On voyait le reflet de la végétation, des montagnes, du soleil sur le lac. On entendait les oiseaux chantaient, joyeux de retrouver la chaleur et le beau temps. Très romantique. Je pensais que Lupin n'allait pas tardé à demander Tonks en mariage. Ils étaient devenus fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et je soupçonnais Tonks d'être enceinte. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle voulait nous parler, mais à chaque fois elle était interrompue. Puis elle avait changé physiquement. Et Lupin était devenu encore plus attentionné envers elle.

Je me retournais vers Hermione, elle bougeait dans son sommeil, je crus qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais non, fausse alerte.

Je retournais à ma contemplation, quand les portes s'ouvrirent. J'espérais que ce soit Pomfresh, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis LUI. Un garçon de 18 ans, roux, venait de faire son entrée. Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je détournais le regard, et continuais de fixer le stade, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. J'espérais vraiment qu'il quitterais la pièce, mais non, au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de moi, et se tint à mes côtés devant la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma famille est venue ici, je les ai...

Non, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je crois... je veux m'excuser.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et le fixai, attendant ses fameuses excuses.

Je n'aurais jamais me mettre autant en colère. J'ai réagis de façon excessive, et j'aurais jamais du. Je savais bien qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, mais j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Et j'aurais pas du non plus... la baffer.

La baffer ? Il l'avait baffé ? Elle me l'avait pas dit ! J'étais sur le cul, il l'avait giflé ?

Mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis senti coupable pendant longtemps, et encore aujourd'hui. Et quand j'ai su qu'Hermione avait été kidnappé et qu'elle était ici, j'ai décidé de rejoindre mes parents, et de vous présenter mes excuses. Je me suis rendu compte, que , que …. vous me manquiez atrocement en fait.

Je souriais à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Il m'avait également beaucoup manqué.

Excuses acceptées Ron !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents. Il n'avait pas tout de suite répondu à mon sourire, il devait surement s'attendre à ce que je les refuse. Puis il se mit également à me sourire.

Il est où Malfoy ?

Sur lit, caché par les rideaux !

Il est dans quel état ?

Très mal! Il a reçu un sectumsempra. Et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je dois les ''surveiller'', en attendant le retour de Pomfresh.

Humhum!

Et Hermione ?

Elle ira beaucoup mieux. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose.

D'accord.

Il continuait de fixer Hermione, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle dormirait peut être la journée entière, elle avait besoin de dormir.

Tu vas rester là pendant combien de temps ?

Surement jusqu'à la fin!

Tu sais, t'es pas obligé Ron!

Je sais, mais je veux me battre. J'ai loupé la dernière bataille, j'veux pas loupé la prochaine, dit-il en souriant.

Je ne l'avais jamais connu si confiant. Mais j'aimais bien ce nouveau Ron.

Dis, tu sais pas si tes frères vont venir ici?

Si , j'pense à la fin de la semaine. Pourquoi ?

J'ai envie de faire un match de Quidditch.

Ah, ça te manque aussi?

Oui, énormément.

T'inquiètes, on en fera.

On arrêta de parler, et on fixa soit Hermione, soit l'extérieur. On parla de tout et de rien en attendant le retour de Pomfresh. Mais il était presque midi, et je commençais à mourir de faim. Je n'avais pas pris mon petit déjeuner, pensant que Blaise devait surement m'attendre. Mais en fin de compte, j'aurais pu le prendre.

Je vais descendre aux cuisines, nous chercher à manger.

Pas la peine, on va les faire monter.

Hein ? !

Dobby est revenu, et c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont là tous les deux. Sinon ils seraient encore emprisonnés. Dobby !

A peine 5 secondes plus tard, l'Elfe apparut devant nous,et nous salua.

Que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter et le jeune Weasley?

Peux-tu nous monter deux assiettes ? Nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'infirmerie.

Bien. Dobby va faire ce que Harry Potter veut.

Et il disparut, pour réapparaître deux petites minutes plus tard, les deux mains occupées par deux assiettes bien remplies.

Merci beaucoup Dobby.

Ce fut un plaisir de servir Harry Potter.

Et il retourna en cuisines. On se posa sur un lit ,et on mangea notre assiette. Heureusement que Dobby avait pensé aux couverts. On passa plusieurs heures ensemble, et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Du côté de Drago, il n'y avait pas de changements non plus. Mais ça, fallait s'y attendre.


	33. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

[ PDV Hermione ]

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes, mais j'avais laissé mes yeux fermés, pour qu'on croit que je dormais encore. J'entendais deux voix, deux voix d'hommes. J'avais reconnu celle d'Harry, mais je n'étais pas sûr pour la seconde. Ça ne ressemblait ni à celle de Blaise, ni à celle de Malfoy. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux pour savoir, et curieuse comme j'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire.

Wahou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ils regardaient par la fenêtre et continuaient de discuter de sport. Fallait s'en douter, ils n'allaient pas parler de cours ou d'ASPICS. Je me relevais un peu plus, et regardais le reste de la salle. Il n' y avait personne d'autre. Juste un lit, caché par des rideaux. Surement le lit de Malfoy.

Harry se tourna enfin dans ma direction, et dès qu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles pendant toute la journée.

J'suis enfin réveillée maintenant.

Oui. Tiens, voilà ton petit déjeuner.

Ahhh Merci, j'ai une faim de loup.

Je pris mon plateau, et commençais à manger, me préoccupant nullement de Ronald. C'était lui qui devait s'excuser, c'est donc à lui de faire le premier pas. Je mangeais, jetant de rapide coup d'oeil à Ron, il semblait un peu gêné, mais je devais supposer qu'il avait présenté ses excuses à Harry. Sinon ils ne se parleraient pas comme ils l'avaient fait. Il attendit que j'ai fini mon repas pour prendre la parole.

Hermione?

Oui?

Je …

Il était devenu rouge pivoine, comme souvent , quand il était gêné, ou humilié, et j'en passe.

voudrais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, et pour la gifle. Je n'aurais jamais du faire tout ça. C'était l'effet de la colère.

Et tu as attendus que je sois blessée pour me dire tout ça ?

Il baissa la tête, et devint encore plus rouge. Ce qui me fit sourire,je crus revoir le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, qui venait de se faire sanctionner par McGongall lors de leur premier cours.

Excuses acceptés.

Il releva la tête, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa tête à cet instant, me rappelais quand il avait pour la première fois vu le chariot de friandises dans le Poudlard Express.

Merci Hermione.

Mais t'attends pas à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu m'as vraiment fait mal Ron.

Son sourire disparut, et il baissa la tête. Non mais, je n'allais quand même pas tout oublier. Un silence gêné s'installa. Ron n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, et Harry examinait avec attention le plafond. Je me décidai à briser ce silence.

-Comment va Malfoy ?

Pas très bien.

Ils ont réussi à le sauver ?

Oui, mais il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il pourrait qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Quoi ? Mais …. c'est impossible, Pomfresh doit bien avoir une solution.

Calme toi Hermione. Elle est en ce moment même à Sainte Mangouste, cherchant une solution.

Je ne répondis pas, et me remis du choc. Ça me touchait plus que je ne le pensais. Je ne pensais pas que je m'étais autant attaché à lui en deux jours. C'était peut être parce qu'il avait été plus gentil que d'habitude. Je tournais la tête en sa direction, espérant l'apercevoir à travers les rideaux, mais non. Je ne vis rien.

Et Blaise ? Il est où ?

En train de dormir.

Je me tournais vers Harry.

C'est une longue histoire.

Au fait, il n'y a pas eu de victime au Terrier.?

Non, juste des blessés.

Tant mieux.

Un silence s'installa, mais il fut vite rompu par l'arrivée de Pomfresh.

Miss Granger, vous allez mieux ?

Oui beaucoup.

Tant mieux. Mais vous resterez ici encore pendant quelques jours.

J'allais répondre, mais le regard d'Harry m'en dissuada. Et celui-ci prit la parole à son tour.

Vous avez trouvé une solution pour Drago ?

Oui, mais nous devons l'amener à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite. Ce seront d'autres infirmières qui s'en occuperont. Et si tout va bien, il sera de retour demain.

Bien.

Harry souriait. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Deux infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce, et aidèrent Pomfresh à déplacer le lit de Malfoy.

-Nous allons le mettre dans la pièce d'à côté, on sera mieux pour le faire transplaner.

Les deux infirmières s'exécutèrent sans broncher tandis que Pomfresh s'approchait de nous.

Et Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de prendre vos potions.

Oui.

Et vous ne sortez pas avant mon retour.

Bien.

Mr Potter surveillez-là bien.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle restera dans ce lit.

Je vous fait confiance. Bon je dois y aller.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis la referma. Un autre silence s'installa. Ron s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait le parc. Harry lui s'était assis, et me jetais quelques regards. Je devais avouer que la présence de Ron me troublait. Je lui en voulais encore beaucoup. Mais j'avais accepté ses excuses. Ils nous avaient quand même un peu manqué.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées, par des coups contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit un petit peu, et deux têtes rousses firent leur apparition. Deux têtes identiques. Les jumeaux.

Ils nous sourirent, puis entrèrent.

Vous êtes déjà là ?

Bonjour à toi aussi frérot.

On t'a manqué j'espère?

Mouarfff.

Fred et George pouffèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers moi. Ils m'enlacèrent tous deux, puis allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche.

Alors Hermione, ça va mieux?

Oui.

En plus, on a appris que tu étais avec Malfoy !

Ça devait pas être facile !

Avec cette petit fouine...

blonde décolorée et arrogante...

Je leur souris, malgré l'arrivée de Malfoy dans l'Ordre, ils avaient encore du mal à l'accepter.

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas trop dur.

Ah bon ?

Pas d'insultes ?

Rien du tout ?

Non ! Rohh mais vous allez arrêter avec vos questions stupides ?

Fred et Georges rigolèrent.

On te taquine Hermione.

Vous allez rester au château pendant combien de temps ?

Surement jusqu'à la fin.

Cette phase jeta un froid dans la salle . La fin ! Ces mots se répercutèrent contre toutes les parois de mon cerveau, et surement pas que le mien. Harry aussi avait changé d'expression.

La fin était très proche, surement plus proche que ce que l'on pensait. Et puis, ça serait surement au château qui ça se passera C'était sûr et certain. C'était un des derniers remparts qui empêchait Voldemort de devenir le maître du monde sorcier. Grâce à Poudlard, il pourrait constituer une armée de petits mangemorts. Et puis les derniers résistants se trouvaient tous ici.

Les gars, ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch ?

Oui, j'suis partant .

Moi aussi.

Je les regardais tous acquiescer. Et MOI ? Je ne peux pas sortir moi ! Ils ne vont quand même pas me laisser là toute seule, alors qu'eux allaient s'amuser comme des petits fous sur leurs maudits balais ? Si ? Fred et Geoge avaient déjà quitter la pièce, suivit de Ron. Harry me regarda puis parla :

T'inquiètes pas, Tonks ne devrait pas tarder pour te tenir compagnie.

Je lui souris, puis il me laissa.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Tonks entra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes après le départ des garçons. Elle arriva vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, et me prit dans ses bras.

Tu vas mieux ?

Oui, beaucoup, merci .

Alors les garçons t'ont abandonnés ?

Oui, ils préfèrent s'amuser sur des balais.

C'est bien des mecs ça.

On passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien.

Au fait, Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose !

Je me redressai un peu sur le lit, attendant ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

ça fait un moment que je voulais le dire, mais avec tous les récents événements, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Oui...

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Je suis enceinte.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Ah si je m'attendais à ça ? ! Après quelques secondes, je lui souris et la prit dans mes bras.

Félicitations Tonks. Tu seras une super maman.

Merci beaucoup Hermione.

On parla pendant presque une heure de leur futur bébé.

[ PDV Drago]

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, et j'avais mal partout. J'avais un mal de crâne pas possible, tous mes membres me faisaient atrocement mal dès que j'en bougeais un. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni quand . J'essayais de faire le tri dans ma mémoire. La dernière chose que je me rappelais ? J'étais prisonnier des mangemorts. Avec ? Granger ? GRANGER? J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux. S'en était-elle sortie ? Ou était-elle …. ?

J'essayais de distinguer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais,mais la lumière était éteinte. Je ne voyais rien, absolument rien. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'étais pas au Manoir. Jamais ils n'auraient fait dormir un de leur prisonnier sur un lit. J'étais peut être à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.

Je me redressais autant que je le pouvais, mais la douleur me stoppa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je mis mes mains sur ma tête, et essayais de me rappeler les derniers souvenirs que j'avais en mémoire. On voulait s'échapper. Dobby. Il nous avait amené au bureau de mon père. Il nous avait surpris. On l'avait tué. On s'était sauvé, l'elfe n'était plus là. Mais y avait plusieurs mangemorts à nos trousses. J'en avait tué un, et puis après, trou noir. Je ne me rappelais absolument plus rien. Je m'étais réveillé ici. Mais je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Je n'entendais presque rien. Quelques pas rapide, mais je ne percevais rien d'autre. De temps en temps quelques paroles, mais c'était tout.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps, j'étais resté couché dans ce lit, pensant à mon séjour au Manoir avec Granger. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer la lumière. Une personne entra, et se dirigea quelques part dans la pièce. Elle tira sur quelque chose, et la seconde d'après, une grande lueur illumina la pièce.

Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

Je ne répondis pas, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la nouvelle lueur. Je fermai et ouvris les yeux plusieurs fois de suite, puis je distinguais une femme, habillée toute en blanc, me regardant.

Où je suis ?

A Sainte-Mangouste monsieur Malfoy.

Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi pas à Poudlard ?

Vous avez été gravement blessé, et Mme Pomfresh nous a demandé notre aide.

Blessé ?

Vous avez été touché par un sectumsempra.

Ahh je comprenais mieux la douleur. Je détestai ce sort.

-Votre petit déjeuner sera servis dans 15 minutes.

L'infirmière sortit, me lassant seul. Un sectumsempra ? Je ne me rappelais pas. Qui me l'avais lancé ? Comment Granger à réussi à nous sauver tous les deux ? Je lui demanderais en rentrant , si elle était encore …. Cette pensée me noua l'estomac. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur qu'elle soit morte. Pourquoi avais-je aussi peur de ça ? Etait-ce possible que je me sois attaché à elle ? Si j'étais là, c'était qu'il y avait encore de grandes chances qu'elle soit vivante ? Non ?

Une infirmière différente entra dans ma chambre et m'apporta un plateau.

Voici votre petit déjeuner, monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose n'hésitez pas.

Oui.

L'infirmière se stoppa, et se retourna dans ma direction, attenant ma requête.

Comment va Hermione Granger ?

Hermione Granger ?

Oui !

Nous n'avons personne de ce nom ici.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Elle n'était pas là ? Mon coeur loupa un battement. Puis un second, et encore un autre.

Je dus prendre une grande respiration pour me calmer. Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire! Hein ? Elle était surement à Poudlard. C'était la seule réponse possible.

J'essayais de me vider l'esprit, et m'attaquai à mon repas. Peu de temps après l'avoir fini, une autre personne rentra dans la pièce. Je levais la tête, Madame Pomfresh, me regardait en souriant.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé Monsieur Malfoy.

Oui.

Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard.

Déjà ?

Ehhh oui, vous serez bientôt en pleine forme.

Cette m'enchanta. J'allais enfin rentrer.

Ohhh madame.

Oui Monsieur Malfoy ?

Comment va Granger ?

Granger ?

Elle me regarda et se tut. Pourquoi se taisait-elle ? Mon coeur battait à la chamade. Ne me dites pas que …. ?

Elle va très bien.

Oh mon dieu. Je crus que mon coeur allait exploser.

Merci beaucoup.

Elle me jeta un regard étrange, puis quitta la pièce.

[PDV Harry ]

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. La partie de Quiddicth avait pourtant été épuisante. On y avait tous mis du sien, on s'était tous défoulé, on en avait besoin. On aurait bien voulu jouer encore plus longtemps, mais un orage arrivait. On s'était dépêché de rentrer au château.

Il était 8 heures, et il y avait déjà un grand soleil. L'orage était passé, et avait fait place au soleil, illuminant le parc.

J'étais entrain de prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand j'entendis les portes du château s'ouvrir. Je relevais la tête, c'était bizarre, personne n'était en mission, donc personne ne devait rentrer. Je me levai, et marcher en direction du Hall. J'avais déjà sorti ma baguette;Je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était impossible de franchir le portail, mais c'était un réflexe. J'arrivai enfin dans le Hall, et vit Madame Pomfresh, fermant tous les verrous de la porte. A côté d'elle se trouvait, Drago dans un fauteuil roulant. Dès qu'il me vit, son visage s'illumina , et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Harry !

Je souriais , et me dirigeais vers lui.

Alors ça va mieux à ce que je vois?

Oui, j'ai encore mal partout, mais ça devrait bientôt passer.

C'est super.

Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous ramener Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie? Je dois passer voir la directrice.

Bien Madame.

Pomfresh passa devant et grimpa les marches rapidement. Mais attendez ? DRAGO était dans un fauteuil roulant. Il allait devoir monter 7 étages et je ne sais combien de marches dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Comment j'te fais monter là-haut ?

Par lévitation ?

Mouais, on pouvait toujours essayer.

Wingardium Leviosa

Le fauteuil s'éleva, et je guidais Drago, pas très rassuré, jusqu'au 7ième étage.

Arrivé aux dernières marches, je rompais le sortilèges, et posais Drago sur le sol.

C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça Harry.

Je rigolais, et poussais Drago jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie. J'ouvris les portes doucement, Hermione devait encore dormir. Drago entra, mais je devais y aller, j'avais promis à Ron de l'aider sur certains sorts.

[ PDV Drago]

La pièce était partiellement plongée dans la pénombre. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, mais n'empêchaient pas tous les rayons de passer. Je ne bougeais pendant quelques secondes, et je pus entendre une respiration. Je me tournais vers la droite, Granger était là, endormie sur le lit le plus éloigné.

Alors comment je devais faire pour avancer avec ce truc ? Elle m'avait expliqué, mais je n'avais pas tout compris. Je devais mettre mes mains sur les roues, et les tourner. Simple non ? M'avait dit Pomfresh. Mais j'étais resté perplexe, après tout c'était un objet moldu

J'essayai, et bizarrement, cela fonctionna très bien. J'avançai en direction de Granger.

Je passais entre les lits, et m'arrêtai juste à côté d'elle. Elle était sublime quand elle dormait. Je baissai mon regard vers son bras. On y voyait encore les brûlures. Elles étaient moins voyantes que la première fois, mais on distinguer encore bien l'insulte.

Je restais un bon moment à la fixer, puis je me retournais vers une des fenêtres, la plus éloignée de Granger. J'ouvris un peu le rideau, puis je fixais le parc. Personne n'y était, ils étaient encore pas mal à dormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je regardais le parc, le lac et les montagnes, mais quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je me détournais lentement et regardais le nouvel arrivant. C'était Blaise. Il ne m'avait pas vu, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers Granger, il s'assit à son chevet, et commença la lecture d'un livre. Si je n'étais pas obligé d'être assis là-dedans, je lui aurait fait peur. Mais si je voulais bouger avec ce maudit fauteuil, il m'entendrait obligatoirement, vu le bruit que faisait les roues.

Je décidai d'attendre un peu, puis je me raclais la gorge. Blaise sursauta, et se tourna vivement. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'il me vit, il sourit et se précipita vers moi.

Drago ? Mais tu es rentré quand ?

Ce matin.

Pourquoi personne me l'a dit ?

Je ne savais pas non quand je rentrerais.

Tu m'as manqué mon vieux, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

Désolé. Et Granger ?

Elle va bien. Elle reprend ses forces petit à petit. Mais ça l'a marqué.

Comment elle a pu me ramener?

On en a aucune idée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant qu'il m'explique.

Elle n'a pas voulu nous parler une seule fois de ce qui c'était passé. Et dès qu'Harry a parlé de ses bras, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Hum hum.

Et toi, tu te rappelles de quoi ?

Voldemort n'est arrivé que le lendemain matin, ils nous ont amenés devant lui. Il n' a pas dit grand chose d'important. Et à un moment, Dobby est apparu, et ça a fait tilt . On allait avoir besoin de Dobby pour s'échapper. On a attendu le soir, après le repas. Dobby vous a prévenu, et il nous amené dans le bureau de mon père, pour qu'on puisse récupérer nos affaires. Mais mon père nous a surpris, il a engueulé Dobby, on s'est battu, mais je l'ai tué. Mais Dobby n'est pas toute de suite réapparu. On s'est enfui dans les couloirs, mais on était poursuivi. On a du se battre, j'en ai tué un, mais je me suis ait touché. Et après plus rien.

Hermione a du continuer à se battre, en appelant toujours Dobby, qui est réapparu, et qui vous a téléporté ici. Tu sais qu'elle a cru que t'étais mort. Elle était sous le choc la pauvre.

Je ne répondis rien. Moi aussi j'ai cru il y a quelques heures, qu'elle était morte.

Mais ça te fait plaisir de te revoir mon pote.

Je souriais à Blaise, il m'avait manqué aussi.

Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était au terrier ?

J'ai courus dans la forêt comme vous, j'étais suivi par un seul mangemort, mais un vrai boulet. Il est tombé à cause d'une racine ou quelque chose comme ça, et j'en ai profité pour l'achever. Et je suis retourné à Poudlard, et quelques minutes après, ce fut le tour d'Harry. On vous a attendu pendant plusieurs heures. Mais rien.

Il n'y a pas eu de mort ?

Non juste 2-3 mangemorts.

C'est déjà ça.

Un silence s'installa.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

C'est à mon tour de surveiller Hermione.

Surveiller ?

Tu sais comment elle est. Elle veut toujours sortir d'ici, ne pas prendre ses potions … Et lui tenir compagnie aussi.

Humhum.

Ça te dit une partie d'échec.

Avec plaisir.

Un plateau d'échec apparut , et on commença la partie.

[ PDV Hermione]

Je crus entendre Blaise parler, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée à lire. J'avais du éteindre vers 1h du mat', et tout ce que je voulais à ce moment, c'était dormir. Mais la voix me Blaise m'en empêcher.

Mais c'est pas possible.

Si.

Non, tu triches.

Non.

Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui gagne tout le temps ?

Parce que je suis meilleur que toi.

C'est faux, j'suis sur que tu triches.

Arrêtes d'être mauvais perdant Blaise. Je suis le meilleur, je suis le meilleur.

Tout à coup, j'ouvris grand les yeux. Cette voix. C'était sa voix. Non ? Ou étais-je en train de délirer. Je me redressais d'un coup, et me tournai en direction des voix. Non je ne délirais pas. Il était là, avec Blaise, en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorcière.

Il était dans un fauteuil roulant, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il souriait face au mauvais caractère de Blaise. Il détestait perdre celui-là. Et il t'accusait tout de suite de tricheur. Sacré Blaise.

Je voulus me lever, mais la voix de Pomfresh résonna dans mon esprit. '' Vous ne devez pas encore vous lever, attendez d'avoir repris toutes vos forces, il ne faut pas trop forcer sur votre genou''.

Je me rallongea à contre coeur, et les regardai disputer une nouvelle partie d'échec. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Leur montrer que je suis réveillé, ou continuer de les observer? J'optai pour la seconde option. Je souriais à chaque fois que Blaise perdait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred et Madame Pomfresh. Fred se dirigea immédiatement vers moi, puis il fut suivi par l'infirmière. Les deux autres venaient de comprendre que j'étais réveillée.

Miss Granger, vous pourrez partir dans la journée, seulement et seulement si votre genou ne vous fait pas mal. Sinon il faudra rester coucher ici, encore quelques jours.

Je souriais, et mis mes jambes dans le vide, et me leva en m'appuyant sur celle-ci. Je n'avais pas ma au genou pour le moment.

Faites quelques pas miss.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, trop contente de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce lit. Je fis quelques allers et retour, mais aucun signe de douleur dans le genou.

Mon genou va parfaitement bien.

Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Je vais aller prévenir la directrice de votre sortie.

Moi je vais aller chercher Harry.

Et je vais venir avec toi.

Fred me fit signe puis parti avec Blaise. Je me retrouvais seule avec Malfoy.

Enfin réveillé ?

[PDV Drago]

Elle venait de s'asseoir sur son lit , en face de moi, et elle me souriait de toute ses dents.

Oui.

C'est une bonne nouvelle. T'avais perdu beaucoup de sang.

Oui je sais, Pomfresh m'a fait un rapide topo. Et toi ça va ?

Oui, parfaitement, je peux marcher correctement.

Tant mieux.

Elle souriait toujours, puis se leva, et s'approcha de moi. Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour. Mais je suis contente que tu sois en vie.

Je la regardais, elle souriait toujours, puis elle prit des habits, puis fila dans la pièce au fond de l'infirmerie.

Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, je me sentais heureux, très heureux.


	34. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

[ PDV Drago ]

Le mois de Juin s'approchait à grande allure, eh oui déjà. McGonagall s'était arrangée pour continuer nos cours, et pour nous faire passer les ASPICS fin juin, au plus grand bonheur de Granger. Je me promenais dans le parc, près du lac. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, on n'avait pas cours, grâce à une de ces nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre. Blaise était à la bibliothèque avec les autres. Comme je m'ennuyais, et que je n'avais pas envie de faire mes devoirs, pour changer, j'avais décidé de me promener. J'étais sorti, les mains dans les poches, le regard vague, et j'avais marché. Et me voilà maintenant, devant le parc, toujours dans mes pensées, entouré de petits oiseaux chantant le retour du soleil et de la chaleur. Mais je n'entendais rien. J'étais plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Qui rejoignaient toutes un seul et même problème. Un gros problème : Hermione Granger.

J'avais souvent penser à ce'' problème'' depuis mon retour. Mais je ne savais jamais quoi penser, et je ne voulais pas en parler aux autres, et surtout pas à Blaise. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire: T'es amouré mec.

Mais non, c'était impossible. Moi amoureux de Granger. Impossible, en plus on continuait de s'appeler par nos noms de familles, et malgré le séjour au Manoir, on continuait de se crêper le chignon comme avant. Mais je devais avouer, que sa compagnie était plaisante. On pouvait se détester, mais on pouvait également s'entendre, même si ces moments-là étaient assez rare.

Je continuais de marcher, les mains dans les poches, pensant à elle et moi, moi et elle. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais l'aimer. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça faisait d'aimer quelqu'un. J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma vie à détester les gens, à cause de ce …... de père.

Je relevais la tête, je devais chasser ces idées de ma tête, en tout cas pour le moment, je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Je devais tout d'abord avoir mes aspics, et ensuite on verra ce qui se passera.

Je remontais vers le château, la lumière du jour commençait à baisser. J'entrais dans le château, et regardais l'heure, 18h29. Je devais me dépêcher, à 19h commençait la soirée.

Aujourd'hui, on fêtait l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Ils étaient pourtant nés au mois d'avril, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de le fêter, à cause de leur nombreuses et importantes missions. Ça allait être sympa, les connaissant, ils avaient du apportés plein d'objets de leur magasin.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, pour arriver rapidement à la salle sur Demande. Je devais prendre un bon bain chaud, et ensuite choisir un bon ensemble. Je sais, je sais, je sais, j'étais pire qu'une fille. Je mettais toujours beaucoup de temps à me préparer, mais c'était comme ça depuis toujours, et je n'allais surement pas changer aussitôt.

Une fois le bain fini, je me dirigeai vers le dressing. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté planté devant celui-ci à trouver la chemise adéquate, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que maintenant, j'étais en retard. De quelques minutes, mais j'étais quand même en retard.

Allez hop, une chemise bleue, ça ferait ressortir mes yeux. Je me battis quelques minutes avec les boutons, puis me dirigeai d'un pas pressant vers la salle de bain. La coiffure maintenant ? Avec gel ou sans gel ? Sans gel, on laisse comme ça. Quelques gouttes de parfum, et ça y est. J'étais fin prêt, et définitivement en retard. Je sortis rapidement de mes appartements, Blaise devait surement déjà y être, comme tout le monde à mon avis. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à redescendre tous les étages. Quelle idée d'avoir fait cette soirée au Rez-de chaussée?

Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois à cause de ces maudits escaliers, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. J'entendais déjà la musique. Je me dépêchais encore un peu, et j'arrivais enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la pendule. J'étais en retard de 20 minutes.

Je soufflai un coup, pour reprendre un peu constance, puis ouvrit les portes et entrait.

Toutes les tables avaient disparus, et ils y avaient à la place, plusieurs petites tables, pour laisser plus de places pour une piste de danse. Une piste de danse ? On fêtait bien un anniversaire ? J'avais jamais eu de piste de danse à mon anniversaire, moi !

La pièce était presque bondée, ce qui m'étonnait. D'où venait les autres personnes ? On n'était pas autant à être resté ici. Je reconnus quelques têtes, des anciens élèves. Les jumeaux avaient du les inviter, et le moyen le plus sûr, c'était les cheminées. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Ils avaient même un bar. Je restais quelques minutes immobile, à contempler la salle, qui avait été entièrement redécorée. Le faux plafond était rempli d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs, les jumeaux avaient installé plusieurs spots de lumières... C'était pas trop mal pour un anniversaire ! Je me dirigeai vers le bar, je n'avais pas encore aperçu Blaise ou Harry.

Un whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît.

L'homme se retourna et sortit un verre qu'il rempli d'alcool. Je pris le verre, et partit m'installer à une table, seul, buvant, et regardant les personnes danser au milieu de la pièce. J'avais vu Fred, qui m'avait fait un signe de la main, trop occupé à danser et parler à une fille. George n'était pas trop loin de lui, il était à une table, avec une fille également , mais c'était sa sœur, Ginny. Bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas en train de danser avec Harry.

Mais toujours aucune trace de Blaise, il y avait trop de monde, et je n'arrivais pas à distinguer tous les visages. Je continuais à boire tranquillement, m'attardant sur les décorations, ou sur les personnes. Même dans cette ambiance festive, je continuais de me poser des questions, et celle qui me trottait dans la tête en ce moment c'était où était Granger ? Comment-était-elle habillée ? Avec qui dansait-elle ?

J'essayais de la voir, mais rien du tout. Mais tout à coup, je vis Blaise, il était en train de danser, avec une fille, avec une robe rouge. Je ne voyais pas sa tête, elle me faisait dos. Mais elle se retourna, à ce moment là, vers Ginny. C'était Granger. Et elle dansait avec Blaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envier Blaise, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux. C'était comment entre Harry et Granger, juste une forte amitié. Blaise murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Granger, puis partit en direction du bar. Tandis que Granger dansait avec un autre mec, que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Quelques minutes après, Granger abandonna son cavalier, et se dirigea vers les tables, vers celle de Ginny, qui était maintenant seule. Je regardais discrètement dans la direction des deux jeunes femmes, mais je ne percevais aucun mots. Je pouvais juste voir le visage de la rousse, elle avait l'air triste, on dirait même qu'elle avait pleuré. Ginny hocha la tête puis se leva, suivit de Granger. Ginny passa près de ma table, mais ne s'arrêta pas, continua son chemin et sortit de la Grande Salle. Granger suivit le même chemin, mais arrivée à ma hauteur, elle s'installa sur une des chaises autour de ma table.

T'étais en retard Malfoy.

N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je t'ai vu entrer, dit-elle en souriant .

Bon d'accord, j'étais en retard.

Pourquoi tu danses pas ?

Je ne connais presque personne ici, et la plupart ne doit pas m'aimer.

Granger esquissa une grimace, puis reporta son attention sur la foule.

Ginny n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

C'est exact.

La réponse de Granger était tranchante, elle n'allait pas en parler.

Tu devrais aller t'amuser Malfoy au lieu de rester là à te saouler.

Elle porta son regard sur mon verre à moitié vide, puis planta son regard dans le mien.

Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Rejoindre Ginny. Elle s'est disputée avec Harry, il faut que j'aille la réconforter.

Humhum.

Elle se leva, puis me souhaita une bonne soirée. J'entendis la porte de la Grande Salle se refermer, elle était partie. Et elle ne reviendrait surement pas.

Je me levais, puis me dirigeais vers le bar, j'allais m'amuser, mais avec un ou deux verre de plus dans le corps.

[PDV Hermione]

J'avais demandé à Ginny de monter dans la Tour des Gryffondors, on y serait mieux pour parler. Je venais de sortir de la salle, et j'avais pris un peu de retard, en discutant avec Malfoy. Mais il était tout seul, j'en avais profit pour lui parler un peu. Nos rapports n'avaient pas changé depuis le Manoir. Pas d'amélioration, mais pas non de plus de détérioration. Je pensais que ça changerait, qu'on deviendrait ami, mais j'avais faux. On continuait toujours se chamailler dès qu'on le pouvait. Fallait pas rêver, tout n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain, pourtant j'avais été assez naïve en le croyant. J'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre le plus vite possible ma meilleure amie. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il y avait eu une grosse engueulade entre elle et Harry. Mais je n'en savais pas plus. C'était George qui m'avait prévenu pendant que je dansais avec Blaise.

Je donnais le mot de passe , et le tableau s'ouvrit me laissant pénétrer dans le salon. Ginny était sur le canapé, les jambes repliées, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et elle contemplait les flemmes danser dans la cheminée. Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps d'allumer la lumière, la pièce était seulement éclairée d'une lueur orangée provenant de l'âtre. Je m'approchais d'elle, je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu arriver, pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Elle continuait de fixer la cheminée, sans rien dire. Son corps était secoué de petits sanglots, et quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Avaient-ils rompu ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé, et un long silence s'installa. Je n'osai pas le rompre, mais ma curiosité l'emporta.

Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Aucune réponse. Je ne reposai pas la question. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la salle fut plonger dans le silence, mais ce silence commença à me poser. Je voulais savoir, je voulais la réconforter. Mais si elle ne me disait rien, comment je pouvais faire ? Elle dut sentir mon trouble, puisqu'elle commença à parler.

Tu sais qui ils ont osé invité ?

Je compris tout de suite qu'elle voulait parler de ses frères, mais je ne voyais qui en particulier.

Non.

Cette Cho Chang.

Ahhh je comprenais mieux. Elle était dans cet état-là à cause de la jalousie.

Et je suppose que ça t'a mis en colère ?

Et comment ! Toute cette année elle lui tournait autour, même quand on était ensemble.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry était déjà parti, pour aider les jumeaux avec les derniers préparatifs, c'est qu'il a dit. Quand j''ai été prête, je suis descendue, j'ai été dans la salle, mais il n'était pas là. J'ai demandé à Fred où était Harry. Il était parti faire un petit tour dehors. Mais Fred ne m'a pas dit avec qui il faisait tour. Avec cette garce. Je suis sorti, et je les ai trouvé tous les deux. Ils se tenaient par la main, et elle l'a …..

D'autres larmes coulèrent, mais elle continua son récit.

elle l'a embrassé. Et il n'a rien fait pour la repousser.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent ! Il ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Harry ? Ce n'était pas possible, il aimait Ginny plus que tout.

Alors, j'ai été le voir, lui demandant de s'expliquer, avant que je défigure cette sale garce. Il m'a dit, qu'il ne m'aimait plus …. Que j'étais trop ….Qu'on était trop …. différent.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Un énorme sanglot éclata, des dizaines de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle pleura ainsi pendant presque 10 minutes. J'essayais de la réconforter, mais à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais étonné par le comportement d'Harry. Il y avait encore une semaine, il parlait de s'installer avec Ginny sur le chemin de Traverse. Et là, il embrasse Chang. C'était …. surprenant, voire plus. Ginny s'écarta de moi, et m'annonça qu'elle allait se coucher.

Je vais rester un peu ici, je montrai dans quelques minutes.

Bien.

Bonne nuit Ginny.

Merci Mione.

Elle monta les escaliers. J'attendis que la porte se ferme. Je me levais, patientais encore quelques minutes, afin de m'assurer que Ginny allait bien se coucher, puis je sortis.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et entrai dans la Grande Salle où la fête battait encore son plein.

Je cherchais quelques têtes familières, mais en vain. Je devais déjà parler à Blaise, et ensuite affronter Harry.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar.

Vous voulez quoi M'dame ?

Quelque chose avec pas trop d'alcool !

Ahhh j'suis désolé, il nous reste plus qu'du Whisky pur feu.

Bon, bah un whisky.

Il me servit, et me dirigeai vers une table individuelle. Malfoy n'était plus à sa table, Blaise était introuvable, tout comme Harry. Tout à coup, je vis Chang, elle se dirigeait, seule, vers une table.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me levais, et allai la rejoindre.

Oh Cho ! Tu es là ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils t'avaient invité !

Oh, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien. Et toi?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et m'installa en face d'elle.

J'ai dansé toute la soirée, je suis épuisée.

Oh, je suppose que tu as dansé avec ton petit copain ?

C'est exact, il ne devrait plus tarder à me rejoindre.

J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

Tu le connais déjà ! dit-en souriant de toute ses dents.

C'est vrai ? J'me demande qui ça peut être !

J'essayais de prendre un air surpris, mais elle ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien.

Tiens, justement le voilà.

Quelques secondes après, Harry arriva à notre table. Dès qu'il me vit, il sembla un peu gêné.

Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Oh moi,rien. Je discutais avec Cho. Elle me disait qu'elle avait passé sa soirée à danser avec son PETIT COPAIN !

J'avais hurlé les deux derniers mots. Heureusement que la musique était forte. Harry devint rouge pivoine. Cho allait parler, mais je la fis immédiatement.

Toi, tu la ferme !

J'étais étonné moi-même, jamais je n'aurais cru parler comme ça. Mais bon, ce n'était que Cho. Tout le monde savait que peu de personne l'appréciait, et je faisais parti de ces personnes-là. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, et regarda ses mains. Je lançais un regard noir à Harry , il ne disait rien, mais il continuait de me fixer. On se fixait dans le blanc des yeux pendant encore plusieurs secondes. Mais cette fois, il avait été trop loin, il devait s'expliquer. Comment pouvait-il jeter Ginny comme ça ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, 6-7 ? Je ne savais plus exactement. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, et là, elle revient, et il oubli sa petite amie.

Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée.

Je lançais un dernier regard noir à Cho, qui avait relevé la tête, mais dès qu'elle vit la colère dans mes yeux, elle rebaissa aussitôt la tête. Pathétique ! Je marchais en direction d'Harry. Je me stoppai à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui murmurai : tu me déçois !

Et je partis, en espérant qu'il culpabiliserait, ou tout du moins, qu'il me donnerait une explication valable. Mais rien. Je partis m'installer au bar, en commandant une seconde boisson. Pourquoi ne restait-il que du Whisky pur feu ? Je n'épiloguait pas sur la question, et regardais en direction de la table du nouveau-couple. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Harry souriait, comme si de rien n'était. N'avait-il pas de conscience ? Je pris mon verre rageusement, et le porta à mes lèvres. C'était mon combien de verre ? Deux ? Trois ? Je devais faire attention, je ne supportais pas trop l'alcool.

Je bus une autre gorgée, et reposa le verre. Je fixai toujours d'un oeil la table où se trouvait mon meilleur ami.

Quelqu'un passa devant moi, et s'installa à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, j'étais trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs.

Ca va Granger ?

Je me détournais, espérant que ce ne soit pas lui. Je n'avais pas envie de me chamailler ce soir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Tu bois Granger ?

La ferme Malfoy.

Ouhhhh ça va pas !

J'ignorais sa remarque, et reportai mon attention sur la chinoise qui s'était rapprochée d'Harry. Malfoy du suivre mon regard, car il me parla d'eux juste après.

Je comprends mieux l'état de Ginny.

Ce n'est qu'un sa …

Je laissai le reste de ma phrase en suspens.

Je ne comprends pas ce changement.

Moi non. Il avait l'air si content avec elle.

Elle est où là ?

Elle dort. Il lui a dit qu'ils étaient trop différents pour être ensemble.

Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Je ne répondis pas à la question de Malfoy. Je reportait mon verre à mes lèvres, et avala cul-sec le reste.

Un autre Whisky pur feu, demanda Malfoy.

T'en es à ton combientième ?

Pfff j'ai arrêté de compter.

Et t'es pas encore saoul ?

Moi, je tiens très bien l'alcool!

Si tu le dis.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, je le regardais. Il avait les joues rouges, le front brillant, les cheveux en désordre. Ça changeait du Malfoy de tous les jours. Il avait enlevé sa veste, et détaché les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

Déjà Granger ? Il n'est que minuit.

Oui, mais j'en ai eu assez pour une soirée.

Bien.

Je me levais, passais à côté de lui, puis quitta la pièce. Une de ses phrases m'était restée dans la tête : ''les opposés s'attirent ''. Je montais les escaliers tout en pensant à cette phrase. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement, surement la faute de l'alcool. J'arrivais enfin devant le tableau. Une fois le mot de passe prononçait, je montais directement dans la chambre. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Je me changeais dans le noir, puis m'installai dans mon lit, pour une longue nuit de sommeil, tout du moins je l'espérais.

Il était midi quand j'ouvris les yeux. Ginny n'était plus là. Je me levais, et restée quelques minute, assise sur mon lit, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, et le ciel était gris. Pfffff mauvaise journée. !

Je me levais enfin, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je sortis, totalement prête, une demie heure plus tard. Et j'avais l'intention de parler avec Blaise. Il devait bien savoir quelque chose sur Harry, et son changement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber ''l'affaire''. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Surréaliste même.

J'empruntais plusieurs couloirs, puis arrivais enfin devant la grande porte. Je frappais, puis Blaise vint m'ouvrir. On s'installa dans le canapé.

T'as vu Harry hier ?

Oui.

Blaise ne répondit rien d'autre, signe qu'il était au courant.

Il t'as pas dit pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était fou amoureux de Chang.

Il esquissa une grimace. Même les serpentards ne l'aimaient pas. J'allais répondre, quand la porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrit. A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut une grande et fine femme blonde, qui en sortit. J'ouvris grand les yeux, puis Blaise sortit à son tour, et fit la même tête. Elle nous ignora totalement. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume, qui se trouvaient sur le meuble, puis écrit quelques mots. Puis elle sortit sans rien dire, toujours en nous ignorant.

[PDV Drago ]

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je mis quelques minutes à tout remettre en ordre dans mon cerveau. Fête des jumeaux, alcool... Et bah,,, c'était tout. Je ne me rappelais même d'être arrivé jusqu'à mon lit. Je me levais, mais me rassis immédiatement. J'avais un sacré mal de crâne. Combien avais-je bus de verre ? Pffff surement beaucoup trop. Je me relevais, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. J'ouvris la porte, et entrai dans le salon. Je mis quelques secondes à remarquer la présence de Granger et Blaise. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, et me regardaient. J'allais leur demander pourquoi, quand Granger ouvrit la bouche.

Je vois que tu as suivis mon conseil.

De quoi me parlait-elle ? Quel conseil ?

Hein ?

Granger leva les yeux au ciel, puis me lança un regard noir.

Tu t'es bien éclaté ?

Rahhhhh mais je ne comprenais rien ! Absolument rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir ?

Au fait, elle t'a laissé un petit mot sur le buffet .

Elle croisa les bras, et me fixa. Elle ? Un mot ? ELLE ? Qui ? Je fis quelques pas, et atteignit le buffet. '' _Merci pour cette nuit, mon petit Drago. A la prochaine peut être ! H._''

Cette nuit ? M****, mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Trou noir. H ? Hélène ? Heather ? H... Je ne voyais pas , pas du tout.

Je relevais la tête vers les deux autres. Granger me fixait toujours.

Bon Blaise, on finira cette conversation plus tard.

Elle me lança un dernier regard. Je ne pouvais dire ce qu'il exprimait ! De la colère ? De la peine ? De la tristesse ? De la jalousie ?

Je fus tirer de mes pensées, par la porte qui claqua.

Je relevais la tête, et croisais le regard de Blaise. Personne ne parla, mais on se comprenait très bien. Je devais absolument arrêter l'alcool.

Je vais me laver.

Ok . Je descends manger, on se retrouve là-bas ?

Ça marche.

Je rentrais immédiatement dans ma chambre.

[ PDV Blaise ]

Quelque chose clochait entre ces deux-là. Quelque chose d'assez important. J'aurais parié qu'Hermione nous faisait une petite crise de jalousie. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu. J'avais ressenti de la jalousie et de la colère dans sa voix. Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit amoureuse ? Et leur captivité ensemble aurait pu les aider à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments respectifs ?

Je devais les surveiller. Mais, je devais avouer, que depuis quelques temps, Drago était toujours dans les nuages, et je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois à regarder Hermione. Mais pas le même regard que depuis des années. Non, c'était un tout autre regard.

Je descendais les différents escaliers, tout en pensant à mes hypothèses. Mais ils étaient tous les deux trop têtus pour l'admettre. En tout cas pour le moment. Mais pourquoi pas! Ils pourraient bien aller ensemble.

J'arrivais enfin dans la Grande Salle. La salle était NICKEL ! Jamais on aurait pu penser que la veille avait lieu une grosse fête. Toutes les décos avaient disparu, le sol était impeccable. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas du se coucher tôt. Mais les tables étaient toujours là. Ils n'avaient pas remis les grandes tables, ils avaient laissés les petites tables de quatre. Je cherchais des yeux quelques personnes que je connaissais. Il n'y avait que Granger. Mais elle était dans une grande discussion, avec garçon. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Il ne me disait rien du tout.

Je m'installais à une table assez proche du buffet, et allais me servir. Je mourrais de faim. Et heureusement, le repas était copieux. Je pris de tout, et retournai m'installer. Je mangeais tranquillement mon poulet frite, quand Drago fit son entrée. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le buffet, et vint me rejoindre.

J'allais pouvoir commencer mon enquête. En plus, il était face à la table d'Hermione et du mec. Je le regardais attentivement, en suivant son regard. Son regard passa au-dessus mon épaule, et s'arrêta une minute, sur la table en question. Je le savais !

C'est qui lui ?

Je jubilait intérieurement. Mais, je fis comme si je me doutais de rien. Je me tournais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, puis me retournais.

J'en sais rien !

Alors, elle me fait la morale, parce que j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille, et elle, elle drague …. ce mec … Ils ont l'air très proches !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais pensé que ça aurait été plus difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il était, également, en train de faire une petite crise de jalousie.

T'es jaloux peut être ?

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, et le nia.

Ahhh bon, on pourrait croire.

J'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends Blaise !

Moi ? ! Mais je ne sous-entend rien du tout.

Mouais !

Je replongeais la tête dans mes frites. J'avais toujours une faim de loup. Mais Drago ne toucha pas à son assiette. Je relevais la tête, il continuait de les observer.

Arrêtes de les regarder si tu n'es pas jaloux ….

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, et commença à manger son entrée.

Je souriais ! Il était amoureux ! Ou tout du moins, il tenait beaucoup à Hermione, ce qui revenait au même. Et d'après ce que j'avais vu ce matin, je pouvais dire de même pour elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit problème de rien du tout : les faire avouer leur sentiments, et ça, ça allait être dur, très dur, connaissant les phénomènes.


	35. Chapitre 34

[ PDV Hermione ]

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, sans but précis. On était début juin, et il faisait déjà très chaud. Je profitais de la chaleur, du beau temps. On était samedi, et j'avais troqué mon habituel uniforme, contre une robe. Je savais que c'était...; très surprenant. Mais j'avais l'habitude d'en porter quand j'étais chez moi, et ça me manquait. Bon, ce n'était qu'une robe simple. Pas trop courte, et pas trop décolleté non plus. Pas une robe à la Cho Chang. Cette garce était toujours là, et sortait toujours avec Harry. J'avais tenté de lui parler, mais elle était toujours avec lui. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher, ce qui la rendait encore plus suspecte. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais j'allais trouver. Je pensais à différentes choses. A un impérium, à un enchantements, ou a une potion. Mais je ne savais pas encore quoi faire pour le sortir de l'emprise de la chinoise. J'allais m'y mettre ce soir.

Je changeais de couloir, et arrivais dans la petite cour. Je continuais de marcher, et me dirigeais vers le lac. Ça me rappelait mes étés avec mes parents. On faisait souvent des balades en pleine nature, et on se retrouvait toujours auprès d'un lac. Je m'assis contre un arbre ,et contemplait l'étendue d'eau. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Blaise, Malfoy, et Ron, et surement les jumeaux étaient parti disputer un match de Quidditch. Ginny devait surement réviser, même si elle n'avait pas les ASPICS dans quelques semaines, elle devait quand même passer un examen, pour passer en 7ème année. Mais j'étais assez confiante. Elle ne s'était pas laissé couler, elle avait remonté la pente, et elle affrontait maintenant le regard d'Harry et de sa garce. On l'avait tous soutenu, et c'est surement ce qui l'a aidé.

J'allais rentrer vers le château, il était presque 17 heures, et j'en avais un peu marre de rester assise.

Je fis quelques pas, et vis au loin Blaise et quelques autres personnes rentrer du terrain de Quidditch. Au même moment, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Hermione !

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, et lui sourit. C'était Chris. On était devenu amis depuis la soirée des jumeaux. Je ne le connaissais pas avant, il n'était jamais venu étudié à Poudlard. Il avait été à Durmstrang, et était venu à Londres pour trouver un travail. Il adorait la boutique des jumeaux, et avait demandé un poste. Et depuis, il travaillait là-bas.

Il se dirigeait vers moi, en souriant.

Chris! Que fais-tu là ?

Je te cherchais.

Pourquoi ?

Comme ça, je voulais te parler.

J'allais rentrer.

Je t'accompagne ?

Oui, je veux bien .

[PDV Blaise ]

On revenait du terrain de Quidditch, après 2-3 heures de match, on était épuisé. On avait décidé de passer par la parc. On avait vu Hermione au loin, et je m'apprêtais à lui faire signe, quand elle avait tourné la tête dans la direction opposée. On continuait de s'approcher, elle était avec ce Chris. Il n'arrêtais pas de lui tourner autour, et de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils parlèrent quelques instants, puis partirent sans nous attendre. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Drago. Il avait tout vu, et je pouvais affirmer qu'il n'était pas content. Il m'avait confié y a quelques jours qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Mais je n'avais rien répondu, je savais pertinemment pourquoi.

On continuait d'avancer, en silence. Je ne voulais pas parler à Drago, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre, ou qu'il me répondrait d'un ton ….. cassant.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Chris m'avait raccompagné, et il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec moi, mais je devais chercher une solution au problème Potter-Chang. J'avais filé à la bibliothèque, et j'avais ramené tous les livres qui parlait d'amour. Y en avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

J'avais déjà feuilleté 2 livres. J'avais fait une liste de sorts que pourraient avoir utilisé Chang. Je noté également les contres-sorts. Puis fermais les livres. A ma grande surprise il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enchantements d'amour. Je rangeais les livres, et me mis à la recherche du couple.

Je les trouvais assis sur un banc, dans un couloir. Je me cachais et commençait à jeter mes sorts. Aucun ne fonctionnait. J'étais déçue, j'espérais tellement que ça fonctionnerait, et qu'il la jetterais comme une vieille chaussette. Mais non, j'allais devoir m'attaquer aux potions. Et là, j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne voulais pas demander à Ginny, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et surtout, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il y avait toujours un risque, pour que ce soit réel, même si je n'y croyais pas. J'allais avoir besoin de Blaise. Il n'était pas trop nul en potion, mais y avait mieux. Malfoy était plus doué, mais il était hors de question que je demande son aide. J'essayais de l'éviter le plus possible. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir en ce moment. Je repartis en jetant un dernier regard dégouté en direction du couple. Je trouais Blaise dans ses appartements. Il venu juste de finir de se laver et de s'habiller.

Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas avec Chris ?

Il avait sur le dernier mot, mais je ne retins pas. J'étais assez pressée, je voulais en finir au plus vite.

J'ai besoin de ton aide, Blaise.

[ PDV Blaise ]

Un sourire immense naquit sur mon visage. Mon aide ? Me demandait-elle de l'aide pour Drago ? C'était la première idée qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Elle fit une tête bizarre. C'était surement à cause de mon sourire béant.

A propos d' Harry.

Je perdis immédiatement cet immense sourire. Moi qui espérait tellement que ça ait un rapport avec mon meilleur ami. Je devais m'en douter.

Oui ?

J'ai besoin d'aide pour faire des potions.

Des potions? Pour faire quoi?

Je pense qu'Harry a été ensorcelé. Mais aucun contre sort n'a fonctionné, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer les potions. Mais y en a tellement, je n'y arriverais pas seule.

Une idée vint germer dans mon esprit !

Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Drago ? Hein ? Il est plus doué que moi en potions.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, sans rien répondre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, mais discrètement. Pour pas qu'elle se pose de questions.

Malfoy? Tu rigoles là? On ne s'entend pas! On se jetterais les chaudrons dessus au bout de 10 minutes.

Oui, mais si tu veux avoir plus de chances que les potions fonctionnent, tu devrais lui demander.

Non. Tu veux m'aider oui ou non Blaise ? Si tu ne veux pas, je vais demander à Chris.

Non non non. C'est bon, je t'aiderais.

Hors de question qu'il l'aide. Ils passeraient encore plus de temps ensemble, et je devais tout faire pour les éloigner.

Merci Blaise. On se retrouve dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque. ?

Ok, j'y serais.

Je ne souriais plus. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. Encore avec Drago, j'aurais pu le forcer à avouer, je le connaissais par cœur. Mais là, Hermione m'avait fait douté !

Je soupirais, et laissais une note à Drago. Il était sous la douche depuis 20 minutes, et je savais qu'il n'en sortirais pas avant un bon bout de temps. Et puis qui sait, il nous rejoindrait peut être. Je sortis de la pièce, puis descendis, direction la bibliothèque. Quand j'arrivais, Hermione était déjà là. Elle avait une trentaine de gros livres sur la table, et étais en train d'en lire un.

-Je viens d'emprunter tous ces livres. Et y en a encore plein d'autre. On va les emmener aux cachots, dans la salle de Rogue, et on fera les potions.

Rogue est d'accord ?

Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Puis il est parti au QG, ils avaient une autre réunion. Ils ne vont pas rentrer avant ce soir.

Bien.

Je pris quelques livres, en fis léviter d'autres,tout comme Hermione, puis on descendit jusqu'à notre salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à un sortilège,et on entra. On se divisa les livres, et on commença nos travaux.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'on se trouvait ici. Hermione avait déjà réalisé une vingtaine de potions. Elle les faisait à la chaîne. Moi, j'en étais qu'à douze. J'essayais de m'appliquer le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas me tromper d'ingrédients, on ne connaissait pas les conséquences.

Bon, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On recommencera quand on lui aura tout fait boire.

Et tu vas faire comment?

A chaque repas. C'est le seul moyen.

Bien.

Je lui passais mes fioles, et les mis dans son sac.

Je vais ramener tous les livres à la bibliothèque.

Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Non, ça va aller, merci Blaise. On se retrouve au dîner?

Je hochais la tête, puis la regardait partir. Il me fallait un plan, un bon plan. Et je devais déjà m'assurer des sentiments d'Hermione.

Je montais d'un pas lent, les escaliers qui me séparais du hall. Une fois arrivé là-bas, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Tout ça m'avait donné faim. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers ma table. Drago y étais déjà. Je m'installais à côté de lui, et me servis.

T'aurais pu nous rejoindre!

Mouais !

On avait besoin d'aide.

Vous faisiez quoi ?

Je lui fis un compte-rendu complet. Il semblait plus tôt d'accord. Il ne voyait pas comment Harry aurait pu rompre comme ça avec Ginny. Mais Drago ne répondit pas pour autant, il devait surement voir clair dans mon jeu. J'allais lui parler d'Hermione, quand celle-ci entra dans la salle.

Tiens, regarda, je suis sure qu'elle va verser une potion dans son verre

Et ça me donnait une bonne excuse pour lui parler d'elle. On se tut tous les deux, et on la regarda faire. Elle s'installa à quelques places d'Harry. Elle patienta quelques secondes, se servit, puis se tourna vers Harry. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis il lui passa une cruche d'eau. Elle se servit, puis garda la cruche quelques instants dans sa main. On ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Notre table était éloignée de la sienne. Elle se retourna vers son ami , et lui rendit la cruche. Elle avait réussi, quelques secondes plus tard, il se servit à son tour, et bu d'une traite. On gardait nos regards rivés vers Harry. Il n'avait aucune réaction bizarre. On attendit quelques minutes plus tard. Mais la potion n'était pas la bonne. Harry venait d'embrasser Cho.

Hermione se tourna vers moi, et me regarda. Elle était déçue. Je l'étais aussi, mais on avait encore plein d'autres potions à lui faire boire. Puis elle porta son regard sur Drago. Pas longtemps, mais elle l'avait quand même regardé, et lui aussi. Ça me redonnait espoir, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

[ PDV Drago ]

Cela faisait trois jours, que Blaise et Granger trouvaient des astuces pour faire boire Harry. Mais pour le moment, aucune potion n'avait fonctionné. Ils étaient en ce moment même, en train d'en préparer d'autres. J'étais tenté de les aidé. Mais je ne voulais pas. Y avait Granger, elle ne voudrait surement pas de moi. Nos rondes me manquaient. On en faisait plus depuis un bon moment, en fait, depuis que c'était les aurors qui s'en chargeaient.

Et puis ce ...Chris, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour . J'avais envie de le frapper à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Mais je n'aurais aucune justification pour cet acte. Pffffff j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Et je voyais bien que Blaise essayait de m'aider. Mais il fallait l'avouer, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, et continuait de déambuler dans les couloirs. Il me fallait une solution. Il m'en fallait absolument une. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je n'en voyais aucune. Et puis Chris ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Sinon, je n'avais qu'à laisser tomber, oublier ces sentiments, et tourner la page. C'était peut être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'allais tourner dans un autre couloir, quand je rentrais en plein dans quelqu'un. Je faillis même tomber, mais rattrapa de justesse. Je relevai la tête, et croisa ses yeux. Il avait des yeux verts. Je lui lançais un regard noir, qu'il me rendit. Chris avait-il une raison de me lancer un tel regard ?

Un problème Malfoy ?

Non, pas du tout.

Tant mieux.

On se fixa encore plusieurs secondes, puis il passa à côté de moi, et continua son chemin. Bizarre. On ne s'était jamais parlé, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait, et pas qu'un peu. J'en parlerais à Blaise, peut être qu'il avait une petite idée.

Je continuais mon chemin, en ignorant le récent événement. J'allais re-changer de couloir, et cette fois-ci je levais la tête. Et j'eus bien raison de le faire, j'évitais de peu la plus jeune des Weasley.

Ahhh Drago, dis tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

Pourquoi me poser cette question A MOI ?

Non, désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

T'avais l'air préoccupé! D'ailleurs, t'as l'air préoccupé depuis quelques jours!

Je ne répondis rien , ça se voyait tant que ça !

Dis, j'ai une petite question. En fait j'ai envie de te la poser depuis quelques temps.

Oui?

Toi et Hermione … Vous êtes juste amis ?

Je ne suis même pas sur qu'on soit amis...

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils.

Pourtant, on pourrait croire que ….

Que quoi ?

J'avais répondu avec peut être trop d'agressivité, car elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et mit quelques secondes à reparler.

Non, rien laisse tomber.

Puis elle me laissa tout seul dans le couloir. Elle s'en doutait aussi. C'était obligé, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas poser ces questions. Mais était-ce si voyant ? Ça crevait vraiment les yeux ? On ne se parlait presque jamais. Alors pourquoi elle croyait qu'on était plus qu'amis ? On se regardait, se lancer des regards, mais cela signifiait-il vraiment quelque chose ? J'étais de plus en plus paumé ! Devais-je en parler à Ginny ? Non ! Si ? Elle pourrait peut être m'aider ?Non ! Je devais l'oublier. Puis j'étais persuadé que dans peu de temps, elle sortirait avec Chris. Ils rigolaient tout le temps, se regardaient souvent,étaient toujours ensemble. Je devais me faire à l'idée que Granger aimait Chris.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Je venais de remonter des cachots, Blaise s'était proposé pour ramener les livres. Je devais vite rejoindre la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du dîner, et Harry y était peut être. Je montais les escaliers, et tombais nez à nez avec Chris. Je lui fis un grand sourire, mais il ne me le rendit pas.

ça va ?

Très bien !

Son ton était sec et cassant, puis il partit sans rien dire d'autres. Je le regardais partir, me questionnant sur son état, mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Harry était beaucoup plus important. J'entrais dans la Grande salle, il y était déjà, avec Cho à ses côtés. Je devais trouver un plan pour lui faire boire la potion. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser la cruche, je l'avais déjà fait à deux repas, si je continuais tout le temps à le faire, il finirait par me l'envoyer dans la figure.

J'allais m'aider de la magie, mais je devrais être extrêmement rapide. Je devais faire tomber son verre au moment où je passais, et en me baissant je vidais la potion dans son verre. Ça pouvait se faire.

Je marchais comme si de rien n'était, puis arrivai prêt d'eux. Je murmurais un sort, puis le verre tomba pile à mes pieds. Je me baissais, débouchais la potion, et la versa en entier. Deux trois secondes plus tard, je me relevais et rendis le verre à son propriétaire, qui ne me dit même pas merci. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Cette potion mettais une heure et demie maximum à agir.

Je m'installai, et mangeais, tout en gardant un oeil sur Harry. Tout au long de mon repas, rien ne se passa. C'était notre dernière chance. Cette potion était la plus puissante. Elle devait forcément agir.

Ils se levèrent puis quittèrent la grande Salle. Je devais les suivre. Je me levais à mon tour, et sortis. Ils montaient, ce que je fis également. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs. On était maintenant au troisième étage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici? J'allais tourner aussi dans un autre couloir, quand on entendit des cris. On ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça devenait plus violent. Cho & Harry regardèrent quelques secondes derrière eux, puis continuèrent le chemin. J'étais tentée de les suivre, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je continuais tout droit. Les cris semblaient provenir de cet étage. Je marchais rapidement, puis arrivais dans le couloir où tout se passait. Je me stoppais immédiatement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? C'était invraisemblable. Malfoy était coincé contre le mur, et se faisait frapper par Chris! Chris ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas... Chris venait d'abattre son poing en plein dans le visage de Malfoy. Je regardais dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne d'autre. J'allais devoir arrêter une bagarre entre deux hommes plus grand et plus fort que moi. Je courus vers eux.

Chris !

Il se tourna vers moi, et suspendit son geste. J'en profitai pour m'interposer entre lui et Malfoy, qui était pas mal amoché. Il saigné du nez, et il avait l'arcade littéralement éclatée.

Pousse-toi Mione.

Non ! Arrête, arrête tout de suite.

NON

S'il y a un prof ou un auror qui passe, tu vas te faire virer.

J'en ai rien à foutre. Pousse-TOI!

Je ne bougerais pas. Chris, arrête !

NON, JE VAIS LE T UER CE C******

Je sentais que Malfoy s'énervait de plus en plus. Je devais calmer Chris.

Et pourquoi ?

C'EST UN MANGEMORT !

Un silence s'installa. Il nous regardait tour à tour.

Tu le savais ?

Chris, écoute-moi. Oui, il a la marque. Oui il faisait parti des mangemorts. Mais maintenant il a rejoins l'ordre.

Tu mens !

Non, je ne mens pas. Il est du côté du bien.

C'est impossible.

Tu t'es acharné sur lui, juste à cause de sa marque ?

Un autre silence se fit. Il baissa la tête, puis la releva, et regarda Malfoy.

Son père! Son père a tué mes parents !

Chris allait se rejeter sur Malfoy.

CHRIS !

Il se stoppa, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Son père a tué mes parents ! MES PARENTS ! Quand on est dans une famille de mangemort, on est obligatoirement mangemort, et on le reste.

C'est faux ! Blaise aussi a changé de camp !

C'est qu'il ment aussi !

Mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi bouché !

Non, on les a fait passé au veritaserum.

Il se tut, il avait tort, et je venais de le prouver. Le veritaserum ne pouvait pas mentir. Il nous fixait tour à tour. Il était toujours en colère, et ne semblait toujours pas convaincu de son ''innocence''. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne se jette pas sur Malfoy alors que je suis toujours entre eux deux. Je ne voulais pas me prendre de coups.

Il releva la tête, et regarda Malfoy, avec un sourire, un mauvais sourire.

J'ai appris que ton enfoiré de père est mort ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est tout ce qu'il méritait .

Il voulait le provoquer, il voulait qu'il se trahisse. Mais ça échoua.

Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Son sourire disparu.

Mais Hermione ! Tu vois pas que c'est un traître, qu'il vous ment !

Chris arrêtes. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tout ce que tu dis est faux ! Certes tes parents se sont fait tués par son père, mais Malfoy n'a rien a voir avec lui.

Il ne répondit rien, et me regarda.

Je vais m'en aller Hermione. Il est hors de question que je reste ici, avec lui.

Et bah, pars alors.

Il fut surpris de ma réponse, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps, je m'étais attachée à lui, je l'appréciait plus que Malfoy, en tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais.

Bien.

Il commença à reculer. Il me lança un dernier regard, puis fit quelques pas, et disparu du couloir.

Je restais quelques secondes, à regarder le couloir. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Malfoy qui toussait. Je me retournais et le regardais. Il saignait toujours du nez, et sa chemise était bonne à jeter . Son arcade saignait toujours, mais un peu moins, et il se tenait les côtes.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Merci Granger ! Merci beaucoup! Je crois bien qu'il m'aurait tué.

Je le regardais, ses yeux exprimaient la sincérité, mais autre chose aussi, que je n'arrivai pas à décrypter.

Je lui souris, puis posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Allez viens. Pomfresh doit te soigner.


	36. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35

[ PDV Hermione ]

J'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, avec Malfoy, et Pomfresh qui le soignait. Elle avait essayé de savoir qui avait frappé Malfoy, mais aucun de nous lui avons dit ce qui s'était réellement passé. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas, pas beaucoup. Elle venait de faire avaler une potion à Malfoy, puis nous laissa. Elle allait surement se précipiter chez McGonagall, pour aller lui dire pour le serpentard. La pièce fut plongé dans le silence. J'étais debout, les bras croisés a regardé le sol. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, qui se tournaient vers Chris. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit? Moi qui commençait à m'attacher à lui, il venait de tout gâcher. Tant pis ! Je levais la tête, et vis que Malfoy me fixait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me tournais, et découvrit Harry. Il s'arrêta devant moi, et me fixa aussi.

Elle est où ta nouvelle copine ? Elle te suit partout d'habitude !

Hermione ?

J'allais continuer sur ma lancée, quand la concernée entra dans la pièce, le visage déformé par ? la tristesse? La colère ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire sur ses émotions. Mais elle venait de me voir, et elle me lança un regard noir. Elle s'arrêta également, et pointa un doigt en ma direction.

C'est toi ! Je suis sure que c'est toi ! Tu n'es qu'une garce !

J'ouvris grands les yeux ! Moi ? Une garce ? Elle était bien placée pour parler ! Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur moi, et on tomba au sol, elle au dessus-moi. Qui un jour, aurait cru que Cho et moi, en arriverions aux mains ? J'essayais de lui attraper les poignets, mais elle se débattait comme une lionne. Puis elle abattit son poing contre mon nez. Un désagréablement craquement se fit entendre, puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud, couler de celui-ci et descendre jusqu'à mes lèvres ! Elle allait me frapper, quand je sortis enfin ma baguette, et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la pièce, et malheureusement pour elle, pas sur un lit.

Je me relevais, et épongeais un peu de sang avec ma manche. Malfoy s'était levé de son lit, et se tenait à mes côtés, et Harry, à ma grande surprise, était resté à sa place. Il n'avait pas fait un geste pour rejoindre son '' amour de toujours ''. Il se tourna vers moi, puis me regarda d'un air désolé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

T'as réussi !

Excuse-moi !

La potion ! Elle a marché ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais oui ! La potion ! Le philtre d'amour ! J'avais complètement oublié Harry à cause de Chris. Je lui souris en retour. Enfin ! Il n'était plus ''ensorcelé'', et tout allait pouvoir retourner comme avant. Il faudrait juste qu'il s'explique, et tout rentra dans l'ordre avec Ginny. Elle allait être ravie !

Je m'avançais, et pris Harry dans mes bras. Il m'avait manqué !

Je m'échappais de notre étreinte, mon nez commençait à me faire atrocement mal. Cette garce me l'avait surement cassé. On allait devoir rappeler Pom... Ahhh non pas besoin. Elle venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, et regarda avec étonnement mon nez, et dans la direction de Chang, qui ne s'était toujours pas relever, mais qui continuer de pleurnicher.

MAIS QUE C'EST-IL PASSE ICI ?

[ PDV Drago ]

Je retournais vers mes appartements. Je venais de quitter Granger et Harry qui étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. McGonagall était arrivé, et on avait du tout lui expliquer, mon altercation avec Chris, puis celle de Granger et Chang. Mais j'avais parti avant les deux Gryffondors, et je m'en étais pas privé. J'étais crevé. Cet enfoiré n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. Mes côtes me faisaient mal, mais j'avais connu pire. J'entrais enfin, et me dirigeais immédiatement vers le canapé, dans le quel je m'assis lourdement. J'allais bien dormir cette nuit. Je restais quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, quand Blaise ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Ahhh bahhh t'es enfin rentré.

Il s'approcha, et vit mon visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Chris !

Vous vous êtes battus ?

Mouais !

A cause d'Herm ….

Non, mon père a tué sa famille. Et il a vu ma marque, et il a cru que j'étais mangemort également, que j'étais un traître. Et donc il a voulu me faire la peau. Mais Granger est arrivée à temps, et l'a raisonné.

T'as eu de la chance, il aurait pu tuer.

Je ne répondis rien, et scruta le sol. Je laissais planer un court silence avant de parler à nouveau.

Tu sais, j'ai failli lui dire ?

Dire quoi ? A qui ?

A Granger !

Lui dire quoi ?

Bahhhh tu sais bien !

[ PDV Blaise ]

Un grand grand grand sourire illumina mon visage. Il avait failli lui dire ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Harry est arrivé à ce moment là !

Il avait été déterminé à lui dire . J'en revenais pas ! Harry ne l'aurait pas déranger, qui sait, ils sortiraient peut être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry.

T'inquiètes pas mon pote, t'auras d'autres occasions.

Il ne répondit rien. J'en profitais pour le détaille, il avait l'air songeur.

Y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

Si elle ne ressentait pas pareil que moi ? Elle avait l'air de tellement aimer ce Chris !

Je ne dis rien, le laissant continuer. C'était une des rares fois qu'il se confiait à moi. Et surtout à ce sujet là.

Si... elle ne m'aimait pas ? Je ne sais pas …. Je crois que ….. je tiens ….. beaucoup à elle.

Ecoute Drago, c'est normal. Toute cette année à changé ton opinion sur elle. Tu l'as apprécié de plus en plus chaque jour. Et puis y a eu l'incident du manoir. Aucun de vous peut le nier, ça vous a beaucoup rapproché. Et puis, outre les petites querelles, vous vous entendez bien, très bien même.

Drago releva la tête vers moi.

Tu crois qu'elle ….

Je n'en suis pas sur à cent pour cent, mais je pense que oui.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps.

Je vais aller me coucher.

Déjà ? Il n'est que 20h et quelques !

Ouais, je sais, mais je suis exténué.

Drago se leva, puis partit dans sa chambre. Je devais trouver un moyen de connaître les vrais sentiments d'Hermione. Mais seulement une personne pourrait être susceptible de les connaître. Et cette personne se nommait Ginny Weasley.

Je devais lui en parler. Et puis, peut être avait-elle remarqué également quelque chose dans le comportement d'Hermione.

Je me levais également du canapé et sortis. Si Drago n'avait pas faim, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais une faim de loup. Je descendis les escaliers, et arrivais enfin dans la Grande Salle. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, j'aperçus Ginny. Mais elle était en grande discussion avec Harry, et mieux valait ne pas les déranger. Je jetais un autre regard aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait Hermione. Assise à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards. Elle voulait surement laissé l'ancien couple tranquille, et ne voulait surement pas entendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assis en face. Elle me sourit, et me salua. Je me servis, et attendis encore quelques instants avant de parler.

ça ne se voit pas ?

De quoi ? Me répondit-elle, en haussant un sourcil .

Que ton nez a été cassé.

Comment tu sais ?

Drago, il m'a tout raconté depuis son altercation avec Chris.

Hum !

Elle baissa la tête, puis continua de manger ses légumes.

Tu l'aimais bien ?

Elle releva la tête, et me fixa.

Oui.

Et il est parti là ?

Oui !

Tu dois être triste ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te bien faire Blaise ? !

Ehhh je suis ton ami, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que tu ressens, non ?

Elle me fixa dans les yeux encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :

Si tu le dis.

J'avais décidé de continuer de poser des questions quand même. On voulait tous une réponse, tout du moins, moi, je voulais une réponse.

Tu l'aimais beaucoup beaucoup ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Blaise ?

T'étais amoureuse de lui ?

Non !

Sa réponse était sortie d'une traite. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Je souriais, intérieurement bien sûr.

-Je ne le connaissais pas assez, puis pas depuis assez longtemps.

Pourtant lui, il te tournait autour.

Rohhhhh, mais Blaise, tu vas arrêter ? !

On se tut tous les deux, mais je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir Blaise ?

Je relevais la tête, et fis comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

Comment ça ?

Tes questions ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement à ce que je ressentais pour Chris ?

Non comme ça !

Tu ne sais pas mentir !

Je ne mens pas !

Si ! T'as une idée derrière la tête ! Je le sais.

Tu te trompes Hermione. Je ne te caches rien.

On se fixa du regard encore quelques instants, puis elle céda.

Bien !

Puis elle replongea dans son assiette. C'était moins une. Je détestais mentir, et souvent je mentais mal. Mais, je semblais l'avoir convaincu, en tout cas je l'espérait. Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Puis une fois terminé, on partit dans nos chambres respectives.

On était maintenant le 20 Juin. Les ASPICS étaient dans une semaine jour pour jour. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui nous tracassait le plus. Tout le savait pertinemment que la Grande Bataille approchait. Certains pensaient qu'on ne finirait pas le moins juin, d'autres pensaient qu'on avait jusqu'à septembre. Mais fallait l'avouer, on n'avait aucune idée de la date précise. Et cela était un gros inconvénient. Nos ennemis ont l'avantage. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le lieu, c'était le seul endroit qui résistait, officiellement à Voldemort.

Depuis quelques temps, un maximum d'aurors faisaient des rondes à l'intérieur, mais également à l'extérieur du château. Mais cela ne nous rassurait pas. Ginny passait toutes les nuits avec Harry. Ginny lui avait pardonné assez facilement, et puis ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry après tout.

McGongall était de plus en plus anxieuse et stressée. Elle organisait de plus en plus de réunion, auxquelles ne participait qu'Harry. Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Ron et moi n'avions pas le droit d'entrer. C'était Harry qui le voulait, il ne voulait pas nous impliquer dans ''ça'' disait-il. Mais on était tous d'accord pour affirmer que c'était stupide. On sera là le jour de la bataille, et il ne pourra pas nous empêcher de nous battre pour notre liberté.

Pour le moment, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose, toujours le même problème. Hermione & Drago. Rien ne s'était passé. Toujours rien. Quelques fois, je désespérais. J'avais parlé à Ginny. La première fois, elle ne m'avait rien dit. Elle se méfiait. Puis j'avais fini par lui avouer que Drago l'aimait. Elle avait souri, un immense sourire, elle m'avait même pris dans ses bras, tellement elle était joyeuse. Mais son bonheur était vite tombé devant la difficulté que l'on avait. Déjà, on devait avoir la certitude des sentiments d'Hermione, et ensuite, les faire avouer. Ça pouvait paraître simple, mais Merlin sait à quel point ce ne l'était pas. Surtout quand les deux personnes concernées se nomment Drago Malfoy, serpentard entêté, et Hermione Granger, encore plus entêtée que le serpent.

Je me trouvais dans le parc, j'avais rendez-vous avec Ginny. Elle était déjà là, j'accélérais le pas, et allais à sa rencontre.

Ce soir, je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Et je te dis tout demain.

D'accord.

On resta là encore quelques instants. Elle m'avait dit comment elle allait faire avouer Hermione. On était tellement concentré sur nos ''projets'', que l'on entendit pas la personne arriver derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Je me retournais, et fis face à Harry. Je soufflais un coup. Sur le coup, j'avais cru que c'était Drago.

Rien du tout Harry.

Blaise, on t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Je vais finir par croire que Ginny a une liaison, dit-il en souriant.

Raconte pas n'importe quoi Harry.

Ginny en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui, et l'embrasser.

On organise …. quelque chose...

Je sais très bien ce que c'est.

Ça m'étonnerait.

Vous voulez caser Hermione & Drago ensemble.

J'ouvris grands les yeux, tout comme Ginny. Comment savait-il ?

Quand vous êtes dans les couloirs, parlez moins forts.

C'était vrai, on n'était pas trop discret.

Et t'en penses quoi toi ?

Harry se tourna vers sa copine, et réfléchit.

Je les laisserai faire. Ils sont grands, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul.

Non. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un grand coup de main.

Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il arrive quelque chose.

Harry embrassa une dernière fois Ginny, puis nous laissa tous les deux. Personne ne parla, on méditait sur les paroles d'Harry.

On fait toujours comme prévu ?

Oui !

Bonne soirée

Ginny partit la première, et courut pour rejoindre Harry.

[PDV Ginny ]

J'attendais patiemment Hermione dans la salle commune. J'avais prévu une petite soirée entre filles. J'avais demandé aux jumeaux de me donner quelques friandises. J'avais prévu quelques vernis à ongles, sachant bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'appréciait le plus Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas le plan de la soirée. J'étais assise, sur le divan, regardant partout dans la pièce pour passer le temps. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle était toujours à l'heure normalement. Encore quelques secondes, et elle serait là. Et voilà ! Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle enleva son sac de cours, et le posa dans un coin de la pièce. Puis en me souriant, elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, tout en prenant un poignée de petits bonbons ronds, et ayant le goût de fraise.

ça vient des jumeaux ?

Oui ! Ils en ont un stock énorme.

Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

On parla pendant quelques temps des jumeaux, de ma famille, de la sienne. Je ne savais pas trop comment la lancer sur le sujet : Drago.

-Tu sais quoi ?

Elle fit non de la tête, tout en me regardant, curieuse.

Harry a certifié, que dès que tout ça sera fini, on prendra un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Vous nous l'aviez déjà dit.

Oui mais tu sais... y avait eu l'incident avec Chang. Et depuis on n'en avait pas reparlé.

Je suis contente pour vous. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

Merci Hermione.

Je lui souris, et vint la prendre dans mes bras.

Et toi ?

ça y est! Je commençais à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quoi moi ?

Tu … comment dire …. ne t'intéresse à personne ?

Tu veux savoir si j'aime quelqu'un ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Elle rosit légèrement, mais je ne dis rien.

Je pense revoir Viktor à la fin de la guerre.

J'ouvris grand la bouche. ! Non ? Elle se payait ma tête ? C'était impossible ! Viktor Krum ? Rahhh !

Tu …. es sérieuse Hermione ?

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

Tu sais bien que non. Viktor et moi, c'est comme Ron et moi ! On est amis, c'est tout.

J'ai vraiment cru que ….

Oui, j'ai vu. T'aurais du voir ta tête.

Mais sinon ?

Quoi?

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione !

Ahhhh ça !

Oui ça !

euh !

Allez Hermione, dis-moi .

Bon, tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne.

Je hochais la tête, trop pressée de connaître la suite.

Même pas à Harry.

Promis Hermione ! Allez !

J'étais toute excitée. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers moi, et ouvrit la bouche.

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan. Harry venait de surgir par le portrait. Je me levais d'un bond. Mais il n'écoutait rien ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas nous déranger.

Je suis désolé Ginny. Mais c'est grave.

Hermione se leva à son tour.

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Venez avec moi, je dois avertir Blaise & Drago.

Hermione me lança un regard surpris, puis suivit Harry qui était déjà sortit de la salle commune.

On marchait en silence, essayant de deviner ce qu'il allait nous révéler. Harry frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Blaise déboussolé.

Mais ça ne va pas de frapper comme ça ?

Désolé Blaise c'est très important.

Il nous regarda tour à tour, puis nous laissa entrer. Drago était là aussi, assis sur le canapé, nous regardant entrer. Je m'installai à sur le canapé, entre Drago & Blaise. Hermione, elle s'installa sur fauteuil, en face de nous, puis Harry resta debout.

J'ai quelque chose d'important... très important à vous annoncer.

Personne n'osait parler. Il nous regarda tour à tour, puis souffla d'un coup:

Nous allons nous faire attaquer, dans 1 semaine jour pour jour.

Cette révélation jeta un froid sur ''l'assemblée''. Je regardais droit devant moi. 1 semaine ? Voilà donc le délai qui me restait avant d'avoir le risque de perdre Harry et tout ceux que j'aimais. Une semaine. Je relevais la tête et fixai Harry. Il regardait ses pieds. Je portais mon regard sur Hermione, elle me regarda un court instant, puis elle regarda sur ma gauche. J'avais la réponse à ma question. Je savais maintenant. Son regard ne pouvait mentir.


	37. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36

[PDV Hermione ]

Mon coeur venait de se stopper. Je m'attendais bien à cette nouvelle , mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. 1Semaine. Comme ça, ça semblait une éternité, on pouvait faire plein de chose en une semaine. Mais enfin de compte, une semaine ce n'était rien. Cette semaine allait être épouvantable, il va falloir trouver toutes sortes de plan. J'étais certaine que les profs étaient déjà dessus, ainsi que les aurors. Et puis, il allait falloir prévenir et regrouper tous les alliés. Et peut être en trouver d'autres, mais le délai était trop court.

Plus personne ne parlait. Ginny regardait attentivement Harry. Elle ne le quitter pas des yeux, je savais qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours. Et puis, on savait tous qu'à la fin, il n'en restera qu'un, Voldemort ou Harry. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Et si …. ? Non non non... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes, Blaise avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Malfoy regardait la table basse, et les deux amoureux semblaient communiquer entre eux par le regard. Tout à coup, je me levais, j'en avais marre de rester assise, alors qu'il y avait plein de chose à faire. En ce qui me concernait, je devais penser à plein de choses. Pourquoi pas trouver un plan ? J'étais assez douée pour ça non ?

Je restais quelques secondes interdite, sous le regard des 4 autres personnes. Puis sans rien, je partis. Je ne supportais pas ce silence, on se croirait à un enterrement. Je sortis, fermai la porte, et descendis tous les escaliers. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête c'était de sortir, de prendre l'air, de m'aérer l'esprit. Je poussais les portes, et une grande bouffée d'air frais entra dans mes poumons. Ça faisait du bien, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cette nouvelle m'affecterais autant. Et pourtant … Je commençais à ressentir de la peur. On parlait tellement de la puissance de Voldemort dans les journaux, ces temps-ci. Certains journaux, sous la commande de Voldemort, avait insinué qu'Harry se cachait ici, parce qu'il avait trop peur d'affronter Voldemort. C'était ridicule ! Je marchais, je n'avais pas de but précis, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je me repassais les dernières semaines passées, et toutes les nouvelles de Voldemort. Etait-il vraiment devenu si puissant ? Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Je ne voyais aucun moyen d'augmenter ses ''pouvoirs '' ! Il y aurait peut être la pierre philosophale, mais c'était impossible. Elle se trouvait ici. Dumbledore avait pris soin l'année dernière, de la déplacer, et de la remettre en sureté à Poudlard. Il avait surement prévu ce qui allait se passer. J'arrivais près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Voldemort avait peut être trouver encore d'autres alliés ! C'était fort probable. Depuis qu'il était au pouvoir, peu de peuples lui résistaient. Ou ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête, le regrettait amèrement, et changeaient d'avis ensuite. Et puis il restait l'hypothèse de la magie noire. Je n'avais aucune connaissance en la matière. Peut être avait-il trouver un sort lui permettant d'accroître sa magie. Cette hypothèse était possible aussi. Mais était-elle vraie ? Ou tout ça, tout ce cirque autour de sa puissance, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être que des tissus de mensonges ! ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus. Faire de la propagande !

Je tournais à droite après la cabane d'Hagrid. Je regardais mes pieds, et n'avais aucune idée où ceux-ci n'emmenaient. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, certaines plus brillantes que d'autres. La lune était également présente, éclairant le château, le parc, le lac, et les montagnes.

Un plan ! Il nous fallait un plan. Mais comment mettre en place un plan alors qu'on a aucune informations. On ne sait pas combien ils seront, on ne sait pas l'heure, même si on peut supposer que ça se passera la nuit. A t-il avec lui des monstres volants ? Et si il avait comme alliés des monstres que l'on avait jamais vu ? Et qu'on ne pouvait pas les tuer avec les sorts habituels ? Le stress montait déjà. On serait mal, très mal … Nous, on avait presque pas d'alliés...

NE BOUGEZ PLUS !

Je sursautais, et levais la tête. J'étais entourée par 5 ou 6 personnes, qui pointaient leurs baguettes en ma direction. Puis quelqu'un lança un Lumos, et je pus enfin voir les visages.

Baissez vos baguettes. C'est Hermione.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Tonks. Dès qu'elle eut révélé mon identité, les autres mangemorts partirent dans différentes directions.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? T'as oublié le couvre-feu ?

Je suis désolée Tonks. Harry vient de nous mettre au courant, je voulais … juste prendre l'air.

Elle me regarda puis me sourit.

Oui je comprends. Moi j'avais envie de plonger dans le lac.

Je souris. Tonks me prit par les épaules et me força à avancer.

Tu sais que t'es dans la forêt interdite ?

Pour la première fois, je prêtais attention au monde qui m'entourait. J'étais bien dans la forêt interdite. Mais je ne m'y étais pas trop engagée. Je voyais encore les rayons de la lune. On fit encore quelques pas, puis on retourna enfin dans le parc.

Faut pas t'inquiéter Hermione.

Je ne répondis rien. Mais je la connaissais bien, et je savais très bien qu'elle était anxieuse.

Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard Hermione. McGonagall voudra surement vous parler dans les jours qui viennent.

Oui tu as raison.

Je lui fis un sourire, et la quittai après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je remontais doucement jusqu'au château. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de dormir. Mon cerveau était trop préoccupé. Je cherchais toujours une petite idée qui pourrait nous aider. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque. Seul endroit qui pourrait peut être m'aider, même si j'étais sur du contraire. Je montais quelques escaliers, et au lieu de continuer pour arriver jusqu'au septième étage, je pris à droite, et marchais dans un couloir très sombre, très lugubre. Je sortis ma baguette, et lançai le sortilège qui me permit de mieux voir. J'arrivais enfin à destination.

Alohomora

La serrure émit un cliquetis, e la porte s'ouvrit. Je la poussa délicatement, pour éviter de faire beaucoup de bruit, puis entrais. Tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit. J'allumais quelques bougies, puis me dirigeais vers une table. J'y allumais trois autres bougies. Par où commencer? Peut être les bêtes féroces, et monstres. Oui, j'allais commencer par ça. Je devais chercher le plus d'informations possibles, sur des bêtes susceptibles d'avoir rejoint le camp du mal.

Je me mis à marcher dans plusieurs rayons, et à choisir les ouvrages qui m'intéressaient. Cette nuit allait être longue.

[PDV Drago ]

Je n'avais presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Cette nouvelle m'avait un peu chamboulé. Dans une semaine, j'allais revoir, et combattre pour ne pas être tué, des personnes que j'avais presque toujours détesté. Et eux n'auront pas de remords à me tuer. Après tout, j'avais tué un des mangemorts les plus importants. Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit. Mais rien à faire. Le sommeil ne vint pas. Je me tournais encore une fois, et regardais mon réveil, il était à peine 7 heures. Le jour était déjà levé, et on pouvait prévoir une journée ensoleillée. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et le ciel était très bleu. Je pouvais même entendre les oiseaux chanter. Je me levais, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien que je reste dans mon lit. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait surement du bien. J'en sortis 20 minute plus tard, prêt pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je sortis de la chambre. Je ne percevais aucun bruit. Peut être que Blaise avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je sortis de la salle sur demande, et rejoignis la Grande Salle. Je devais manger avant de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Toute la nuit, j'avais pensé à un plan. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Mais j'avais eu l'idée de fouiller dans la réserve. Je trouverais bien des livres de magie noire. Je devais apprendre des sortilèges. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Nos sorts de 7ème année, n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'emploieront les mangemorts. Ils n'utiliseraient que la magie noire. Doloris, Sectusempra, le sortilège de la mort. Mais il y en avait plein d'autres, beaucoup de tortures.

J'étais le seul dans la salle. Aucun profs, aucun aurors, personne. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers ma place habituelle, et me servis. Je mangeais assez rapidement, puis sortis, pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. A cette heure-là ça m'étonnerait que Mme Pince soit là. Je verrais bien. Et puis de toute façon j'avais bien le droit de réviser un peu mes ASPICS ?Hein ? Elle n'était pas obligée de connaître la vraie raison de ma venue ici. Je tournais la poignée, la porte était ouverte, donc il y avait quelqu'un. J'entrais, et ne vis personne. Pince devait surement traîner dans des rayons. Je fis quelques pas, et voulus m'installer à ma table habituelle, celle que je partageais avec Blaise, Harry et quelques fois Granger.

Je marchais encore un peu, et vis plein de livres sur la table, et même par terre. Je me stoppais, et vis enfin la jeune femme, la tête sur les livres, en train de dormir. Je souris en la voyant. C'était tout elle ça. Elle avait du passer la nuit à faire des recherches. Je m'assis en face d'elle, puis patientais quelques secondes. Je me raclais la gorge, puis toussais quelques fois. Je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller en la secouant, à tous les coups, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

Au bout de 5 minutes, elle ouvrit enfin les DEUX yeux. Elle leva la tête doucement, puis me regarda. Elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre, mais une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand.

T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

5 minutes !

T'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant ?

Je ne répondis rien, sachant que le début de cette conversation pour mal tourner.

-T'as passé toute la nuit ici?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis reporta son regard sur moi.

Oui je faisais des recherches.

Sur quoi ?

Des bêtes ,des monstres.

Je hochais la tête. J'avais pensé aussi à ça. Il y aurait forcément des créatures qu'on ne connaîtrait pas. Et il fallait être prêt.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu pour faire des recherches aussi.

Sur quoi ?

J'hésitais un peu avant de me lancer.

Des sorts de magie noire.

Elle me fixa du regard.

Pour quoi faire ?

Ils ne nous lanceront pas que des stupefix. Ils se battent qu'avec la magie noire. Et je veux pouvoir me défendre aussi bien qu'eux.

Hum je vois. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller dans la réserve, Mme Pince arrive dans moins de 30 minutes.

D'accord, merci.

Je me levais ,et me dirigeais au fond de la bibliothèque. Je regardais derrière-moi, Granger me regardait également. Je sortis ma baguette, et prononça le sort qui ouvre toutes les portes. La serrure émit un long grincement, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il faisait sombre la-dedans, on se croirait en pleine nuit. Je sortis ma baguette, et éclairai la Réserve. Cet endroit était assez grand, mais quand même plus petit que la bibliothèque. Il y avait des dizaines de rayons. Je ne savais pas, qu'ici, à Poudlard, on avait autant de documentation sur la magie obscure ….

Je continuais d'avancer, tout en examinant les étiquettes des rayons. Je m'arrêtais enfin devant ce qui m'intéressait. Les sortilèges. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de livres. Bien entendu je ne lirais pas tout. Mais les plus puissants, ou les plus importants sortilèges me suffiront. Je pris déjà 5-6 livres assez épais, et rebroussai chemin. Je n'allais quand même pas lire ici, dans la réserve. J'allais me joindre à Granger, et je trouverais bien quelque chose, pour que Pince ne remarque pas que ces livres viennent de la Réserve. Je fermais la porte, et la verrouillais. Puis partis rejoindre la Gryffondor, qui était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle leva les yeux, et les planta dans les miens.

J'écris les sorts pour tuer ces créatures. Et j'en donnerais à chacun d'entre vous.

Je souriais. Du Granger tout crachait. Comme si on allait pouvoir retenir tous ces sorts.

On ne retiendra jamais tout ça !

Ou sinon, vous garderez ce papier sur vous.

Je ne voyais bien, en plein dans les combats, sortir de notre poche un petit papier, le déplier, lire le sort , replier le papier, le ranger, et enfin lancer le sortilège. On se serait déjà fait dévorer par ces monstres.

D'accord.

Je m'assis, tout en posant les livres sur la table.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, peut être même, heures, aucun de nous deux ne parla. On se jetait quelques coups d'oeil, mais on n'osait briser ce silence. Chacun étant occupé feuilletait un livre, et à écrire s'il le fallait.

Pour une fois, et à ma plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas moi qui brisa le silence. Elle parla la première.

Tu trouves des choses utiles ?

Je relevais la tête, en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quelques sortilèges de tortures, mais le reste n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

Un autre silence s'installa. Je re-feuilletais quelques pages, puis fermais le livre. C'était fini pour celui-ci.

[PDV Hermione ]

Il posa son livre à terre, puis en ouvrit un autre. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de parler. De lui parler. C'était tellement rare c'est moment.

ça te fait quoi de savoir que dans 6 jours tu ne seras peut être plus là ?

Il releva immédiatement la tête, et me dévisagea. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais pensé à cette question, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de la lui poser. Il se tut encore quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la bouche.

ça m'effraie un petit peu .

Il se tut, mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait dire autre chose.

Et puis, tous ces mangemorts qui rêvent de me voir mort. On ne sait pas combien ils sont. Il y a de forts risques pour je meure.

Ne dis pas ça !

La réponse était sortit spontanément de ma bouche. Il me fixa, et je sentais déjà mes joues rougir.

Non, en fait , je voulais dire... que tu te battais bien. Donc, il n'y... a pas de raison que tu ….

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je n'avais penser qu'à Harry. Si venait à mourir, comment on ferait ? Comment je ferais ? Mais je ne m'étais pas encore une fois dit, si LUI venait à mourir? Si Drago Malfoy se faisait tuer? Comment JE réagirais ?

Merci, dit-il en me souriant.

J'essayais de me calmer, et si possible d'atténuer le rouge qui allait me monter aux joues. Je détestais ce '' défaut''. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je rougisse ?

Je baissais la tête, et fis semblant de lire. Je savais très bien qu'il continuer de me fixer. Il devait surement se moquer de moi. Rahhhhhhh qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide !

Dis ,... !

Je relevais la tête, mais essayais de ne pas trop croiser son regard. J'avais tendance à rester bloquer sur ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient magnifiques !

ça te dirait qu'on arrête... de s'appeler par nos noms de famille ?

Ce coup-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer. Il était sérieux ? Il était sérieux ! J'en revenais pas ! Si je m'attendais à ça. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Ma réponse était déjà toute prête.

Oui. Pourquoi pas... Drago !

C'était la première fois, réellement, que je l'appelais par son prénom. Ça faisait bizarre, mais je m'y habituerais vite. Il me sourit, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Je le regardai, et haussais les sourcils.

ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler par ton prénom.

C'est parce qu'avant c'était Granger ! Ou sang-de-bourbe !

Je suis désolé pour tout ça Hermione ! Je te le jure ! Je regrette, maintenant, je regrette énormément.

C'est rien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Puis, je me suis un peu vengée en 3ème année.

Il se tut et réfléchit ! Il devrait s'en rappelait quand même. On n'oublie pas quelque chose comme ça.

Ahhh ça !

Oui,ça, dis-je en souriant.

Tu sais, que tu m'avais fait super mal! Tu m'as pété le nez.

Désolée, mais tu l'avais cherché !

Il fit une grimace, puis reprit.

Oui, peut être, un peu !

Un peu, beaucoup tu veux dire !

Bon d'accord ! J'étais exécrable, répondit-il en souriant également. Mais le plus important maintenant, c'est que j'ai changé .

Oui, c'est une bonne chose.

Et je dois dire , que c'est un peu grâce à toi Hermione.

J'étais surprise ! Moi ? !je n'avais pas vraiment fait grand chose.

Moi?

Oui toi! Tu t'es acharné sur Blaise, pour qu'il vous rejoigne. Et à force de le côtoyer, et toi aussi, j'ai remarqué, que j'étais vraiment à ma place ici, avec l'Ordre. Avec toi, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, et tout le reste.

Il se tut, mais on continua à se fixer. Je m'étais encore égarée dans ces yeux bleus. Il avait tellement changé, c'était incroyable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi, à se fixer l'un l'autre, mais on fut tiré de notre ''contemplation'' par une voix, étrangement familière.

Ahhh vous êtes là ! dit Blaise, en se dirigeant vers nous.

J'eus un léger sursaut, et Drago tourna la tête, comme s'il était gêné. Blaise s'arrêta prêt de nous, et dit en souriant :

Je ne vous dérange pas au moins, vous aviez l'air ...euh … Occupé !

Ahhh non Blaise

Pas du tout .

Bon c'est bon alors.

Je ressentais le rouge me montait aux oreilles, je baissais la tête, en essayant de cacher mon mal-être.

Vous faites quoi ?

Des recherches.

Des recherches sur quoi ?

Moi, sur des sortilèges de magie noire, et Hermione sur des créa...

Attends Hermione?

Je levais la tête, et le regardais. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Bahh quoi ?

Attends, t'as dit Hermione ?

Oui, et alors ?

Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione?

Je regardais Blaise, puis porta mon regard sur Drago. Il se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux, et j'en aurais mis ma main à couper, j'étais sur de l'avoir vu rosir ….

Depuis quelques minutes.

Et toi, tu l'appelles aussi par son prénom?

Euhh ! Oui.

Ehhh bahh dis donc. Ça va bien entre vous deux.

Ohhhh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait là ? Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

Je rebaissais la tête. Je devais être rouge pivoine à l'heure qui l'est. Tout à coup, Blaise se redressa...

Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny !

Ginny ? Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, mais ne me répondit pas toute de suite.

Ehhh Harry l'a cherche.

Je le fixai. J'étais persuadée qu'il mentait, il mentait toujours aussi mal.

D'accord.

Puis il nous laissa. J'avais une petite idée derrière la tête, et si j'avais raison, ils allaient se faire engueuler …

Drago, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je dois retourner dans ma chambre.

D'accord.

Je me levais, et partis sur les trace de Blaise. Je le vis tourner à un couloir. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne devait pas m'entendre, je devais les surprendre, les prendre sur le fait. Je suivis encore Blaise, qui tourna dans un second couloir. Puis il parla avec quelqu'un.

Ahhh bahhh t'es là, je te cherchais partout.

Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai de très très très bonnes nouvelles !

C'est vrai ? Raconte !

Hermione & Drago !

Oui et bah ?

Il y a du progrès, ils s'appellent enfin par leurs prénoms.

C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial.

Ils se sont beaucoup rapproché. Je pense que dans quelques temps, ils seront ensemble.

J'avais reconnu la voix de Ginny depuis le début. Je n'étais pas trop étonnée de ce qu'il se passait. Ginny voulait toujours tout faire pour réunir deux personnes ensemble. Mais ce qui me décevait un peu, c'était qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. La réaction aurait été surement la même, mais bon.

Je sortis de ma cachette, et m'approchait d'eux sans faire de bruit. Heureusement que Blaise était grand, sinon Ginny m'aurait déjà vu. Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas seulement de Blaise.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Blaise se retourna vivement, et Ginny se décala, pour être sur et certaine que c'était bien moi !

-Hermione !

-Hermione ?

-Oui c'est moi !

Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Oui, depuis le début en fait !

Quoi ?

Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Blaise !

Un silence s'installa. Ils se jetaient quelques coups d'oeil, espérant surement que je comprenne ce qu'ils complotaient derrière mon dos.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Vous m'expliquez ?

Ecoute Hermione ! Ne te mets pas en colère .

Je ne devrais pas mettre en colère ? Vous complotez derrière mon dos, et celui de Drago depuis quelques temps. Et je ne devrais pas me mettre en colère? Imaginez un seul instant que vous vous trompez ? Hein ? Vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça ? Vous n'avez pas non plus pensez au mal que ça ferait à l'autre ?

Hermione, on est sur que ….

Et puis même, si vous en êtes persuadé, laissez les choses se faire par elles mêmes. Vous n'êtes pas une agence matrimoniale.

Hermione !

Ginny, arrêtes. Vous jouez avec les sentiments des autres ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec toi et Harry !

Tu nous a poussé un peu quand même !

-Oui mais là, c'est différent. Tous les deux, vous m'aviez parlé de vos sentiments. Je ne pouvais rien faire de mal. Alors que là, non.

Si, on connaît les sentiments de Dr...

Taisez-vous, je ne veux rien entendre !

Ils turent tous les deux. Blaise évitait mon regard. Et Ginny regardait par terre. J'avais horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre à part moi, et la personne concernée.

Arrêtez de vous mêler de nos vies sentimentales.

Ginny releva la tête, elle voulait surement ajouter quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Je fis demi-tour, et les laissait seul, en espérant vraiment qu'ils arrêteront.

[PDV Drago ]

Deux jours étaient passé, et l'anxiété, la peur, le stress étaient plus que présents. Harry passait beaucoup de temps en réunion avec les aurors. Ils voulaient trouver un plan. Mais ils n'y arrivaient jamais.

Depuis la bibliothèque, je ne m'étais pas retrouvé une fois seul avec Hermione. On se voyait de temps en temps, mais jamais on restait une ou deux heures ensemble. Elle était très occupé, à revoir certains sorts, à faire quelques potions qui pourraient être utiles contre certaines créatures.

J'étais dans la Grande Salle, quand McGonagall entra, et se dirigea vers moi.

Monsieur Malfoy.

Oui professeur ?

Pourriez-vous aller chercher Miss Granger, Weasley, Monsieur Zabini et Weasley.? Je voudrez vous parler, ainsi qu'à vous. Retrouvez-moi dans 10 minutes dans la salle de métamorpose.

Bien professeur.

Je pris un muffin, et le mangeai en m'éloignant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait nous dire ? Ça avait certainement un rapport avec ce qui allait se passer dans un peu moins de 4 jours. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers le 7 étage. Blaise était toujours dans nos appartements, et le reste surement dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Je trouvais en premier Blaise, allongé sur le canapé, en train de lire un exemplaire de la Gazette.

McGongall veut nous voir.

Il se leva immédiatement.

A propos de quoi ?

Aucune idée. Elle veut également voir les deux Weasley et Hermione.

Ok, allons les chercher.

On sortit, puis on se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. On frappa plusieurs fois, puis Ginny nous ouvrit.

Oui ?

McGonagall veut nous parler.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, il faut aussi ton frère et Hermione.

Entrez, je vais les appeler.

Elle nous laissa passer, puis elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon.

C'était vraiment très très très différent. Du rouge et de l'or partout. Mais je devais avouer, que c'était confortable. On s'installa sur le canapé, puis on patientait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron descendit le premier. Suivit par Ginny & Hermione. Je ré expliquais vite fit ce qu'il se passait, puis on sortit.

On descendit quelques étages en silence, puis on arriva devant notre salle de cours. La porte était déjà ouverte, et le professeur se trouvait à son bureau.

Entrez.

On entra un par un, puis on s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

Comme vous le savez, dans 4 jours maintenant, aura lieu … la bataille finale.

Blaise et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

Pour la dernière fois, si vous voulez partir il est encore temps. Des aurors vont amèneront dans un endroit caché de tous, et vous serez en sécurité, jusqu'à la fin.

Un grand silence s'installa, vite rompu par Hermione.

Je reste.

Moi aussi, répondit Ron.

Je reste également, dit Ginny.

Blaise et moi,on répondit également par oui.

J'admire votre loyauté envers le bien. Bon, pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous attendons d'avoir quelques autres informations. Plusieurs aurors sont déjà parti rencontrer notre source.

Qui est cette source professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

Un auror qui est un espion chez Voldemort. C'est lui qui nous a indiqué la date. Nous devrions avoir les informations ce soir, ou demain matin au plus tard. Vous pouvez partir.

On sortit sans rien dire, puis Ginny et Hermione partirent toutes les deux. Ron partit de son côté. Il ne restait plus que Blaise et moi. Je regardais Hermione s'éloigner, je me posais de plus en plus de questions à son sujet. Devais-je lui dire ? Ou devais-je attendre la fin de la guerre ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La voix de mon meilleur ami me ramena sur terre .

A propos de quoi ?

D'Hermione.

Je ne sais pas , je verrais bien.

On fit quelques pas, puis Blaise reprit la conversation.

Je pense que tu devrais aller lui dire.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Oui mais au moins tu lui auras dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Qui sais ce qui va sa passer pendant la bataille ? Si tu l'as perdais à jamais, ou si toi tu te faisais tuer ? T'as penser à ça ? Vaut mieux lui dire, ou garder ça pour toi et peut être pour toujours ?

T'as raison Blaise ! Je lui dirais.

Je regardais mon meilleur ami, et lui sourit. Il avait très souvent raison.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J . Et je pouvais affirmer que tout le monde était effrayé, apeuré. On faisait les cents pas dans le château, on se rongeait les ongles, on ne parlait pas. On attendait. Notre '' source'' nous avait affirmé qu'ils étaient nombreux, et que Voldemort avait quelques alliés. Mais on en avait aussi, on avait réussi à en recruter quelques uns. Certains croyaient toujours en la réussite de l'Elu. Les fées, les elfes, quelques gobelins, quelques géants et centaures avaient acceptés de se battre avec nous contre le mal. Il nous avait également affirmé qu'ils viendraient en pleine soirée, pour nous prendre par surprise. On n'avait pas d'heure précise, mais c'était important de savoir que ça serait pendant la nuit. McGonagall avait passé une partie de la matinée à renforcer les protections de Poudlard, mais on savait tous que ça n'allait pas les retenir longtemps. Voldemort avait organisé un plan, dès qu'ils entraient dans le parc, des dizaines de mangemorts pourraient transplaner et arriver immédiatement dans le château. Des groupes de 4 mangemorts transplaneraient à chaque étage pour ne ''prendre de l'intérieur''. Mais maintenant, on était au courant, des groupe d'aurors se trouveraient à ces endroits précis, et ils les tueraient avec qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils se passent. Je faisais parti du groupe de Tonks. On était que 3, avec Ginny. On s'occuper du troisième étage, pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'infirmerie, s'il y avait besoin. McGonagall ne voulait pas que Ginny combatte, prétextant qu'elle était en 6ème année, et qu'elle serait plus utile à l'infirmerie s'occupant des blessés. Mais on savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien. Qui irait transporter les blessés à l'infirmerie pendant les combats ? Très peu de personnes ! C'était un risque de se faire toucher par un sort. On avait beau contester, la directrice ne voulait rien savoir.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Et je commençais à stresser, j'avais les mains moites, et je mettais toutes les minutes, la main à a poche pour être sur que j'avais toujours ma baguette. On devait être en position vers 21 heures 30. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nui à cette heure-là, mais on n'était sur de rien. Et puis Harry pouvait toujours nous aider grâce à sa cicatrice.

Les minutes défilaient, trop vite à mon goût. Il étai déjà 21 heures. J'étais dans ma chambre, et je devais descendre, j'allais rejoindre ma place. Je fermais le portrait puis descendis les escaliers d'un pas lent. Une boule commençait à se former dans mon estomac. J'appréhendais de plus en plus. J'étais enfin au troisième étage. On devait se rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Il me reste plus que 10 minutes. Et on y serait. Plus possible de faire machine arrière. Je continuais d'avancer,essayant de me vider l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Puis on me tira par le bras, et je me retrouva face à une tête blonde et à des yeux bleus. Drago !

T'as pas entendu quand je t'ai appelé ?

Euh … non, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Il se tut et me détailla.

ça va ?

Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

Un autre silence s'installa, mais on continuait de se fixer. Devais-je ? Oserais-je ?

Je vais devoir y aller, Hermione. On m'attends à l'extérieur.

Drago devait faire des ronds autour du lac, et prêt de la forêt interdite, avec Blaise, Harry et plein d'autres aurors.

Oui. Et moi je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie.

Pourtant aucun de nous deux fit un mouvement. On se fixait toujours. Puis sans prévenir, il prit mon visage dans ses mains, et approcha la sien.

[PV Drago ]

Je m'étais arrêté, et la fixait. Etait-elle d'accord? Elle continuait de me regardait sans rien dire. Je pris ça pour un accord, et comblait l'espace qu'il y avait entre nos deux visages. Et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis un moment. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et sont parfum à la vanille. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon. A mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne me repoussa pas. J'aurais voulu rester comme-ça des heures, mais on n'avait pas le temps. On devait rejoindre nos groupes.

Je retirais mes lèvres, et éloignais un peu mon visage du sien. Mais je gardais mes mains sur son doux visage. Elle me fixait, et avait pris une teinte légèrement rouge. Je me baissais un peu, et continuais de la fixer.

Hermione ! Restes en vie. Pour moi ! Et on parlera après. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans me lâcher du regard.

[ PDV Hermione ]

Il me fixait toujours, et je hochais la tête une seconde fois. Il se redressa, s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa le front, en me murmurant: ''Je t'aime''. Puis après un dernier regard, il partit, et descendit les escaliers. J'aurais voulu le retenir, lui parler, lui dire aussi ces mots. Mais on n'avait pas le temps.

Je passais la main sur mes lèvres, il avait les lèvres si douces. Et son parfum. J'avais toujours aimé son parfum, un parfum doux, et frais. Je souris, il m'aimait ! Et moi, qui m'était si souvent convaincus du contraire. Je fis quelques pas, et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Tonks & Ginny étaient déjà là, à la fenêtre. Dès qu'elles m'entendirent, elles se retournèrent, elles avaient une expression étrange sur le visage. De la crainte ? Ginny me fit signe de la tête de m'approcher. Je les rejoignis et regardais à travers la fenêtre. Au loin, à une centaine de mètres environ du portail, se tenait une énorme masse noire, qui avançait dans notre direction. Les plus importants en tête.

Les voilà.


	38. Chapitre 37 & Epilogue

Chapitre 37

Les combats avaient commencé depuis 10 minutes, et déjà , des dizaines de cours jonchaient le sol. Mais, impossible de dire qui avait l'avantage. Certes les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux, mais les membres de l'Ordre avaient quelques Géants à leurs côtés. Et ils étaient assez utiles, ils écrasaient, et envoyaient balader des dizaines de mangemorts. Leurs sorts n'avaient presque aucun effets sur eux. Et c'était un gros avantage pour le bien.

Un jeune garçon, au cheveux noirs, se battait près du lac. Il se battait sans trop se fatiguer. Il savait qu'il devait économiser des forces pour son combat. Le combat final. Le combat qui pourrait tout changer dans le monde des Sorciers, mais également dans le Monde des Moldus. Il venait d'éviter un sortilège, que son adversaire, Rodulphus Lestrange, venait de lui envoyer. Son adversaire n'était pas si fort que ça, mais il hésitait à le tuer. Pourtant, quand le mangemort lui envoya ce sort, et qu'il l'évita sans peine, il avait fait son choix. Il pointa sa baguette, et prononça le sort qui allait mettre fin au combat. Un trait lumineux et vert sortit de sa baguette, et s'abattit sur la poitrine du mangemort. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Il avait tout simplement, rencontré la mort de face. Harry Potter regarda son adversaire, mort, sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur les combats. Il ne voyait pas ses amis. Il les cherchait mais rien à faire. Il ne trouvait que des aurors, qu'il connaissait à peine. Normalement, Blaise et Drago ne devaient pas se trouver trop loin. Ginny et Hermione étaient à l'intérieur. Et Ron devait se trouver dans le parc également, tout comme ses frères.

Harry fit quelques pas, et se trouva face à un mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci sortit immédiatement sa baguette, et lança un sort de magie noire. Mais encore une fois Harry se trouvait en position de force. Il arrivait à esquiver tous les sorts sans peiner. Il commençait à croire que ces mangemorts-là n'avaient aucune compétences. Ils savaient à peine se battre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était prononcer la formule. Rien d'autre. Harry esquiva un autre sort, et en profita pour achever son adversaire. Comme le précédent, il s'écroula au sol, les yeux ouverts.

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie, trois femmes étaient occupées à déplacer quatre corps. Quelques minutes plus tôt, 4 mangemorts avaient apparus dans la pièce. Aux premiers abords, rien ne clochait. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient été trahis. 1 minute plus tard, ils étaient tous morts. 3 personnes étaient cachées, les attendant. Elles avaient profité de leur surprise, et les avaient tué sur ordre de la plus vieille :Nymphadora Tonks. Ginny avait été réticente. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ce sort si cruel. Mais c'était elles ou eux. Hermione avait réussi à la convaincre. Elle aussi ne voulait pas tuer, elle ne voulait pas être comme eux. Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient encore trop nombreux pour les laisser prisonnier dans un endroit.

Les filles vous restez-là. Je vais vérifier l'étage.

Toute seule ? Mais tu es malade ! Répliqua la rousse.

Vous devez rester là. C'est un ordre, compris?

Tonks regarda tour à tour les deux gryffondors, et celles-ci hochèrent la tête, à contre cœur. Tonks leur sourit, puis partit, en fermant la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient exclues. Elles voulaient participer, les aider. Elles avaient l'impression d'être inutile. Hermione soupira, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, suivit de peu par la cadette des Weasley. A l'extérieur, les combats faisaient rage. Elles voyaient des dizaines de silhouettes au sol, inanimées. Les autre se battaient avec acharnement. Au loin, Hermione reconnut Molly et Arthur Weasley. Mr Weasley avaient longuement insisté pour que sa femme ne vienne pas, mais c'était mal connaître Molly.

Tous deux se battaient contre deux autres mangemorts. Mais, on ne pouvait dire qui avait l'avantage.

Près du lac, Ginny avait reconnu la silhouette de son petit-ami. Il revenait près de aurors qui se battaient. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de lui parler.

Ginny, vient par là.

Hermione lui attrapa le bras, et la tira vers un lit. La jeune rousse lui obéit, et toutes deux s'installèrent sur un lit. Elles ne parlaient pas, elles étaient trop anxieuses. Hermione mourrait d'envie de sortir d'ici. Elle trouvait cela injuste. Elle était aussi forte qu'Harry, Blaise ou Drago. Elle se torturait l'esprit en se demandant si elle devait y aller ou non. Elle voulait tellement partir d'ici, et aider ses amis. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ginny, ici et toute seule.

Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient tendus également un piège aux mangemorts qui devaient transplaner dans la pièce. Ils avaient les 5 arrivants. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que d'autres allaient arrivé quelques minutes après. Et maintenant, elle était en train de se battre contre Nott. Deux des aurors qui l'accompagnaient, avaient été tué. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, contre trois. Et contrairement aux précédents mangemorts qui avaient été facile à tuer, ceux-là étaient plus entraînés, plus forts, plus puissants. Ils n'utilisaient que des sorts de Magie Noire.

Elle avait pensé que ça aurait été facile. 5 mangemorts à tuer. Certes ça avait été simple. Il faisait sombre, les aurors étaient très bien cachés. Les 5 intrus avaient été surpris, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de se défendre. Les auros étaient sortis de leurs cachettes, et s'étaient réunis au milieu de la Grande Salle. Et une ou deux minutes plus tard, deux avaient été touchés dans le dos. Depuis, les deux autres se battaient toujours. L'auror qui accompagnait Minerva tomba, mort. Ils étaient trois, elle était seule. Elle était perdue. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle réussi à en neutraliser un. Mais au même moment, un sort la toucha au bras. Elle tomba, elle essayait de lutter, mais le sort l'avait paralysé. Elle pouvait presque plus bouger la tête. Maintenant, que ses yeux bougeaient, et elle vit avec effroi Nott s'approcher d'elle. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, il sourit, pointa sa baguette sur elle, murmura quelque chose, et un jet vert en sortit.

Nott baissa sa baguette, et contempla l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Elle était totalement pétrifiée, ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Il sourit, puis s'en alla.

Pourtant McGonagall n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et sa dernière pensée était pour un de ses meilleurs élèves. Un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Peut être pas au niveau scolaire. Mais pour elle, Harry Potter était un modèle. Et tout ce qu'elle souhait pour lui, c'était de réussir, et d'avoir une vie tranquille.

Ron revenait vers le château. Il avait du un peu s'éloigner à cause de son combat contre McNair. Mais il l'avait enfin eu, avec un sortilège tout simple, digne d'un élève de 1ère année: le sortilège de jambeencoton. Mais le mangemort n'avait pu l'éviter. Et Ron en avait profité. Il retourna à son poste, il devait gardé l'entrée du château avec un groupe d'aurors. Il arriva devant les portes, les autres aurors n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient en train de se battre un peu plus loin. Il se posta, le dos contre la porte, et regarda quelques instants les combats. Trois mangemorts venaient de tomber, et une dizaine d'autres venaient de faire un vol d'une dizaine de mètres. Heureusement qu'Hagrid avait réussi à convaincre un groupe de Géants. Ils étaient plus qu'utiles en fin de compte.

Tout à coup, Ron tendit l'oreille. Des voix lui provenaient de l'intérieur. Mais il ne connaissait pas ces voix. Ce qui était très étrange d'ailleurs, en plus, les équipes d'aurors à l'intérieur devaient tous se trouvaient à leur poste. Personnes ne devaient bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il n'y ait aucun mangemorts à l'intérieur. Alors pourquoi y avait-il des voix dans le Hall ? Ron ouvrit la porte, le plus doucement possible. Celle-ci, avec chance ne fit aucun bruit. Il passa doucement la tête à l'intérieur. Comment était-ce possible ? Trois mangemorts montaient les escaliers, et se trouvaient maintenant au premier étage. Il devait les arrêter, s'ils étaient là, cela signifiait qu'une équipe avait échoué. Il entra, et referma la porte délicatement. Ils étaient trois, et il était seul. Il devait trouver des renforts. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, baguette en main, prêt à jeter un sort si besoin. Il passa également sa tête discrètement. Il ne voyait presque rien. La seule lumière qui éclairait un peu la pièce, venait du Hall.

Lumos.

La pièce s'illumina un peu. Il ne voyait rien, et n'entendait rien. Mais où étaient-ils passés? Il fit quelques pas, et son pied tapa dans quelque chose. Il se stoppa, et serra sa baguette. Il baissa le regard, et croisa les yeux sans vie du professeur de métamorphose. Il hoqueta de surprise, et se baissa. Il prit son pouls, mais non. Elle était déjà morte. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était immortelle. Elle faisait si vieille, qu'elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir mourir. Et pourtant ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi des mangemorts avaient réussi à entrer dans le château. McGonagall et son équipe avait failli. Il déglutit, et se leva. Il devait les rattraper, avant qu'ils ne tuent d'autres personnes. Il sortit, et grimpa les escaliers rapidement, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, et de découvrir d'autres cadavres. Il se fichait pour le moment d'être touché, il voulait sauvé les personnes qui se trouvaient ici. Il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Harry. Hermione, Ginny et Tonks se trouvaient à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Les autres équipes étaient faites uniquement d'aurors. Il ft rapidement le tour du premier et second étage, mais aucune traces d'eux. L'étage suivant était celui de l'infirmerie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur. Et s'il trouvait Ginny et Hermione dans le même état que McGonagall ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il accéléra le pas, et entendit des voix et des sorts. Un ou plusieurs combats avaient lieu,dans un couloir proche. Il courut le plus vite possible, et déboucha sur le couloir qui donnait à l'infirmerie. Trois mangemorts étaient de dos, et Ron ne put voir qui ils étaient. Il vit un peu plus loin, Tonks, seule, en train de se battre. Il ne réfléchit pas, et lança le sort de la mort au premier mangemort. Il tomba, sous le regard inquiet de ses acolytes. Quelqu'un les avait pris en traître. Mais Ron se fichait pas mal de savoir si c'était loyal ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait aider rapidement Tonks. Il jeta le même sort sur le second, avant que celui-ci n'est pu lui lancer un sort. Il tomba également. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il était affolé. Il savait qu'il était cuit. Il se retourna vers Ron. C'était Nott père. Un enfoiré, tout comme son fils ! Il voulut jeter un sort à Ron, mais ce fut Tonks qui acheva le dernier mangemort.

Merci Ron !

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle transpirait un peu, et avait une plaie au bras gauche.

Il faut te faire soigner.

Il mit sa main dans son dos, et la poussa vers l'infirmerie. Tonks sortit sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient debout devant eux. Ginny était affolée, et Hermione un peu énervée.

Pourquoi tu nous as enfermé ?

Vous seriez partie vous battre.

Mais on veut se battre !

Hermione !

Elle tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor, et attendit qu'il parle.

Il faut la soigner.

La Gryffondor, baissa la tête, et examina Tonks. Elle remarqua enfin la plaie de son amie. Elle n'était pas très profonde, mais saignait abondamment.

Je m'en occupe.

Ginny se précipita vers la femme aux cheveux roses, et l'amena sur un lit. Ginny avait toujours été douée pour guérir. D'ailleurs, elle voulait en faire sa profession. Medicomage.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tonks était comme neuve.

Ron et moi, on retourne fouiller le reste des étages.

On veut venir avec vous.

Hermione, on en a déjà assez discuter ! Vous restez ici.

Mais on veut se battre. On va pas rester ici alors que plusieurs personnes se font tuer.

Tonks se tut. Elle aussi aurait mal pris le fait de rester ici, sans rien faire. Déjà que rester à l'intérieur, elle l'avait mal prit. Elle voulait également se battre avec les autres. Mais non. Rémus avait insisté pour qu'elle reste ici, elle serait un peu plus en sécurité. Elle savait bien de quoi il parlait. Et elle avait accepté.

Bien, mais vous restez à l'intérieur. Allez fouillez le premier et deuxième étage.

D'accord.

Hermione sourit, et fit signe à Ginny de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers, et commencèrent leur ronde, en silence. Ce n'était pas grand chose leur ''mission'', mais au moins, elles ne restaient pas dans une pièce, à ne rien faire. Elles firent vite le tour du second étage. Il n'y avait personne. Elle allait redescendre, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Hermione fit signe à Ginny de se coller au mur et de ne pas bouger. Les bruits se rapprochèrent. Hermione semblait bizarrement calme, alors que Ginny stressait. Deux minutes plus tard, 4 personnes apparurent, et continuèrent leur chemin, sans faire attention au couloir. C'était Fred, George et deux autres aurors.

Fred !

Ils se retournèrent tous en sursautant, baguettes tendues.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Tonks nous a autorisé à fouiller deux étages. Et vous ? Vous devriez être dehors !

On vient récupérer le maximum d'aurors, pour nous aider à combattre le reste des mangemorts.

Ginny hocha la tête.

On peut vous accompagner?

Georges détailla sa petite sœur , et lui sourit.

Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes filles firent quelques pas, et suivirent les 4 hommes. Ils venaient de tourner dans un couloir, et ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des combats, des sorts qui loupaient leur cible et qui s'abattaient contre la façade de l'école. Ils continuèrent de marcher, à la recherche des aurors, quand une explosion retentit.

Blaise se battait contre Avery. Il lui donnait du fil à retordre, mais il allait l'avoir. Il était bien obligé, c'était lui ou le mangemort. Et il préférait la seconde option. Il lança un stupefix, mais Avery put l'éviter. Il lança un second sort, lui aussi évité. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Ça faisait combien de temps ? 10-15 minutes qu'il se battait toujours contre le même. Mais, quelque chose se produisit. Une explosion retentit, ce qui déconcentra Avery pendant une seconde ou deux. Mais il était trop tard pour lui. Blaise avait été tenté de se retourner, mais il avait vu que le mangemort, lui avait regardé. Et il en avait profité. Blaise jeta ce sortilège impardonnable, e le mangemort ne put rien faire. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol. Blaise s'essuya le front avec sa manche, et se retourna enfin. Un morceau du mur du château avait explosé. Mais des mangemorts, comme Bellatrix, en avait profité pour créer un incendie à l'endroit de l'explosion. Blaise regarda dans tous les sens, mais ne vit personne se diriger vers le château. Et s'il y avait des personnes ? Blaise se mit à courir, et entra dans le Hall rapidement. Il monta les marches 4 à 4, et gravit les différents étages. Il se rapprochait de l'endroit. Il y avait de plus en plus de poussières, et il vit l'ombre des flammes danser sur les parois. Il courut, et arriva dans un couloir, en parti recouvert de pierres. Et malheureusement, il y avait des personnes. Il alla vers les plus proches. C'étaient Ginny et Hermione. Hermione toussait à cause de la fumée qui s'échappait des flammes. Blaise l'aida à se relever, et l'amena dans l'autre couloir le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il repartit, et tira Ginny près d'Hermione. Elle était inconsciente, mais respirait toujours. Il vit Hermione s'approchait de sa meilleure amie, et repartit à la rechercher d'éventuels rescapés. Il entendit du bruit dans les décombres, et vit des pierres bouger.

Quelqu'un essayait de se dégager. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la position de cette personne, et enleva le maximum de pierre. C'était Georges ou Fred. Il ne savait pas les différencier. Il l'aida à se dégager, et à se lever. Il refit de même qu'avec Hermione. Il l'amena prêt des deux filles, et le posa contre le mur. Blaise fit de même pendant presque 20 minutes. Il avait trouvé les deux autres aurors, qui étaient encore en vie, mais un peu amochés. Par contre, certains avaient eu moins de chance. Il était resté 5 bonnes minutes devant leurs corps inertes, abandonnés de toute trace de vie. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux. Fred et Ronald Weasley étaient morts. Il adorait Fred, toujours en train de sortir des blagues, et depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé à apprécier le dernier Weasley. Mais, c'était trop tard. Comment allait-dire ça à Georges et Ginny ? Comment dire que l'un avait perdu son frère jumeau ? Blaise se leva, regarda une dernière fois les deux corps, qu'il avait dégagé des débris, mais trop tard.

Il fit demi-tour, et commença à marcher. Il retourna vers le reste de ses amis. Hermione et Georges étaient auprès des deux aurors. Et Ginny avait repris connaissance depuis peu.

Ron ? Fred ?

Georges et Hermione relevèrent la tête, et regardèrent le métisse. Il détourna le regard et croisa celui de Ginny. Elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et voulut parler. Mais, Blaise choisit ce moment là, pour faire non de la tête. Ginny éclata immédiatement en sanglot. Hermione était immobile, regardant dans le vide. Ses yeux exprimèrent la tristesse, puis se remplirent de larme. Blaise faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard de Georges. Son frère jumeau était décédé. Son frère qu'il avait toujours connu,qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il était décédé.

Georges regardait dans le vide. Il n'y croyait pas ! Ça devait être une blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Fred était fort pour faire des blagues. Mais là ! Une part de lui croyait Blaise. L'autre avait du mal, mais il était bien obliger d'y croire. Qui pourrait faire une blague à propos de ça. Et c'était la guerre ! Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les blagues pendant les combats. Le cœur de Georges avait loupé plusieurs battements. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. Il se sentait vide, seul. Il n'avait jamais cru les personnes qui disaient que les jumeaux avaient un lien spécial. Il n'avait jamais cru ceux qui disaient que quand un mourrait, l'autre le sentait. Se sentait comme vide, seul, perdu. Mais là, maintenant, il y croyait. Son cœur se serrait, il avait l'impression que des dizaines d'aiguilles se plantaient dans son cœur. Et il n'avait pas perdu que son jumeau, il avait perdu son frère cadet. Il n'y avait pas le même lien entre eux, mais c'était son frère. Il l'aimait aussi.

Il releva la tête, regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes. Ginny pleurait, et ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle aussi avait perdu deux frères, et elles étaient également très liée à eux. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, mais la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Les deux aurors se taisaient et regardaient par terre. Et Blaise, semblait lui aussi, affecté par la mort de ces deux personnes. Georges fit quelques pas, passa devant sa soeur, sans rien dire, ni faire. Il continua son chemin, et tourna dans le couloir, qui était il y a plusieurs minutes en feu. Blaise avait été très courageux d'aller chercher des personnes encore vivantes parmi des décombres en feu. Le roux continua d'avancer, gravit les tas de débris, et vit deux corps plus loin dans le couloir. Blaise avait du les dégager, et les tirer plus pour essayer de les sauver.

Il se dirigea vers le premier corps, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. C'était Ron. Son petit Ronny. Il l'appelait tout le temps comme ça pour le taquiner. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus. Il détailla le visage de son frère. Il avait les yeux fermés, et après tout ce qui s'était passé, son visage exprimait le calme, la sérénité. Il avait quelques blessures au front, mais rien qui ne semblait grave. Et pourtant, il était mort. Son petit Ron ! Son petit frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait passé du temps à se moquer de lui ! Il se rappelait de sa première chute en balai, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans. Et toutes ses petites aventures ! Quand il s'était fait attaqué par des Gnomes dans leur jardin quand il avait 8 ans. Georges ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il se retourna, et fit face au second corps. Fred avait aussi les yeux fermés, et avait beaucoup d'égratignures sur son visage. Georges fit la même constatation. Il semblait calme. C'était ça la mort ? Sembler endormi, tranquillement ? ! Il croyait tellement que son jumeau était en train de dormir. Il s'imaginait qu'il se réveillerait à tout instant. Mais non, cette pensée le fit encore plus souffrir. Il ne se réveillera jamais. Son coeur se serra un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait fait des bêtises avec son frère Les farces à leur mère et à Ron . Piquer la voiture ! Désobéir à Ombrage ! Et sa plus grande fierté : avoir construit le magasin de ses rêves avec son frère jumeau. Dira qu'avant que tout change, son magasin avait un grand succès. Comment allait-il faire seul maintenant ? Il était perdu ! Tout seul ! Qui allait le comprendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas ? Qui allait le réconforter ? Qui allait le comprendre d'un seul regard? Surement personne ! Tout ça, c'était son frère, et uniquement son frère. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata également en sanglot, tout en regardant le corps de son frère.

Un bond se battait avec entrain contre un autre mangemort. Il ne les comptait plus, mais il s'était battu avec plus d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Il se battait en ce moment même avec Evan Rosier, et il y mettait toute la haine possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette personne ! Cet être infâme, qui tuait tous les moldus qu'il croisait, après les avoir fait souffrir. C'était le plus cruel de tous les mangemorts. Certaines fois, Drago se demandait s'il n'était pas encore plus cruel que Voldemort. Mais Drago avait beau lui envoyer tous les sorts de Magie Noire qu'il connaissait son adversaire les éviter tous. Rosier était doué en sortilèges et en combat. Il était très important aux yeux de Voldemort. C'était souvent lui qui réussissait le plus de mission. Mais Lucius Malfoy était plus doué que lui encore, et ça , juste parce qu'il avait un poste au ministère, ce qui était très apprécié aux yeux du maître. Et de là, était née la haine entre les deux familles, pourtant du même camp. Rosier ne voulait que la gloire, et la fierté de son maître. Mais c'était très très souvent Lucius qui récoltait les lauriers. Alors là, il n'allait pas se gêner pour tuer un traître, qui plus est, était le fils de son pire ennemi. Il souriait, pensant à la joie qu'il aurait de voir ce salopard crever. Qu'est-ce qu'il jubilerait quand il verrait le regard de sa victime devenir sans vie, et y voir la peur de la mort. Il adorait ça ! Il adorait ce moment.

Il continuait d'envoyer des sorts, mais le petit Malfoy se débrouillait bien pour un traitre. Mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il voulait en finir et vite.

-Sectumsempra.

Comme il s'y attendait , le blond se défendit avec le bouclier magique. Malfoy n'avait jamais du dire ça à son fils. Il existait un sort, de magie noire bien entendu, qui permettait d'annuler ce sort, donc de baisser le bouclier de l'adversaire. Rosier jubilait de plus en plus. Il allait l'avoir sa revanche. Faute d'avoir pu tuer le père, il allait tuer le fils. Il jeta ce fameux sort. Il rigolait à présent. La tête que Malfoy avait fait quand son bouclier magique avait disparu. Il se sentait perdu, sans défense. Rosier fit un rictus, puis un sort à Malfoy. Tout ça, c'était déroulé très rapidement. Malfoy était à présent à terre. Rosier ne l'avait pas encore tuer. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime, avant l'achever. Il s'approcha, et jeta la baguette du Serpentard au loin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux. Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche. Et de plus, le maître sera content d'apprendre la mort de ce rat ! Il leva sa baguette, et commença à prononcer le sort. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prédit, Malfoy ferma les yeux, et il ne put lire la peur, la souffrance. Mais tant pis. Il se contenterais tout simplement de sa mort.

Drago avait fermé les yeux. Il était mort. Dire qu'il avait juste embrasser Hermione une fois. Il lui avait Je T'aime, et s'était en allé. Et maintenant, il n'aurait jamais pu d'occasion de le faire, plus jamais aucune. Cette pensée le mit en colère, en colère contre lui même. Il aurait du lui dire plus tôt. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'était surement bon signe. Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il s'était battu, avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester en vie, pour elle. Mais il avait failli. Rosier ! Mourir des mains de ce salopard ! Jamais il n'y avait pensé. Soit ! Il l'entendit prononcer le premier mot.

Un jeune garçon, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, courrait. Il avait vu toute la scène, mais il était également en train de se battre. Il n'en n'avait eu que pour une minute, mais il avait eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard mais non. Ce mangemort était toujours là, debout au-dessus de sa victime, et il l'a regardé en souriant. Il accéléra encore un peu. Il était à portée. Il pouvait le tuer, et ce mangemort n'avait rien vu venir. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa victime, qu'il avait complètement oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Harry leva son bras, prononça le sort, et le mangemort tomba à quelques mètres de sa victime. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry ? !

Le jeune Gryffondor lui sourit , et l'aida à se relever.

-Retourne au château, et vérifie qu'aucun mangemort n'est entré!

Le blond hocha la tête, puis partit en courant. Il l'avait envoyé là-bas, pour ne pas qu'il s'interpose. Il avait regardé aux alentours, et l'Ordre était en train de gagner. Il devait rester une petite vingtaine de mangemort. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à terminer. Et il savait comment y mettre fin. La seule chose dont il doutait, c'était est-ce qu'il allait y arriver? Rien n'était moins sûr... Harry souffla un bon coup, puis d'un air résigné, fit demi-tour, et alla affronter la dernière personne qu'il devait.

Ginny, Hermione et Blaise revenaient à l'infirmerie, avec les deux aurors. Georges voulait rester là-haut. Ginny continuait de pleurer, et s'installa sur un lit. Hermione, elle, s'était arrêtée de pleurer, mais semblait à l'ouest. Elle avait le regard vide, et regardait le sol. Blaise était le seul, à allait un peu près bien, du moins extérieurement. Il demanda à Ginny de soigner les quelques blessures des aurors. Il n'avait aucune connaissance en ce domaine, et malgré ce que venait de subir Ginny, elle devait les aider. Elle hocha la tête et acquiesça. 10 minutes plus tard, toutes leurs blessures étaient bandées, et ils repartirent. Personne ne parlait. Chacun était de leur côté. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Et dire qu'elles voulaient se battre. Sans avoir d'adversaire en face d'elles, elles avaient faillis mourir. Et c'était Ron et Fred qui avait tout pris. Tout à coup, Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle se leva et resta immobile en plein milieu de la pièce. Blaise et Ginny se regardaient, ne comprenant rien au comportement de la brunette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules, attendant qu'elle révèle le fond de sa pensée.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, les deux jeunes gens affirmèrent. Ils se déplacèrent à le vitre, et regardèrent. Tout d'abord, ils virent des corps, puis aucun combat n'avaient lieu. Ce qui était très très bizarre. Ils regardèrent plus loin, près du portail. Un groupe de personne était regroupé, en cercle, comme s'il y avait un spectacle au milieu. Un spectacle ? Hermione comprit aussi tôt. Harry et Voldemort.

On doit y aller.

Non Hermione. On déconcentrerait Harry. Vaut mieux rester là. Pour lui!

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le métisse. Il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas le déranger. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur son combat. Ginny ferma les yeux. Elle devait être à bout.

Les deux jeunes élèves se mirent à sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et brandirent leur baguette, mais ce n'était que Drago.

- Ohhh vous êtes vivant !

Bien sur, il était content que tous ses amis soit sains et saufs, mais il avait dit cette phrase en ne regardant qu'Hermione.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, ce qui fit s'inquiéter le nouvel arrivant. Il s'approcha, se mit entre Hermione et Blaise, et regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son meilleur ami.

Harry et Voldemort.

Blaise hocha la tête, et un silence s'installa encore les 4 jeunes. Discrètement, le blond prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, et la serra délicatement. Celle-ci eut un faible sourire. Certes, elle était contente qu'il soit toujours là, auprès d'elle, lui serrant amoureusement la main. Mais son meilleur ami, sera t-il toujours là demain ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Il allait gagner, il le devait.

Il restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme ça, mais ce fut la fin. Des personnes crièrent leur joie,et d'autres sorts fusèrent pendant de courtes minutes. D'ici, ils ne voyaient rien. Ginny craqua, et éclata en sanglot, à bout de nerfs. Blaise se mordit la lèvre, et ferma les yeux deux petites secondes. Et Hermione serra fortement la main de son amoureux.

[ 3 ans plus tard ]

Tout était enfin redevenu comme avant. Et oui, c'était bien Harry qui avait gagné 3 ans plus tôt. Il avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il y avait eu des pertes, Fred, Ron, Minerva, et plein d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était comme avant. Tous les mangemorts avaient été tués. Les sorciers pouvaient revivre comme avant, n'ayant plus crainte de se faire capturer. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait pensé, Harry était devenu directeur de Poudlard. Il avait passé des mois entiers, à aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il avait tout fait pour que l'école rouvre. Et le ministre de la magie en personne lui avait proposé ce poste. Il avait accepté, à une seule condition, qu'il soit également prof de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Ginny terminait ses études de médicomagie, dans moins d'un an, elle aurait son diplôme. Mais, avoir comme fiancé le directeur de Poudlard, était un grand avantage pour elle. Elle aurait une place d'infirmière dans l'école de Sorcellerie la plus renommée.

Blaise, avait un poste au ministère, il était devenu assistant du ministre de la magie. D'après lui, ça lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il voulait faire.

Drago, aussi était devenu prof, comme il l'avait souvent rêvé, prof de potions. Sa matière préférée.

Hermione, qui avait la possibilité de tout faire comme étude, avait décidé elle aussi, de s'orienter vers l'enseignement. Elle était devenue professeur de métamorphose. Elle voulait rendre hommage à Minerva McGonagall.

Depuis 3 ans, Hermione & Drago filait le parfait amour. Drago avait un peu attendu avant de s'expliquer. Mais une fois qu'il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, Hermione en avait pleuré de joie. Elle avait été tellement heureuse, elle avait craqué. Et l'avait embrassé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient arrivés la veille, et étaient tous émerveillés. Mais il était 8h moins 10, et les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Drago, arrêtes je vais être en retard.

Drago rigola, et embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les élèves ne sont jamais à l'heure.

C'est le cas pour les Serpentard, mais pas pour les Gryffondors.

Rohhhhhhh

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur, et quitta leur appartement, après lui avoir envoyé un bisou.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Elle avait 5 minutes d'avance, et décida de faire comme son ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

Les élèves arrivèrent à l'heure pile. Ils découvrirent leur salle de classe ouverte, et décidèrent d'entrer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur professeur. Il y avait juste un chat sur le bureau. Certains admirèrent ce petit animal, d'autres ne s'en préoccupèrent nullement.

Une fois que tous furent installé, le chat fit un bond, et se transforma soudainement en jeune femme.

Les élèves étaient tous surpris. Certains n'avaient pu retenir leur surprise.

Bonjour. Je suis votre Mlle Granger, votre professeur de métamorphose.


End file.
